


Heart Ashes

by unifairie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Violence, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 98,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: Rick has more admirers than he knows how to handle, more than he wants to handle. And, he doesn't  have a clue why. He has always been a one-woman man. He never even looked, when he was with Lori, and it is difficult to get past her loss. He fights his attraction to Michonne until he can't anymore. But, Rick has the added problem of an attraction to Abe to contend with... and Abe isn't anywhere near hiding how attracted he is to the blue-eyed  beauty. Then, there's the shy redneck, Daryl, who has been pining for Rick since he met him, wanting more than a 'brother' relationship with the sexy leader.And...





	1. It All Comes Back to Now

**Author's Note:**

> Rick was 18 and Lori 17 when Carl was born. They had gotten married when Lori found out she was pregnant. Judith is Rick's daughter. Lori and Shane never had an affair because he had feelings for Rick. Carl is 13 at the beginning of this story. Beth is 15. Rick is 32. Negan is 42. Daryl is 34. And Abraham is 36. Shane was 34 when he died. Hershel died at the farm as did Andrea and Shane. Michonne wanders upon the prison after she has a run-in with some of the governor's men and has been injured.

Rick was sitting at the table in the shade, holding Judith. His baby has fallen asleep, even with the ever present growling of the walkers pressing against the outer fence of the prison. It is at a distance, sure, but nothing kept one from hearing them when outside those prison walls. And, it's really sad that Judith has grown so used to the sound that she could fall asleep so easily; sad that she had heard those sounds since birth, and grown accustomed to them.

But, Rick loved being outdoors, and it was a beautiful early summer day. Rick continued to watch the walkers, ignoring the eyes on him. He knew everyone was always centered on him when they were around, and it wasn't comfortable being in the spotlight... but he was their leader, so he had to deal with that. Right now, Carol and Maggie were fixing up some lunch, so everyone was milling around the yard. They were trying to rest and enjoy the beautiful day, while still being alert to the presence of the walkers, in case they needed to lighten that presence. But, so far, the dead hadn't been too aggressive in trying to get through the fence and their numbers were low. Every few days they were being thinned out. They would never be able to eradicate them anyway, Rick knew.

Mostly, Rick was trying not to make eye contact with two people in particular... two pairs of eyes that he could feel practically burrowing under his shirt and into his skin... Daryl and Abraham. They were always doing that. He tried really hard to take it easy on the redneck's feelings, but he just couldn't return those feelings. Daryl was like a brother and Rick loved him that way. But, he knew Daryl was in love with him and had been for a while. He had seen the hurt in the man's eyes when he had called him his brother for the first time, the hope sliding out of them in the moment, though Daryl had been near tears at the thought of Rick caring about him that deeply. He had just wanted something more. Rick knew Daryl would die for him, but he didn't want him to have to. And, he just kept trying to turn Daryl's romantic feelings away, toward Carol maybe. The woman obviously had a thing for the shy redneck, although Daryl seemed to have placed her in a sister category. Rick just hadn't figured out how to get that pair together

The other pair of eyes belonged to Abraham, and Rick was avoiding them for a totally different reason. Everytime Rick's briallant blues would meet those baby blues, he could feel a warmth begin to build in his stomach and groin. He was attracted to the redhead, a bit more than he wanted to be; maybe not as much as Abe was to him, but too much to be comfortable with. He had felt the attraction the first day he met the man and that had only been a few days ago. He didn't understand. Lori had only died a few weeks ago and he was still grieving, but the ex-marine had come rolling up to the prison in his armored vehicle; and rolling was the right word. The gas was leaking steadily from the holes in the tank. The rest of the vehicle wasn't in great shape either. Looked like it had been shot up. 

The redhead had been pissed at the time, his personality as loud as his red hair. When the vehicle had rumbled into the yard and the gates were closed behind it, the muscular man had hopped out and down to the ground. A chubby guy had slowly climbed down from the passenger side, shying away from the redhead's glare, like a dog that had been whipped. 

"Sorry to bother you fine folks, but seems my journey has come to an end for a few unpleasant reasons. My name is Abraham, just Abe for short... and that fucktard over there," he pointed a finger at the cowering chubby man, "is Eugene. He is the one that got me into this mess in more ways than one. Sent me on the wild goose chase, saying he was a scientist and needed to get to Virginia because he knew the cure for this fucked up world. Course, that was a lie. He didn't know any more shit than anyone else... probably less. And, he was the stupid shit that shot up my truck. Doesn't know anything about guns either." Abe sneered.

Rick stepped forward at that moment, to introduce himself and they locked eyes, and sparks flew. Rick was at a loss for words, just standing there like an idiot. 

Abe strode forward to stand in front of the curly haired man, looking him up and down and liking everything he saw, forgetting about the loss of his girlfriend a few days ago, in that moment.

His eyes came back to rest on that beautiful face and gorgeous eyes that held him like a magnet. "Well, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes, darling. I think I have died and gone to heaven. What in the hell is something like you doing in a place like this... and please, please introduce your fine self..." Abraham drawled.

Rick's face flamed at the man's words and he heard a rumbling chuckle push past the man's lips, causing a warmth to start in his groin that was certainly new.

"R Rii ck..." he stuttered out weakly, blushing even more, holding out a hand, "Rick... Grimes."

"Nice to meet you, Rick." Abe clasped his hand firmly, holding on. "Really, really nice to meet you. And, I would definitely like to get to know you better. Maybe Eugene did me a fucking favor shooting my truck like he did, if it let me meet you, beautiful." Abe grinned at him.

Rick felt the heat building in his groin, and pulled his hand free, taking a step back from the big redhead.

"Yeah, yeah, uh, Glenn can take you inside, get you and... Eugene set up. Then, we can all have a group meeting and find out about each other, see if you guys can fit in here... see you later." Rick turned and walked away, a little shakily. He didn't understand his reaction to the brash redhead. He had never felt an attraction to a guy before... and Lori only a few weeks dead. He was technically still in mourning. This Abraham had just knocked him for a loop and he needed some time to pull himself together.

Rick went to find Judith, and took a stroll around the prison, Judith helping him to focus again. When he made his way back to the meeting table, everyone was waiting on him. He settled into his seat at the head of the table, hugging Judith close. Beth, who had been minding Judith joined them. Their group was small and everyone got a voice, even though Rick was the final voice. It didn't take long for Abraham to relate his story, telling them how he had lost his girlfriend a few days ago, Rosita getting bit by a Walker, when a herd had surprised them. And, he had managed to save Eugene's worthless hide, his having confessed to not being a scientist after all, after Abe had saved his ass. Abe had punched him right in the face, the reason for Eugene's bruises, and wanted to throw him to the walkers. But, he had managed not to totally lose his shit, and got the crippled truck out of the herd. They had been going on fumes when they reached this prison, praying someone would help them.

"Sorry for your loss," Rick said, meaning his girl-friend. "Around here, we all pull our weight in some way. Most of us scavenge, including my son here," Rick indicated the serious teenager sitting beside him. "Carl is 13, but he had to grow up fast. He's an expert gunman. Most everybody is, except my baby here. Judith has had a rough start, too. Lost her mother, my wife, Lori... died in childbirth. My boy had to put his own mother down. A boy shouldn't have that burden, but that's how life is nowadays. We've lost a lot of people recently; My wife and Carl's mother was lost here along with a few others. But, Beth here," Rick looked over at the young blond girl, giving her a soft smile, which she returned. 

"She and her sister, Maggie," Rick nodded at Maggie, "lost their father and some family and friends out at their farm when it got overrun by a herd. We lost some of our people there too. That was where we were staying at the time. Then, we found this place, lost a few more. But, we are still fighting. Now, I'll let everybody introduce themselves and get to know each other a little better. I'm going to put my daughter down for a nap."

"The group feels you could be an asset and I'm in agreement. I'll see you at dinner. You should be settled by then. We'll go over tomorrow's plans then. Probably send you out with the scavenging team tommorrow. That will be Glenn and Maggie. Carol and I are going to be cleaning out our water line and Carl's going out hunting with Daryl. Beth is on babysitting duty. With you two that will bring our total to twelve. We have a couple ex-cons you haven't met yet. They are on patrol, right now, checking the fence to make sure it's strong. You'll meet them later at dinner." 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Dinner had gone well, and Abe had proven to be an asset to the group, as had Eugene surprisingly. He was actually an intelligent man, though he truly needed some courage, like that lion in The Wizard of Oz. But, he was helpful in doing things around the prison, and making things to improve their lives. Rick was grateful for that, even if Abe only sneered at the man's efforts. Rick felt Abe was more impressed than he acted. Abe had met Oscar and Axle, the two ex-cons who had been at the prison when Rick and his group had arrived, and the two who had integrated into Rick's group. They were valued members of the group now. 

Abe was ok with them, as he was with the rest of the group... but his full attention was saved for Rick Grimes. And, no matter how many times Rick pushed him away, Abe wasn't going to let that sexy cowboy get away... knowing the beauty was also attracted to him, but confused and still mourning his late wife. Abe was also aware of the shy redneck's crush on Rick, though he didn't sense anything mutual... like what the blue-eyed man felt for him. So, he didn't see any threat there or any competition; just a lot of hurt feelings for the bowman.

But, Abe was going to continue to pursue the hot leader of this group, while proving his value to the group as a whole. Rick Grimes could finish his mourning, but Abe was going to make sure when he got past it that the beauty would be turning to him for comfort, and he would be ready, with all the comfort needed... along with a whole lot more...

《》《》《》《》《》《》《《》《》《》《》《》

So, as Rick was trying to avoid the two sets of eyes, his brilliant blues wandered along the fence, watching the walkers wandering around behind it. Then, he saw something surprising him. He wasn't sure if his eyes were decieving him, but he thought there was a human, stumbling out there among the walkers. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the sight had him curious. 

Rick got up and casually strolled over to where the group was milling around. He walked up to the blond teenager, Beth, his son's girlfriend. "Hey, honey, could you take care of Judith for me for a while? I've got something I want to check on." he asked the pretty teenager.

"Sure, Mr Grimes," Beth replied, always happy to spend time with the sweet baby.

Rick handed Judith over to Beth, where she settled easily into the teenagers arms, comfortable, feeling safe and loved. Rick headed for the fence, feeling Daryl and Abe fall in behind him, but they kept a bit of distance so he didn't feel crowded. As Rick neared the fence, he could see that there was indeed a human wandering, more like stumbling, among the walkers; a female, looking fierce, bloody and barely alert. Rick could see that there was a large amount if Walker gore on her, but the way she moved indicated she was also injured. The Walker scent seemed to mask hers at the moment, but he could tell the dead was getting restless, and sensing something wrong. He could see the anxiety entering her eyes, that were pleading with him to help her. He nodded.

"Guys, he husked over his shoulder, "you wanna distract these walkers for me?"

Daryl and Abe headed for the fence, going toward Rick's right, yelling at the creatures, herding them in their direction, growling .

"Head in this direction," Rick mumbled, under his breath. "toward the gates." Rick ambled off in that direction, with her moving slowly after. By the time they made it to the gates, it was apparent she couldn't hold up much longer. 

Daryl and Abe had slipped through the first fence and were busy dispatching walkers through the other fence, keeping them busy. Carl and Glenn had come up behind Rick, to help. At that moment, the woman's legs gave out and she sank to the ground. Rick ran to the gates, with Carl and Glenn, pulling them open as Rick rushed out, catching the woman under her arms, pulling her toward the open gates, and through. Carl closed the gates behind him, as Glenn helped him carry the woman toward the prison. She was unconscious now.

Rick and Glenn managed to get the woman into one of the cells and Maggie sat about tending to her, finding that she had a wound in her thigh, where she had been grazed by a bullet. She would be ok, but had lost some blood from the wound. Maggie cleaned and bandaged the wound. And Rick decided to lock her in the cell until they could find out more about her. She'd be safe there, and so would they, until they were sure about her. That bullet wound made them all a little wary. But, Rick couldn't wait to see what she looked like cleaned up. He thought she was attractive already, even with all that Walker gore on her. And, he tried to push away his attraction to her. Lori was fresh dead, for Christ sake.


	2. In Addition To

It was going well with the stranger's wound. It was healing fine. But, Rick still hadn't decided if she could be part of the group or not. Because, it had been three days and the woman had remained surprisingly silent. Rick had been asking her questions for days, and she hadn't answered any if them. She hadn't even revealed her name. There was a fierceness to her demeanor, but Rick didn't believe it was completely real. Oh, he believed she was a warrior... but he had seen a vulnerability in her as well when she was standing outside that fence, silently pleading for help. Rick wondered if she couldn't speak, at first, but quickly dismissed the thought, believing that her silence was on purpose.

Rick wanted to trust her so badly... felt she could be trusted, and wanted to open the cell door and release her, just to see what she would do. He thought he might just be going on his own attraction to her though, forgetting his usual caution because of those big brown eyes of her that were warm as a doe's. And, the full plush lips that he found himself wanting to kiss, everytime he looked at them. Yeah, he knew he was being stupid, and he felt ashamed of himself. Lori had only been gone a few weeks and he was having thoughts of another woman... one who he didn't know the name of.

And, today wasn't any different from the two before it. Rick had brought her breakfast, not much... powdered eggs and oatmeal, like everyone else had. Daryl would be hunting again today, maybe find a wild hog or something. That would be great for bacon and sausage as well as ham and roasts and a variety of meat. Rick had even brought her a cup of tea from his own supply, would have offered her coffee if they'd had any... and a lovely red apple. She had set about eating the meal, saving the apple... maybe for a snack later. Hell he didn't know. As she sipped at the tea, Rick made up his mind. He came to a decision about her.

"So, I guess you're not even gonna thank me for the meal, huh?" Rick tried a small smile.

She looked at him then, her big brown eyes staring at him like he was an idiot, then shook her head, not in a negative reply, but like she couldn't believe he'd asked her such a thing, then she took another sip of tea.

"Ok... I guess there's not much else to do then. Since you clearly don't want to be here and have no appreciation for everything we've done for you, I'm not going to waste my time and yours anymore. Your leg seems to be healing up ok. So, I'm going to send you on your way. You can go back out those front gates. We'll keep the walkers away from you til you get some distance, but then, you are on your own. I think you'll do fine, since you were ok before your run in with somebody and you'll be fine again."

"I would have liked to have you become a part of this community." Rick sighed. "But, we don't beg people to stay when they don't want to. And, I want to make it clear to you that when you leave, don't bother coming back. We only put out the offer once. If you choose to reject us, we will reject you." Rick stood up from the chair where he'd been sitting, stretching a little, before pulling a key from his pocket and inserting it in the lock. He opened the door and motioned for the woman to come out of the cell.

The woman rose slowly from the bunk, sitting the cup down on the floor and lifting the red apple to her mouth, she took a large bite, chewing thoughtfully. "Why did it take you so long?" She smiled slightly.

Rick stared at her, slightly shocked. She had finally broken her silence. "What?"

"Why did you even take me in if you didn't trust me enough not to lock me up. I've been in that cell three days, and never tried to harm anyone. Maggie has been in here checking and changing my bandages. You have been bringing me my meals, and giving me a headache with your endless questions. I haven't tried to hurt anyone. So, why keep me locked up like a criminal?"

"We had to know if we could trust you," Rick replied. "Had to know how you'd fit into our community."

"A lie," she answered. "You trusted me enough to save me. And, don't think I haven't noticed you eyeing me, Mr Grimes. You trusted me. You just didn't trust yourself, your own judgement... and that's sad. You lead this group but you don't trust the decisions you make."

"I just don't wanna be wrong. Better safe than sorry. You were suffering from a gunshot wound when you came in here. So, your life is not all roses, lady." Rick was irritated.

"If you hadn't noticed... nobody's life is roses, now." She replied. "But, if you trust me enough to unlock my cell, I guess I can trust you enough to speak to you. Michonne. My name. I already know all of your group, Rick Grimes. And, to be honest, it hasn't been easy keeping my mouth shut around you. You may be annoying as hell, but you sure are pretty." She grinned when Rick blushed bright red. "And, don't pretend you don't know it, either." Michonne took another bite of her apple, chewing thoughtfully for a moment.

"Are you flirting with me?" Rick was surprised.

"I'm trying." Michonne smiled. "How about a peace offering," she held out the apple.

Rick stared at her a moment, before reaching out and taking the offered apple. He looked at it, then raised it to his mouth and took a large bite, staring into her eyes as he chewed. Then, he gave her a smile. "Welcome to the family, Michonne," he chuckled slightly, blushing again.

They walked out of the prison together, not holding hands or anything, but it was apparent they had become closer. Rick took her out to mingle with the group, have some conversations. Rick never even noticed Daryl's hangdog expression. Daryl was aware of the attraction Rick had to the newcomer just as he'd been aware of his attraction to the brash red head, who watched their leader like a hungry wolf.

Daryl wanted to tell them both to back off, wanted to tell them Rick was his. He had seen him first. He could understand when Lori was around. She was his wife. And, when she died, he was griefstricken. But, he had seen the sparks flying when the red-headed military guy showed up, and it was happening again with this fierce warrior woman. Why did Rick always pass him over? He didn't want to be a brother to Rick. He wanted to be his lover... wanted to kiss those gorgeous lips of his, wanted to taste that mouth, wanted to have that body naked under him, feel the tightness gripping him as he drove into it. And he wanted to fall asleep at night with Rick cuddled up in his arms, using his shoulder for a pillow. But, it was a worthless fantasy. Rick was never going to want him that way. He stomped off, heading for his bike. Might as well go hunting. At least Rick appreciated that talent of his. He knew Rick hadn't even noticed he left, would probably be angry later that he left alone, simply because they were supposed to go out in pairs.

Abraham noticed when Daryl left, like a whipped dog with his tail between his legs. He knew the redneck wasn't supposed to go out alone, but wasn't volunteering to go with him. Daryl would be fine anyway. The man was a survivalist. Could have used a few baths, but a valuable member to their community, none the less. But, his main concern wasn't Daryl. His eyes were fixated on that hot piece of ass that seemed to be taken with the new Samurai chick. They were both smiling at each other, Rick a bit shy while the babe was quite open. But, even with the rest of the group around them, they seemed pretty tuned into each other.

Abraham didn't like that. He now had some competition for the curly-headed angel's affections. He had been trying to give Rick some time to grieve the death of his wife, not time to hook up with someone else. And, unlike Daryl, he wasn't about to go off and lick his wounds. Hell no! If Rick was ready to get over Lori, there was only one man to take her place. The only bed Rick was going to be climbing into was his. So, Michonne better look elsewhere because Rick had a previous claim on him. Rick belonged to Abe, and the man would fight for what he owned, even if it meant fighting Rick's battle with himself.

And, just to stir the shit a little, Abe strolled on over to the group, sliding himself in between Rick and Michonne. "Well, hello there, darlin'. Wondered what you'd been up to this mornin.' But, I guess I can see now. You seem to be siddling up to our newest group member trying to leave the rest of us out in the cold... didn't even notice our hunter had taken off... alone."

Abe waited for it, the couple seconds it took for his words to sink in; and the right ones caught Rick's attention, distracting him from all the other shit Abe had said, while still allowing Michonne to take in the intimacy of the conversation, even if it wasn't real. He smiled at her confused look. 'Score!' he laughed inwardly. She thought there was a relationship between him and Rick. That was a good hit.

"He what?" Rick growled. "Dammit, Dixon, you know better than to play the lone wolf shit..." Rick grumbled to himself.

"Weeellll, I could go out with you and see if we can track him down," Abe suggested, though he really had no interest in finding the redneck. He preferred the hunter stay lost, for a while, anyway. He wanted to get the blue-eyed hunk alone for a bit, all to himself. If he was lucky, he might just get lucky and get that little cowboy distracted enough to get him out of his clothes. And, once he got a taste of what 'ole Abe had to offer, he would forget all about 'lil Miss Samurai.

"I guess we'll have to see if we can catch up to him..." Rick said reluctantly. "Sorry, guys," Rick directed to the group. "Beth if you could watch Judith for a while, Abe and I are going to see if we can catch up to Daryl. Glenn, you and Maggie can handle things here. We won't have any scavenging trips today. Just work around the prison. And, get Michonne integrated into the group. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Rick and Abe headed off to get a vehicle, Abe managing to get in the driver's seat, so he was in charge of this ride. Rick took a seat in the passenger side of the car, not his usual spot, but he accepted defeat gracefully.

The car flew over the road, and they had been out for over half an hour without catching sight of Daryl, though Rick was searching diligently for any sign of the man. Abe hadn't been bothering to look. He slowed the car down, turning off on a side road, heading down it a way before slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road.

Rick looked at him confused. "Why are we stopping here, Abe? Did you see something I missed?" Rick asked.

Abe turned the car off and turned sideways in the seat so he could face Rick. "Didn't see a damn thing, darlin'... not out here anyway. We ain't gonna find that redneck and you know it. And, it doesn't matter. That boy can take care of himself. He doesn't need a babysitter. But, I did notice something back at the prison."

"What?" Rick asked.

"I noticed how you were siddling up to that new gal like a pancake on a griddle. Daryl noticed that to. That's why he took off like a whipped pup. That boy's got it bad for you, but he hasn't got a clue how to handle your rejection. So, he runs away. Now, I can't say I blame him for wantin' a fine little thing like you. But, you are way too much for that redneck to handle." Abe chuckled as Rick's face started to heat up.

"And, you get all shy..." Abe grinned. "That shit is cute as hell. But, I know it's a whole different story when it gets down to the nitty gritty. You shy little things always turn out to be wild in the sheets. And, I am the man to handle that."

"I... ne..ver..." Rick sputtered, before clamping his mouth shut, realizing what he'd just admitted. His face felt like it was on fire.

"Well... now. That only makes it that much better. I get you fresh, huh. Man, it is going to be fun training you." Abe laughed.

"Train...ing..." Rick stuttered, totally flustered now.

"Of course, baby.

"Just what in the hell do you mean by that, Abe?" Rick growled, getting irritated.

"Just what I said, darlin'. You don't know anything when it comes to man-on-man action, so I'll have to train you... and I will definitely be enjoying making you scream my name before I'm through with you." Abe grinned.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen here, Abe... but you're wrong. You and me... no, not gonna happen. My wife just died recently, ya know. I'm still in mourning, for Christ sake. You need to back off. I'm not interested..." Rick said, Abe's words actually scaring him a little... the man himself frightened him with his intensity... and it was easier to deny his attraction to that man, rather than admit to his feelings.

"And, we both know you are telling a lie there, doll. Are you like Pinocchio, huh? Does that lie make your dick grow? If so, you better be careful with all the lies you keep tellin' or you won't be able to keep it in your pants," Abe laughed.

"What?!"

"You know you want me, honey, have since the first time we locked eyes. And, I sure as hell wanted you, blue eyes. Hadn't come across a finer piece of ass in a long fucking time... with those long curls and gorgeous blues... and about the perkiest little ass I ever saw, making my dick want to live in it. And, those lips...Damn!" Abe exclaimed. "Hell, I was in love at first sight, baby"

Rick couldn't reply. He was so shocked. And, not just shocked by the filth coming out of Abraham's mouth, but by his body's reaction to Abe's obvious lust for him. He could feel his dick hardening, even with the fear of actually having something happen between he and the big man. Even though he was attracted to the big guy, he'd never been with a man, and the actual reality of the act scared him. But, he could picture it in his head... the two of them naked, with Abe holding him down and driving into him... and his cock was fully aroused now. He shook his head, trying to clear that image of Abe having his way with him out of his head. He did not want that, did not. He willed his hard on to go away, but it wasn't listening.

And, Abe, who knew about his conflicting emotions and noticed the swelling in his pants, took advantage of his confusion in the moment, reaching out to catch Rick's bicep in his meaty paw, pulling him over against himself. Then he tangled a hand in Rick's curls to hold him in place, as his mouth came down hard on Rick's soft plush pink lips. And, Rick was too shocked to even protest as Abe's tongue shoved between those lips and into his mouth, taking a rough wet tour of it's interior. 

And, Rick, who had never encountered anything like this before, and whose body was flooded with sensations that overwhelmed it, let Abe do what he wanted with him, even starting to kiss back, not noticing Abes other large hand, cupping his cock roughly, even arching up into the hand that covered his crotch completely, letting out a moan, and feeling the hot tongue push deeper into his mouth. He was losing his breath, before he realized Abe's fingers were working on the fastening of his jean's. That was what finally brought him out of the euphoria. He began to struggle against Abe pushing at the big man, until he got his attention, and Abe pulled back.

"No!" Rick gasped. "No, no, no... This is not happening... I don't want..."

"You sure as hell do want, Rick" Abe breathed hard himself. His dick was hard as a rock, and he knew Rick's was too. He'd felt it. "Why don't you just let me give it to you. Let me make you feel better than you ever felt in your life. Let me make you scream, baby, out here where nobody but us will hear how much you love me inside you..."

"Fuck you, Abe. No. It is not going to happen." Rick pushed away from Abe, trying to straiten his clothes, running a hand through his wild curls. He was taking deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. "Take me back home. Now!" Rick ordered. "It was a mistake to come out here with you. Daryl has a talking to coming when he gets back. But, as for you... you stay the hell away from me. I mean it. This never happened. You understand?"

"But, it did fucking happen," Abe snapped, angry now. "And, if you think you can pretend there's nothing between us, you're dead wrong. And, I will not leave you the fuck alone. Not until you admit just how much you want it too, Rick Grimes. I'll take you home, let you tuck your pretty little tail between your legs and run away. But, I'll be back. And, your dick will be just as hard for me next time as it is right now."


	3. And...

Rick woke up early, even though he hadn't slept well and managed only a couple hours, if that. It wasn't even full light yet. Nobody else was awake. But, he couldn't lay there any longer. So he pulled on his jeans and boots and decided to go outside and take a stroll. Just greet the sunrise alone. Yesterday had been a day of highs and lows for him. His breakthrough with Michonne had been a high. But, he hadn't gotten the chance to spend any time with her, or a chance to get to know her. And, that was because of the Daryl and Abraham fiasco.

Going out with Abe to look for Daryl had been a mistake. The man had no real interest in finding the redneck. And, Rick had been too naive to realize what was going on. And, he hadn't helped matters by responding to the pushy redhead's advances. He couldn't say that Abe had forced him either. And, no matter how he lied to Abe, he couldn't hide the truth from himself. He had an attraction to the man, but he was determined to fight it. 

He knew he was attracted to the fierce warrior queen, Michonne too. He wanted to get to know her, as well. But, he felt he should give it some time... to get past the loss of his wife. It was too soon to get involved with anyone new. But, Michonne would be a good friend to have... and later, if it were to develop into something more, it would be ok. Until then, he was going to try not to think of her that way... try to keep it casual with her.

Rick shook his head. He just couldn't understand why he was reacting the way he was to Abe. He never had a thing for guys but now he had two interested in him in a way that was confusing. And, his own response to Abraham was the most confusing. He'd had the opportunity to explore his sexuality with someone before. He and Shane had been best friends since childhood, even though Shane was a couple years older.. and was such a hit with the girls that Rick had been surprised when his friend put the moves on him one night. 

It had been late at night. Rick's parents were out of town. Rick had been studying for a final exam. He hadn't seen much of Shane since his friend went off to college, though Shane had called him on the phone frequently, just keeping in touch. And, he always filled Rick in on his latest conquests. He seemed to be working his way through the whole college campus. So, when Shane had showed up at his house he was surprised. 

He had been surprised at the knock on the door, and more surprised to see Shane's grinning face.

"Hey, kid you gonna let me in or what?" Shane smirked, holding up a six-pack of beer. "I brought refreshments."

"Shane, what are you doing?" Rick cried, grabbing Shane's arm, and pulling him inside. "My parents aren't home. And, what are you doing with beer. You aren't old enough to be drinking, and by the looks of you, you have already had too many," Rick could tell his friend had started before he even arrived. "And, don't call me kid. I'm sixteen years old, for crying out loud. And, you aren't that much older than me. And, I think I'm the mature one out of the two of us."

Shane laughed as he let Rick lead him over to the couch and pushing him to have a seat. "You are still a kid, Rick. But, you are also my friend... best friend, I might add. Can't wait till you get to college so we can hang out again."

"What are your college buddies gonna think about that?" Rick asked, thinking about how Shane's other friends had been growing up, not wanting 'the kid' tagging along with them. But, Shane had told them Rick was there to stay and they could fuck off if they didn't like it. 

"Rick, since when have I ever cared what anyone thought... except you, maybe. You're my best friend, lifers man. Til death do we part." Shane grinned. "Now, come on. It's the weekend. Why are you stuck in here studying? Let's have some fun. Have a beer, kid. Lighten you up."

"I don't think that's a good idea, buddy. You shouldn't be drinking either. It's not a good idea. And, if my mom and dad knew you were here drinking and brought beer to their house, they wouldn't let you come back." Rick said seriously.

"Well, we won't tell them then, will we?" Shane snorted, pulling Rick down beside him on the couch. He pulled a bottle from the carton and twisted the top off. "Come on, kid. Live a little." he held the beer out to his friend. "Hell, it's only one beer. What could one beer do to you?"

Rick knew he shouldn't, but he took the beer. The bottle was cold, but sweating from the warmth of his hand. He held it, staring at the golden elixir, mesmerized by it. 

"Well, come on, take a drink, kid. Taste the forbidden fruit." Shane encouraged, as he pulled another bottle from the carton, twisting the top off, and raising it to his lips. He swallowed down several gulps, before bringing the bottle from his lips, the liquid now only half it's original amount. 

Rick saw that Shane was watching him now and tentatively raised his bottle to his lips. He got a larger taste than he intended, gulping it down, then making a face that set Shane off, laughing in amusement. Shane's amusement struck a nerve in him, making him act foolish. He raised the bottle back to his lips, chugging the beer. When he moved the bottle from his lips this time, half the bottle was gone. Rick wiped his mouth on his sleeve, managing not to make a face.

"Thatta boy," Shane crowed. "Gonna make a man outta you yet."

And, that had been the beginning of a bad mistake. Rick had known he shouldn't, but he had finished the bottle, and took the next one Shane handed him. And, listened as Shane told him tales of his college hijinks, all the girls he'd had, all the stunts he'd pulled with his buddies. All the fun he'd been having... and how he'd missed having Rick around to enjoy it with him.

Rick knew he was drunk when Shane told him he'd missed having him around. He didn't even know how much he'd drank, but he hadn't drank alcohol before, so it didn't take much. And, he was sure Shane was drunk, as well, had been part way there when he'd arrived at his house. And, Rick thought maybe that drunkenness was the reason what happened next even occurred.

Shane reached out, his arm going over Rick's shoulder, pulling him closer. "You know how much I miss you, don't you?" Shane asked softly.

"I miss you too, buddy." Rick replied, guilelessly. "But, I'll be there with you soon enough. I took those excelerated classes and I'm going to college early. Be there next fall. I think you will be fine til then," Rick muttered.

"Not exactly what I meant," Shane replied.

Then, Shane was leaning into him and his lips were coming down on Rick's. Rick was too surprised to do anything, at first, as Shane's tongue easily slipped between his open lips. Rick gathered his strength and pushed Shane away. Shane seemed surprised, as if he thought Rick would actually want him to kiss him.

"What in the hell are you doing, Shane. I think you have been drinking too much and are confused. I may be drunk, but I know this is not something I want. We are friends, but nothing else. You know I'm dating Lori... and you are dating... whoever... This is not happening."

"Rick you know those girls mean nothing to me. It's just sex, a little fun, that's all. You are the only one I've ever wanted. You have to know that. I was just waiting for you to get old enough. And now you are..." Shane tried to kiss him again but Rick pulled away.

"Shane... no. You like girls. I know you do..."

"Of course I like girls. But, I like boys too... but I love you, Rick. I've loved you since we were kids, just didn't know what it was then. But, I need to show you how much I love you." Shane became more aggressive, pressing in against Rick, kissing him again, his hand tangling in Rick's curls to hold him in place, while his other hand went down to Rick's zipper, pulling it down.

Rick was suddenly a little afraid of his friend, who was quite a bit bigger and stronger than he was. But, he was also angry, angry that Shane hadn't listened when he said no, angry that his friend was making him afraid. And that anger won over the fear. He got enough room for his fist to punch Shane right in the groin. That certainly made him release Rick.

Rick pulled away and stumbled to his feet, with Shane doubled over, groaning in pain.

"Wh..at ...the...fu...uck..." Shane tried to speak. 

"I want you to leave Shane. And, dont come back until you're sober. This isn't going to happen again. I dont care if you like girls or guys. But I like girls, and I have a girlfriend. You need to respect that."

"You mean Lori. That little mouse." Shane cried. "She's kinda cute, I guess, but why would you choose that over me. You know how many people would love to get what I'm offering you? Damn. You want to turn me down for her. We've been best friends since we were kids. How long have you known her?"

"Long enough. I think I'm gonna marry her someday. I love her..." Rick said, softly.

Shane was stunned. He had never thought in a million years that he'd hear Rick say those words about someone other than himself. He was so sure that Rick would want to be with him... but instead he'd went and fell for a little mouse. That shock was enough to send him stumbling from the Grimes house and out of Rick's life until a few years later. By that time Rick had married the little mouse and they had a kid.

Rick had never gone off to college and Shane had dropped out, took off to visit some relatives out in California. They had ran into each other at the police station. Rick was a rookie and Shane had transferred from California. The police captain had paired them up together. It had been a little awkward, at first, but they finally fell back into being best friends, never bringing up that night a few years ago.

Shane had never gotten over Rick, but he kept it to himself. He dated a lot of women, but he fantasized about one man, a man who had grown into such a beauty, as he'd figured he would... and he wished that beauty could have been his. But, he played the part of best friend and held it all inside, knowing Rick wouldn't let it be anything else.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

And, so Rick had made a complete round of the prison as he remembered the past with Shane, as he tried to figure out his problems with Daryl and Abe. Daryl was similar to Shane, though he wasn't as aggressive as to actually try anything the way Shane had. But, Rick's feelings for him were similar to the ones he'd had for Shane. Daryl had taken Shane's place in his life. He had hoped he had filled the place of Daryl's brother, but unfortunately the shy redneck had wanted something else. And, yesterday, Rick had come down hard on Daryl when he returned from his hunt, even though the redneck had brought back a deer for their larder.

Rick had held his temper in front of the group, although he had seen Abe smirking at him from a distance, and it only angered him more, because if Daryl hadn't went off in a snit, he wouldn't have had to go out to look for him with Abe, and the other situation wouldn't have occurred. And, when he got Daryl alone, he let him have it. He told the redneck how irresponsible his behavior had been, and warned him about running off like that again just because he was having a jealous fit over Rick spending time with someone else. 

Daryl didn't deny it. In fact, he didn't say anything back to Rick, just hung his head like a whipped dog. And, this made Rick feel angry and guilty at the same time. He apologized for being so harsh to the other man, but reminded him that there were rules and everybody had to follow them. And, he couldn't let personal conflicts cloud his mind when it came to obeying them, reminding him the rules were in place for a reason and as a member of the community he was obliged to obey them. Then, he had thanked him for bringing the deer and stressed that he needed someone with him next time, telling him everyone was a valuable member of the team and he didn't want to lose anyone over a foolish decision. He even went so far as to give the redneck a hug, telling him he was glad he made it back safely... though he made sure to keep the hug brief and not lead the man to think there was any possibly of anything more.

Just as Rick rounded the corner of the prison, deciding he was ready to head back inside, he came to a halt, as Abe stood next to the door with a grin on his face. Rick shook his head, with a sigh. He really did not need this first thing in the morning. And as Abe's eyes traveled over his body, he felt a twitch of interest from his cock. Damn it! He really did not need to deal with this so early in the morning.


	4. Can We Not...

Rick almost wanted to turn around and go the other direction. He didn't want to deal with Abe this morning. He had told the man to leave him alone, but that was definitely not going to happen. What could he possibly do to get through to the cocky bastard that he did not want to be with him that way? He steeled himself and took the last few steps to the door

"Not this morning, Abe. I came out here to be alone. I thought everyone was asleep. I asked you to leave me alone. I really don't have time to deal with this. Please, I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone right now. It's too soon. My wife is barely gone and she is still very much a part of me. It's gonna take time to get past that..." Rick sighed. "I find it hard to believe you don't have any grieving to do yourself. You said your girlfriend had just died, and you are trying to get me into bed already. That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Oooo, you know how to cut deep, don't ya?" Abe's grin faltered a bit. "You think I'm a callus bastard. But, you have misjudged me, beautiful. I referred to the lovely Rosita as my girlfriend because she was my friend and of the female persuasion. Yes, we were intimate, but it was merely for comfort, on both sides. Rosita didn't love me any more than I did her; and if she'd had a choice, she preferred a more feminine comfort, if you know what I mean... just as I preferred someone lean and hungry in the masculine category."

"I like women..." Rick stated. 

"Perhaps, perhaps not. You may have only been with the fairer sex... and you just have not met the right man to get your juices flowing. But, you and I are destined for each other. We have a fire between us you can't deny. Hell, your dick is half hard just being near me and we haven't even touched yet. It doesn't get that way for someone you say you don't want to be with. You want me as much as I want you." Abe countered, serious now.

"I don't want you... not like that..." Rick was frustrated. "I don't know what's going on with me... but I am not attracted to men. This is wrong." 

"Never took you for a homophobe, Rick Grimes," Abe snorted, angrily. 

"I didn't mean it that way," Rick said. "I have nothing against anyone's sexuality. I'm just saying it is wrong for me. I've had to deal with Daryl long enough. I just don't want to have to deal with you too, especially right now. Can't I just have my time? I need to grieve. I'm not ready for anything else at the moment. "

"Ok, Rick, I get what you're saying. And I know you don't have those feelings for the redneck... but you do have them for me. And, I've noticed you getting a little soft over our Samurai chick too. Does that grieving time include her too? Or are you just stamping it on me? Now, I have no problem with giving you the time you need... that is if you really need that time. I'm not a fucking asshole, baby. If you're hurtin' and need space to go through that, I will give it to you. But, if you are pushing me away but wanting to cuddle up with that little lady, I have to take offense."

"What do you mean.. ?" Rick asked. 

"Just exactly what I said," Abe replied. "I've been plainspoken here, Rick. If you need to grieve, I'll let you grieve. But, don't fucking play with me. I don't take that well. I'm not into games. I've already stated it clear to you. I want you! And, you want me. Don't bother denying it again. We both know the truth. And, when I know it's mutual, I ain't gonna let that rest. You and I are gonna be together. That's just a fact. I don't know what's going to happen with you and the warrior queen... cross that bridge when it comes up. But, don't be giving her time if you won't give me any. You get what I'm saying?"

"Dammit, Abe, I told you..."

Abe took a step forward, and pulled Rick up against him, bringing his mouth down on Rick's, pouring all the passion he was feeling into the kiss

Rick got lost, as Abe swept him up in his arms, kissing him so thoroughly he couldn't think strait. And, when Abe let him slide out of his arms, setting him gently back on the ground; he stood there, dazed and confused, with his dick hard and his lips, kiss-swollen soft.... and his brain fluffy. After a minute he began to return to earth, and shook his head to clear it.

"Fuck... don't do that again." Rick sputtered. "I told you..."

"Yeah, I heard you, baby." Abe smiled, softly. "I heard everything you said. And, I felt everything you meant. See you later, honey." Abe opened the door and went back inside the prison, leaving Rick standing there in confusion.

Rick finally opened the door and went back inside himself. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick crawled back onto his bunk, closing his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on with him, why he couldn't resist the pull toward the brash red-headed man. He'd never felt anything like it before. He felt fear and excitement all wrapped up together... and curiosity. Why? What was it about the man that drew him like a goddamn moth to a flame.

It wasn't like he'd ever had sex with another man and had such an experience to draw from, or the memory of such a thing to long for again. And, he remembered well the incident with Shane... and the revulsion he'd felt from Shane's kiss. So, why was he getting all weak-kneed around the loud and obnoxious man? He was acting like those women in the stupid romance novels, getting all hot and bothered over a big strong man. That really pissed him off.

But, even as he tried to understand his sudden fatal attraction to that man, his hand slid down the front of his jeans, softly touching himself as he thought about how Abe had kissed him, and the feel of that big hand cupping him, and his hand became firmer on his cock, as he pushed his face into the pillow to smother his moan, ad he stroked himself, feeling Abe's hands and mouth on him. It didn't take long before he felt his hot release coat his hand, and his body shuddered, spasms rocking it. He stroked out the last of his orgasm, then pulled his hand free, wiping it on the sheet, feeling guilty and ashamed, but unable to stop.

He got up off the bed, feeling the moisture in his boxers. He shed the jeans and pulled them off, wiping his sensitive cock clean, tossing them under the bunk, before pulling his jeans back over his naked ass, and tucking himself in. It wasn't the first time he'd gone commando. Rick headed over to Beth's cell to check in on his daughter. They were both still sleeping so he left them there.

Beth had been really good with his young daughter, and he was grateful that Maggie and Glenn had gone on a scavenging trip right after her birth and found a house where the family had a baby, a very young one at that. They'd stocked up on the diapers and formula as well as some clothes. Maggie had cried a little over the tiny ravaged body of the former occupant in the little crib. But, the parents were nowhere in sight, unless they were in one of the herds in the area, which they were carefully trying to avoid. So there had been plenty of formula and diapers for the newborn.

Rick also was grateful to Daryl, as the redneck had also found a store on one of his own scavenging runs with Carl. The two of them had come back with loads more of diapers, along with some baby magic lotion and oil, from that run. They'd also scavanged the cans of food that hadn't been already cleared out by people before them. The cans were mostly the less desirable veggies like beets and spinach, with a few cans of carrots and mixed veggies; but the group was grateful anyway. Rick was grateful. Daryl was a good asset to the group, Rick would admit. And, he wished he could have felt something more for the other man ... just for Daryl's sake. But, he just couldn't.

But, on the whole everyone had stepped up to make sure the scrappy little ball of humanity survived in this cruel world, and for that Rick was eternally grateful.

Rick made his rounds inside the prison, checking on everything, before he made his way back outside. He had missed the sunrise, but that was ok. There would be others. He walked around the fence, checking that there hadn't been any breaches. It was fully intact. The walkers were on the low count, and rather lethargic this morning, though their growls was a sound he would have preferred not to have to hear on the daily.

After he'd made a full round of the fence, and made his way back to the front of the prison, Rick saw that the rest of the group was rousing for the day as well. Carol was the first one to come out, the den mother of the group. Daryl came out soon after, Rick greeting him with a polite nod, as he had Carol. Daryl gave a nod back, then went and grabbed some wood from their stock for Carol to start the breakfast fire. She seemed happy with his presence. He was oblivious of course. Rick could only shake his head.

Glenn and Maggie came out next, followed by Beth with Judith. Rick went over to take his daughter from the sleepy teenager, still trying to get herself awake.

"Thanks, honey." Rick gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Hope she was good for you."

"She's always an angel, Mr Grimes." Beth smiled, heading over to the fire to help Carol with breakfast.

Rick kissed the top of Judith's curly head, and she gave a little yawn. It was hard to believe she was already a month old. Lori had been dead a month. Tears welled up in Rick's eyes, thinking how his wife hadn't got the chance to watch her little girl grow up. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. No time for that now. He saw Carl wander out the door, heading over to the fire and his girlfriend. They gave each other shy smiles. Ah, young love, Rick thought, with a smile of his own.

Rick almost lost that smile when Abe walked out of the door next, his eyes instantly going to Rick's, and giving him a smile of acknowledgement. Rick started to frown, but behind Abe came Michonne, and the smile widened. Abe had a surprised look at Rick's wide smile and headed toward the man with a big grin, before he realised the smile was actually directed behind him, and turned to see the true recipient, his grin fading fast, and his steps coming to a stop.

Abe watched as Michonne looked around, her eyes coming to rest on Rick, and her lips breaking into a smile of her own, her feet heading over in his direction, a slow teasing stroll over to the sexy leader of this group. Abe turned away. He didn't want to watch. He walked over toward the fire to join the rest of the crew, leaving Rick to his early morning flirtations with Miss thing. He'd let it be, for now. But, he would make sure he got some time with Rick later, just to keep their sparks going.

Rick and Michonne strolled on over by the fire together, getting a dish of the meat and potatoes Carol had thrown together, from cans of Spam and potatoes left over from the prison pantry, along with powdered eggs. Beth fixed up a bottle of formula for Judith, handing it to Rick. He headed over to a picnic table to feed his daughter. Michonne followed with both their plates. She ate her breakfast first, then offered to take Judith so Rick could eat. Rick handed his daughter over, waiting to see how she took to the stranger.

Judith settled into Michonne's arms like she'd known her forever. And, Michonne looked like Judith was her own. Rick watched the pair for a moment, fascinated. The three of them looked like a natural family unit together. He shook his head, trying to clear that thought. What was wrong with him? He and Michonne weren't even past the getting to know each other phase, hadn't even had one date... and it wasn't time for that yet. He needed to show more respect for his wife... stop trying to replace her with the first female that come along. She deserved better.

He picked up his spoon and began to eat his breakfast, putting the brakes on his romantic brain that was setting up the little family unit. After he finished eating, he and Michonne carried their dishes back over by the fire, placing them in the metal tub to be washed. Beth would do that later. The group gathered around to find out what Rick wanted to do today.

"Well, I think I'll take Michonne out scavenging today. Might be out a couple days. I want to look for some stuff a little further out. We are running low on medical supplies and a few other things that we've scavanged from everything nearby. Plus, I'd like to check on some places for future runs."

Abe looked furious. He couldn't believe Rick... after the talk they'd had earlier. Rick was doing exactly the opposite of what he'd asked. Not only was he going to spend time with Michonne, but he planned to be out several days with her... alone. He certainly wasn't doing any grieving... like he said he was.

"What the fuck!" Abe exploded. "What kind of shit is this, Rick?"

Rick was shocked, turning to look at Abe. He took a moment, then he got angry. He had tried being nice, but he was tired of it. His voice was calm when he spoke, no hint of his true anger in it. "What shit would you be talking about, Abraham?"

"You and Miss thing." Abe snorted. "That's what I'm talking about. She just got here a few days ago and you are acting like she's your girlfriend, now. Told me you were grieving... but sure don't look like grief to me."

"Taking Michonne out scavenging is not a date, Abraham. We are going to be doing some serious work. I need to know how she operates, same as she needs to know about me. We all take turns scavenging around here... and with different people. We all need to know how everyone operates... the strengths and weaknesses. That's how we keep each other alive." Rick stated. "And, as for how long she's been here... you've not been here much longer. So, don't start throwing stones."

"What about me, Rick? You haven't gone out scavenging with me. Why is she so special?" Abe retorted.

"Enough, Abe." Rick snarled. "I don't want to go out with you alone because I don't trust you to stick to the business. I didn't want to get into this with you in front of everybody but you want to be an ass and force the issue. If I went out anywhere with you, the only damn thing you'd be concerned with is getting in my pants. Out on a scavenging trip is not the place for that shit. That foolishness will get you killed. Maybe you don't care about that shit but I have a family to think about... one that I want to come home to..." 

"It ain't just me, Rick" Abe snapped. "Your dick is as hard for me as mine is for you. You can't fucking deny that, you hypocritical bastard!"

"Maybe... maybe..." Rick admitted, "but at least I know when to keep it in my fucking pants. You should practice a little restraint, tough guy. Then, maybe I'd trust you enough to go out with you. Hell, even Daryl knows that shit. That's why I go out on runs with him. He keeps business separate from personal. Get a damn clue, Abe. Until you do, stop sniffing after me like I'm a bitch dog in heat. I'm not. And, when I tell you to give me fucking time, give me fucking time." Rick ended.

Rick turned back to the rest of the group. "Sorry about that, folks. I don't like to air dirty laundry, but I got pushed into it. Glenn, you and Maggie are in charge here. You hand out the assignments. Beth, you take care of my little one while I'm gone and take care of yourself, too. Michonne and I are going to get ready for our trip."


	5. Get Busy Livin'

The car slid along the road smoothly, or as smooth as it could on a road that hadn't been maintained in a few years. The weeds and brush were creeping up the banks, giving cover to all kinds of things, things trying not to be dinner for the strange dead/not dead monsters that roamed the earth. Even the animals knew enough to be afraid of those things.

Rick appeared to pay little attention to the sides of the roads, concentrating on the what was in front of him, and the woman in the seat beside him. But, appearances could be deceiving. Rick knew everything that was going on around him, on high alert, as he was sure Michonne was. At least, he hoped that was the case. Rick hadn't been lying when he'd said this was a serious mission. He really was testing the newcomer to the group. He needed to know how well she would work with the group... how they could work as a team out here. Of course, he wanted to get to know her on a personal level too... but not at the expense of anything else. 

They had been riding in silence so far, but it was a comfortable silence. Rick enjoyed that. He really wasn't that much of a conversationalist... and had talked a lot more since the world went to hell than he ever had before. His silences had always frustrated Lori, who wanted to talk about everything. Rick had always told her there wasn't much need for him to say anything since she talked more than enough for both of them. Those kind of conversations only served to piss her off. 

Rick thought about how their relationship had been fraught with a lot of anger and frustration, on both their parts. But,they were still drawn together. Opposites attract or something like that, he guessed. And, they always made up in the bedroom, coming together like magnets. Sex was never a problem between them. And, their sex was hot and hard. Lori wasn't as fragile as she looked. She was as wild as he was. Sometimes it seemed more like war than love. But, both always came away from it a little sore and a lot satisfied, melding perfectly. And, Lori would cuddle up in his arms, then, purring like a kitten, fully sated, her slender body wrapping against his hard wiry one like velcro... so close they could almost breathe for each other.

Those had been the days. He could never have imagined this world in those days. And, Lori had known about Shane's thing for him. She had brought it up to him only once, saying that she knew, but it didn't matter because she wasn't letting anyone have him. He was hers and would be til death do they part. She had gone to Shane though, and warned him, told him he'd better never touch Rick or she'd bury him.

Shane had told him of the threat before he'd died, kind of laughed about how the tiny little thing had got up in his face. Lori had been ready to fight for her man. Shane said he'd known she'd kill him, but thought it would have been worth dying for if Rick would have been willing. But, as much as he wanted it, he knew Rick didn't. He told Rick he'd always love him, though, even in the after.

Shane had told him about that at Hershal's farm, not long before the farm got overrun by a herd of walkers. And, Shane had been taken down in a swarm of them, after he made sure Rick and his family were safe, heading off the farm in that old truck... Rick, Lori and Carl, saw in the rearview mirror how Shane was torn apart by the ravenous monsters. It had been a rough sight.

Daryl had rescued Carol on his bike. And, Glenn had drug Maggie and Beth away as their father went down, when his shotgun ran out of ammo. Andrea had saved Carol, but got caught herself. Dale had been caught out earlier by a lone one. And, the small group had fled, finally coming up on the prison. They had lost T-dog there, his being the one to rescue Carol this time. He'd made it away from the farm, but not long after, his number was up.

Taking the prison had ended in the loss of most of the occupants of the place, as well. They hadn't wanted to play nice and share... There had been five prisoners left but only two were left standing after the shit went down. Those two hadn't wanted the fight, and had even turned on their companions. And, they had proven their worth... and became part of the group.

Rick looked over at Michonne, and she smirked.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Knew you couldn't keep your eyes off me." She teased.

"I just glanced at you," he retorted.

"But, you did glance... and you liked that glance. You are going to piss your boyfriend off."

"Abe ain't my boyfriend," Rick snorted.

"He sure is possessive for not being," Michonne replied. "And, you didn't deny his claim either back home. You feel him just like he feels you. So, where does that leave me. Are you gonna play with me and leave me hanging in the breeze, Mr Grimes?"

"I don't play games, ma'am," Rick answered her softly. "I don't know where anything is right now. It's all up in the air. I lost my wife not long ago and I'm not ready to let go of that, yet. Yeah, there's something between me and Red. And, it's not something I'm comfortable with, to be honest. But, I don't think it is going to go away either, as much as I'd like it to. And, Daryl has a thing for me too... not mutual, before you ask. I wish he'd see what he could have with Carol. She's ass over end for him, but he just hangs on to his fixation with me. That... is definitely not going to happen. And, then there's you..." Rick trailed off.

"And, then, there's me..." Michonne agreed. "What about me Rick?"

"Don't know," Rick said. "Not right now. Maybe in the future. But, I don't know how it works. Not saying I don't find you attractive. I do. You are a beautiful woman, as I'm sure you know. And, I feel a pull toward you, no doubt. But, I really can't give you more than that. Not now, anyway. We can check back in the future, if you're still interested. That's all I can give you."

"Well, Mr Grimes... I'll think about it. You sure don't give anyone much to hope for. Just to know you are attracted, though, is something, I guess. I knew it, but it was nice to hear you admit it. And, thank you for no bullshit. You admit you're attracted to the redhead too, even if you don't want to be. But, you tell it to me strait. I like that in a man." Michonne said. "And, I think I can give you the time you need, unlike that loud redhead, although he must have something about him to get under your skin the way he does."

"Yeah... guess so..." Rick mumbled. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna let him run rail on me, though. He's going to learn he doesn't get everything he wants. If anything happens between us in the future, it'll be on my terms, not his." Rick stated.

"So, you are considering something with him?" Michonne asked.

"Considering... the state of the world, I would be foolish not to consider it, not to consider all my feelings for people... including you." Rick replied. I'm just not ready to do anything about those feelings yet."

"Ok. Let's get to know each other a little better, then," Michonne said. First, tell me about your wife, the life you had with her, so I can have some idea what my competition with her is."

"Lori was the love of my life," Rick began. "We actually started to officially date when I was sixteen, though I'd liked her for several years before that. She liked me pretty much the same way. We really didn't have much in common though, to be honest. Lori was outgoing. She had a lot of friends, was very outgoing. Myself... I didn't have too many friends, though I was liked well enough. I was just too quiet for people, too quiet for Lori, really.

"But, for some reason we were like magnets to each other, opposites attract and all that..." Rick said. "And, we were just hot for each other. We were each other's first, but it wasn't a bad experience. It seemed to set the stage for how it would be in the future. We had sex on the first date, in the car. That was the date, really. We were supposed to go to the movies, but never made it. We ended up on the side of the road, making out. And, it got pretty wild... actually did it several times. And, it was hard and rough, as we found out we both seemed to like it that way. That was one thing we did have in common," Rick chuckled. "We both were pretty sore and stiff for a few days after. But, it set the tone for our relationship. A few days later we went on another date, which we didn't even bother planning for a movie or anything. We just went strait out and parked for several rounds of hot hard sex."

"So, you like it rough and hard and so did she. Well, Rick Grimes, I think I can give you that, too, if and when you're ready. That's how I like it too. But, maybe we will find other things in common, as well. Maybe I can give you a well-rounded relationship that includes hot fucking sex." Michonne grinned, getting a grin from Rick in return.

"I think I might like that proposition," Rick said. "You are convincing me about me and you in the future. It sounds better now. Certainly makes it even more positive. Yes, I believe I'm going to take you up on that offer for the future... Now, why don't you tell me something about yourself..." 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"...that had to be rough," Rick said softly, after hearing how Michonne had lost her son because the carelessness of people she should have been able to count on. Drugs could do that to a people though, make them forget their responsibilities. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I'd go on if I lost a child..." 

"It wasn't easy," Michonne wiped at the tears on her face. "At first, I only wanted to die too. But, there was just too much fight in me to let go. And, I made the decision to get busy livin' or die tryin'."

Rick had pulled over to the side of the road, having come to a little town he'd been wanting to check out. He figured since it was so far out it may have not have gotten anyone's attention yet. He and Michonne had sat in the parked car though as she finished telling him about the loss of her son at the beginning of this clusterfuck when the dead took over the earth... and the betrayal and loss of her family. 

"I'm glad you made that decision, or I would never have met you, Michonne... and that would have been a true tragedy for me, since we are going to have a future together... and a hot one at that," Rick reached over to wipe at the tears on her face, resting his hand there afterward. "I'd like to help you over those bad memories in the future... as well as give you some new good ones... new good hot ones..." he grinned wickedly at her.

"You better not lie to me, Rick Grimes," Michonne grinned back, giving a last sniffle, leaning into the hand cupping her face. "That sex better be amazing if you're going to make me wait for it." 

"It will be..." Rick said, softly. "I'd never lie to a lady, especially one as beautiful as you. I guarantee to make the wait worth it. We have a future date. We'll see what else happens after." Rick said, pulling his hand away. "Now, let's go see what we can find.."

They started their search at the first house, and it seemed Rick had been wrong in his assumptions. The town wasn't far enough out, after all and had been found. The house had already been gone through. Rick was disappointed, but decided to go ahead and continue the search through a few more houses. After doing spot searches on another three houses together, he suggested to Michonne that they split up and search the rest, just in case the previous scavengers had left anything. He really didn't think that would be the case, but was going to check anyway.

"Let's not get to far from each other though," Rick said. "Let's stay within yelling distance in case we need help. This place looks pretty done but there could be surprises. Stay alert. Let's go, then..."

They headed off toward the next two houses. Checking through them was fairly quick business. They seemed to have been cleared out pretty thoroughly. After about an hour, Rick was ready to call it quits. He yelled to Michonne, telling her he was just going to check this last one and then they were going to head back to the car. She yelled back that she'd do the same.

Rick opened the door, and headed across the floor, thinking he'd check the upstairs first. He was about halfway up the stairs when he heard the scream. He turned and rushed back down the stairs, worried about Michonne. What could have happened? As he jerked the door open, ready to rush to the other house, where the woman was searching; a pain exploded in the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, his world going black.


	6. Or Die Tryin'

Rick opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He tried to move, and let out a groan as pain shot through his head.

"Well, if Sleeping Beauty didn't just wake up," a voice boomed out, startling him, causing him to jerk and squeeze his eyes shut at the same time as a wave of pain slammed through his head. He had to take a second before he opened his eyes again. When he did he was staring up into a set of eyes that should have been blue except for the coldness that made them seem anything but...

Rick tried to move away from that intense cold, and the man attached to them, shivering a bit. He realized he was on a bed, a big bed. His eyes took in the room around him. Strong masculine colors, rich deep red and brown tones. Whoever owned this room seemed to want to show off their masculinity. The bed he was laying on was comfortable, but firm. Nothing soft here, not even the big man staring at him, eyes traveling over his body like he already owned it. Rick didn't like that look. The man's eyes seemed to be warming up now, but not with any emotion Rick wanted to see. Pure lust heated that gaze. 

"Hello, there darlin'," the deep voice, rolling from that mouth with all that southern charm, probably had the ladies melting. They wouldn't have seen the man as Rick had... that coldness that no fire could melt, a man who felt nothing for anyone but himself. The man was handsome in a physical sense, tall and rangy, making Rick feel small in a way that Abe, who was a really big guy too, never did, at least not in a frightening way. This was a man who could hurt you and never blink an eye... a man Rick wanted to be away from.

"Who are you, and how did I get here?" Rick rasped, his voice rough and dry.

"Oh, let me help you, dear," the guy stepped quickly over to the bed, reaching out a hand to steady Rick as he sat up, his other hand grabbing the glass of water, bringing it to Rick's lips, before Rick was aware of what was happening. Rick took several swallows of water, realizing the man's arm was still around his shoulders, holding him as he drank. Rick pulled back, his body pressing into the man's arm. The man smiled, a smile that didn't warm the eyes, setting the glass of water back on the bedside table.

"Feel better now," the man drawled, a tone of amusement in his voice. "or would you like a shot of something stronger, perhaps some Southern Comfort." The man winked at him, leaving no doubt exactly what he meant, then he grinned. "Nothing like a shot of whiskey to get the blood pumping, is there?" He gave Rick a sly smile.

"Don't think it's a good idea to be drinking alcohol with a concussion... seeing how I'm sure that's what I have, and speaking of that..." Rick pretended there hadn't been any double entendres mentioned before, leaving it as spoken, pretending... just as the big bastard had. He pulled out of the man's arm, scooting away from him. He just didn't want the man's hands on him. "Who the hell hit me hard enough to give me a concussion... and why?"

"Oh that," the man shrugged. "It was just a little misunderstanding, that's all. Martinez is a small man, much like yourself, only not packaged anywhere near like you are, quite frankly." the man seemed to distract himself thinking about Rick's packaging, and Rick certainly didn't like that line of thought. "... but as I was saying," the man recovered himself, "Martinez is a small man. He sometimes overdoes thing to make up for his smaller stature. That was the case with you... and your traveling companion..."

"Where is Michonne...?" Rick suddenly realized, "What have you done with her?" Rick was upset now, his voice rising, causing his head to throb worse.

"Hey, hey, there, little cowboy... you need to take it easy now." the man cried. "You are right about that concussion. Doc said you had one and needed to take it easy for a few days." The man pushed him back down on the bed when he tried to get up, firmly gripping his shoulder to hold him in place. "Now, calm down before you hurt yourself. Let's act civilized now and introduce ourselves before we have a serious talk." the grip on Rick's shoulder tightened, becoming almost painful, warning...

"Ok..." Rick sighed, giving in for the moment. Not much he could do til he found out what was going on anyway.

"That's better," the man smiled, releasing his grip on Rick's shoulder and stepping back. My name is Phillip, and you can call me that, although most folks in town call me Governor... don't know why... guess because I'm the man in charge. But, it works, so I let it be. But, I'd like if you'd just call me Phillip... since we are going to be on much friendlier terms than most, I think."

The man gave Rick a big smile at his sceptical look, as if to say Rick really had no choice in the matter. Rick frowned. "I'd like to know where Michonne is... how she is," Rick replied. 

"And, your name is...?" the man continued to smile, ignoring Rick's question. "It's only polite to introduce yourself when a man has already given you his name, honey."

Rick looked up sharply at the new endearment. The man had used several already and Rick was tired of it. "The name is Rick," he said, so the man wouldn't call him honey or darlin' again. "Now, what about Michonne?"

"Rick... I like that, a name that just sort of rolls off the tongue. Would there be a last name to go with that lovely name, by chance?" Phillip smirked.

"Grimes. Rick Grimes." Rick gritted. He didn't ask for the man's last name, didn't care. He didn't plan on staying long enough to get to know the man. He knew all he needed to know already. He didn't like the man and wanted to be away from him as soon as possible.

"Yes! That's what I mean. You got a hell of a name there, darlin' A true southern gentleman type of name, just like me. Phillip Blake and Rick Grimes... just goes together. Seems like we should have been together from the start. I've been looking for a true right hand man, and today is my lucky day. It was fate that led you to my doorstep." Phillip exclaimed. 

"I don't think fate had anything to do with it," Rick snorted. "It was more a case of being walloped on the back of the head and knocked unconscious... then being lugged here..."

"Like I said, fate." Phillip chuckled. "Now that we have the introductions out of the way, I would like to invite you to dinner, my dear. I'll get you some fresh clothes and you can use my shower to freshen up. When you're ready we can have a nice dinner and get to know each other. How does that sound, huh. I bet you are hungry, aren't you, honey? That trim figure of yours needs a little protein to keep it in it's fine shape. Wouldn't want you to starve yourself." Phillip's eyes perused the length of Rick's body again. "...and we could listen to some nice music and have a fine bottle of wine..."

"Hold it," Rick cried. "I don't like the sound of where this is going. I asked about Michonne... the lady I was traveling with. I want to know what you've done with her. Is she hurt? I heard her scream... before someone hit me in the head. Now, I want to know how she is..." Rick was frustrated.

"Rick, Rick, Rick... you sure are an impatient little thing aren't you?" Phillip said. "I really don't want to talk about that woman. She's alive, if you really need to know. Got her in a cell, til we have the trial. She committed a crime against my community and she has to pay for that. But, as I said, I really don't want to have any more of that unpleasant conversation." Phillip stated.

"Now, you were just a mistake." Phillip smiled at Rick again. "You couldn't help that you got mixed up with the criminal element. But, I want to make it up to you. We can have ourselves a lovely evening and get to know each other over dinner. I have some wine that is a great year. It's chilling right now as a matter of fact. So, why don't you head off for the shower... right through that door, darlin'," Phillip helped him to his feet, pushing him in the direction he wanted him to go.

"Get yourself all cleaned up, now. Then, the clothes will be waiting for you right on the foot of the bed. After you get dressed, you can come on down to the dining room. One of my men will show you the way. I think we'll dine on the veranda tonight anyway. It's gonna be a lovely evening..." Phillip gave him a little shove in the direction of the bath. "And, use the razor, darlin'. There's no need for that scruff on your pretty face. Gentlemen should always look like gentlemen, right..."

"...but..."Rick tried to protest.

"I said we could talk at dinner, Rick," Phillip's voice growled low and menacing, enough warning in it to shut Rick up. "Now, get your pretty little self presentable for dinner, honey. I'll see you in a little while. My men are just outside if you need anything." The man gave him a warning, letting him know he was actually a prisoner here, in the guise of a guest. Phillip gave him another grin and walked over to the double doors, opening them to leave. Rick saw two tough looking men standing just outside, before Phillip closed the doors behind him.

Rick looked around, reaching for his belt... his knife, his holster...? All his weapons were gone. He'd been stripped of them while he was unconscious. And, with the men guarding the door outside, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He headed for the bathroom, grumbling. It seemed he was going to be spending some time with the man whether he wanted to or not. Apparently, he was going on a dinner date. What the fuck? The world had been turned on its ass and he was being forced to go on a date... because that's exactly what it was, couldn't even pretend it wasn't. Well, if Phillip thought he was going to just roll over like a dog, he'd soon find out different. Rick wasn't anybody's pet. And, he sure as hell didn't spread his legs for just anybody. And, Rick knew that's exactly what Phillp was after. Hell, Rick hadn't spread his legs for anybody yet, and certainly wouldn't be doing it for Phillip Blake. The big man was going to learn he wasn't a goddamn toy to play with.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

There was a nice breeze flowing across the veranda as one of Phillip's gaurds led Rick out to where Phillip was waiting, at an ornately carved wooden table. The gaurd pulled the chair out, and Rick sat down stiffly. The jeans were new and a little snug. The button down shirt was a rich blue. Rick's hair was a little damp, his curls a little less than tame, but nothing could be done for that. He wasn't going to fight them to try to tame them into some semblance of order. So he just let them go. Rick had tried leaving the room without shaving, but the gaurd had sent him back inside immediately with the order to shave himself or it would be done for him... so he came out for dinner with his baby smooth face.

Phillip gave him a grin. "You sure clean up nice, darlin'... not that you looked bad before. But, it's always better to come to the table as a gentleman, don't you think? I am so happy to be in the company of another southern gentleman like myself. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of any company but such rough chaff. And, you are certainly a pleasure for the eyes. Anyone ever told you that before, honey"

"Not in those words exactly... but yeah." Rick replied. "But, I do have a name, one you insisted on knowing, so I think it would only be a common courtesy to use it, and lay off the darlin', honey... and whatever." 

"Yes, I suppose you would think that since I did insist on knowing your name. But, in my house, I can still call you whatever I want, at my discretion, of course. You understand me, darlin'?" Phillip shot back.

"Are you threatening me?"

"There's no need to threaten you, darlin'." Phillip replied smoothly. "This is my house and there are rules we abide by. That's all. But, just to make sure you understand... and don't get confused about anything. I own this whole town, and I make all the rules. And, everybody abides by them."

"But, I don't live in this town." Rick said. "And, to be honest, I'd really like to be on my way, if you don't mind. And, I'd like it if you would release my traveling companion."

"Rick, Rick, Rick. What in the world am I gonna do with you? Let me explain to you why everything you just said was a lie. First, since you are here, at my hospitality, you do live in this community now. As for leaving, there are a couple reasons why that's not possible. You have a head injury that would make it dangerous for you to be out there on your own; because 'Miss Michonne' isn't going anywhere. She has a trial coming up. And, even though I have excused you for consorting with the criminal element, it doesn't mean you're clear of it. It just meant I wasn't going to put you on trial for it. But, as for my excusing your behavior, I expect to be fully compensated... in the manner of my choosing, of course..."

"That's a load of bullshit..." Rick exploded.

"Enough...!" Phillip bellowed, rising from the table. "You will watch your manners, Rick. We are supposed to be gentlemen. I won't have you acting like some uncouth guttersnipe. I didn't get you all dressed up to have you act in such a manner. You are supposed to be a pleasant dinner companion, who is easy on the eyes. Don't fuck with me. I'm not always such a nice guy..." Phillip waited a moment, then reclaimed his seat. "Now, if your little moment is over, darlin', let's continue with our evening."

"You can't keep me here. I've done nothing wrong..." Rick mumbled.

"Don't be mumbling, honey. It's bad manners. And, you are stuck here until I decide you've fulfilled your compensation for your consorting with the criminal element." Phillip said, cheerfully.


	7. Down and Dirty

"What's wrong, Rick? You haven't touched your meal. And, I've been left to do all the talking," Phillip queried. "I happen to know there was absolutely nothing wrong with the food. Cook prepared it for me, special. That roast chicken came from right here in town, just like the green beans and potatoes. We grew them ourselves... well not me personally, but the town. We do a little farming... even get some fresh milk from our cows, but we save that for breakfast and making butter. And, the bread was fresh baked just this morning. So, what gives, darlin'?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," Rick said. "And, if I've been quiet, it's simply because you don't want to hear anything I have to say, and besides you talk enough for both of us. And, as for the food, I'm just not hungry..."

"When was the last time you ate, honey?" Phillip asked. 

"What difference does that make?" 

"Because you saying you aren't hungry when you haven't eaten all day is ridiculous. And, to turn down such a fine meal out of stubbornness is foolish." Phillip replied. "I thought you would want to enjoy your time here, but apparently I was wrong. Why is that, Rick? Why don't you want to be hospitable. After all, I went out of my way to help you out, didn't I? A little gratitude is not too much to ask..."

"I didn't need you to help me out. If your man hadn't given me a concussion, I wouldn't be here at all..." Rick growled. 

"My man was only looking out for my interest. You and your companion were trespassing on private property. He recognized the woman as someone we'd had dealings with before and who had brought harm to members of my community. He knew it was his job to bring her to me for proper justice. Seeing as how you were with said woman he really couldn't trust you either... and you were also trespassing." Phillip explained patiently. "And, maybe he got a little too rough, but I explained that to you, already." Phillip said.

"But, he brought you back here to me. He didn't kill you. I did reprimand him for his roughness with you... however. But, he was only doing his job, protecting what's ours. So, he did nothing wrong, unlike you. You were trespassing, honey. But, like I said, I was willing to overlook it, as long as I was fully compensated for my generosity..." Phillip gave a tense smile. "And, so far, you haven't been holding up your end of the deal."

"I didn't make any deal with you." Rick huffed. "You just told me what I was supposed to do, and wouldn't let me say anything to the contrary. "

"Rick, I really was looking forward to spending a little time with you... but, you just don't want to put forth any effort to be pleasant." Phillip said. "Your disposition is nowhere near as beautiful as that face of yours. I guess you're going to have to be put on lockdown until you can learn some proper respect. And, as much as I didn't want to talk about that woman, you've made sure that wasn't the case. I was going to think about maybe giving her a lighter sentence for your benefit... cause I can see how fond of her you are, but you just make that impossible."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Rick asked. 

"Well, darlin', we do have a trial coming up." Phillip drawled. "But, for someone in her circumstances, the only foregone conclusion is a death sentence. She did take the lives of two of my men, after all. Around here we hang murderers..."

"Hang...!" Rick gasped. "You intend to hang her..." Rick jumped up from his chair. "You can't do that. I'm sure that if she did anything she had a good reason... I won't allow you to do this..."

"Sit down, Rick." Phillip snapped, his eyes going to his gaurd, who moved forward. 

Rick was surprised when strong hands gripped his shoulders, forcing him back down into the chair he had just vacated. "What the hell...?" Rick cried, shocked.

"Either sit on your own or you'll be restrained," Phillip growled, waiting to see if Rick was going to be difficult. When he saw that Rick was going to stay seated, he motioned his men away. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, we were talking about what normally happens to someone in Michonne's predicament." "As I said, we usually hang murderers." Phillip continued. "But... I was willing to make an exception for your benefit, even though it would highly upset my community to lighten the sentence of a murderer. I was going to do that for you, though. All you had to do was be nice to me. Not much to ask, I don't think... not unreasonable of me to expect a show of gratitude for me putting myself in the line of fire for your sake, huh, sweetheart?"

"Are you trying to force me to have sex with you, to save Michonne's life. That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Rick was furious. 

"Whoa whoa... wait a minute there, darlin'. Nobody is forcing you to do anything." Phillip huffed. "All I'm saying is you should act a little grateful... and hell, I wasn't expecting you to hop into bed with me... you just having met me and all. I'd give you a couple days anyway... before I expect the full compensation."

"But, yes, honey, I was expecting us to spend some time in the sheets." Phillip explained. "And, it's not like you would be on the losing end. Hell, everybody in this town wishes I'd offer to take them to my bed. You are one lucky son of a bitch to get the opportunity to be bedded by yours truly." Phillip grinned, expecting Rick to be honored by his proposal.

"...go to hell!" Rick snarled. "You self-righteous prick. I don't prostitute myself for anybody. If you think you're going to get me in your bed, you'd better think again. Hell will freeze over before I let you touch me, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Phillip signaled to his men, who returned to take hold of Rick, pulling him up from the chair now, holding him firm between them.

"We'll see how long that outrage of yours lasts, Mr Grimes. I'll give you a couple days in a cell to think on it. I'm thinking when it comes to seeing that gal with a rope around her neck, you'll be doing some serious thinking about just how much you want to slip out of those clothes and just how deep you want my dick buried in that perky little ass of yours... " Phillip snarled.

"Go put his ass in a cell." Phillip ordered his men. "But, be careful. Don't mess up that pretty face of his. I want to be able to enjoy looking at it when I fuck him senseless..." Phillip said, watching as they drug Rick away, before he sat back down to finish his meal, unhappily, without the company of that pretty little fireball, Rick Grimes.

But, Phillip was going to have that hot little piece of ass. He always got what he wanted, and what he wanted was the little spitfire with those fiery blue eyes and wild curls, the prettiest face he'd seen in a long time, and a hot as fuck body that he wanted naked in his bed... spread out under him and taking everything Phillip could give him. God, he wanted to fuck that man so bad! And, by God, he was going to do it... he was going to shove his dick so deep up his ass, that boy was going to see stars. Yeah, he was going to tame that little firecracker. Phillip smiled. And, to be honest with himself, he had to admit, he liked all that fire in the little cowboy. Made riding him that much more fun.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick opened his eyes wearily at the sound of the door opening. He was weakened from not having eaten in several days, and wished he had eaten something that evening with the bastard, before he'd gotten himself locked away. It hadn't been a cell he was locked away in, after all... just a room. There had even been a bed, a small cot. Plus, they'd left a bucket in the corner for him to do his business... not that he had much inside to put out.

The gaurd stepped back, as Phillip stepped into the open space. He scrunched his nose, frowning. "Take my prisoner to my room, make sure he gets a shower and cleaned up. I'll get some new clothes for him. And get something for him to eat afterward. I'm sure he'll be in a much more cooperative mood today," Phillip ordered, stepping back out of the room.

Rick didn't put up a fight as the gaurd was joined by another and he was pulled up off the cot and taken out of the room. And, Phillip was right. He was more cooperative. He didn't have to be forced to take the shower and clean up. And, he was dressed in the new clothes when the men escorted him back out to the veranda, where Phillip sat waiting. 

"Have a seat, darlin'." Phillip smiled, giving Rick a once over, and seeming pleased with what he saw. 

Rick sank into a chair without being forced there, feeling a little weak from lack of food and liquid.

Phillip poured a glass of iced lemonade and handed it to him, which Rick took with a shaky hand, immediately gulping it down. He sighed afterward. It had tasted so good, more for the cold wetness than the sweet tanginess of it. 

"I'll forgive the lack of table manners, honey... given the circumstances. Now, cook has prepared a wonderful lunch for us. A fresh garden salad for starters." Phillip said, acting like they were just a normal couple, having lunch today, not as if Rick was actually a prisoner. "... and, I believe egg salad sandwiches... plus we'll have some nice berries with whipped cream for dessert. How does that strike the palate, darlin'?" Phillip grinned.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Phillip wiped his mouth with a napkin, smiling. Rick's behavior had pleased him. The man had not only eaten lunch, but had actually eaten two of the egg salad sandwiches, along with the salad and the dessert.

Phillip had watched him with the berries and whipped cream, fantasizing about the things he could have done with that dessert and Rick's gorgeous body... covering it in fruit and eating it off him... tasting every inch of his lovely skin in the process... eating that fruit and whipped cream out of that luscious mouth in some very deep hot kisses, as well as eating out another more intimate area, before using the whipped cream as lube and drilling him deep and hard all night long... oh, the things he wanted to do to that body... things he was going to do to that body...

Phillip mentally shook himself. That was for later. He had a long afternoon planned for his new lover and right hand. He couldn't believe how fate had smiled on him, putting this masterpiece in his path, ripe for the picking. He'd easily suffer the loss of a couple men to that bitch if it meant he got compensation like this. And, tonight he was going to live out some of his fantasies with that hot beautiful creature. Rick wasn't going to be able to walk by the time he'd finished with him. He was going to wear his ass out.

"Are you finished with your lemonade, darlin'?" Phillip asked. I wanted to give you the royal tour of the place, let you know just what I have to offer, besides the obvious, I mean." Phillip chuckled, slightly, when Rick gave a pained look. But, the man stayed silent so he didn't add what the obvious meant to the conversation. 

Rick forced himself to stay silent, knowing exactly what the man meant. The obvious was himself... not what Rick wanted, but if he planned on getting away from the bastard and saving Michonne, he realized he was going to have to play along somewhat, just hoping he didn't have to take it too far. He had no plans whatsoever of actually ending up in the man's bed. Rick took the last swallow of his second glass of lemonade and wiped his mouth with the napkin. 

Since Rick raised no objections, Phillip took it as an agreement. "Ok, then, darlin'. Let's get this show on the road," Phillip rose from his chair, waiting on Rick to do the same. Then, he headed out, with Rick in tow, to show off his town of Woodbury.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"So, darlin', what do you think of my town... our town, now." Phillip amended. "It is just like a town should be. People out strolling around, children playing. You'd never know the horror that is on the outside. Most of these people will never have to know that. My military keeps things safe so people can go about their lives without having to worry about that stuff. Same with you, too, now. You are gonna be my right hand, but not in the sense that you are gonna be putting yourself in any danger. You are just gonna be there at my side... for moral support, understand?"

"How is that going to help you. I am not a passive person who just stands by and let's others risk their lives. That's not wh..."

"Shhh... Rick." Phillip cut him off. "The title of my right hand is just that, a title. I just want you at my side for appearances. You are a status symbol. As the boss of this place, I need to look good. I need the best of everything... including lovers. That's where you come in. You'll be decorating my arm in public and decorating my bed in private."

"And... as for being passive," Phillip chuckled. "I don't want you anywhere near passive in the bedroom, darlin'. You can be as wild as you want there. In fact, I'm looking forward to all that fire in you. But, when we're in public, you just keep that pretty mouth shut and look good for me. Let the townsfolk get their eyes full of what belongs to me. I want them to eat their hearts out, wishing they were me, wishing they were the ones riding you every night. And, I can be satisfied knowing that the only dick that will ever be up your ass is mine..."

Phillip paused for a moment before he continued. "... and that is something you'd better never test me on, beautiful. If you ever let anyone else touch you, you'll be one sorry little bitch. You belong to me... and only me. So, don't even think of getting friendly with the natives, honey. I'll be friendly enough for the both of us. You keep your friendliness for me, and all will be fine."

Rick almost choked, trying to keep from attacking the man. If that bastard thought for one minute Rick was going to be decorating his bed, he was in for one hell if a rude awakening. But, he couldn't let any of that emotion out, right now. He needed Phillip to think he had given in, that he would do whatever he had to to protect Michonne. And, Phillip was right about that... just not the way he thought. Rick needed the man to let down his gaurd enough that Rick could do what he had to do. And, his first line of business was killing the pompous bastard and saving Michonne. 

But, Rick wasn't prepared for what happened next. Phillip was so confident in Rick's passivity, that he took him over to the jailhouse to see the prisoner, just to remind him why he needed to behave himself. Phillip expected Rick to fall apart, and beg him for Michonne's life, swearing he'd do anything to save her. But, when Rick saw Michonne... the condition she was in... She had been beaten... and it was recent. Her face was bruised and he was sure there were bruises he couldn't even see.

But, that didn't matter. One bruise was too much. What kind of monster put his hands on a woman in such a manner. Rick couldn't keep himself in check. He totally lost it. He turned around to the smug smiling bastard behind him and punched him right in the face, even though he had to reach up to do it. He nailed the fucker right in his damn teeth, hurting his hand, but hoping he'd loosened some teeth in the process. He had the satisfaction of seeing the appearance of bright red blood spill over the chin, not even noticing the look of rage in those icy cold eyes.

Phillip was so enraged, he wanted to kill the little bitch, right now. He grabbed Rick by the throat and slammed him up against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. His other hand joined the first, tightening his grip, strangling Rick, but as the smaller man clawed at his hands, gasping for air, he felt his lust rise and he was hard with need. He couldn't kill him. He wanted to fuck him too much to do that. His mouth came down hard on the helpless man's, and he took what he'd been wanting since he first saw the man, shoving his tongue between those full pink lips, tasting his own blood as well as the flavor of Mr Grimes. And, God, did he taste good!

Phillip finally realized that Rick had gone limp in his hands, because he had continued to strangle him as he kissed him. He loosened his grip immediately, hands moving to press Rick against the wall by his shoulders instead. He held him there a moment to make sure he started breathing again. Fuck, he'd been so mad he'd almost killed the little bitch! That would not do at all. He didn't want to fuck a corpse. He was going to tame the little bastard if it was the last thing he did... even if he had to fuck him into submission. He pressed his mouth down on the unconscious man's for one last passionate kiss, then let him slide to the floor.

He turned to glare at the woman in the jail cell, who was silent in shock. "That's right, bitch! He belongs to me. I got a little lax with him, thought he had settled his ass down. Should have known better. Apparently, a little time spent in your company has corrupted him. Well, I'll make sure to set him back on the right path... straiten his ass right out. Can't have my lover acting in such a manner, after all. People need to know he only has eyes for me, not some murderous bitch that killed two of our own." Phillip spat, before turning away from Michonne, his concentration on the man on the floor.

Phillip motioned for his gaurds, who had stayed back before, allowing him to have some time with his lover. They hadn't known Rick would attack him. But, Phillip hadn't needed them to handle Rick. He was capable of getting down and dirty when need be. He just didn't like to appear anything but the perfect gentleman in public. He hated that he had let that mask slip and his imperfections had shown in front of the woman. He didn't care about his gaurds. They knew who he really was. That's why he never had any trouble with them. They were afraid of him. He wanted them that way... more loyalty when fear was involved. It was time Rick Grimes got a taste of that. He needed to have some fear to. And, Phillip had plans on exactly how to instill that fear in the man.

"Take him back to my room. Tie him up. Make sure he can't get loose. I'll deal with him after dinner." Phillip ordered, walking out of the jailhouse.


	8. Think on It

Michonne sat in her cell, still shocked by what had just occurred in front of her. She had felt some joy, at first, when she saw that Rick was still alive, even with the confusion she had for why The Governor had been seemingly giving him a town tour. It made no sense. She had assumed that if Rick were still alive, he'd have been in one of the cells like she was. The fact that he wasn't had thrown her for a loop.

At first, she had thought he was friends with The Governor, and it was a moment of horrifying betrayal that passed through her. Then, she realized that Rick was anything but a friend of that man. Then, Rick had went all apeshit on the other man, punching him in the face. That had shocked Michonne. But, he had paid the price for punching The Governor in the face. She had thought he was going to be killed by the big man. But, then The Governor had started kissing him as he was strangling him, and she realized the monster wanted Rick. He'd almost killed him... but he wanted him. And, the comments he'd made to her... it was clear that he thought he owned Rick

She began to realize Rick seemed to stir up these kind of emotions in a lot of men... this kind of obsession with him. And, he didn't seem to do anything to cause it. Yes, he was an extraordinary looking man. His looks had certainly caught her attention when she'd seen him. But, there was something that drew people to him. And, now he'd had the misfortune to come into the sights of a madman... and she feared for what would happen to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Michonne had never even met The Governor before and his hatred of her surprised her. She could understand if he was angry, because she had killed a couple of his men. But, she had only been defending herself. The bastards had tried to rape her, after finding her on her own, and thinking she was vulnerable enough that they could just take from her whatever they wanted. One of them had shot at her when she tried to get away, grazing her leg... thinking that she'd be easy pickings then. The idiots. 

She'd managed to get her knife out as one of them was on top of her, trying to tear at her clothes, his friend standing nearby, egging him on. She stabbed him in the back, then threw him off her and climbed to her feet, while his buddy was too shocked to do anything, having not realized she had more than just the sword as a weapon. She'd casually picked the sword up off the ground and took his head off in one swing before turning back to her would be rapist, who hadn't recovered. She didn't give him that chance, stabbing him through the head as if he were one of those walking dead creatures. 

That could have been the end of it, but it wasn't. It was her misfortune that they had more friends, who were coming up to check on them, she supposed. They started yelling when they saw her, and since she didn't figure any of them to be of a better sort than the ones she'd encountered, she ran, heading into the woods... where she managed to not only lose the pursuers, but also herself. She had managed to make it out of the woods, coming out near the prison. She killed a stray walker, smearing it's blood on herself as a means for disguise, and headed toward the fence. She had been weak by then though, having lost a lot of blood from the gunshot. Then she had seen the angel with those amazing blue eyes...

Michonne had got his attention, before she passed out, only to wake up locked in a cell. And, that had pissed her off enough that she took a vow of silence until blue eyes decided to treat her with a little respect by trusting her enough not to lock her in a cell. And, it had not been easy keeping up the silence when dreamy blue eyes came into her presence. She had been instantly smitten with the man and couldn't help the butterflies every time she saw him.

So, when he'd finally decided to unlock the cell door, she'd been relieved that she could finally talk. And, she couldn't help but flirt with him. He was such an attractive man, but really shy. And, she could tell he was attracted to her too. And, he was an honest man, something she found refreshing in this new world they lived in. He had admitted he was attracted to the brash redhead as well as her. That was not something most men would ever admit, but, then, Rick Grimes was not most men. That's why she knew so many people were drawn to him, including that jackass that referred to himself as The Governor.

She was worried more for Rick than herself. The Governor's men had gotten a bit rough with her, but she had a fear of what that man was capable of doing to Rick. So, to be honest, she feared for the man's physical and mental health around such a cruel creature. But, she had no way to help Rick locked in a cell, and she had a feeling the man wanted her dead and out of the picture, even though she had done nothing wrong in defending herself. But, the thought of her death was less upsetting than the thought of what the Governor was planning on doing to Rick, especially Rick's act of defiance in his defense of her. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 

"Now, I don't care what the rest of the group thinks. I know something went wrong," Abe vented to Daryl. He had taken the redneck off for a little private conversation. Rick had been gone for three days now with Michonne and he was only supposed to have been out a couple days. Now, Rick may have been pissed at him when he left, but one thing the beauty was not was a liar. Rick had said they'd be out a couple days and that was exactly what he had planned. Abe just knew they had run into trouble. But, he had no clue where Rick had taken off for and decided to see if the bowman had any idea.

Now, it appeared that Daryl did have an idea. Rick had talked about going out with him to a couple areas before Michonne had shown up and he decided to take her instead. But, Daryl wasn't wanting to go chasing after Rick and make the man pissed off at him again. Abe wasn't having an easy time of it, trying to get the man to go out with him to search for their leader. But, Abe needed help and felt the redneck was the best man for the job. The man had the nose of a bloodhound and the tracking skills of an Indian. Abe needed his help. 

"Now, come on, Daryl. Don't tell me you aren't at least a little worried. Rick should have been back. And, since he's not, he had to have run into trouble... enough that he couldn't take care of it. I need to go find out what happened, but I can't do it alone. I need help... your help. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Alright. I'm a little worried. I think something went wrong, too. But, what about the people here?" Daryl replied. "Do we just leave them to fend for themselves while we run off looking for Rick?"

"Carol can take charge. She's capable. They'll be ok for a few days. But, we need to go find our leader... I know he's in trouble. I feel it."

"Ok. I'll take you to that first place he was gonna go. We'll find out what happened. But, we have to tell the rest of the group before we head out." Daryl mumbled. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Phillip ate his dinner alone that evening, without the lovely Rick Grimes, whose attitude was anything but lovely. Yes, Rick sure was physically one hell of a looker. But, his damn brain was haywire. That concussion must have knocked a few screws loose. Phillip had thought he had the fiery little man under control. But, when he had seen that bitch, he'd lost control. And, the beauty had the audacity to actually hit him! That was definitely a big no-no. Nobody was ever allowed to lay their hands on him. And, Phillip had lost it and almost killed the man. So, he needed some time out from Rick's presence, to get over that.

And, he hated the very sight of that bitch. It was clearly her influence that had the beautiful man acting in such a manner. Phillip knew he would be hanging the woman no matter what, now. He had been going to spare her life in exchange for some fun with Mr Grimes. But, that was no longer the case. She was going to hang, and Rick was going to be forced to watch her die. Phillip figured he wouldn't tell he man that though until her trial came up. He was going to pretend he was still willing to go for leniency with her if Rick was willing to give it up to him... a few rides to save his lady friend. And, when he hung the bitch, it would break the man, so he'd be pliable to Phillip's plans. That would take all the fight out of him, and he'd be easily molded into the lover Phillip wanted. And, if that weren't the case, Phillip had no problem simply taking what he wanted from the man. Rick was giving it up to him regardless.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《 》《》《》《》《》

Rick regained consciousness in the darkness of the room, realizing he'd been bound up, arms pulled behind his back, tied tightly at the wrists, same with his ankles... bound tightly together. And, he was lying on the floor of the room he knew was Phillip's, though he didn't know why. He had thought the man would be so angry he'd lock him back in that small room, knowing Phillip wasn't going to kill him, at least, not yet; even though he had thought he might after he punched the bastard in the face. That was probably a mistake. He just couldn't help it when he saw Michonne's pretty face bruised and bloodied. But, that punch had cost him some of the ground he'd gained. 

Now, the man would be more guarded against him. How would he get the upper hand, when he needed the element of surprise? Well, at least he knew where Michonne was, and that she was still alive. That was one thing. And, he was certain he'd see Phillip again before the so-called trial. Maybe he could come up with something that Phillip would believe to soothe things over. It shouldn't be too difficult. If he could pour on the southern charm, and get Phillip to think he had just lashed out when he saw Michonne's condition, and hadn't really even known who he hit, and he could even pretend he didn't know Phillip had kissed him as he was strangling him; the perverted bastard.

But, Rick could pour on the charm when he wanted to, and with that man's ego, he'd eat it up like honey and ask for seconds. Rick just didn't know how he was going to keep the fucker out of his pants, because he had no damn intention of ever letting the big bastard fuck him. And, he had a feeling Phillip wasn't going to settle for anything less than his ass. Maybe if he could just hold him off long enough to free both himself and Michonne... though it wouldn't be easy. Phillip had made it pretty clear he wanted to fuck him sooner rather than later... and Rick figured it was why he was in this room instead of the small locked one.

Phillip had plans on bedding him tonight, Rick was sure. Rick just had to figure out a way to keep that from happening, without pissing the asshole off. He didn't believe that Phillip wouldn't resort to raping him to get what he wanted, and the thought of being taken like that was enough to tear Rick apart.

Rick had never been attracted to a man before he met Abraham Ford. That had come from out of left field for him. He hadn't even wanted that, though he was coming to accept it. But, to be taken by another man that you loathed, was just too much to even consider. At least, if anything happened between him and Abraham it would be consensual. And, as angry as the man could make him, he was still attracted to him, and he did like him, just wished he'd slow it down a bit. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Well, looks like they made it here," Abe said, as he and Daryl stood next to the car Rick and Michonne had gone out in.

"But, they ain't here, now" Daryl replied. "And, from the looks of it, they didn't abandon that car. There was some other vehicles here, couple of them... looks like a truck and a van, from the tire marks."

"So, you saying somebody took our boy and his ladyfriend?" Abe asked.

"Yeah. But, you didn't need me to tell you that, did you?" Daryl mumbled. "Looks like somebody was dragging a couple bodies when they loaded up that van and truck. They wouldn't be taking any dead bodies with 'em... so they were alive. Had to have been knocked out. Now, why would they do that?" Daryl wondered.

"Well... I can think of one reason... seeing as to how Rick is one hell of a fine-looking man, and Michonne doesn't look so bad either, I might add." Abe said. "Only reason I can think of for not killing them on the spot. And, I really hope that's not the case. Because if anyone lays a hand on Rick, I'm gonna have to kill the bastards... not because I hate killing bad guys, but because I don't want Rick to go through anything like that... or Michonne either, for that matter." 

Rape was one thing that made Abe's blood boil. He had lost his wife and kids that way... not the rape itself, but the aftermath. His monster had come out when dealing with the bastards who raped his wife, and she had feared him more than the monsters that raped her. She had run away from him, taken the kids... and the walkers had got 'em. It had almost broke him. Eugene had come along and gave him purpose, a lie, of course, but still something to distract him from his grief. Then, Rosita had appeared and gave him comfort... not love, but something he needed at the time. And, he did miss her... just not as much as he missed that sexy little cowboy that really stirred his blood, among other things.

"Ya through daydreaming," Daryl growled, shaking Abe out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," Abe shook his head. "Ok, redneck. What's the plan?"

"Well, got a direction to head in, at least." Daryl replied. "Let's follow the tire tracks and see what we come up on."


	9. Taking It to the Line

"Well... guess you didn't have no trouble sleeping after that little stunt you pulled," Phillip growled, pulling Rick out of a peaceful sleep.

Rick hadn't meant to fall asleep. He blinked, trying to adjust to the brightness of the lights Phillip had turned on. As he moved, he became aware of the stiffness of his body from sleeping on the floor in that position.

"... sorry..." Rick tried to sound sincere. It wasn't easy, but he had a lot at stake. 

"What did you say?" Phillip asked.

"I said I was sorry..." Rick managed to get himself into a sitting position, resting his back against the wall. 

"And, what would you be sorry for?" Phillip was sarcastic.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Rick replied. "It's just that when I saw the shape Michonne was in, I Iost it. I just wanted to hit someone and you were close. Didn't even know it was you, at the time... until after I hit you, that is. I know it wasn't you that did that to her... and I'm sure you didn't condone it either, so I'm sorry I took my anger out on you..." Rick apologized. 

"Well, you are right about the fact that I did not do anything to her. I'm much more direct with my punishment than that. I just hang criminals. I have no need to beat them first." Phillip said. "But, as for you punching me, I'm not so sure you're sorry about it."

"I am... "

"And, just how am I supposed to believe you?" Phillip frowned. "Here I was, trusting you, giving you a tour of my town, and you went and pulled a stunt like that."

"I swear I didn't mean to hit you, " Rick said, putting a little extra drawl into his voice, seeing Phillip's eyes soften slightly when he did. "And, I promise, it will never happen again..." he added, letting his voice soften like honey. He gave a small smile, and watched as Phillip licked his lips, before giving Rick a once over. 

Rick decided not to overdo the charm. He didn't want to turn the guy on. He just wanted to disarm him a bit. "I hope you can forgive my behavior. I'm usually not so rude."

"Well... seeing as how you were somewhat overcome by your friend's condition... I might be willing to forgive that insulting behavior..." Phillip smiled, slyly. "... but what would you do for me to make me forget that punch in the face...?"

"What can I do to make you believe I'm sorry?" Rick asked.

Phillip arched his eyebrows and Rick was quick to head him off at the pass. "... I've... never... been with a guy... that way.... before..." Rick stumbled through the words. 

"...don't worry, honey. I'll take it easy on you. I know how to be gentle... when I need to be. We won't get hot and heavy til I get you loosened up a bit...."

"... I just don't think I'm ready for that yet," Rick replied. "If you could give me a little time to get to know you, it would be easier... to get used to the idea, I mean..." Rick said quickly.

"Darlin', we know enough about each other to fuck. What does knowing each other have to do with anything. Complete strangers have sex all the time. It's all about the attraction. And, you know exactly how attracted I am to you. Otherwise, you'd be dead, for that stunt you pulled." Phillip said. "And, I already told you, I'd be gentle with you until I got you loosened up. So, let's just get this shit started..."

"...like this!?" Rick cried. "...with me tied up on the floor...? What kind of animal are you?"

"Ah, baby, you ain't seen the animal I can be yet. Just wait til I get you loose..." Phillip laughed. "I'm gonna pound that ass 'til you can't walk. I'm going to tear that sweet little ass of yours up... as well as fuck your throat raw. All night, honey.... that's what an animal I am. I'm gonna fuck you all night long. We can sleep all day tommorrow. Get rested up for tommorrow night." Phillip explained.

"You see, honey, when I first start a relationship, I'm just a complete goner. I can't get enough. I want to fuck constantly. It finally settles down after a few weeks... but that newness just drives me over the edge, and I just want my dick in ya, as much as possible. Later, it'll just be every night, like normal with a few quickies and blow jobs here and there throughout the day... you know, like any other couple..."

"Stop..." Rick gasped. "I don't think I can do that. I'm not a sex machine..." 

"Oh, baby. You sure haven't been livin', have you. What else is there to do in this world besides fight and fuck?" Phillip laughed again. "And, I plan to do as much of the latter as possible before my ass bites the dust. And, right now, I'm at loose ends for a lover, or, at least I was, until you showed up, looking like the answer to my dreams... with the face of an angel, and a body hot enough to seduce the devil himself...." Phillip groaned.

"But, back to what you said, honey, before I come in my pants from just looking at that mouth of yours and thinking about my dick sliding between those lips... ahh fuck.... no, no, I'm not planning on just taking you on the floor, all tied up like that..." Phillip continued.

"No, baby. I'm gonna untie you. Then, you can get those clothes off... and we'll go take a shower together. That way you can get started on learning how to service me. Give that pretty mouth a workout, teach you some technique..." Phillip ended, kneeling down to untie Rick from his bounds. "We'll save the rougher stuff for a later date. Get you into the S&M after you get used to the normal stuff."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Well, what do we have here?" Abe looked over at Daryl. "I didn't even know this place was here." They had parked some distance from what looked like a fortress around some kind of town. "Guess this is where the shit gets real." Abe said, looking through the binoculars, checking out the armed gaurds atop the man-made fortress. "Ain't no way to go charging in there, guns blazing. Get our asses shot off before we got anywhere near the place. How the hell we gonna rescue our boy from Fort Knox?"

"First off, you can quit calling him our boy. He isn't a boy, and he isn't ours. He made his own decision on me a long time ago and me mooning over him won't change that fact. The jury is still out on you though. But, as of right now, he ain't yours either. So cool it on the shit. We are here to rescue our leader...Daryl growled.

"And, as for how we rescue him, leave that up to me. I've been breaking and entering for a long time before this world fuck-up, thanks to Merle. Fort Knox should be a piece of cake." Daryl said. "Just follow my lead, Jane." he smirked at the red head.

"Ain't fucking Jane... " Abe snorted. "Though you could possibly be a Tarzan. Look about as wild as an ape man."

"And, you look about as colorful as bozo the clown..." Daryl snipped. "Now, shut the fuck up and let's get the job done..."

Abe decided to follow Daryl's order and zipped up. The man had got them here after all. Now, it was time to go rescue his boy, as in boyfriend; because that's what the hell Rick was, whether it was official yet or not.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 

"Ok, darlin', up you go," Phillip pulled Rick up to stand on his feet, holding him as his legs almost gave way, getting the blood flowing again. Those ropes had been pretty tight.

"Whoa... honey," Phillip chuckled, his arm tight around Rick's waist, holding him close, as Rick tried to pull away. "Get those feet under you, sugar. Those ropes cut off your circulation a bit, huh. Ryan tied 'em a little tighter than necessary, I guess. Well, no harm, no foul. Just gotta get the blood flowing again, just like you get my blood flowing, honey..." Phillip took the opportunity to nuzzle into the side of Rick's neck, through his mess of curls, sucking at his neck, as he inhaled his scent... 'eau de arousal', running his tongue over the reddened area he'd made.

"Damn, you taste delicious, honey. Can't wait to taste you all over," Phillip moaned, pushing Rick away. "Now that you're steady on your feet, let's get those clothes off, baby. Let me see what you look like. I wanna get a good look at what belongs to me..." Phillip grinned.

When Rick just stood there, Phillip's grin faded. "Don't tell me you're shy honey. I'd hate to think all that fight in you was for show... and not tell. Why don't you make a little game out of it... do a striptease for me... Come on, sugar. I know you can do it. Tease daddy, honey...." 

"I can't do this..." Rick whispered, almost to himself. " I..."

"You can do exactly what I tell you to do, Rick..." Phillip barked. "Now, start getting those damn clothes off. I want you fucking naked!" Phillip was losing patience. He wanted to see that body, naked and vulnerable before him, ready to be used in any way he wanted. And, Rick was spoiling his fantasy. 

"No... " Rick replied. "I can't do it." He stared Phillip in the eye, trying to say something more... then, "...no...." It was all he could force out of his mouth.

"Ahhh, honey...." Phillip growled, feeling truly disappointed in his little southern belle. "That is a word you never use with me." He grabbed Rick by the hair and slammed him into the wall, then his other hand tore open the front of his shirt, his fingernails scraping down Rick's chest hard enough to draw blood as he tore the shirt free of his body.

Rick tried to break free, and the large hand lashed out, backhanding him across his face, snapping his head back, causing his vision to fade for a moment, and blood begin to trickle from his busted lip. Phillip ripped the shirt the rest of the way off his body, then shoved him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Move that sweet ass of yours, darlin'." Phillip snarled. Let's get the rest of those damn clothes off before we hit the showers. We need to get you cleaned up, before I plow that fine ass of yours, honey." 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 

Daryl slipped into the room, carefully, not waking the man who had fallen asleep in a chair. This was the jail, a place he figured Rick might be held. These idiots didn't even lock the front door. And, the confidance to sleep on the job. That was one mistake this dude wouldn't make again. Daryl pulled his knife, shoving it right through the skull of the fool. The guys eyes flew open, but no sound came from his already dead lips. Dumb fucker didn't even realize he had just died.

Abe watched Daryl work, impressed. The guy had gotten them into this place without alerting a single gaurd atop that wall, then took them through the empty streets, strait to the jailhouse, like it was lit with a neon sign. How did that guy know which building was the jail? He had a certain admiration for the intuitiveness the guy had. Maybe that's why Rick trusted Daryl so much. Abe was coming to feel the same way about the guy's instincts.

"Well, don't just stand there gawping all night. Let's go back to the cells." Daryl mumbled, his hand opening the door that led to the back.

"... ahh sure thing..." Abe hissed back at him, embarrassed at being caught in the moment of seeing Daryl as more than just a redneck hound. He quickly followed the man through the door into the black darkness of the room, pulling out a small flashlight light from his pocket. He didn't have cat eyes like the hunter apparently did.

He ran the light down the row of 4 cells, surprised to not find Rick, though the figure in the last cell was a familiar one. Michonne sat up on the bunk, catching sight of Daryl's face in the glow of light. Daryl quickly made his way to her cell, pulling out a small key ring Abe had never seen him lift from the gaurd. There were about a dozen keys on the ring, but Daryl picked the right one first try, opening the cell door.

Michonne stood up, rushing to the cell door, grateful to her rescuers. She grabbed Daryl and gave the man a big hug, as he stood there awkwardly. She looked Abe up and down, sizing up her rival for Rick's affections... coming to a conclusion... She reached out and pulled him into a hug too.

"Does this mean we get to have some hot threesomes when we get our boy back?" Abe just couldn't help himself. He grinned at her. 

Michonne pushed him away, but she let out a small smile. "Abraham Ford... you'll need to take that up with Rick, and probably watch your face cause he's likely to punch you in it... or maybe not, considering... but you ain't gonna be fucking me regardless. Only one man I want." Michonne sniffed.

"Speaking of the man, do you have any idea where he is?" Daryl piped up. "Thought he'd be here. Surprised he isn't."

"Yeah... the big boss man, calls himself the Governor; he has Rick." Michonne replied. "I'm afraid Rick got caught up in some of my past shit. The Governor has a real hard on for me, killing me that is. I killed a couple of his men, just before I stumbled upon the prison. That's where I got the gunshot wound.

"I reckon you had a reason for the killin's?" Daryl said.

"I did. The bastards tried to rape me." Michonne said, bitterly. "But, I didn't mean for Rick to get caught up in it. And, that bastard, the Governor, has a whole different kind of hard on for Rick. And, with his men pretty willing to use force to get what they want, I don't think the apples fall far from the tree. And that is one rotten tree. I'm worried about what'll happen to Rick and how badly he's gonna get hurt, because he's not gonna just let that bastard have what he wants."

"Well, where do we find the bastard so we can save our man?" Abe snorted. 

"I don't know the answer to that one, but I would guess that big arrogant son-of-a-bitch has the largest house in town. He does have the nickname of the Governor, after all." Michonne said. 

"You got a point, sweetheart." Abe grinned. 

"Let's stop and get my katana on the way out, as well as my knife." Michonne snipped back. "I'll show you another point when I shove one of them up your ass, if you ever call me that again."

"You two can fight later," Daryl growled. "Let's go rescue Rick, hopefully before he gets hurt real bad."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》


	10. Serving It Up

No surprise. It was easy to find the Governor's place. It was a mansion, plus it had gaurds posted outside. Might as well had a neon sign pointing at it. There was no mistaking where the big bastard lived. Abe, Daryl and Michonne didn't have to do much sneaking up to it though. Before they got to it the gaurds were rushing into the house, drawn be the screams coming out of it. And, the sounds were not made by Rick... those would have been ignored by the governor's men. But, when unexpected sounds of agony came from the man himself, that was cause for alarm from his gaurds.

Since the gaurds were so helpful in opening the door for them, the trio just went ahead and followed them inside. The gaurds were rushing up the stairs so they followed. They burst through the door to a room, coming to a stop, in shock. Luckily the trio following didn't follow them into the shock department. Daryl and Abe rushed forward with knives drawn, grabbing both men by the hair, and shoving their knives through their skulls, letting them drop to the floor. Then, they took in the sight that had stopped the men in shock.

The big man was lying on the floor, bloody, something protruding from his eye, his screams silent now, as he lay there still and lifeless. Beside him was Rick, lying there almost as still... but not quite. He also had a lot of blood on him... and was mumbling almost to himself, incoherently. He was naked from the waist up, and his pants were unfastened, but still on. Hopefully, that meant he hadn't been sexually assaulted yet. 

Michonne rushed over to him, reaching out to him... a mistake. His hands shot out, grabbing her by the throat, ready to squeeze the life out of her. He was clearly still in a desperate state and unaware of his surroundings. Abe and Daryl rushed over to save her, prying Rick's fingers from her throat before he strangled her. 

They were both shouting his name, and his head finally cleared to realize what he was doing, and he jerked his hands away, collapsing onto the floor unconscious. Michonne crawled back away from him, cursing herself for being so stupid, as she gasped for breath.

Abe looked around, noticing all the glass. That's what was sticking out of the Governor's eye, a large bloody shard. Rick must have killed the big bastard that way. It appeared to have come from a large mirror that had been hanging on the wall at some point, but was now lying shattered on the floor. He could see that a lot of the blood on Rick was coming from his hand, which was still bleeding... although he was sure some of the blood on him had also come from the big man, who had cuts on his arms as well as the shard in the eye.

Abe grabbed a hand towel and wrapped it around Rick's injured hand, fastening it as best he could, before he turned back to Daryl and Michonne. "We need to get the hell out of here, before anybody else shows up. Surely we made enough noise to wake people from their sleep." he pointed out, hefting Rick's limp unconscious body up over his shoulder. "Come on, Tarzen," he referenced Daryl, "lead the way."

Daryl needed no encouragement to leave the murder scene behind, and they had what they came for anyway. He headed for the stairs and the exit, with Abe following, carrying Rick, and Michonne in back protecting their asses from the rear.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Martinez was the one to discover that the prisoner had escaped. He strolled over to the jail to shoot the shit with his buddy, Alan, only to find the man lying out dead on the floor. He checked the man over and found the knife wound to the head. He went to check the jail cell next, finding the prisoner gone. He couldn't believe that bitch had managed to escape and kill her gaurd. He would have believed his old buddy had wanted to get a little feel good time and unlocked the cell himself, except for the fact that his buddy looked like he'd been caught unawares. There was no sign of a struggle... which meant he hadn't seen death coming.

Martinez knew he needed to let the Governor know about what had happened, but wasn't looking forward to disturbing his night with that pretty-boy he was courting. The Governor had left orders to not be disturbed... saying he had a long night planned, which Martinez knew meant he was going to be fucking all night and would want to sleep in in the morning. But, he also knew that the missing prisoner was something the man would want to know about

Martinez approached the mansion slowly, noticing something seemed off. He realized the gaurds weren't at their posts. That was definitely a sign of something wrong. The gaurds were never supposed to leave their posts. He hurried to the door, still being cautious, his gun drawn. He opened the door slowly, looking around cautiously, noticing the silence. The house should not have been silent. He made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. He could see that the door was open and light was spilling out into the hallway. Just inside the door lay the bodies of the two gaurds. 

Martinez stepped over them, looking for the Governor, finding him sprawled out on the floor near the bathroom, splattered in blood, with a shard of glass protruding from the right eye socket. At first, Martinez thought he was dead, but the sound of a small moan made him rethink his thought. He rushed over to check the man's pulse and found he had one, which was still rather strong, even if he were unconscious. Martinez checked around the room, noting that the pretty-boy prisoner was also missing. 

Martinez guess was that the warrior queen had escaped and killed her gaurd then made her way to the mansion to rescue her boyfriend, one very pretty Rick Grimes. Martinez had to say he was impressed. The bitch had put down four totally capable men, and had been quiet about doing it. He omitted the fact that he had thought he heard some sort of screaming noise earlier, as it came from a distance... and he was thinking that the Governor was breaking in his new lover, one that Martinez knew wasn't exactly cooperative. He had never imagined it might be the man himself making such noises. 

Martinez grabbed his walkie, yelling into it for some assistance immediately, as well as calling for someone to get the doc over to the manse, as well. He could hardly go off searching for the missing prisoners until he had all this shit taken care of. He'd wait to see how his boss faired first. If the man recovered, he'd take charge. But, if not, Martinez would just promote himself into the position... and he didn't give a rat's ass about those two prisoners. They could go to hell as far as he was concerned, and good riddance, not that he wouldn't kill them on sight if he ever saw them again... but not something to waste time on.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Woah, glad we made it here," Abe breathed out a sigh of relief, depositing Rick's unconscious body into the back seat of the car. "This pretty little thing is heavier than he looks." 

"Stop complaining and get in the damn car," Michonne said, crawling into the back seat with Rick. "Up front..." she said, as he eyed her position in the back with his potential lover. Michonne paid him no more attention, concentrating on the unconscious man. She pulled him over until his upper torso was resting in her lap, her fingers combing through his hair gently, untangling his long curls, as she tried to soothe him.

Abe frowned and turned to head for the passenger seat up front, grumbling softly to himself. As he climbed in beside Daryl, who had taken the driver's seat, he noticed the smirk the redneck was throwing his way. "Fuck you, Tarzan" he growled.

"Not even in your dreams," Daryl replied. "Guess you lost out with him, too."

"I haven't lost shit yet." Abe snapped. "Just taking a step back for a moment... but this old boy ain't out of the game yet... and, I sure as shit ain't in your shoes. He still wants me... and I won't be running away. I'll be easy as fuck for him to catch, when he's ready."

"If he wants to catch ya.." Daryl mumbled.

"Don't worry, Tarzan, he wants to catch me. Lucky for him, I wanna get caught."

"Stop callin' me Tarzan. I gotta name." Daryl griped.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick slept through the ride back to the prison. It wasn't until he was back in his bed being checked over by Maggie, the only one who even had any medical knowledge, other than Carol; whose experience was out of necessity, having mended herself from the many catastrophes she'd suffered at the hands of an abusive husband, not something she'd ever allow to happen to her again, that he had woken up.

And, he lay their quietly, letting Maggie examine him gently. She was being careful with him. Maggie cleaned and bandaged Rick's hand, said the bruises would heal on their own, and that she'd keep an eye on his hand. She advised him to take it easy for a few days because of the concussion he had. Then she released him, telling him to get some rest.

Rick nodded to Carol as he left med bay. She had only been there to assist Maggie if she needed it, which she didn't, luckily. Carol was the one who needed assistance though, with her heart. She was madly in love with the shy redneck, Daryl, though she couldn't get him to turn an eye toward her as anything other than a sister and a friend. He was ass over teakettle for the pretty sheriff, who pretty much thought of him as he did her. She and Daryl sure were a pair.

And, she knew Rick tried to push Daryl in her direction. But, Daryl just wouldn't let go. He worshipped Rick Grimes, and nobody could hold a candle to the man in his estimation. Yes, Carol would be the first to admit that their leader was a looker. But, as much as she cared about him, Rick just didn't do it for her. She always was one to go for the different, and Daryl was certainly that. She was betting the redneck was still a virgin, with how shy he was. But, she couldn't coax him in her favor no matter what she did. 

Rick was pretty much acting his old self...acting being the operative word. He could put on an act in front of everyone, pretend that he was fine. But, in truth, he was anything but. He didn't tell anyone what he'd been through at the hands of that madman. Only Michonne had even a clue of what he'd gone through, and only because she'd witnessed the Governor lose his temper, and the kiss he'd taken from Rick, and the way he'd taken it, had given her an insight... even though she didn't know the story.

Rick had said he was held prisoner, he and Michonne, by a man seeking revenge for Michonne's killing two of his men. He told them she had only acted in self defense, but that the evil man didn't seem to care about the truth. He told Carl he'd killed the man and that they were safe from him, and that, at least, Rick believed. They... he, was safe, because the bastard was dead.

And, Rick would roll with that lie for the next few days... with the restless nights, trying to find sleep in the land of nightmares, nights when he'd wake shaking, thinking about killing a person in such a brutal animalistic way, and thinking about the reason he'd had to do it, the fact he'd had no choice. He was defending himself, defending the right to refuse, the right to choose whose bed he was in and why and how. Nobody was ever going to take anything from him by force, not as long as he had a breath in his body. And, he would die defending his right of free choice.

It was on the third day that he finally unraveled. He had finished putting Judith to bed, and Carl was reading some comic books. Rick told him he was going to go outside and do a last check on the fences and would be back soon. The fences were fine. Rick just needed to get out of the prison. He felt like he was going to explode. He was surprised to run into Michonne out in the dark. He'd been avoiding her since they got back to the prison, and she'd been allowing it, knowing he was going through something and not wanting to push him.

"Sorry, didn't know you were out here, " Rick apologized for running into her.

"It's ok. I know you've been avoiding me the last few days... and I understand. But, you need someone to talk to. I think that person should be me. Come on, let's take a walk. You can talk on the way," Michonne didn't give him the chance to get away.

They headed off toward the fences, silently. It took a while before Rick spoke, they'd made several laps around the prison yard by then. "You're right..." Rick's voice was a whisper a he walked along the fence, listening to the growing walkers that were just outside the second fence.

"Oh," Michonne smiled, "What am I right about, Rick Grimes?"

"I need to talk to somebody..." Rick muttered. "... and that somebody should be you." 

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, cowboy..."

"That man, The Governor, he was a real monster. I had to kill him. There was no choice. And, I had to kill him the way I did because I had nothing else to stop him with. My weapons were gone, and I just used what I could find...I. Had. To. Stop. Him." Rick pleaded for understanding. "He was going to kill you. He tried to convince me he wouldn't if I gave him what he wanted and that might have even been true, at first. But, after I hit him, he had no intention of letting you off easier, even though he wanted me to trust him. I could see through him." Rick said. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't sacrifice myself, even to save your life."

"But, your sacrifice wouldn't have saved me Rick. You know that. So, you have no reason to be sorry. " Michonne said softly.

"The point is I wasn't willing to sacrifice for your life, even if it was a lie... I made the decision that I would not do it. What kind of person does that make me?" Rick cried.

"It makes you a human, Rick." Michonne said quietly. "Rick, I wouldn't expect that of you. We are barely more than strangers. Yes, you are attracted to me, as I am to you, but we are not in love... we're not even lovers. Now... in the future, after we do fall in love and are together, I will expect you to die for me, if you have to... and I'll be willing to do the same." Michonne said.

Rick let out a chuckle. "Now, that I would have been willing to do for you, already. I'd be willing to die to save someone's life. But, I'm not willing to be raped. And, there's no reason for anyone to ask that of me." Rick grew serious again. "Michonne, that monster tried to use you to get me into bed. I even thought about trying to fool him into thinking I would do it. But, in the end, I couldn't even do that. But, he was going to rape me, anyway. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I fought back... and I would have died before I let him take me. But, fortunately, luck was on my side, he was the one who ended up dead. And, then, you guys saved me. I know his men would have killed me for killing that bastard. They condoned his behavior. Nobody would help me. Thank you for that... you and Abe and Daryl... Thank you for my life"

"You are entirely welcome, Mr Grimes." Michonne grinned. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah... I do." Rick smiled. 

"Ok. Then, I'll see you tommorrow." Michonne turned to head back to the prison.

Rick headed back with her. Just before Rick opened the door to go back inside, he turned to her, his hand sliding into hers, bringing it up to his face and planting a soft kiss on the top of it. "You can call me Rick, ya know." he offered, with a smile.

"Ok, Rick..." Michonne leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then she pulled her hand away and entered the building.


	11. Putting It Down

The morning came bright and early for Rick. He had finally gotten a good night of sleep. He could thank Michonne for that... his talk with her, and her telling him it was ok to have thought of himself when he was with the Governor. He had been feeling such guilt over the decisions he'd made, more over that than the actual attempted rape. Phillip had done some things to him, but he hadn't managed to rape him... which had been his intention. There had been some kissing, which Rick had not responded to, had resisted, but hadn't put up too much of a fight over, hoping his lack of a response would make the man back off.

But, when the man had began to pull at his jeans, unfastening and unzipping them... Rick had known he had to stop him. He had really began to struggle then. And, Phillip was just as determined to get his clothes off him. They moved around the room in a violent sort of dance, slamming into the walls and doors. Then, Phillip had slammed him against a heavy full length mirror, causing it to crash down onto the floor, and his hands had made their way around Rick's throat; apparently trying for rendering him unconscious so he could do what he wanted.

Rick quickly realized how dire the situation was, as his vision began to blur for lack of air, and he fell to the floor with Philip's large body on top of him. He had thought he was going to be raped after all, and thought there was no way to save himself. That's when his hand had touched the piece of glass from the mirror, automatically closing around it. And, he acted without even thinking, slashing at the mans arms that had him pinned. This had done nothing to help Rick's situation. He was starting to black out.

Then, he got lucky, as the glass slid across Phillip's bicep and plunged into his eye. Phillip let out a roaring scream of agony, his hands leaving Rick's throat, as he pulled away, and Rick threw a fist in his direction, slamming right into the eye with the glass in it Phillip ended up on his back on the floor beside Rick, thrashing about and howling like a wounded animal. Rick drug himself back a couple feet, and collapsed as well, too exhausted to do anything else.

And, the next thing he remembered was yelling, and recognizing Abe's voice, then realizing he was choking Michonne. Then his world went black. He woke up in the med bay with Maggie and Carol. And, his head was clear enough to know who he was and that he was safe now. So, he didn't give Maggie any problems as she cleaned and dressed his hand, which he'd cut the hell out of. Not lasting damage, Maggie had said, although he'd have a nasty scar. He could live with that, just like he could live with the bruises that covered his body, especially the ones around his throat... livid with color, that would fade and go away with time. But, they were a testament as to how close he came to the inconceivable. The bruises were the remains of a battle won, just as the scars would be. He felt no shame in them.

His group saw them, but made no comments. They all bore scars and bruises of some sort, even if they weren't visible ones. Even, Carl. His mind was bruised from all he'd experienced in this new tragic world. The boy would never be able to forget how he'd had to put his own mother down. He'd never forget a lot of stuff a boy his age should never have to deal with, things that caused him to grow up way too fast, even though he still had moments when Rick could see the boy that should have been. Just like Beth, only a couple years older than his son. She'd lost both of her parents and all of her family except her sister to the horrors of this savage new world. And, she and Carl were getting through it together. Rick was happy for them, happy that they could find something in this shithole of a world.

And, so, being able to wake up in this world to friends and family meant everything to Rick. And, he decided he had to move away from the grief of losing Lori. Life was too short to spend it all on grieving. He'd always love Lori, but it was time to move on. He could love more than one person. And, he was going to live and love while he was still able to. He went to look for Michonne. He was ready to start something with her. He'd worry about Abe later.

Michonne wasn't hard to find. She'd tried to stay close to Rick. And, the group was small enough that the sleeping cells were plenty and close together. Michonne had just made it out of her cell, along with the rest of the adults. Beth stayed back, to watch Judith for a bit longer, while she still slept, and Carl wasn't keen on leaving his girlfriend, so he stayed with her to keep an eye on Judith, of course. Abe grinned at Rick, who ignored him in favor of Michonne, giving her a soft smile as he made his way to her side and they headed outside together. Abe growled unhappily, before following the rest of the group outside to get the day started.

Rick and Michonne stayed close, even sitting together to enjoy their breakfast. Then, after eating, Rick set up the assignments for the group. He told everyone he was going to be staying close to home for a bit, spend some time with his kids and look after things. He decided to send Abe and Daryl out scavenging. He wanted Maggie and Glenn to stay close to home as well, to add to the gaurd duty. He may have killed the leader of that town, but he had a lot of people working for him that might want revenge for him. Rick didn't want to be caught unawares.

Daryl took the assignment in stride, though he'd rather have been in Michonne's position right now. But, he knew that wasn't going to happen. So, he would do what he could. Abe didn't take it as well, grumbling discontentedly. He figured Rick might want to stay close to home after what he'd been through. But, why did he have to choose to have Michonne keep him company. Abe didn't mind going off scavenging with Daryl even. Hell, the redneck was actually starting to grow on him. But, he didn't like leaving Rick with Mivhonne. He'd have preferred if she came with him and Daryl, keeping her away from Rick. Abe felt she was getting an unfair advantage in their competition for Rick's heart. 

"Come on, Red. Quit your grumbling," Daryl growled. "Won't change anything. We got shit to do, and you're wasting time. Let's get the show on the road."

Abe followed Daryl reluctantly over to a car... so reluctantly in fact that he ended up in the passenger seat again, leaving Daryl to drive. Shit. He wanted to be in charge, but he came in second again. Daryl started the car and a few minutes later they drove out the gates, with Eugene closing them behind the car. 

"It ain't fair," Abe snorted.

"What ain't fair?" Daryl asked.

"I was first in line, and he skips over me for Ms Samauri. What the hell has she got that I don't?"

"Well, for one thing, she's a lot prettier than your ass..." Daryl smirked. "And, you weren't first in line, dumbass. I was there long before you showed up. And, he passed me over, too."

"But, I had the inside track. You didn't. You can't deny that there were sparks flying when we met. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him." Abe replied.

"I could see how much you wanted him," Daryl smirked a reply. "Kind of made it obvious. Don't know about his feelings for you. Might have been a spark, but nothing like what I saw with Michonne. And, I think he's looking for more than just a fuck. He wants the real deal. And, I for one, think he's worth more than just a damn roll in the hay."

"Hell, I want more than just a roll in the hay. I was thinking on the long term for us, too." Abe protested...though he sure does look delicious."

"Can we get off the subject. I don't want to talk about you wanting to bone the love of my life. Let's just leave it alone. I don't really care about your boners. Get used to jerking off like the rest of us. Now, shut up for a while and let me have some peace."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 

Rick decided he and Michonne would be on fence duty today. It would give them plenty of time to get to know each other, and plenty of alone time. Beth was babysitting Judith, but Carl was helping her, and staying close to his girlfriend at the same time. He was very much his father's son. Glenn and Maggie were working in the garden. Carol was busy doing laundry, with Oscar and Axle keeping an eye out for walkers as they hauled in the water from outside, so they wouldn't use up their supply.

They had snuck out of the side fence, since the group of walkers were near the main gate. They were hauling in three-gallon buckets of water for Carol's laundry, but hadn't disturbed any of the rotters; so laundry was getting done. They pitched in to help, rinsing clothes after Carol washed them, then hanging them on the clothesline they'd constructed, just tossing them over the rope line, since they had no pins to peg them with. And, there was a nice breeze that rocked them til they were dry in it's gentle arms. It was really a lovely day for this time in the summer. The days were usually so hot and torrid all summer, but today was actually an excellent day for being outside.

Rick wished they could go play in the creek on such a woderful day, though they didn't dare, with all the walkers waiting for such a feast. But, today they could still enjoy it, even as they went about their work. Rick worried about Beth some. She never wanted to go outside the walls of the prison. She'd seen enough of what was out there and felt safe inside. Her sister, Maggie was a warrior, but she didn't push Beth, was even overprotective of her. Rick understood. Beth was all the family she had left. But, the girl couldn't shut herself off from the world like that. His son had been through hell too, but he still went out in the world, maybe not today, but Carl took his turns scavenging with the rest of them.

But, Rick was also aware that his son was teaching the girl self defense and such. He'd taught her to shoot a gun, and Rick had to admit she was pretty good at target practice. Hoped she'd hold up if it came to the real thing. Carl had also had her practicing with a knife. And, Rick noted that she had also done fence duty a couple of times, though she hated being near those walking dead creatures... but she would stand between the two fences and stab them with the long stakes along with others. She tried to do her share.

Rick knew that Axle was especially pleased to be working with Carol today, even if it were only laundry. The man was crushing really hard on her, even though she never noticed and wouldn't have reciprocated under any circumstances. She was true blue for Daryl, who was still pining for Rick. It was one messed up world, Rick thought. But, he, himself, was as messed up as anybody else. He wanted to start a relationship with Michonne, but he knew he had a real attraction to Abraham as well, and he didn't know what he was going to do about it. Even as he drew closer to Michonne, his attraction to Abe would not go away.

But, he was not going to worry about that today. Today he was going to enjoy himself with Michonne, as they worked the fence. And, if all went well, he thought he was going to take that next step and ask her to be his girlfriend. Maybe that was giving mixed messages, after he'd told her he was not ready yet... but after his time with Philip, he'd changed his mind and decided not to waste any more time. He was going to get back to life. Lori was gone. She wouldn't be back, and she would want him to get on with his life. So, that's what he was going to do.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Martinez stayed outside the doctor's office door, listening to The governor bellowing like a bull. He wasn't about to go inside. The doc was a brave man, attending the man, when he was in such a rage. Yes, the man must have had nine lives. He had pulled through this latest fiasco with Rick and his warrior queen. Who would have thought the pretty little man could have got the best of a big bull like the Governor? And, the Governor was enraged that he had done it. He was in a rage over what the man had done to his face... and his arrogance in his looks was ruined. He thought he looked like hideous monster now.

Phillip wanted revenge. He wanted Michonne's head on a pole. And, he was going to take Rick's head as a trophy, as well. But, he wanted to have him first. He still wanted to fuck him... but now he was going to kill him after. That bastard had scarred him for life, messed up his lovely face. And, Rick Grimes was going to pay for that. And, as for the bitch, it was her fault that the beautiful man had resisted him to begin with. She was a damn witch who had put some kind of spell on him. And, Phillip had no chance with him after her. But, he was going to have him before he took his goddamn head, Phillip swore.

And, he had sent men out to track down Rick Grimes and his bitch. Because they had to pay for what they'd done. Nobody hurt him and lived.


	12. Reeled In

Abe and Daryl were out three days on the scavenging mission, longer than planned, but it was getting harder to find things, and they had gotten a big payoff. Daryl thought it was somebody's stash, and worried about taking it... but Abe said it was their loss then. It had so much they could use. There were a lot of medical, a whole case of Tylenol, and another of bandages, triple antibiotic cream and peroxide, several bottles of alcohol. They had also come across diapers and formula. That would put Judith in good shape. And, there was an addition of food supplies; a case of powdered milk and another of Captain Crunch cereal, as well as bags of rice and beans. Several large bags of flour and sugar. But, the real mother load was the giant can of Folgers coffee. They both knew how Rick loved his coffee. 

So, they headed back to the prison in fantastic spirits. They were looking forward to being able to present Rick with this treasure. Abe was hoping the find would get him some points with the ever reluctant Mr Grimes and move their relationship to another level... perhaps get him to stop running away long enough for Abe to catch him. And, maybe even get his inroad ahead of Ms. Michonne.

Abe was in for a surprise when they got back. It was easy to see that Rick and Michonne's relationship had taken a huge leap forward. They were apparently a couple now. And, that really hurt. Abe couldn't believe Rick had done that. He had thought Rick was taking some grieving time, but in the time he'd been gone with Daryl, Rick seemed to have stopped mourning his wife and started his life over with Michonne. They were cozier together than peanut butter and jelly.

Abe left all the scavenged goods in the car and headed over to where Rick and Michonne sat at a table, close together and talking softly and intimately. They weren't even aware of his presence until he spoke, startling them.

"...well, what do we have here...? A cozy little get together...? Can I join, or is this a two party only club?" Abe growled.

"...Abe, I see you made it back. How was your trip?" Rick asked, eyes not meeting the redhead's, feeling a little guilty, and not sure why. 

"Well, my trip went fantastically well, as you will see later. But, my absence seems to have caused a few changes around here." Abe noted. "Rick, you and I need to talk... alone." 

"Maybe we could do that later. Michonne and I were a little busy..."

"You two seem to have been quite busy while I was gone. I think you can take a break." Abe reached down and grabbed Rick's arm, hauling him up to his feet. "Let's go somewhere where we can have some privacy." He drug Rick toward the prison. 

Rick allowed it, more shocked than anything, until Abe had shoved him inside the doors. That's when he realized what he had allowed Abe to do and his anger boiled up inside.

Rick jerked his arm away from Abe, backing away from him. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed. 

"You tell me, Rick." Abe exploded. 

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing... dragging me in here like this, but I'm not going to put up with that shit..."

Before Rick could say another word, Abe had taken the two steps forward that separated them, grabbing the front of Rick's shirt and pushing him back against the wall of the prison. Then, his mouth came down on the open one of Rick's in a deep passionate kiss. 

At first, Rick was too surprised to do anything but allow Abe to thoroughly kiss him. But, when he got over his surprise, he shocked himself by kissing back. They spent several minutes exploring each other's mouths, getting reacquainted again with the taste of each other... and Rick felt his arousal peak, when their bodies pressed into each other, and he found his cock to be as hard as Abe's, which was pressing into his stomach.

"Oh, God," Rick moaned, when he felt Abe's hand slide between his thighs, cupping his hard cock. "Please, no... stop. I... we can't... Not here... " Rick was so overcome with need he found it hard to speak, even though the thought of someone finding them like this was unthinkable. "Please... not here..." he begged.

Abe pulled away, and Rick tried to pull himself together.

"That's what I want you to tell me about, Rick." Abe breathed hard with arousal. "Tell me about this, Rick. Are you still gonna try to push me away? We are fucking magnets. Now, you tell me you dont want this."

When Rick stayed silent, except for the heavy breathing, Abe continued. "You want me Rick Grimes... just as much as I want you. But, you try to push it away, try to keep your life simple... boy and girl... nothing else can ever invade that ideal relationship. But, it's too late. You and I are a force of nature. There can be no denial of that. No matter how much you try to play house with someone else, you know you want this as much as I do. Tell me I'm wrong, Rick..."

"...no... you're not wrong.. " Rick whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to be with Michonne... but you do this to me... I'm so confused." Rick shook his head helplessly.

"You don't have to be confused Rick. If you want me you can have me. You know damn well I ain't running."

"I can't do this to her..." Rick cried. "I want to be with her. We... we already are together... we've become lovers, Abe. I won't give that up for you. Don't ask it of me. It doesn't matter how much I want you. I won't give Michonne up for it." Rick was adament.

"...then don't..." Abe sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rick was more confused than ever.

"Don't give her up, Rick." Abe said. "You can have everything if you want. I would never ask such a thing of you. Dont you realize by now, I'd do anything for you. I'm willing to share. Is she?"

"... I've never talked about it with her," Rick admitted.

"Well, let me give you a little incentive to have that goddamn talk, darlin'," Abe growled. He grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him away from the main entrance. "First, let's get a little more private since you're so fucking shy... "

Abe pulled Rick away, heading to the shower room, but he wasn't planning on a shower. Once there, he pushed Rick up against the wall holding him there when he tried to get away, his mouth coming over Rick's once more tongue pushing inside that delicious mouth, breaking Rick's resistance, until he was kissing back just as desperately. Rick let out a moan of disappointment when Abe pulled away from the kiss, his mouth open and his breath harsh.

Then Abe sank to his knees in front of him, hands reaching for the zipper of his jeans. Rick let out a whimper, but it wasn't in protest, as Abe jerked his jeans down to his knees, his mouth coming against the hard bulge in his boxers, kissing him hard and hungrily. Rick almost sank down, but Abe pushed hard against his thighs as he kissed the head of his cock through the thin fabric, then sucked the head of it into his mouth, fabric and all. 

Rick cried out in undeniable pleasure, as Abe held him against the wall wallowing the head of his aching cock in the wetness of his hot mouth. Rick had never felt such pleasure before. Abe pulled away, and took one hand away to reach up and pull the boxers down letting Rick's cock spring free, then the hand was back on Rick's thigh, as he nuzzled his face between them... his mouth going under to suck Rick's balls into his mouth, wallowing them around, as Rick was shaking all over, coming undone.

Abe wasn't going to waste much time though. His mouth let the balls go and his tongue ran up the full length if the underside of Rick's hard aching cock, before his mouth closed over it's head, the same tongue, flicking at his slit, causing Rick to let out a muffled scream, biting his own tongue hard enough to bleed. Abe let out a bit of a chuckle at that, the rumble of the laugh doing crazy things to Rick's cock, only to have Abe plunge strait down on it burying it down his throat. 

Rick couldn't be quiet any longer no matter how he fought it. A roar tore from his lips, as Abe held him against the wall by his thighs and his mouth rocked up and down his length over and over. It didn't take long before Rick's back arched hard away from the wall as his orgasm shook his whole body. Abe held him in place as he nursed every drop from him, before releasing the softening cock from his mouth. 

Abe released his hold on Rick and let the man sink to his knees helplessly, as he pressed his mouth over Rick's kissing him passionately, as he unfastened his own pants, reaching in to stroke himself to his own release, all the while kissing Rick, thrusting his tongue hard into that hot mouth in the same rhythm of his strokes to his cock. Rick was too out of it to do anything but let it happen. 

Abe came hard, as his mouth devoured Rick's. He could even taste the tinge of blood from the roughness of the kiss, and he didn't care, as he was sure Rick didn't either. He finally stroked through the last of his release, before pulling away from Rick. He looked down at the other man, whose lips were puffy and red and who simply had a dazed look on his face... and Abe smiled. 

"That's just a taste of what I can do for you, baby. Now, I'm gonna take a shower. Then, I'm going back outside. You can come out when you're ready, might need your own shower... but I dont think anyone is going to not know what we were up to in here. And, you need to have that talk with Michonne. We need to come to an arrangement here. Hopefully she'll be as understanding as I am... because there ain't no way in hell I'm ever gonna let you go, darlin'."

It took Rick some time to recover, and he decided Abe was right. He needed a shower. He saw that Abe had already left. And, he hadn't even realized it. He finished stripping off his clothes and headed into the space, pulling the cord to get the water flowing. He grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed down quickly, before making his way back to his cell, vaguely wondering why nobody had come looking for him. He knew he had been gone for some time.

He found some freshly laundered clothes sitting on his bunk, thanks to Carol's doing laundry. He pulled the clothes over his damp skin. He had to talk to Michonne. He was going to have to tell her that he wanted her to share him with Abe... but just how did he go about it. He knew now that he couldn't get rid of Abe... that he didn't want to. He hoped Michonne would understand, but he didn't understand it himself. How could he want a relationship with the both of them?

He ran shaky fingers through his damp curls. This was really not a conversation he wanted to have. And, he also didn't want to walk out there and face all those people, who he knew would know about him and Abe, even Michonne. Yeah, she would know something went down between him and the big redhead, but she wouldn't know he wanted to be with both of them... or maybe she would. She had known he was attracted to Abe. So, maybe she would understand his dilemma. But, would she be willing to be a part of such a weird relationship. Well, no time like the present to find out. He headed toward the main entrance to the prison.


	13. And the Walls Come Tumbling, Tumbling Down

Rick was surprised, but not surprised, to find Michonne exactly where he left her, as well as the rest of the group pretty much the same. He did notice Abe and Daryl were unloading things from a vehicle. Abe gave him a smile when he noticed him looking. His face flushed and he turned away, his eyes going back to Michonne, and he headed in her direction.

He walked over to the table where she was sitting, leaning down. "We need to talk..." he said softly. "...inside..." he nodded toward the doors.

Michonne looked up and nodded, then rose to follow him into the building. They walked back to his cell, sitting down on the bunk facing each other, but keeping a little distance between them.

"...it's about me and you... and Abraham..." Rick started.

"There is no me and you and Abraham," Michonne replied softly. "There's you and me, then there's you and Abraham. We are not a trio."

"Why didn't you come after me when he drug me off like that?" Rick asked. 

"Did you really want me to, Rick?" Michonne asked. 

Rick shook his head. "No... guess I really didn't..."

"And... besides... this was coming on. It was going to happen. You and Abe were going to happen." Michonne replied. "You told me yourself you were attracted to him. But, you tried to run from yourself, by turning completely to me. I knew it wouldn't go away. But, I decided to let you figure that out for yourself. So... what happened?"

"God, you know what happened!" Rick blurted.

"Well... not exactly. You were only gone for about a half hour. That was a quickie of some sort, not the full fledged deal..."

"He gave me a blowjob..." Rick hissed. "But, it was the most amazing thing ever," he added, his face blushing, even as he felt himself stiffening in remembrance, arousal starting again.

Michonne glanced at his crotch, smiling at his arousal. "I doubt it was all that," she smirked. "In fact I think I could do better. It was too fast to be that amazing."

"It was that amazing," Rick said. 

"Rick, it wasn't just the blowjob. It was because of who gave it to you. You have a thing for him just like you have a thing for me." Michonne explained. Hell, Daryl could have given you the same thing... if he knew how, and you wouldn't have thought it was amazing. Or, the Governor, for that matter..."

Rick grimaced when she mentioned the Governor. Michonne noticed. "I know you don't want to hear about that man but I'm just stating a fact. And, I'm sure the man was very experienced in the sexual department. So, yes, he could have given you an amazing blow job, but you wouldn't have thought of it as one because you hated the man. As for Daryl, you'd just feel incestuous, because you view him as a brother."

"As for Abe... he probably was pretty good at it, but it was amazing to you because of how you feel about the man. Just wait until you really get down and dirty to see just how amazing it really is." Michonne said. "Oh, and by the way, you and I ... I thought we were amazing the other night, too."

"... we were amazing," Rick admitted. "Actually, you were amazing," he smiled. "I can say I thoroughly enjoyed letting you take control. I've never done that before."

"That's what it was with Abe, too. You enjoyed his taking control of you... Out here you are the man in charge, you make all the decisions. It's a lot of responsibility. That's why you liked letting go of the reins... with me and with him." Michonne said. I can't wait til he gives you the full deal. You may be walking funny for a few days, but you'll be too blissed out to even care." Michonne snickered.

"What do you mean by that?" Rick asked.

"I'm talking about when he gets his dick in your ass..." Michonne started.

"Whoa... hold on a minute. Who said that was going to happen?"

"That's part of sex between two men, Rick. Anal sex?" Michonne stated.

"I know that, Michonne. What I mean is why do you assume he's going to get his dick in me?" Rick asked. 

"Because you like having someone else in charge..." Michonne replied. 

"I like having you take charge... I never said anything about Abe taking charge."

"But, you let him give you 'an amazing blow job', let him take control of you..." Michonne said.

"... that was a one time thing," Rick interrupted her. "He surprised me with that. I just got caught up in the moment..."

"...so what is going on, Rick?" Michonne asked. "Are you saying you don't want to be with him after all?" Michonne was confused. 

"No... that's not what I'm saying, at all..." Rick shook his head. "I do want to be with him... and I want to be with you... But, I don't want him to be in charge of our relationship... whereas, I don't mind letting you take charge... sometimes..." Rick admitted. "I just don't know how this is going to work between the three of us."

"... like I said before, Rick. It's not the three of us..." Michonne sighed. "If you're worried I'll leave you, don't be. You're stuck with me, babe. If you have to have him, too, for whatever else you need, I can deal with that. We'll figure out a way to work this shit out. But, don't expect me to let him fuck me, too... That isn't going to happen." Michonne took a moment, and Rick waited. 

"If I have to share you... I will," Michonne stated. "I'll take you any way I can get you... but I won't let you keep adding to this relationship, Rick Grimes. I know he was first and that you were attracted to him. Then, I showed up... and you felt something for me, and tried to push him aside... but you couldn't. But, that's it, Rick. Hell, I actually like the jackass... just not in the way you do. He cares about you, I know. So, he can stay. But, if you drag in another stray, I'll kick your fucking ass, cowboy. Understand."

"Yes, ma'am," Rick replied, hanging his head. "And, just to be fair, if you need something from someone else, I'm ok with it."

"If that ever happens, you'll be the first to know, babe." Michonne chuckled. "... but, for now, you are all I want or need. And, while we got the place to ourselves, do you think you got enough stamina for a repeat of the other night... unless 'Ole Red' drained you dry..."

"Not a fucking chance," Rick laughed, reaching to pull Michonne in close, mouth coming down hard on hers, as he jerked his belt loose from his pants, pressing her down onto the cot, as they both started to hastily remove their clothes.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

That was the scenario Rick pictured in his head... and the outcome. This never came to pass though. Rick shook himself from this fantasy as the blast to the prison walls brought him back to reality. He turned the shower off quickly, grabbing his clothes, trying to get them back on over his wet body. It was not an easy task. A second boom shook the foundation of the prison. He struggled into his pants, then pulled his t-shirt over his head, heading toward the main doors of the prison. Just as he reached them, Abe burst through them, slamming them behind him.

"Goddamn, darlin! You can't go out that way. It's hell breaking loose out there." Abe said. "That son-of-a-bitch ain't fuckin' dead. The Governor, the mother-fucker showed up with a goddamn army, tank and all. Just started shootin' up the place. He looks like a fucking pirate with that eye patch and shit. The bastard rolled that tank right through the fences... then he brought in some trucks and loosed a whole army of walkers. There ain't no way to fight all this shit he turned loose on us."

"I ain't leaving my kids to that shit, Abe!" Rick snarled, jerking his arm out of Abe's grip. "I'm going to save them." Rick tried to get past Abe, but Abe wasn't budging.

"Michonne's got the kids, and she is heading out the back way, same as everybody else. That's why I came back to save your ass. We are going out the back of the prison too. We'll find everybody once we get out of this shitstorm. Now, we don't have time to waste. Let's get our asses in gear before this fortress comes down around our ears." Abe grabbed Rick's arm, yanking him in the opposite direction. 

Rick jerked away. "I need to get my goddamn boots on Abe," he yelled, tugging his t-shirt down over his back. 

"Ok. Hurry the fuck up, then." Abe snapped, letting Rick shove his feet into the worn boots. Rick grabbed his holster with his gun and a knife and rushed toward the back of the prison with Abe. 

At the back of the prison the walls were crumbling, and Rick and Abe climbed out of the gaping hole in the wall, heading to the fence, quickly going through the hole in the fence, killing a few straggling walkers as the went through, and headed for the woods.

When they got to the woods, they didn't see any other members of the group, though they saw evidence that they had come through this direction, and headed off following their trail.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Phillip stood among the rubble and bodies of the dead, all members of his walker horde. This had not exactly gone as he had planned. In fact, it was near the opposite.

When his men had come back to Woodbury, to inform him that they had tracked down the wily Mr Grimes and his warrior queen, he had been elated. He was told how the lovely man had holed up in an old abandoned prison with a small group of people. Phillip had thought this would be an easy battle to win. Rick's group was small, and appeared to have very little weapons to defend their stronghold. Phillip would go in with men and weapons and easily take over the place, killing off this small group and retrieving his runaway lover.

Everything had begun as planned. The attack was quick and well executed. The encumbants retaliation was not as planned. He had expected the small group to scurry inside the prison for protection, hiding out like a bunch of scared rabbits. They had not done any such thing. They had fought back... at least as a way to cover their exits. He hadn't realized they could escape out the back, while all the smoke and confusion kept him unaware of the fact. And, the walker horde had turned into more of a hindrance than a help... as he and his men had almost been trapped by their own weapons. They'd had to fight off the horde, when it turned back on them. 

A lot of wasted time was spent, killing the dead, and when they finally put down the last of them, it was to realize that Rick's small group had vanished like fucking ghosts, the prison eerily silent in their absence. Phillip was especially upset about not having even caught a glimpse of the infuriatingly frustrating beautiful man. And, he had no idea where to search for the missing man or the rest of the small group, of which he had no concerns for at all, rather than getting rid of. 

But, Phillip had no intention of giving up. Next time, he would make sure there was no way for Rick Grimes to escape him. And, he had every confidance he would come across the man again. Because it was fate that they should be together, and they would. And, he had decided he would destroy everyone around Rick... until the man was totally alone and had no one to turn to but Phillip. Then, Phillip would make him beg for him, beg for anything that Phillip would give him... beg the man to fuck him. He would bring Rick down to that level... make him his slave. And, that would finally be justice for what Rick had done to him.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Negan looked down at the ground, watching the blood literally running off his bat into the dirt. Lucille had gotten one hell of a workout today, more so than she'd ever had in her life. Negan was tired. He and his men had also gotten one hell of a workout, too. He didn't normally kill so many people at one sitting, usually killing one to get everybody in line when he took over a new group. But, this was one group he decided he didn't want a single member of... not even the women, who were just as bad as the men. And, though he hadn't actually killed any of the females himself, he had approved of their demise.

Now, Negan knew he was no saint, far from it. But, there were just certain lines not to be crossed. This group had crossed those lines, and then some. He would not abide letting such monsters live... and that was what he considered them.When humans resorted to the behavior of the walking dead and began eating human flesh, it was time to put them down as one would the real walking dead.

Negan had not been able to believe it when he came across this group. He had been going to treat them as he would any other group he came across, killing one of them as an example... bringing them under his control as new recruits to work for the Saviors. But, then came the discovery of their storage units of human cargo and their warehouses of carnage and hanging bundles of human carcasses... the food supply. Negan had lost it, then. And, he gave the order that the whole group be annihilated. He had freed the human cargo and given them the choice of joining the Saviors or setting them free... telling them if he found them later they would become workers for the great Savior train. Needless to say, most agreed to come to the Sanctuary.

⁰

There was one railroad car where the group had also been put down. They weren't interested in joining the Saviors or leaving. They were in the mood to fight. Negan was happy to oblige. And, so, now he stood in a field of blood, with his Lucille, covered in red that ran down onto the red-stained earth. And, he wished he'd never had to come here to this place of death. It was a totally wasted day for him. He had gained more members for the Sanctuary, but that only meant more responsibility, more people to care for. 

And, he needed to find more communities to conquer to provide for this increase to his community. And his two recent acquisitions of The Kingdom and The Hilltop communities weren't going to be enough to supply for this new enlargement to the Santuary group. So, he was going to have to go out to conquer more workers. And, he had thought to return to the Sanctuary at the end of the day and have a nice evening of pleasure with his harem of wives, celebrating the addition of a new group of worker bees to keep his hive in honey. But, he would just return home with a few more hungry mouths to feed. Not the kind if day he planned. And, they'd have to go out again in search of more communities to conquer.

He swung Lucille up over his shoulder and headed wearily to his truck. He'd let his men deal with bringing back the new additions. He was going home, to a hot bath and some good sex anyway. Hell, he deserved it. Tommorrow would be another day, and they would head out to search for new community to conquer then. 


	14. Rising

Rick and Abe traveled for several days, sleeping wherever they could, taking turns keeping watch, before they caught up with any other members of the group. And, for Rick, it was who he most wanted to see.... Michonne; who had Carl and Judith with her. They had holed up in one of the houses in a small town, having cleared out the walkers, first, then scavenging the houses around them. There had been a daycare center, where they got lucky in supplies for Judith. They'd also gotten some things for themselves from some of the other houses. The small supply of things they'd managed to bring for Judith had almost been exhausted, as much as they were, from surviving on only the water from the extra canteen Carl had brought; saving Michonne's water supply for Judith's formula.

Carl had really stepped up, babysitting Judith, as they searched and scavenged. They had a stash of cans of beans, packages of crackers and a jar of peanut butter, along with breakfast bars and packages of nuts. They had also raided both an apple and a pear tree and had two bags of the fruit. It was quite a windfall for them. They'd only gotten into town the day before Rick and Abe arrived. It was a happy reunion, and Michonne and Carl were happy to share their food with the hungry men. They sat down to a meal of cold beans and ate some of the apples. Then, the reunion was over, cut short by the arrival of a gang of men, mean looking and well armed.

Rick knew they had to get out without the gang becoming aware of them. They gathered everything and snuck out the back, while the men were in front of the house, having some sort of debate about some kind of nonsense, and were unaware of the group sneaking out the back of the house.

They all saw signs trying to lead them to a place that promised sanctuary for all and decide to head for it. But, this place, when they finally came upon it, proved to be a false hope. Someone had been there before them, and no human occupants were left. When Rick and company found the slaughterhouse of human carcasses, hanging like slabs of beef, it was easy to understand why it had been destroyed. Only Abe had been able to avoid losing his stomach contents at the miserable sight. Everyone was ready to head out, not bothering to look for anything to scavenge. They come upon Maggie and Glenn as they were heading out the front gates. They'd also been following the signs. 

Rick had filled them in quickly that this was no haven. Glenn and Maggie had also been able to scavenge some things along the way, and added to the stash of supplies, as they all headed out in search of a place to settle down... leaving signs of their own, in case any of their group was following. By the end of the day they had come to a stop at a crossroads, knowing they needed to find shelter for the night, and from the storm that was coming up.

That stop had given Carol and Eugene time to catch up with them. They came wandering down the road, hungry and exhausted, especially Eugene. The water had hardly been enough to sustain him, and it was all he and Carol had had for the past several days.

Then, as the storm was moving in, they headed for an old barn they could see through the trees. They met up with Daryl and Beth, who were coming through the woods from a different direction, heading for the shelter of the same barn. Everyone headed into the shelter of the barn, thinking the reunion could wait until they were safely inside. 

They were happy to reunite once inside. Maggie was glad to have her sister back, the only remaining member of her family, as was Carl; happy to reunite with his girlfriend. Everyone took some time getting caught up while Daryl built a fire, scavenging some boards and hay from inside the fixture, breaking up the boards with an axe he'd managed to bring with him, before returning it to it's rightful owner, Rick. It seemed a miracle they'd all survived the prison attack, and found each other again.

But, now that they were all together and had plenty of time, as they waited out the storm, which seemed to have settled in for the night... it became awkward for Rick. He now had the opportunity to talk to Michonne, but not the privacy. Everyone was gathered around the fire Daryl had built... and sleeping arrangements were being discussed.

Both Abe and Michonne looked to Rick, who was like a deer in the headlights at the moment. Rick knew he needed to have that talk with Michonne, to figure out how this situation was going to work...but how could he do that here...?

Abe figured it out for him, realizing the awkwardness. "Hey, there's a hayloft here in this old barn. It can be used for sleeping quarters for all of us... safer up there than on the ground... just in case... But, I think Rick and Michonne need to use it first. They have some things they need to discuss in private... then we can all bed down for the night, after we decide who's taking watch. We can take turns..." Abe gave a big grin when Rick glared at him for taking charge. "...unless anyone else has a better idea," he added slyly.

"No..." Rick grumbled. "Abe is right. Michonne and I do have some things to talk about and could use a bit of privacy. I'll try not to take too long, so everybody can get some sleep tonight..."

Rick stood up, reaching out a hand to pull Michonne up beside him. They headed for the ladder to the hayloft, feeling everyone's eyes on them, but pretending they didn't. As Michonne headed up the ladder, everyone turned their attention back to the fire, except Abe. His eyes lingered on the sight of Rick's fine ass and it's rolling motion as he started up the ladder.

Daryl cleared his throat loudly, jerking Abe's eyes off Rick's ass and to himself. Daryl rolled his eyes, letting Abe know that he knew exactly what he'd been doing. Abe actually blushed slightly and Daryl smirked, as he glanced over at the ladder and Rick's ass, too. Abe gave a deep frown. He didn't want Daryl looking at his lover's ass. He'd be sure to let him know about that later. 

Carol watched the silent exchange between Daryl and Abe, sighing. She knew it was a challenge between the two men... over Rick. She also knew Daryl didn't have a chance... whereas it was obvious Rick and Abe had something going on, even though he had recently become involved with Michonne. Carol wished Daryl would come to his senses and realize how much she cared for him and what they could have together.

Maggie and Glenn watched Abe and Daryl, too; then turned to each other, relieved their relationship was so simple. They loved each other, and there were no complications with other people in the mix. They were aware of the complicated triangle between Rick and Abe and Michonne... as well as Daryl's hang-up with Rick. 

The poor redneck had been like a kid in a candy store the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful sheriff... and Maggie and Glenn could admit Rick was a beautiful man. No need to deny it. His looks were staring everyone in the face... undeniable. Rick had been with Lori, then, and very much in love with his wife. And, there had also been Shane, Rick's best friend, who was also mooning after the lovely Mr. Grimes, though he never made a move on the man. But, Maggie and Glenn had both seen his longing looks at Rick. They had stayed silent, knowing Rick was aware and that he had chosen not to address the issue. The rest of the group was aware, as well... and also remained silent. 

The only people who seemed unaware of Shane and Daryl's feelings were Lori and Carl. Even Beth knew, though she didn't share with her boyfriend, Carl, who was Rick and Lori's son. Everyone let Rick take care of it his own way. He was their leader. He wouldn't let his personal life interfere with his leadership. The group felt he'd work this out, too.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"... something happened between you two when he drug you off into the prison..." Michonne said with a sigh. 

"Yeah..." Rick admitted. 

"... and it was consensual...?"

"...uh... yeah..."

"I don't want details..." Michonne said, tiredly. "I don't want to know about sex between the two of you. But... what does it mean, Rick? Where does that leave us?" She asked. 

"I wanted you to make that decision," Rick replied. "I want you... but I want him, too. I know that's crazy... but that's how I feel. I tried to shut him out by focusing on you. But, you can see how that worked out. It was wrong. I'm sorry for putting you in this position." Rick hung his head.

"Don't hang your head in shame, Rick Grimes." Michonne said. "You should never be ashamed of your feelings. You are having a hard time because you are discovering things about yourself you never knew before. The fact that you can be attracted to both sexes... There is nothing wrong with that. Most people are. I have found myself attracted to other women in my life... though not enough. You seem to have gotten to that point."

"What do we do, Michonne?" Rick asked. 

"We work it out, Rick... just like everything else." Michonne replied. "I told you I wanted you and that I didn't want to let you go. That hasn't changed just because you went and liked somebody else too. But, it's just him and us, Rick. We will become a family of some sort. Those kids are just gonna have three parents, I guess. As for sleeping arrangements, for tonight, at least... I think it should be me and you." Michonne smiled. "... after all, he had you last. It's my turn. Less confusing for the kids, anyway... until we explain the situation to them."

"You are amazing..." Rick grinned.

"I know," Michonne leaned in and kissed him passionately. "And, there will be nothing but sleep tonight anyway, babe. We will not be putting on any performances for an audience. Nothing else until we have some real privacy. And, that goes for Abe, too. He doesn't get anything else until I get my turn. He will have to share equally." Michonne gave him a soft parting kiss. Now, come on. Let's let everyone get some sleep, and fill 'Ole Hot Pants' in on the solution."

"He won't like being called old..." Rick laughed, getting to his feet, and helping Michonne up. 

They walked over to the edge of the loft and called down to the group. "Everyone can come up now and get some sleep. We worked things out. I'll be taking first watch. Abe can take second. We'll take two hour shifts. Daryl and Glenn can come after us. That's eight hours covered. If anyone decides they want to sleep longer, Maggie and Michonne can take a turn, together.That should be enough sleep for everyone. Now, let's get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow, I think." 

Rick headed over to go down the ladder to take first watch, leaving Michonne to find a sleeping spot for herself and the kids. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Morning came early for Maggie and Michonne. Everyone was sleeping in, exhausted from the last several days. Maggie and Michonne had decided to take the last two hour watch, just to let everyone else get in some more sleep. They headed outside to check the storm damage, and to get some fresh air. It also gave them a chance to talk.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Michonne asked the pretty brunette. "I know you and Glenn have a normal relationship. That's what I've always had in the past. And, I'm certainly not interested in anyone else but Rick... pretty obvious, huh?" Michonne shook her head. 

"It was obvious to Glenn and I from the moment you two locked eyes... that you has already fallen for him," Maggie chuckled. "It's easy to see why. He is a beautiful man, inside as well as out. If I wasn't so in love with Glenn, I'd certainly be interested. But, I love my husband. I think you love Rick. You certainly have deep feelings for the man. But, I can't tell you if your decision to share him is right or wrong, Michonne." Maggie replied.

"Would you do it?" Michonne asked. 

"I don't know," Maggie answered truthfully. "Glenn and I seem too attached to each other to let anyone else in. But, Rick met you around the same time as he met Abe. And, Abe knocked him for a loop when they first met, too. There was an instant attraction. Abe got Rick all flustered. I'd never seen that before. Rick has been pretty level headed, although he did get pretty grief-stricken over Lori's death, understandably. And, he was still grieving when Abe came along. I believe Abe is in love with Rick, too, even if he doesn't know it yet. And, Rick has some strong feelings for Abe, too." Maggie said.

"Rick also has some strong feelings for you." Maggie added. "It's complicated for the three of you. You and Abe fell for the same man, and Rick has strong feelings for you both. It may be a strange situation, but this is a strange world, Michonne. I'd say you should go for the brass ring. What do you have to lose. You guys can work it out, and it never hurts that the kids will have three parents looking out for them."

"Thanks, Maggie, for listening. I know I made the right choice for myself, now. I think we'll make a great family unit. And, I dont dislike Abe. He is a good guy, really, even if he is a bit crass sometimes. He has a good heart. And, he will not hurt Rick. That's what's important. Rick has had enough hurt in his life..." 

"You sure got that right," Maggie replied.

They grew silent after the conversation, each woman losing themself in their own thoughts. It wasn't something they should have been doing. They needed to have their gaurd up at all times in this new dangerous world. Lucky for them, it wasn't a walker that wandered up on them... but a man; a clean, healthy-looking, pleasant man; who told them he was on a mission to find survivors and bring them to his community... a goodwill ambassador so to speak.

The man introduced himself as Aaron and said he had spotted them the day before, but had to back off because of the coming storm... so he had come back this morning, bringing some supplies with him.

Maggie and Michonne were cautious, but open to communication with the man. So, they decided to take him back to the rest of the group... give him a chance to speak to their leader. They were sure everyone was awake by now, and they had checked Aaron over to make sure he had no hidden weapons, so they felt safe in his company.

The same couldn't be said for Rick. He didn't trust him. Maybe it was his experience with the Governor, or seeing that place that had promised Sanctuary. But, he certainly didn't want to trust this new guy and his promises. Abe and Daryl sided with Rick, of course. Glenn and Beth trusted Maggie's judgement. Carl was torn between his father and Beth's feelings. Eugene was open to the idea of a new settlement and Carol was noncommittal. But, Rick would make the ultimate decision. And, he finally decided they would check out the place before deciding. They would keep Aaron prisoner until then.

But, Aaron refused to go along with that, telling them he would not take them back to his town as a prisoner, because he had something he needed to take care of, first. And, if they wouldn't trust him, then he couldn't trust them. It seemed to be a standoff between him and Rick at that point. But, Michonne took Rick aside for a talk. She managed to convince him they should try this. She wanted to have a home again. Rick wanted a home, too, but was afraid of it being just another lie. Michonne asked him to please trust her judgement, and he reluctantly agreed. And, after Aaron took them to retrieve his husband, Rick finally trusted him; because the man had trusted them with the knowledge of the most important thing in his life. 

So, the group headed off to Alexandria, Aaron's home. Maggie had checked out Aaron's husband, Eric's, leg, deeming it only a sprained ankle, nothing broken. He was helped into the RV, that was waiting outside the garage, where he'd been holed up waiting for Aaron to return. Aaron took the driver's seat and Rick rode shotgun. Everyone else crammed into the back wherever they could. Eric took the bed, to rest. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》


	15. To Begin Again

Rick wasn't sure if 'Deanna' believed him about the world outside the walls of Alexandria. She seemed skeptical when he told her about the cannibal group and the sex-crazed governor. When he had told her she couldn't trust people out there anymore, she had smiled at him, before asking if she could trust him. She was looking at him like he had been outside for too long and might be a bit delusional.

He didn't think there would be any way to change her mind about the dangers on the outside any time soon. She seemed to think that the only dangers were from those walking dead creatures, that people couldn't be as bad as he was saying, and he was merely exaggerating things. He didn't believe she was as far gone as to believe the world was all rainbows, but she just seemed to believe in normal bad and good people, as if the world wasn't that far gone as to have the kind of people Rick was telling her about. 

Rick was right about Deanna's skepticism. She had lived inside these walls since the beginning. She knew there were walking dead but had never had to deal with them. She lived inside a fortress, fully contained and sustained. But, she did know about the world, from her scouting parties that went out, to bring back things they still needed, plus information. And, of course, she had her recruiters, Aaron and Eric, who were trying to build the community from within.

Deanna saw through the dirt and grime, and scruffiness, to the attractive man beneath, a charismatic man, to be sure. That's why he was the leader. She was a little surprised that he seemed to be in a three-way relationship with the fierce warrior woman and the brash redheaded military man. He seemed much too strait-laced for that. Not that she minded... she wasn't so close-minded as that, though a lot of the townsfolk might think it wrong. Most of them shunned Aaron and Eric for that reason. They went against the norm. But, Deanna had always been a fair person, as was her husband. And, she wanted to give Rick's group a chance.

But, Deanna wasn't so sure Rick would meet that same opposition as Aaron and Eric had; simply because he was a very charismatic person. Once they had him cleaned up, she was sure he would easily win over the town. That's why she had already decided what job she wanted for him. He had said he was once a town's deputy sheriff, so he should fill the spot perfectly. His girlfriend could even work with him. That should make him happy. Deanna would be sure to give his boyfriend a job he was qualified for as well.

What surprised Deanna was that the rest of the group seemed to have drank the 'Rick Grimes' kool-aid. They seemed to believe the same preposterous stories he told. His lovers seemed fierce, but sensible, warrior types. But, of course, they were enamored with him. The redneck also worshipped him. The pretty brunette seemed sensible, but her young Asian husband was an innocent. She was clearly in charge of their lives, and she seemed totally on board with whatever Rick said.

The weird brainiac, Eugene, was someone Deanna thought would be a good addition to her town, even though he also had an unhealthy dose of the Rick Grimes fever. The only one who seemed to have escaped the pull of Rick Grimes was Carol. She seemed like an average housewife, except for that odd haircut. But, she should fit right in with the ladies group.

The man also had two children, a shirley temple doll of a baby girl and a teen boy with an attitude that may have been in protection of his cute meek girlfriend, who was nothing like her pretty older sister. Yes, Maggie was a spitfire.

Deanna thought that some time in the community would get this group back into the civilized world and they'd understand they didn't have to make up stories to prove how tough they were. They could relax and enjoy life again, just as the rest of her community did.

She assigned a large house to Rick's quaint family. There were enough bedrooms to accommodate everyone, including a nursery for the adorable baby girl. The sleeping arrangements would have to be worked out among the adults. She was sure they'd figure it out. There were four bedrooms, and the nursery, as well as two bathrooms. It was perfect. She assigned houses for everyone, but the first night they all gathered together at the Grimes residence. She supposed it would take time for them to get comfortable being apart. In a few days she was sure they'd be living in their own assigned houses.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Deanna had been right about several things. Once the group had gotten cleaned up, they looked totally different, not so wild... much more normal... except for the redneck. He still looked pretty wild. But, Rick Grimes was indeed a very attractive man. He cleaned up very well. Scrapping that hair off his face had seemed to rejuvenate him. He looked very young, though she knew he had a teenage son, so he had to be older than he looked.

His long curls rather fit him though. She was glad he had decided to keep them. She had heard Michonne talked him out of cutting them. The general beautician had offered to trim it for him. But, it seemed her flirting with Rick had upset Michonne and Abe. Michonne had decided she liked Rick's hair just like it was, and sent Jessie away, thanking her for the offer, but declining anyway.

A few days had made a difference in this new group Deanna had welcomed to Alexandria. They had moved into their own houses now, except for the redneck, who seemed to prefer camping out at Rick Grimes' place or Carol's. But the others had adjusted well, just as Deanna had thought, Carol fitting right in with the ladies. Maggie and Glenn would be a nice addition on the counsel. Abe was going to be working with the construction crew. And, Rick and Michonne were going to be the co-sheriffs in town. They would work well together.

Deanna saw that Rick's son had made friends with the other boys in town and his girlfriend was turning all their heads. She seemed to be blooming under all the attention, even though she made it clear she was Carl's girlfriend. That did cause a bit of a disruption in the group, but they seemed to be dealing with it. Deanna decided it was time to have a meet and greet party... a more formal gathering, plus it was just a reason to have a party.

Rick smiled at Deanna, when she gave him and Michonne the invitation, thanking her, before closing the door, his face serious. He had been playing nice because this place made Michonne happy, but he didn't think this town had a clue about reality. They lived in fantasyland. Deanna's sons and a few of their friends were a bit of a thorn, as far as Rick was concerned. They were privileged and cocky. Rick wasn't sure how they were going to react to his and Michonne's new roles in the community.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 

Rick got dressed for the party. Jessie, the beautician, had brought over some clothes for them. Rick thought it was nice of her. She said she had clothes for all of Rick's group, although his friend, Daryl, had declined. Everyone else had graciously accepted, as had Rick. She had told him she'd see him at the party. Rick had turned, with the basket in his arms, to see Michonne with a frown on her face.

"I might have to have a talk with that one when we get to the party, a little girl talk." Michonne said. 

"Really? What about," Rick asked, curious.

"She needs to understand that just because you have a girlfriend and a boyfriend doesn't mean it's an open relationship. You, Mr. Grimes, are off the market. So, she can go flirt with someone else." Michonne replied.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything. She was just being nice. She was giving clothes to all of our group." Rick denied the flirtation. 

"Don't play dumb, Rick. You know how attractive you are. But, she is also aware of the fact you have two roommates. That should have been enough to keep her in place. But, she seems a little bold. So, I'll have to give her a bit of a reminder to keep her hands to herself. There's no room for her in our trio." Michonne stated.

Rick wisely chose to be quiet at that point. He dressed in the new clothes, surprised at how well they fit. The jeans seemed to be nearly new, and the blue shirt seemed to enhance his crystal blue eyes. Rick dabbed a bit of cologne on, Stetson, his favorite, or at least, it had been back in his previous world. This place had come with a few of those luxuries. There were new toothbrushes and toothpaste. They had shampoo and conditioner, as well as body brushes.

The medicine cabinet held some aspirin and antibiotic cream as well as a bottle of alcohol, a box of bandages and some feminine hygiene products. All of these supplies had come with the house. The cologne had been added when Rick had been asked if he had a preference from their storage supply. He'd gotten the cologne and aftershave in the same scent. Michonne had gotten some perfume and make-up. These things wouldn't be a regular use thing, only used for special occasions. 

Rick gave a chuckle when he saw Michonne, though it wasn't because she looked anything other than stunning. She was wearing a beautiful blue sleeveless dress and nude sandles. She complimented him perfectly. Rick had to wonder at who had chosen the clothes for them. His blue shirt was a perfect match for her dress. Then, Abe came out of his room, dressed for the party. Rick couldn't help it when he starred to laugh. Abe was wearing a blue shirt, too. It was just too much.

When Rick got his laughter under control, he explained to Michonne and Abe what had amused him so much. They saw it then and were amused, though not nearly to the extent that Rick had been.

"I can't wait to see the kids. If whoever's put these outfits together put them in blue too, I just might get a little pissed off." Rick stated. 

"Don't worry, Rick. I already dressed Judith. Her dress is a pink ruffled confection. Carl and Enid have her. And, Carl just got some new jeans and a polo shirt. But it wasn't blue. And Beth looked like a lovely young lady in her white dress. They are waiting downstairs for us." Michonne said.

"Michonne, could you give Rick and I a moment. We'll be down in a minute," Abe said, getting a surprised look from Rick. "I just need to talk to him about something." he added.

"Ok." Michonne sighed, leaning over to give Rick a quick kiss, before heading downstairs.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Rick asked, caught off gaurd when Abe pushed him up against the wall, and covered his mouth with his own. He got caught up in it for a moment, kissing Abe back, before he pushed him away. "Should have known," he growled. "We have a party to get to, Abe.

"I know. I just wanted to kiss you. We haven't had a moment alone together in a few days. Just wondered if you might be in the mood for a little fun later, after the party." Abe grinned. 

"I'm gonna be with Michonne. " Rick said flatly.

"Ok," Abe sounded disappointed. "What about tommorrow night, then?"

"No. We'll have to talk about you and me, later. I've got some things I need to make clear to you, before we do any more fooling around. "Rick replied. 

"Like what?" Abe asked.

"Later," Rick headed for the stairs. Abe was left to follow, reluctantly. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick had come up with some rules for the town, which Deanna had agreed with. They were easy ones, not nearly as much as he wanted, but all he could get at the time. But, her sons and their friends still seemed to disregard them. Rick had wanted members of his group to go on the scavenging runs, preferably in charge of them. That didn't fly with the boys. Deanna caved to her sons. She agreed that some of Rick's group could go along, but they wouldn't be in charge. 

That had turned into a disaster. One of Deanna's sons had died. Another member of the group, one who had only recently come to Alexandria had also perished. Glenn had almost gotten killed himself. It was a friend of Spencer's that caused a young life and almost cost Glenn his own. A young woman had also been injured, and only Eugene's aid had saved her. Understandably, both Glenn and Eugene were upset. Eugene had developed a bit of a crush on the young woman, Tara, even though she had informed him she liked girls and was interested in one of the young women in town. 

Glenn had been so upset that when they arrived back in Alexandria he had called Deanna's other son's friend out on the events that led to the disaster. It led to a scuffle, and Daryl had come to Glenn's assistance when Spencer and his friends jumped in. Deanna, who was distraught over the lost lives, actually took Glenn's side. She told her son that he needed to apologize to Glenn. He refused. Glenn knew he'd made an enemy of Spencer and the other young man, who had caused the death of that boy, Noah, a likeable kid.

Spencer really didn't spend too much time worrying about Glenn. He was more focused on the new town sheriff, who he was jealous of. The man had his mother's ear. She listened to him, gave consideration to his ideas. Spencer didn't like that. She used to listen to him. So he'd let his friend deal with the Asian kid. He'd worry about the new town sherriff, or co-sherriff, actually... because Deanna had made Rick and Michonne co-sherriffs. What a stupid idea, Spencer thought.

Deanna apologized to Glenn for her son's behavior, saying that she would have a talk with him, after the memorial for her other son. They would have a public memorial for the other boy as well. They'd have a private memorial for her son tonight. Then, they could have a public memorial for Noah.

Glenn didn't believe a talk would do any good, but he kept his peace. He did have a gathering of his group that night though, informing Rick about what had happened. Rick said he'd have words with Deanna and her husband tommorrow. Rick stayed calm for Michonne's sake. Inside, he was angry. But, he knew how much Michonne wanted to settle here. She wanted this life. Later, he spoke with Carol and Daryl and Abe. Carol had been playing the part of Little Susie Homemaker to perfection, causing Daryl to snort in derision, but Rick approved. She was infiltrating well. Abe told Rick there had also been an incident out on his job, where he had had to come to the rescue of one of the women on the building crew... and he was now officially in charge of the construction crew.

He seemed rather proud of himself. Rick congratulated him on both his job promotion and saving the life. 

"Well, you could show me your appreciation for a job well done, tonight." Abe leaned over and whispered in Rick's ear.

Rick pushed him away. "I have plans with Michonne tonight." Rick asserted himself. Carol and Daryl turned away from the lovers, feeling a little awkward. Rick brought them back into the conversation, ignoring Abe. "We'll sit tight for the moment. We'll get together to discuss this in a few days. See you guys later." Carol and Daryl walked away, Daryl deciding to camp out at Carol's tonight.

Rick started to head home, but Abe stopped him. "What about us, Rick? You haven't told me what's up with you and I."

"What's to tell you. You live in the same house with me. We all have our own bedrooms. I just decide whose room I end up in at night, or if I spend the night alone. It's pretty simple." Rick explained.

"So... tommorrow night, then?" Abe asked.

"I don't think so," Rick replied. "You and I need to talk first... about this relationship, get a few ground rules in place"

"What the hell does that mean?" Abe growled, irritably. He was frustrated. He hadn't been with Rick since that time at the prison, while Rick had been with Michonne after the party. 

"Just what I said. If you want to be with me, there are going to be some rules. I'll discuss them with you later."

"When?" Abe asked, tersely.

"In a few days." Rick replied, giving Abe a look that said he was not going to discuss it any further at the moment. When Abe reached out for him Rick stepped back, his eyes now fiery. "I said a few days, Abraham. Don't push me. If you want to be with me, respect my wishes. If you push me I will cut you out of my life for good. So, don't make me do that..." Rick turned and walked away, leaving Abe standing there.


	16. Together We Are

Michonne was surprised when the door to her bedroom opened quietly and Rick slipped inside, closing it softly behind him. She hadn't expected him to come to her tonight since they'd been together the night before. The evening had been awkward with the family between her and Rick and Abe. Carl hadn't seemed to notice, totally wrapped up in Beth, the two of them sitting close and chatting throughout the meal. Judith had picked up on the tension though and had been fussy in Rick's arms. Michonne had finally taken her just to settle her down.

After the silence between Rick and Abe throughout dinner, Carl had told his father and Michonne he was going out with Beth, over to her house, to visit Glenn and Maggie for a while, but he would be home by ten. It was a regular occurence, so Rick had expected it. He avoided Abe's look though, as he left the table, deciding to help Michonne with the dishes. Michonne had glanced between the two men, curious as to what was going on, that neither was talking about. Then, Abe got up and announced that he was going out and would be back later.

Michonne watched him leave, and felt a little sad for him as Rick ignored him. Michonne wondered what was going on. She knew Abe had gotten a promotion on the job. When she'd seen him earlier he'd been so excited about it and wanted to share the news with Rick, and he'd had a meeting with Rick, along with Carol and Daryl, that afternoon. But, when she saw Abe later he seemed rather sad. And, he and Rick had been silent with each other. She felt that silence like a huge weight, and was sure Rick was the cause of it; because even though Abe had stayed silent; unusual for him, his eyes had been on Rick all throughout the meal, filled with longing. But, Rick hadn't even looked at Abe once. And, neither man seemed to have much of an appetite.

Still, Michonne was surprised when Rick showed up in her room. He and Abe were at odds, but she felt he would have spent the night alone since the two of them had been together just the night before. Carl had come home a little while ago and gone to bed. Michonne had put Judith to bed soon after dinner, and Rick had gone to his room after finishing the dishes, which she had been surprised about anyway. She usually did the dishes while Rick put Judith to bed. But, Judith was just too fussy with her father on this night. 

"How's Judith," Rick asked softly. 

"She's sleeping," Michonne replied. "Abe hasn't made it back yet, either. Wonder where he went?"

"He's a grown man, Michonne. He doesn't need us to babysit him."

"Never said he did," Michonne said. "But, didn't expect him to be out. He was happy about his promotion at work today, especially since it was only his first day on the job..."

"Well, he should have been in charge anyway. He had more experience than anyone else there. Then, he had to rescue someone because the rest of those idiots had no clue or guts to do the right thing." Rick replied. "So, his taking over was no great surprise." 

"Still... it was a good thing, and something he could be proud of. I'm surprised you aren't happier for him."

"I congratulated him earlier," Rick responded. "Saw no need to make a big fuss over it though."

"Rick Grimes," Michonne raised her voice in exasperation. "He's your lover. Your reaction surprises me. Would you have such a reaction to me getting a promotion?"

"Why would you get a promotion?" Rick was surprised. 

"Not the point, wiseass," Michonne replied. "The fact is you would be happy for me. So, why wouldn't you be happy for Abe? It was a big accomplishment for him. And, I'm sure he would want to celebrate that with you."

"I'm happy for him," Rick said. "I told you I congratulated him, earlier."

"Then, why were the two of you so silent through dinner? The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. And, I felt sorry for him the way you were treating him... and that's saying something."

"You felt sorry for him?" Rick was surprised. 

"Yes..." Michonne replied. "What is going on with you two, Rick?"

"It's not your concern, Michonne. This is between me and Abe."

"Excuse me," Michonne said in disbelief. "I know you did not just say that to me. This has been my concern since I agreed to share you with him. You had to care a lot about him if you insisted he be a part of our lives, refusing to give him up. But, now, you seem to be putting a barrier up against him. If you could explain it to me, I'd appreciate it, because I sure as hell don't understand what's going on right now."

"I don't know how to talk to you about my feelings for Abe," Rick said. "It is just too awkward."

"Well, you better get over being awkward, Rick. You were the one who put us in this situation, so you and I are going to have to talk about Abe," Michonne replied. "So, talk."

"Fine..." Rick sighed. "I do want to be with Abe, but when we get close, my brain seems to turn to mush. I want to be in control, but I lose it around him and start thinking with my dick instead of my head. I'm afraid I'm going to get so caught up in it that I'm going to let him do things that I'm just not ready for yet," Rick admitted, his face burning in embarrassment. 

"What do you mean, Rick?" Michonne asked. "What could he do that you don't want."

"I don't know. I just don't want to take that chance."

"Well, maybe if you talked to him you could figure that out, Mr Grimes. I'm pretty sure he'd be willing to do anything to make you happy. It seems to me he's always been eager to do that. I think that man loves you, Rick, and would do just about anything for you," Michonne said. 

"I guess you are right," Rick said reluctantly. "I did tell him I'd talk to him in a few days, anyway."

"No, Rick. You are not going to wait a few days. This needs to be resolved tonight."

"I don't even know where he is, Michonne," Rick cried. "I'm sure this can wait until tommorrow, at least."

"Rick, I'm sure you can find him. How many places could he have gone? You need to go find him and have that conversation. I'm going to go to sleep. See you tommorrow." Michonne ended the conversation, dismissing her lover.

Rick stood there a moment, then turned and left the room, a little surprised at Michonne's order. He decided to go look for Abe. And, Michonne was right. It wasn't hard to find him. Rick found him at Eugene's house. Eugene was happy to see Rick show up. Abe had been there, drinking, but not talking. Eugene had figured it was something to do with Rick, but didn't push Abe to talk, knowing the big man would only react negatively to that.

"Hello, Eugene. I was just looking for Abe..." Rick said softly.

"Well, you came to the right place, then. The silent man is sitting in my kitchen, drowning his sorrows as we speak. I'm assuming his mood has something to do with you. So, if you could kindly take him off my hands, I'd be much obliged. He certainly isn't happy to be here anyway, no more than I am to have his silent company. I will speak with you later. I'm going to make my way to bed. Lock up when you two leave if you don't mind," Eugene said, leaving the room.

Rick walked over to where Abe was, standing a few feet away. "...Abe... we need to talk..." Rick was hesitant.

Abe had been staring at Rick from the moment he walked into Eugene's house, sitting at the counter, nursing a bottle of whiskey. "So... now you wanna talk..." Abe mumbled. 

"...No... not really..." Rick murmered.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here if you don't wanna talk? Did you just come here to torment me? You know what your very presence does to me. I can't even think strait when I'm around you, because I want you so damn much." Abe growled.

"Welcome to the damn club," Rick snipped. 

"What are you talking about, Rick?"

"It's just that my brain doesn't want to function when I'm around you. I'm thinking with my dick instead of my head. That isn't fucking right." Rick explained.

Abe chuckled. "If you're so hot for me, why do you treat me like a bad case of the fuckin' clap, darlin'?"

"...because if I don't I'll just let you do anything you want to me, and regret it later..." Rick replied. 

"You're talking in circles again, cowboy..." Abe mumbled. 

"Dammit, Abe, I'm just not ready to do certain things, yet. But, with my head all steamed up, I'd just say yes to anything, then I'd be pissed off at you later for taking advantage of the situation." Rick replied. 

"That's what we needed to talk about, honey. You just have to tell me ahead of time. When I'm loving you, I won't take advantage of you. I will not push the boundaries you set. Don't you know that by now."

"You pushed those boundaries before, Abe." Rick said.

"... you mean when I kissed you, and when I sucked you off?" Abe smiled. "I didn't cross any boundaries you didn't want me to cross, darlin'. You wanted it. You just thought you shouldn't. Look me in the eye, now, and tell me that I'm lying. Tell me you didn't want me to kiss you. Tell me that you didn't want me to just take fucking charge and give you the best damn blowjob you ever had in your fucking life. Tell me that, Rick."

Rick stood there, silently. He couldn't call Abe a liar because it was true. He really had wanted Abe to kiss him. And, he had been relieved when Abe took charge and gave him that taste of heaven. He just hated to admit how right Abe was.

"I'd never hurt you Rick. Surely, you know that by now," Abe said softly. You just tell me how far you want to go before we start. We can work up to the rest. I'm willing to take it as slow as you need, doll."

"What if I want to be on top?" Rick asked. 

"I'm willing to do anything, babe. If you want to fuck me, I'll let you. Of course, I'd have to tell you how to do things, you not having a clue what you're doin', and all," Abe chuckled again. "Is that what you want, darlin'? Do you want to fuck me?"

"... yes... but, not yet. I want us to be equal in the bedroom. I don't want you to be in control. I want to have a say." Rick replied.

"Well, ok, then. Are you ready to head home. I sure as fuck ain't drunk yet. So, if you want some pleasuring I'm definitely up for it. Would you like that, honey? Would you like for me to pleasure you?" 

"Yeah, I think I would." Rick murmered, his face burning in embarrassment. 

"God, I love how you blush, baby," Abe laughed. "You are just so shy, but you are really wild inside. The combination is intoxicating. Come on, love. Let's get your hot little ass home so I can make you purr, kitten"

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick didn't know when Abe had taken his hand. He didn't think they had even locked Eugene's door when they left. He just noticed the firm grip Abe had on his hand as he opened the door to their house, as if Abe was afraid he might try to escape; not that the man didn't have good reason to feel that way. But, Rick really wasn't thinking about escape. He wasn't thinking about much at all. His brain seemed made of mush and his dick was hard, and nothing had even happened yet. Abe hadn't even kissed him. Abe pulled him toward the stairs, and he thought vaguely that there was another door that wasn't getting locked tonight.

Abe pulled him into his room, closing the door softly behind him. But, the door wasn't locked. Rick could still leave if he wanted. But, he didn't want to. He was scared, but only because he'd never done anything with a man before and didn't want to appear an idiot. But, Abe had promised to teach him. And, he trusted that Abe wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for, yet. Abe led him over to the bed, pushing him down gently on it. 

"This is where we are going to get familiar with each other's bodies, honey." Abe said softly. "We will explore. You can find out what feels good for you and what I like. Will that be ok with you?"

Rick could only nod.

"Is it ok if I undress you, Rick?" Abe asked, his finger lifting Rick's chin up to look at him. "I would like to look at you. Of course, I will also let you do the same to me." Abe leaned down and kissed Rick softly.

Then, he began to unbutton Rick's shirt, slowly. He pushed the shirt off Rick's shoulders, down his arms, before tossing it on the floor. Then, he ran his hands over the smooth flesh, over the arms, back and chest, fingers stopping to tease the nipples into taut peaks, causing Rick to moan and pull Abe head down to kiss him, passionately. 

Abe pulled away, breathing heavily along with Rick. "Slow down, darlin', before we end it before we even get started. You kissing me like that is going to make me come, and I ain't wanting to do that. We have a whole night of pleasure to look forward to.

"Surely you don't think I can hold on all night," Rick gasped. 

"Not asking that of you, honey. Just want to make sure we both at least have our clothes off before we make messes in them," Abe retorted. "You don't have to worry about me, doll. I have plenty of stamina. I just wanted to make sure you get full enjoyment out of this. We both get naked and enjoy the view a bit, and I'll blow you just to relieve some of that tension for you. Then, we can take our time the rest of the night, ok. Let's just take a few minutes to settle in, baby."

"Ok..." Rick rasped. "ok..." 

He let Abe unfasten his pants and pull them down, lifting his hips so he could slide the pants and boxers off his hips and down his legs. Abe lifted his feet to remove the boots and socks, before pulling his jeans and boxers off. Now, he was sitting there totally naked in front of the man, who was staring at him appreciatively. 

"Would you like to undress me, now," Abe asked. "Or is that too much for you? If it is, I'll take my own clothes off so you can get a nice look." Abe was smiling.

"I think you should do it this time. I'm too wound up. Maybe next time," Rick answered.

Abe quickly shed his clothes, standing in front of the beautiful man for inspection."Well...?" he asked. He knew he had a great body, not like Rick's, but certainly nothing to be ashamed of. He worked hard to be as muscularly sculpted as he was. He had never seen Rick work out, though he was quite active. The man just had that lean beautifully sculpted body naturally, he supposed. He could honestly say he would never tire of looking at it. It looked glorious to him.

"Huh..." Rick's eyebrows raised.

"Do you like what you see, darlin'?" Abe asked. 

"...you are... uh big..." Rick was a loss for words. 

Abe let out a snort. "Were you talking about my dick or just the whole skin package honey? Because I know my little Abe ain't so little, especially now when you are sitting there in your birthday suit with that dick of yours bobbing at me." Abe laughed.

"I was just talking... in general..." Rick blushed. ".... but, yeah.... uh... your dick does look awful big. I'm not sure if I can even fit that in my mouth, alone anyplace else..." Rick's face was flaming now as he gave voice to his thoughts.

"You'd be surprised, honey. You can fit a lot of things in places you wouldn't think you could. And, that certain place you're talking about is made to stretch to accommodate. You just need to take your time. You can't even imagine how good it can feel to be stretched and filled so full. But, we aren't worried about that right now. There'll be a time for that later. When you are ready to enjoy everything I can do to you. But, not tonight. Tonight I just want to introduce you to the world, and do some things that will really blow your mind." Abe explained. "Are you ready to get started, darlin', or is it too much for you?"

"I'm ready," Rick whispered. "Just do something before I explode."

"Ok, honey. Let daddy take care of you," Abe chuckled, pushing Rick down to lay flat on the bed. "Let's, ease some of that tension in you, so we can enjoy the rest of the night." Abe's head went down his body, and his mouth covered the head of his dick, before swallowing him down, sliding completely down the shaft to the root, holding Rick captive in his throat. 

Rick cried out, arching off the bed, his hands reaching down to grip Abe's head, as the man swallowed around his cock, causing waves of pleasure to course through his body. Abe's rumbling chuckle over his reaction only added to the sensations his cock was feeling... then it grew more intense as that hot wet heat began to move up and down his length, over and over, sucking hard at him, teasing him.

It only took a few minutes. He shoved his fist against his mouth, biting down hard to keep the scream of pleasure from escaping his lips as he came hard, his whole body jerking with the force of his orgasm, curling in around Abe, like a starfish trying to hold on to a rock... his thighs tight against Abe's head, with his legs and feet pressing into the broad muscular back, while his free hand gripped the sheets, balling them in his fist, a strangled scream of release tearing from his throat, smothered with his fist.


	17. Come Together

Rick's eyes opened slowly, the heat of the sun finally rousing him from his sleep. It was streaming through the window... his mind vaguely thinking that the curtains weren't closed and wondering if they had been the night before. He didn't have much time to reflect on those thoughts though, as the wet heat of Abe's mouth came down on his, with the exuberance that was the man himself. Rick didn't get much of a chance to participate though before the mouth had left his. He almost sighed at the loss, causing a chuckle to run through the body pressed to his.

Rick looked up into the grinning eyes of Abe, and gave a small smile.

"Finally awake, huh. Thought you'd sleep all day," Abe grinned.

"What time... is it?" Rick mumbled.

"Don't worry, sheriff. It's not really so late. I just know how you like being the early bird, that's all. It's no later than around nine am, darlin'. I decided not to go in to work so early myself. But you don't have a schedule to keep like I do, anyway... besides, Michonne already covered it."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked. 

"Oh, Michonne just stopped in on her way to work, that's all. I asked her to tell the construction crew I'd be in late... or not at all. They could waste the day unless I showed up... because I was busy loving my husband..."

"Wwh...at?" Rick jerked out of Abe's arms. "You had Michonne tell people that!"

"Why not. It's the truth," Abe replied smoothly. "You got a problem with that, Rick?"

"...well, yes... " Rick's face reddened. "You don't tell people those kind of things. They already think we are strange enough... or at least, I am... with having two lovers... you don't need to fuel the fire by telling them you're not going to work because you're too busy having sex with me...and what's with that husband crap... We aren't married."

"Are we living in sin, then, babe? It may not be on paper yet, but we're married in my book." Abe explained. "But, if you need the paper we can get that creepy priest here to marry us up in a jiffy, just to suit your sensibilities. Though, I think Mz Michonne might want to have it on paper too... equal rights to you, and all. She is a rather possessive woman..."

"Shut up, Abe," Rick growled. "We are not married, nor are Michonne and I. Don't know if we can legally be married... or if bigamy is still against the law. Beside... the point though. We haven't been together long enough to take such a drastic step."

"Excuse the hell out of me, Mr. Grimes, but in the world we live in we may not get a hell of a lot of time. So, when we find something that works, we make it permanent... and as for bigamy... who the hell cares," Abe said, feeling a little irritated. "Besides, the townsfolk are already calling you my husband. They think of us that way. Would you rather they call you my wife?"

"Better fucking not!" Rick snapped. But, why are they referring to all of us as married, anyway... just because we're in a relationship..."

"... they're not... I mean ... referring to all of us as married, that is. They think of me as your husband, but they refer to Michonne as your girlfriend..." Abe said, sheepishly.

"Now, how does that make any sense?" Rick flared. "Why not a husband and a wife? If I'm married to you, why wouldn't I be married to her, as well.... or is that the bigamy part?"

"You'll have to ask the masses, honey. I'm sure I don't know their minds," Abe said, his irritation having already disappeared. "But, you might want to ask your girlfriend if she wants to be considered your wife, first... and if so we can all go over to the church and make it legal... if you have a husband and a wife, that is, unless you have a problem with that."

"... well, I guess I did... but I see your point now..." Rick amended. No reason to waste time on courtships, when we're already sexually involved. I'll talk to Michonne about it... and if she's agreeable, I guess we'll make it legal, if they allow it. But, she's getting the same rights as you regardless. If I'm your husband, then I'm hers, as well. And, before you even ask..." Rick continued "... she is not your wife... unless she wants to take it that far... her choice, but I know for right now, that is not even an option. So, don't even joke with her about that."

"I know better..." Abe replied. "That is one lady that I know better than to rub the wrong way. Now, do you wanna join me in the shower, or go back to sleep. I promise to be nice if you do."

"You better not be fucking nice..." Rick mumbled, making Abe laugh.

"Ok, darlin.... I wasn't thinking the way you were. Come on..." Abe hopped out of bed, reaching out to pull Rick up beside him. "Let's go steam up the shower, while we get clean, honey." Abe pulled him toward the bathroom.

Abe adjusted the water to just lukewarm, knowing they'd create the rest of the heat themselves. Then, they both got in under the water, soaking themselves thoroughly, as their mouths came together in a tangle of tongues and lips and teeth. Abe had learned last night that Rick actually liked it a little rough and a little painful. So, his teeth came into play, biting at Rick's lips and tongue, as they kissed, Rick giving as good as he got. Abe moved down Rick's body, nipping and sucking, covering the small bruises with what would be more, but keeping to the areas that wouldn't be exposed in public, except for a few neck love bites that nobody would think anything about.

Rick was already moaning, by the time he sank to the floor, to tease his hardened cock. Abe sank down the whole length of it in one stroke, causing Rick to cry out and slam back against the tile of the shower. Abe sucked him hard for a minute, making him writhe against the wall and moan loudly. God, he loved how vocal the little sheriff was. Before, Rick could come though, he got a grip on his balls, holding off the impending orgasm, while continuing to suck him hard, until Rick was pleading for him to finish. 

"Jesus... Abe..." Rick gasped. "Just finish me, already. Damn!"

"Turn the fuck around and face the wall...." Abe replied gruffly, letting Rick's cock slip from his mouth. "C'mon... do it."

Rick moaned, turning around, pressed face-first against the cool tile, with his burning flesh. Abe grabbed both cheeks, pulling them roughly apart, and shoved his tongue into Rick's ass. Rick cried out, even though Abe had introduced him to this pleasure last night. Abe's mouth sucked at him as the tongue probed him repeatedly, hands sliding up Rick's wet body, to torment other areas, as he tongue-fucked him. One hand coming to his cock to stroke it roughly, as the other took turns pinching and twisting at his nipples, while he drove him mad with his mouth and tongue. He would squeeze down on his balls, to stave off the orgasm several times, until he was nearly supporting Rick's weight with his buried face... because Rick couldn't stand alone, anymore...

Finally, Abe gave in and let Rick finish, before letting him slide to the floor. He pulled Rick around kissing him passionately, though Rick was too gone to do much more than languidly allow it. Abe gave him a few minutes, then pushed Rick's head down into his lap, pressing it against his own throbbing cock.

"S... sorry, Abe.... don't think... I can do you much good... in the state you put me in... And, ... I'm not that good at it .... anyway... as you know... from last night..." Rick groaned.

"You'll get better with practice, darlin'. And, you don't really have to do much. Just open your mouth. I'll do all the work this morning." Abe smiled, pushing into the heat of Rick's gorgeous mouth as he opened up, sliding those luscious lips up and down his shaft as he worked his way in. Rick gagged a few times, but didn't try to stop Abe, fully offering his mouth to service his lover. Abe stretched the mouth as he deepened his strokes, until he was getting full penetration, entering Rick's throat deeply with each thrust, Rick gagging repeatedly, as he hadn't learned how to deep throat yet. But he didn't want it to stop. In fact, his cock was rousing again as Abe continued to thrust deeply down his throat. They both came at the same time, though Abe considerately pulled out so his lover wouldn't choke on his release, just allowing Rick a bit of his come, as Rick's own release splattered onto the floor of the shower, and he swallowed the small amount of Abe's own release that was left on his tongue.

Abe gave Rick a few minutes to recover, as he rinsed them both off, then he swung the smaller man up into his arms, causing Rick to let out a surprised cry.

"Put me down, Abe," Rick squeaked. "This is embarrassing... "I'm not a bride being carried over the threshold..."

"No... but you have been worn out. You're exhausted, honey. Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't take care of you?" Abe said.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Rick retorted.

"Think about that, darlin' when you want another blow job. You can't do that by yourself."

"Are you threatening me, Abe?"

"Never." Abe chuckled, laying Rick down gently on the bed. "I want you too damn much to ever threaten not to touch you. That punishment would be worse for me than you... now go back to sleep... I'll see you later, darlin'." Abe bent down to give Rick one last passionate kiss, before heading out the door.

"Cocky bastard..." Rick murmered, snuggling under the covers and going back to sleep.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Daryl came in through the gates of Alexandria, looking for Rick. He had been out, just looking around, since he had nothing else to do, and he'd come across a sight he felt Rick should know about, something that could be catastrophe for Alexandria. He ran into Michonne first though, and asked where Rick was... since the pair were usually out together on the job.

"Rick was with Abe last night. They had some talking to do. Guess they worked it out. Abe said Rick was taking the day off, and he was going in late himself. I saw Abe head out to the work sight around ten this morning, but haven't seen Rick yet. Why did you need to see him?" Michonne asked. 

"I found something he might wanna take a look at. You think he's awake now?" Daryl asked. "I need ta talk to both of ya. Nothin' against the boss lady, just not someone I trust, too caught up in that kid of hers, arrogant little prick"

"If Rick's still asleep we'll just wake him up. You wouldn't have come to us if it wasn't important. Let's go get sleeping beauty out of bed," Michonne said, heading off in the direction of the Grimes house.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick was just making himself a bowl of oatmeal, when Michonne opened the door, followed by Daryl. Rick had only pulled on a pair of boxers, figuring no need to dress as he had the house to himself, knowing Michonne had taken Judith over to Glenn and Maggie's house, where Beth would watch her for the day. And, Carl was always wherever the girl was. So the house was empty with both his lovers gone. He had only woken up a few minutes ago, realizing he'd slept til noon... and since he was hungry, he'd made his way downstairs to get something to eat.

Now, as he stood there at the counter with his bowl of oatmeal, he suddenly felt almost naked... feeling Daryl's eyes devouring him. He could feel Michonne's eyes, as well, but he didn't mind them. Daryl's gaze was uncomfortable though. He felt like he needed to cover up all his bare flesh.

"Uh... sorry," Rick stumbled with his words. "I didn't know anybody would be here. I... would have gotten dressed... I'll just run upstairs and throw something on. Give me a minute..." Rick sat the bowl of oatmeal down and headed for the stairs, two pairs of eyes following him.

"Well... guess you might as well have a seat, Daryl... til Rick gets back. Then, you can tell us about what you found."

"...yeah... uh...guess I will..."Daryl mumbled, drawing his eyes away from the stairs, where Rick's nearly naked form had gone. He made his way over to the kitchen table, trying to hide his arousal from Michonne. He hadn't expected to see Rick in such a state of undress, and he couldn't help how he reacted to the sight of the man, couldn't help the hunger for him. 

"It's ok, Daryl," Michonne said softly. "I know the effect he has on you. I wish you could find someone else to focus on. It would help. But, I'm not angry with you for lusting after Rick... and it is just lust, Daryl. You think you love him... but I don't think you know what that is, yet..."

"I know what love is..." Daryl growled. "And, just because Rick don't feel the same don't mean I don't love him..."

"Daryl..."

"I love him, Michonne... but I won't ever touch him... because he don't want me to. He made his choices... but, so did I..." Daryl declared quietly. "I'll love him til I die..."

"Guess.... I understand... just wish you could move on ... that unrequited love is hard to live with... leaves you miserable...and I really don't want that for you..."

"...it is what it is..." Daryl mumbled.

"...well... what is it you wanted to talk about... ?" Rick asked, interrupting the conversation, glancing at Daryl as he headed down the stairs...

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《《《》《》《》


	18. From the Ashes

It had been two weeks... two weeks since the disaster, two weeks since Deanna died, two weeks since the shit hit the fan, two weeks since Rick became the new leader of Alexandria... two weeks... but a whole damn lifetime...

The wall had been rebuilt, but the lives inside hadn't. Rick had been lucky. None of his group had been lost, but most of the town couldn't say the same. Rick wondered if there could have been any other ending... if there were any possible way that might have changed the outcome, but he couldn't think of one.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Daryl had taken Rick and Michonne out to the place that morning... to the canyon... where a huge herd of walkers had been trapped. Someone had done a pretty good job of containing them... but it had been a while and the huge herd was taking a toll on the trap. The way Daryl figured it, the herd would be escaping within a few days. The seal was starting to falter. And, once that herd came out, they were on a collision course with the town of Alexandria. 

Rick got his group together to come up with a plan. It was decided that they would go ahead and break the seal... but they would lead the walkers right past Alexandria and out of town. Daryl was going to play the pied piper, but instead of rats he'd be leading a parade of walkers... and his motorcycle would be the flute... making the noise to keep their attention.

Then, Rick called a town meeting to let Alexandria know what was going on and the plan his group had come up with to solve the problem. Deanna had been on board with Rick's plan, saying he and his people knew more about this sort of thing than she did. The rest of Alexandria wasn't so sure, and Spencer was totally against it, of course, as he was about everything Rick ever suggested.

Spencer said those walkers had been contained for years and there was no reason to believe they wouldn't stay that way. But, even if they did manage to get out, the walls of Alexandria were strong enough to hold against them.

Rick had been adamant that the walls wouldn't hold against a herd that huge, that the herd would surround the town, and everyone would be trapped inside when the walls came down.

Deanna had stayed strong against her son, for once, remembering how his decisions had led to the last disaster and the loss of her eldest boy. So, the town was on board with Rick's plan, to the chagrin and frustration of Spencer. 

But, things had still gone wrong.

Everything started out right, Daryl leading the herd of walkers past the town. Abe had been along to help Daryl, teaming up with the woman on his construction crew that he had rescued; to corral the stragglers and wrangle them back into the parade. Sasha had been eager to help, having developed a bit of a crush on her savior and wanting to impress him. But, she was a smart, tough lady and Abe agreed to let her be his right hand for the mission... even though it was only admiration for her skills he was concerned with, and not her physical attributes... not that he didn't notice she was an attractive woman in fine shape. But, the only shape that interested him was Rick's, along with that gorgeous face... one face and form he wanted to protect at any cost.

It hadn't been the flaws in Rick's plan that was the cause of the disaster. The parade out of town was going fine. Most of the walkers had already filed past the walls of Alexandria. Then came the interruption of one Phillip Blake, aka The Governor.

Phillip had taken the town for one specific reason. His men had tracked Rick and Michonne there. By the time he'd gotten the news of where Rick was and put together his army and got to the town of Alexandria, the parade of walkers was heading out of town. So, he took the town, even though Rick and Michonne weren't in it at the time. That was a major frustration, but he'd still be able to capture the beauty. All he had to do was sit down and wait for the man to return... along with that bitch of his.

Phillip had his men pull several cars into the section of the fence he'd taken out. That would keep out any stray walkers that showed up. And, he decided to make himself at home while he waited for the return of Rick Grimes. What Phillip hadn't expected was for someone to try to get out of town to warn Rick of the trap that had been set for him. Phillip's men had caught the conniving witch before she made it over the back wall. Phillip had executed her himself, pissing off the boss lady and her husband.

So, Phillip sent them to join her in the hereafter, but had given their attractive son a reprieve, deciding he'd use him for a bed-warmer, along with a couple of attractive women in the town, until he got Rick back... The blond woman he had chosen, Jessie, unfortunately had a husband who wasn't up for letting his wife be a whore for the governor. He had to be put down, along with the elder son. The younger offspring didn't seem to be a problem... too much of a sop to do anything, and quite young, so Phillip let him live.

The wife tried to kill Phillip when he took her to his bed. He had no problem snapping her fucking neck, but it left him down one piece of ass. The brunette he chose was a fighter too, but he chose not to kill her or the attractive young man. Both of them soon stopped fighting him as it only made it worse for them. Phillip had his men gang rape them both, after they fought him the first time he tried bedding them. They learned it was better to share Phillip's bed than to be gang-raped again.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Phillip wasn't aware that even though he'd killed the bitch that tried to warn Rick, he hadn't stopped Rick from being warned. Carl and Beth had escaped, unfortunately having to leave Judith behind with Olivia, who was caring for her at the time. They had no choice. There was no way to escape with the infant.

Rick was shocked to meet up with his son and his girlfriend a few miles outside Alexandria... and he feared for his baby... but he assured his son he had done the right thing. Rick took them with him to regroup with Daryl, Abe and Abe's sidekick, Sasha. They had to come up with a plan to rescue the town now. They simply didn't have enough people or weapons to take on Phillip and his army, and the risk of their own people getting caught in the crossfire was a strong possibility. 

Rick couldn't wrap his head around why the Governor was still tracking him. The man was like an insane rabid bloodhound. He just would not stop. Rick knew the only way he was going to escape that madman was to kill the bastard... and make sure he was dead this time.

Abe's sidekick turned out to be an invaluable member of the group this time. Sasha spoke up, telling them about an army surplus store she and her brother had come across as they were traveling, before they landed in Alexandria. There were some military vehicles there if anyone could get them started up and knew how to drive them. She and Tyreese hadn't wanted to waste their time when they were traveling. There were also machine guns and assault rifles... and even rocket launchers. If nobody had found the place yet, it could be just what they were looking for. Abe's military background was of help there. He knew how to drive those vehicles and use those weapons and could teach everyone else.

The place was about a day's walk from Alexandria, Sasha figured. Rick decided it was about the only choice they had. So, he headed off for the military surplus store with Abe, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Carl and Beth, and another young man from the Alexandria group, Aaron, whose husband, Eric, was still in the town; as were Eugene and baby Judith and Tara, Eugene's crush.

They found the place, and were lucky nobody else had come across it yet. Abe was able to get some jeeps started up, and they had enough gas in them to make the trip back to Alexandria. The Humvees weren't worth the time. They didn't have enough gas and filling them wasn't worth it. They were major fuel burners. Abe felt the jeeps were a better bet, along with a big truck and a van. They could haul more weapons in them. They grabbed some machine guns and assault rifles, which Abe gave a quick course on . He also picked up some rocket launchers. He figured him and Daryl would work with those, and gave Daryl a quick course on how they worked. So, with two jeeps, a van and two big trucks, the group headed back to Alexandria.

Rick hated that Carl would be sneaking back into Alexandria to try to fill the people in on Rick's rescue plan. They would need to try to get to the basement levels to stay out of the line of fire. Carl would then let Rick know all was ready by firing a flare up into the sky and quickly taking cover.

But, of course, things went wrong. Rick just couldn't seem to catch a break. 

Carl made it over the wall just fine... made it to Olivia's house to warn her to take Judith down into the basement and safety. Carl then made his way to Eugene's place, finding out the bad news that Tara had been killed by The Governor, when she was caught trying to sneak over the back wall to warn Rick. Eugene also informed the boy that Deanna and her husband had been killed, as well as Jessie and her husband and their oldest son. Carl was shocked at how many people the Governor had already killed. Carl warned Eugene to take cover, that his Dad had mounted a rescue.... then he headed back toward the back wall. He fired off the flare, and was headed back toward Eric's house when he was caught.

Fortunately, the guy who caught him hadn't seen him shoot off the flare and he'd left the flare gun back by the wall, so he didn't have any incriminating evidence on him. The man just thought he was a kid who had disobeyed the Governor's orders that all Alexandria residents were to remain in their homes unless directed by the man himself to do otherwise. When the man questioned him, Carl went into 'stupid kid' mode, pretending that he had been trying to sneak over to his friend's house, without his uncle Eric's knowledge. 

The man, with a tight grip on his arm, marched him back to his 'uncle's' house, after Carl told him where it was. Carl was lucky he'd ran into one of Phillip's gaurds, instead of the man himself, as the man explained to him. He told Carl the Governor didn't take it well when anyone disobeyed him... even kids, the man having already killed a kid around his age. But, the soldier didn't want to have to kill the kid himself, just because he'd wanted to sneak over to his friend's house. 

The man pounded roughly on Aaron and Eric's door, keeping a tight grip on Carl's arm as he waited for the man to answer. 

As Eric answered the door, confused to see Carl, the boy sprang into action. "Uncle Eric, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sneak out. I just wanted to see my friends... to make sure they were ok. I swear I didn't mean to cause you any trouble," the boy pleaded, praying Eric wouldn't give him away.

"It's ok, son." Eric said, playing along. "but you can't be doing such things. It could have caused both of us a lot of grief if the Governor had found out about it." Eric turned to the man holding Carl's arm. "Thank you, Sir, for bringing him home. I'll make sure he stays inside from now on. Please, don't report this to your boss. The boy really meant no harm. He was just worried about his friends." Eric pleaded with the man for understanding. 

The man looked Eric in the eye sternly, before he replied... "Make sure you keep a better eye on the kid. I won't look the other way again, and some of my comrades aren't likely to be as generous as I am. The Governor isn't a very understanding man either, as I'm sure you are already aware." He roughly shoved Carl at Eric. "Keep the kid inside where he belongs if you value his health." The man turned around and headed back in the direction he'd come, not noticing the glow still in the sky from Carl's flare.

Eric quickly pulled Carl inside and closed the door. "What's going on, Carl?" Eric asked.

"I snuck over the fence with Beth. We warned my dad. He is just outside the fence with the group. They're going to storm the place. We found weapons and some military vehicles. I came back over the fence to warn people... so they can take cover. I got to Olivia so she would go down in the basement with Judith. I told Eugene too. I was going to come over here anyway after I shot the flare off... to warn you. It worked out fine. I just didn't plan to get caught. Thank God, he didn't notice the flare. We better take cover though, because it's gonna get crazy real soon."

"Let's head to the basement, then," Eric said.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

The man who had taken Carl back to 'his house' may not have noticed the flare, but another member of the Governor's army certainly had. So, the Governor was not surprised by Rick's attack. He didn't know who shot off the flare, but knew it came from within Alexandria. He put his men on alert as they started to search the grounds of Alexandria. Then, Rick's group stormed the gates, smashing them open with one of the big military trucks. They came in with guns blazing, but the Alexandrians were caught in the battle... falling like dominoes. When they'd heard the crashing gates they ran out of their homes, even though they'd been ordered to stay inside by the Governor. They were soon headed back inside their homes, but it was too late. Half of them had been gunned down in the first round of gunfire.

Rick had expected everyone to be warned and to stay inside. But, Carl hadn't warned everyone. He hadn't thought he had to. He thought they would stay inside, automatically. He hadn't counted on their curiosity getting the better of them. They were gunned down by Phillip's men like sheep. A few of them managed to scurry back inside, but plenty of bullet-riddled bodies lay in the streets, most of them Alexandrians. 

As Rick and his group fought their way into Alexandria, they were met with plenty of gunfire, though Rick was quick to realize, he seemed to not be a target of the return fire. Later he would learn there had been orders not to harm him issued by the Governor. That had been a mistake on his part. Rick wasn't under the same impression. He had no qualms about taking out any of the Governor's men. And, he didn't stop until his group reached Spencer's house, where the man had taken refuge... and decided to use his hostages as leverage to get Rick to surrender.

But, Phillip didn't have the right hostages to use in the situation. Rick wasn't about to surrender to save Spencer's life. And, he didn't even know who the female was. But, he wasn't above trying to trick the man. Phillip was too sly to fall for it though, especially when he spotted Michonne hiding at the side of the house, turning instantly toward her, using his hostages as shield, the gun firing wildly in her direction.

Michonne let out a cry of pain, dropping to the ground, and Rick lost it, firing his machine gun at Phillip, even though two hostages were in the way. Spencer and the brunette went down, just before Phillip did. Rick didn't take the time to see if Phillip was really dead this time. He rushed to the side of the house where Michonne was lying in the grass, terrified of what he'd find. As he dropped to the ground beside her, she let out a soft moan. Rick quickly checked her head, where he saw blood. It was only a superficial wound.The bullet had only grazed her, thank God. He pulled her into his arms, sobbing in relief. He had almost lost her. She was already reviving in his arms.

Abe came over to them, "The bastard is dead this time, Rick. You tore him up with that gun... also took out Spencer and the woman. I think her name was Trish. We'll bury them out in the cemetery, along with all of our people who died today. We'll just burn the other bastards. Let's get Michonne over to the doc's... you can stay with her. I'll get this mess cleaned up."

Rick nodded, letting Abe reach down and lift Michonne up into his arms, headed over to the doctor. Rick trailed quietly behind him.


	19. Living Inside Your Skin

Rick stepped into the shower, having left his clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor. He let the water pour over his head in a cascade, rinsing the dust from his long curls, streaming over his chiseled cut body, as he grabbed the bar of soap; an herbal confection Carol had made, proving she could do more than just cook. Carol had been making soap for a few weeks now. Rick admitted it was a good craft to have taken up. Carol had been changing, having taken up mothering Jessie's youngest son, since the boy had been orphaned.

She was gentler with him than she would have been normally, her tough persona thawing with the boy... though she was toughening the boy up as well. He no longer seemed scared of his own shadow. She had started training him to fight and defend himself, and even though he'd lost his family, the boy seemed to be thriving on Carol's company. He didn't even look the same. He wasn't so soft anymore. Carol's training was leaning the kid down... his body and his mind; not so soft and babyish, but leaner and stronger. He was looking more mature, and his eyes no longer stared at his feet, but would meet you strait on. He was looking more mature than his older brother had, and there was a new confidance when he spoke. He seemed older than his years now, where he had still been very much a child before.

Carol was doing for him what needed to be done, turning the boy into a survivor. But, the rest of the Alexandrians were also on that path. They weren't so soft anymore either... taking up training with Maggie and Glenn. This was the group that Rick wished he'd started with... survivors, even Eugene. After Tara's death, he had thrived on that rage, he'd felt, pushing him into being the warrior he needed to be. Rick wasn't worried about sending him out on scavenging trips now. The man wasn't a bumbling pudgy misfit. He carried his knife and gun, and knew how to use them. His body, though still thick, was solid now. He wasn't soft anymore either.

In fact, Rick had just come back from a scavenging trip which included the man. They hadn't found a lot of food, but there had been other useful things for Eugene... whose intellect was still a marvel. He continued to work on his pet projects, too. Another thing had come from this trip, as well. They had met a man.. though Rick wasn't sure yet how he felt about him, yet... and whom was now locked in the jail cell, down below the town pantry. Rick chuckled, thinking about the meeting.... though he hadn't found it amusing at the time.

Rick had gone out with Daryl and Eugene, using Eugene as a bit of a buffer between him and Daryl, trying not to spend so much time alone with the hunter, for Daryl's sake, really. Rick knew Daryl's infatuation with him was hard on the man. He didn't want to shun the man. That would have hurt him even more. But, he decided to always include someone else so the man could be distracted from him. It seemed to help. Daryl actually seemed to be mooning over him less... ot at least less noticeably.

The trio had come across service station, long abandoned, but still possibly profitable, with a vending machine that still had some items left in it. Daryl had busted into the machine, retrieving a few snack items. He'd broke into the soda machine too, retrieving about a half dozen sodas. Then they had found the truck, and discovered a treasure in it's cargo hold. They decided to take the truck with it's load back to Alexandria.

But, then they'd had the misfortune to run into the damn con artist. The young man with the flowing locks, and fleet feet... putting himself out there as a sort of vagrant... who had ended up stealing their stash. In the pursuit that followed, they had lost the truck and all it's treasures, but they had the man who caused all the chaos. They had taken him back to Alexandria and locked him in the jail cell.

One thing Rick had noticed was Daryl's interest in the man. Daryl was pissed, for sure, but Rick had seen a spark of something more pass between the con man and the hunter. And, Rick was going to feed that fire, if the man turned out to be useful to them. Rick thought Daryl might just direct his attention to the young man who called himself Jesus. Through all that anger, Rick could see the attraction between the two men, and he wanted to feed that spark. It would be for Daryl's own good as well as Rick's. He wanted to get out from under Daryl's obsession, and pushing him toward Carol hadn't been successful up to that point.

Rick stepped out of the shower, running the towel over his fresh clean skin, and scrubbing at his wet curls. He combed the tangles out of them, leaving them damp, knowing they'd dry soon enough, anyway. He pulled on fresh jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. The kids were over at Maggie and Glen's house. They'd be spending the night. Maggie said she'd be happy to babysit Judith... and keep Carl and Beth out of trouble... though the teenagers were actually rather well-behaved anyway.

So, it would just be the three of them tonight. And, Rick was ready to add a little more to their relationship. Michonne had actually agreed, so they were going to become a real threesome tonight. Abe was going to join him and Michonne... but it was going to be all about Michonne tonight. She had said she was willing, so Rick had taken her up on it. They were going to fix a nice dinner first, then they'd clean up after, and then take it to the bedroom.

Since he was the first one home, Rick decided to get things started. He started getting the ingredients together for prepping. First, he took three chicken breasts out of the fridge, thawed but still cold. Next he got out three bowls, putting flour in one and adding the seasonings to it. He dumped some stale corn flakes in the next bowl and added cornmeal and more seasoning, mixing everything together well. He dumped a jar of canned tomatoes in the third bowl, diced up some green onions from the garden to add to it, along with a Chile pepper and put the tomato mix in the fridge, before he pulled a skillet out and placed it on the stove.

He got a can of lard out of the cabinet and opened it, scooping a large spoonful into the cast iron skillet. Then he went to the pantry for a jar of canned green beans and 6 potatoes. He diced up a couple slices of bacon with the potato chunks and a bit of onion and all the ingredients were placed into a pan for the stove. He heard the front door open, and the light step told him it was Michonne, before he even looked up to see the soft smiling face.

"You started without me, babe," Michonne said softly.

"Only the prep work, honey. I want this to be a combination project tonight," Rick grinned. "Why don't you grab a shower and join me in the kitchen. Promise, the cooking won't start until all of us are here..." Rick added.

Michonne let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head, as she turned away, heading upstairs to take a shower.

After Michonne had gone up the stairs, and Rick was staring up the stairs after her retreating figure, he heard the heavy thump of Abe's entrance. Abe came into the kitchen, closing in on Rick, pushing him back against the wall, mouth coming down on Rick's, pressing his tongue into the heat of that moist mouth. Rick returned the kiss for a moment, then pushed Abe away. 

"Go get a shower, you old horndog. Then, get your ass down here and help us make dinner. Michonne's already up there..." Rick laughed. 

"Are you telling me I should join her, get the party started early?" Abe snorted.

"I wouldn't go that far. Use your own shower. You will be joining us... later, but Michonne needs to ease into this. Don't want to scare her off..." Rick admitted. 

"...that was a joke, darlin'," Abe snorted. "You need to loosen up, babe. I know what I'm doing, here. This ain't my first rodeo, even if it is yours... and Mz Michonne's. This is a tune I've played before... more than once, and the little lady will be singing tonight, trust me." 

"Go get that shower..." Rick growled, turning back to his food prep... ignoring the laughter that trailed after Abe up the stairs.

Rick took the round watermelon from the fridge where it had been chilling, along with the bottle of vodka. He cut the melon in half, scooped a hole out of the center of each half, opened the bottle of vodka and poured about a cup full into the center of each melon half, then returned them to the fridge. There was also a couple bottles of wine chilling in the fridge. Rick felt a certain amount of alcohol was needed to loosen him and Michonne up to fully enjoy the night. Abe didn't really need the alcohol, as he didn't seem to have any inhibitions at all. But, alcohol didn't seem to have much of an affect on the big man anyway... his tolerance seemingly unbelieveable.

Rick waited for Michonne and Abe to come back before the cooking started, sipping at a glass of the chilled wine. Michonne came down the stairs first, wearing a loose summer dress and no shoes, her hair also still damp from the shower. Rick felt he might be overdressed, even as casual as he was. But, when Abe came down a few minutes later, dressed very similarly to Rick, in jeans and a t-shirt, his hair also still damp, Rick decided he was ok.

Rick poured Michonne and Abe some wine, then put the bottle back in the fridge. They brought their glasses together in a toast to the night, then started on the supper. Michonne dropped the chicken breasts into the flour mix and got another bowl out, cracking a couple eggs into it and a cup of buttermilk, beating the eggs into the milk thoroughly. Abe had coated the chicken breasts in the flour mix by then, and Michonne dipped them in the egg and buttermilk mix, before transferring them to the cornflake/cornmeal mix. Rick was waiting to coat them and transfer them to the hot grease of the skillet that he'd fired up as Michonne was making the buttermilk dredge. Abe pulled the tomato mixture from the fridge and got a casserole dish down. After Rick had browned the chicken on both sides, he transferred it to the casserole dish and Abe poured the tomato mixture over it, before transferring it to the preheated oven. Michonne put the green beans and potaoes on the stove and turned it on.

Then, they retired to the living room to talk, bringing the bottle of wine with them. Everyone was feeling relaxed by the time the food was ready, at ease with each other, as they set the table and served up the food. Both, Michonne and Abe complimented Rick on the dinner menu, saying it was delicious. After they finished with the watermelon, they all decided to leave the cleanup and head upstairs. Rick made his way back to the fridge for the other bottle of chilled wine. He had some ideas for it's use tonight, proving he wasn't quite as vanilla as Abe always claimed he was. Both, Abe and Michonne looked at him curiously, but headed on up the stairs, with Rick bringing up the rear.

Rick closed the bedroom door behind him, turning to face Abe and Michonne, as he sat the bottle of wine on the stand by the door. He was the center of attention, it seemed, when it was supposed to be Michonne tonight. "...uhh, why are you both looking at me... Michonne is supposed to be our main focus tonight, Abe." Rick mumbled.

"Oh, I am going to be the main focus tonight, babe," Michonne smiled. "... but, let's be honest here, Rick. You are always going to be the center of attention in any group you're in. You can't help it if you are always the best looking person in the room." Michonne chuckled.

"Uhh, that's not... true..." Rick denied, managing to still blush.

"Don't even try to be so damn modest, darlin'." Abe laughed, causing Rick to frown at him. "Just tellin' the truth, Rick. No offense, Michonne." Abe glanced over at her, before returning his gaze to Rick. "Michonne is one fine looking woman... and I'm very much looking forward to making her purr like a kitten... but you are simply outstanding. Just like the first time I met you. You took my breath away, then... and you still do. So, let's not bother denying the truth of Michonne's statement. We all know it's a fact." Abe finished. 

"Ok... ok..." Michonne said, bringing the attention back to herself. "Enough of this love fest for Rick, Abraham. It's time for you both to focus on me. I'm only doing this for Rick's sake. I promised I'd try it. And if you plan on ever doing it again we'd better get the party started"

Michonne turned her attention to Rick. "And, the thing that would please me most, right now is seeing you naked," she glanced at Abe. "...and you too. I need to see what I'm going to be working with tonight...so why don't both of you get naked for me... then you can both undress me... aaanddd... you," Michonne grinned at Abe, "need to prove why I should even bother to let you be a part of this. Rick is actually pretty good at making me purr... or scream... all by himself."

"Yes, ma'am," Abe chuckled. "Do you want me to do a slow strip tease, or just rip it all off?"

"No need to tease me, Abe. It's a sure thing tonight," Michonne replied. "Your performance will determine whether you get a second invite."

Both men removed their clothes, with Rick's removal just being a bit more smooth and graceful than Abe's. Then, they stood for Michonne's inspection. She walked slowly around the pair of them, comparing... summarizing, then stood in front of them again.

"Rick's right... you are a big man," Michonne said, eyes taking him in appreciatively. 

"And, I know how to use it, too, ma'am," Abe said softly.

"We'll see..." Michonne replied. "Now, let's get me undressed, shall we?"

Both men stepped toward the strong woman, Rick coming to the front, as Abe came around behind her. Rick's fingers unfastened several small buttons on the front of the dress, in a familiar move. This wasn't the first time he'd removed this dress. Then he slid the straps off her shoulders and slid the dress down her body, to puddle at her feet. Abe's fingers hooked into the hem of her panties on each side of her hips and peeled them down to join the dress. Since her small magnificent breasts were unfettered with a bra, Rick reached out a hand, to help her step out of the panties, then he reached back to grab the bottle of wine, before he led her toward the bed.

Rick screwed the top off the bottle of wine, then tipped it up and took a mouthful, before bringing his mouth over Michonne's in a deep kiss, transferring the wine over to her, before he handed the bottle to Abe, so he could do the same. When Abe ended the kiss, Michonne sighed. Rick saw that her nipples were tight and pointy, meaning she was enjoying everything so far, so he continued... taking another mouthful of wine, then closing his lips over one of her pert nipples, wallowing it in the cool wine that warmed quickly in his mouth, then moving across her chest to apply the same attention to the other, letting the wine dribble on the way, leaving a trail that ran down her stomach over her cleanly shaved mound.

Abe took the wine bottle, catching where Rick was going with this, and thinking of how he was going to use this with Rick next time he made love to him. He took a mouthful of wine, and brought his mouth over one of Michonne's earlobes, holding her hair out of the way, sucking the appendage into his mouth, letting some of the wine dribble and run down her neck, were he followed it, then across her shoulders, and letting the wine run down her back.

Rick and Abe took turns passing the bottle of wine back and forth, as they worked their way down her body from both sides. Michonne's soft sighs told them they were doing well. As Rick parted her thighs, his hot wet lips kissing her mound, then his tongue sliding between her labia, under her clit, sucking it into his mouth; Abes fingers parted her tight buttocks, his tongue licking wetly over her puckered hole. Michonne let out a moan of pure pleasure. 

The men worked as a team, with Rick's tongue lapping at her hole and pressing inside it, and Abes tongue working it's way inside her back door, it didn't take long before her first orgasm rolled through her... Then Abe rose to his feet and swept her up in his arms, laying her down softly on the bed, where he and Rick joined her. They lay together like that for a while, both men softly kissing and caressing her.

Michonne rolled over onto her side, pushing Rick onto his back, then looked back at Abe. "Get him ready for me," She ordered, glancing at his partial erection.

"Hey... Rick tried to protest that tonight was all about her but she pressed a hand to his mouth. 

"Shhh... I am in charge," she whispered, her mouth replacing her hand, her tongue pressing into the hot moisture of his mouth in a deep kiss, as Abe moved between Rick's thighs to follow her orders. 

Abe's hand stroked Rick to full erection, before his mouth came down on him, sinking down to the root, taking him deep down his throat. Rick arched off the bed, at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him. Michonne continued the kiss as Abe's mouth slid up and down his cock, thoroughly wetting it. Then, Abe pulled off and Michonne straddled his hips, sinking down on the hard hot cock, wet and ready for her. She reached to pull Abe's head close, smashing their mouths together, tongue shoving past his lips, so she could taste Rick's essence there, as she bore down on his cock.

Rick let out a moan, as another bolt of pleasure shot through him. Then, Abe's mouth was on his, in a probing deep kiss, and he could taste himself and Michonne, as well as Abe in the kiss. Then, Abe pulled away, straddling his head, knees pressing down on his arms to hold him still as he positioned his ass at Rick's mouth. 

Rick had never done this before, but he pressed his tongue into the crack, licking it open, until his tongue pressed against Abe's puckered opening. Michonne was sliding up and down his cock now, enveloping him in her hot moist heat, making him groan. He pushed his tongue inside Abe's tight hole, tasting the earthiness of him, and he heard Abe groan as his rectal muscles clamped hard on Rick's tongue. Rick continued to probe and lick as Michonne rocked herself hard onto him.

Then, Michonne was pulling off him, and he let out a moan of disappointment, his cock hard and throbbing. Then, Abe moved away, as well.

"...what...why did you ...stop...?" Rick gasped.

"Time for a change of positions," Michonne panted, flopping down on the bed, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs in invitation.

Rick groaned, trying to roll over onto her, but she pushed him back. "No..." she groaned. "It's time for the big man to make me purr... or so he says. And, you can help out by making him purr just as loud.... although I'd rather we all end up screaming. So, babe, now that you got his hole all nice and wet, why don't you pound that prostate of his while he's pounding me. It's time to put your moneymaker to use, I want some real fucking to take place now."

She turned to Abe. "Let's see what you can do, stud. I want you to ride me hard. That's how I like it. Fuck me like you mean it. And, Rick is going to do the same to you. Hope you don't mind getting your ass pounded raw... because that's the way we roll. We like it hard. Now, come on and mount me so he can mount you. Let's rock this house."

Abe didn't need any more invitations. He pulled Michonne's legs over his shoulders, positioning his cock against her slick hole, and pressing inside, filling her completely full. She winced slightly at the size of him. His entrance was a little painful, even though she'd thought she was thoroughly loosened up from riding Rick's generous cock... but Abe was a big man. She had never been filled so painfully full before.

Rick made his way over, positioning his cock against Abe's slick ass, then shoving it in. Abe let out a grunt. He hadn't expected the abruptness, and it hurt. He'd had anal sex before, but this was too quickly. Rick wasn't experienced and didn't really know he was supposed to go slower, to work him open. And, Rick didn't give him the time he needed to adjust, pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Abe was stuck there, trying to relax, so he could enjoy it, but Rick was thrusting in and out of him, now.

"Goddamn..." Abe clenched his teeth against the pain. "... at least angle it right to hit my fucking prostate!" he grunted. "Damn, Rick, I'd like to enjoy it, even if it is rough..."

"Well..." Rick shifted slightly and thrust back in hard, making Abe grunt, again. He pulled back out and thrust in again, at a slightly different angle, only to hear another grunt of pain. "...give me a minute..." thrust. grunt, thrust... harder, louder grunt. Finally on the fifth thrust Abe let out a squeal..."Ahhh... there it is..." Rick crowed, pulling out and slamming back in the same spot, making Abe squeal again in that mix of pain and pleasure that delighted Rick. He sat about seriously fucking him now, pounding into him, relentlessly, holding his hips in a steel grip, driving into him ruthlessly, then pushing him away and thrusting him into Michonne.

There was a chorus of moans and groans and cries, now. Michonne was the first to tip over the edge, with a muffled scream, her mouth smashed against Abe's, and he soon followed, releasing hard into her as Rick continued to batter his asshole. Abe's orgasm clenching hard on his cock pulled Rick over the edge. He dropped forward, his mouth on Abe's shoulder, biting down hard, teeth breaking skin, as he smothered the scream that tore from his lungs as he came... pumping his release deep into the bowels of the big man.

Abe pulled back, twisting sideways so he wouldn't fall on Michonne, as he collapsed on the bed, taking Rick with him, the smaller man still attached to his back like a monkey. Rick pulled out of Abe, grinning and gasping for breath. Before he could say anything, Abe reached over, grasping a handful of his curls and jerking him forward, into a hard kiss, plundering his mouth, and almost causing him to lose consciousness before he pulled away.

"Wha..." Rick gasped, unable to get a word out, for lack of breath, as he drew in a painful breath of air. "What... the fuck..."

"Exactly..." Abe panted. "What the fuck..." 

"Huh...?"

"Next time... ask..." Abe panted. "Maybe you like it rough, but I need a little warm up time before you start pounding my ass. Now, I don't mind if you go hard, but not until I'm ready for it...." Abe jerked Rick's head back hard by the curls. "Understand!"

"Yeah... " Rick growled. "I got it. Now let the fuck go of me... before you ruin my euphoria..."

"Next time, I get to do you... " Abe grinned. "...the right way." He flopped back down on the bed. "I'll teach you what real pleasure is. You have no fucking idea how good it can be to have your tight little ass filled to capacity and more... I'll make you feel like you went to heaven and hell all at the same time..."

"...Don't pretend I didn't please you, Abe. You came screaming on my dick."

"You made me come, yeah. You fucked me into a screaming orgasm. I give you some credit... as it was your first time...but, I'll teach you how to do it right. By the time I'm done with you, you will know the difference between being fucked and being FUCKED right." Abe stated.

"...sorry to interrupt, boys..." Michonne said softly. "But, let's not do this too often. I don't think I, for one, want to have too many of these shares. We'll just group together once in a while. And, next time someone else can be the center of attention..." Michonne smiled as both heads turned to look at her... having almost forgotten her for a minute of their discussion.

"Yeah..." Rick smiled. "Let's keep the threesomes to a minimum. We'll just stick to our original deal. "

"Yeah," Abe chuckled. "No offense, Michonne. You are one hot bitch... uh lady," Abe corrected himself at Michonne's frown. "But... to be honest... I really prefer one on ones with my darlin'. I can't get enough of him."

"Kind of feel the same way..." Michonne replied. "Now, can we get some sleep... because I'm exhausted..."

Rick crawled over Abe, to be between the two, pulling Michonne up against his chest, spooning her. She sighed, contentedly. Abe rolled onto his side, up against Rick, his arm going across both Rick and Michonne, pulling them into his big body... managing to spoon them both.


	20. Speak of the Devil

It was nice to be able to sleep in, Rick was thinking... even though he wasn't asleep; even if his eyes were still closed, in the hope of returning to the land of slumber. He snuggled back into Abe, and hugged Michonne closer.

"Well, well, well...." a soft voice jerked Rick out of his drowsiness. "...wouldn't have picked you as such a liberal..." the voice drawled.

"... what the hell...?" Rick struggled to get free of his two lovers, as he realized they weren't alone in the bedroom. His struggles woke both Abe and Michonne, causing them to complain, grumpily.

"Damn, darlin', it's too fucking early in the morning to be moving around so much. Go back to sleep..." Abe mumbled grumpily, trying to pull Rick back against his chest 

"I second that notion..." Michonne mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up, both of you," Rick huffed, elbowing Abe in the ribs to loosen his grip, causing the big man to let out a grunt, as he released his hold on Rick, who then rolled over him to the outside of the bed, and scrambled to his feet. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick gasped. "... and how did you get out?" Rick now recognized the intruder as the man who had been secured in the jail cell last night.

"Oh... you mean out of that jail cell? It was nothing, really... I happen to be an expert at picking locks. Could have told you if you asked..." Jesus smiled at him. "As for what I'm doing here..., the man's eyes glided over Rick's skin, appreciatively, "... you mean, besides enjoying the view? And, finding out you aren't quite as strait as I presumed you were... much to my delight, I might add..."

"Keep your fucking eyes to yourself," Rick snapped.

"Kind of hard to do when you're standing there looking like that," the man chuckled. 

"I'd be happy to help you out there by taking out your fucking eyes... " Abe growled, coming up behind Rick. 

"Or, I could just take your damn head," Michonne added, coming up beside Rick.

"...Oh... I see how it is..." Jesus smiled at Rick. "You have a couple of jealous lovers... No offense, guys. I was only admiring the view. I certainly am not trying to encroach on somebody's property."

"I am not anybody's property..." Rick growled. "But, that's beside the point. I asked you a damn question!"

"...actually, you asked a couple... and I answered one, already... but as for the other... we need to have a talk. I think you might just want to hear what I have to say." Jesus replied. 

"Fine... now that everyone is awake... You can go back downstairs and wait. We'll put some clothes on and join you." Rick said, irritably. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 

A few minutes later, Rick and company made their way downstairs, to see the man sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water.

"Sure... just make yourself at home," Rick growled. 

"Just water, man. You aren't very hospitable. You didn't even offer me any water when you threw me in that cell."

"You weren't going to die from thirst after a few hours in that cell. And, you could have asked the gaurd for a drink... Oh, by the way, what did you do to the gaurd, kill him?" Rick snarled, sitting down at the table across from the man. 

"I don't just go around killing people who are an inconvenience to me..." Jesus replied. "I would imagine he's still sleeping... the way I left him. He just fell asleep, and I figured he probably needed it, so I let him sleep. Can we talk about something else, now?"

"What do we need to talk about?" Rick growled.

"About me... my community... and yours. Hey, I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot, but maybe we could start over. Your group has weapons... a lot of them and I'm assuming you know how to use them. You are fighters. Our community is farmers, not fighters. But, maybe we can help each other out." Jesus offered.

"How so?"

"Well, my community needs a group of fighters.... and you could use some food and maybe some other things that we could supply.."

"Let me get this strait... you are in need of fighters, and you are willing to pay for them through supplies of food and other stuff we might need...?" Rick replied.

"Yeah... but you need to convince our leader of your value first..."

"I don't need to convince anyone of anything. You come here asking for my help, not the other way around," Rick said. 

"Technically, I didn't come here... I was taken here, forcefully I might add. But, yes, I am asking for your help, even though I'm not the one in charge." Jesus ended.

"So... you want me to talk to your leader, offer to get rid of his problem for him, in exchange for food and supplies?" Rick said. "Is that the gist of it?"

"Yeah, about right," Jesus replied. "You should take a group of your best to meet with Gregory, our so-called leader, let him see what you have to offer. I think this could be good for both our communities."

"Well, it might be an idea worth addressing. The idea of trading with other communities does have it's benefits. And, we dont mind a fight. We've had a few of them...." Rick paused, contemplating.

Just then, there was a loud pounding at the front door and Abe got up to check. Daryl barged into the room, but stopped at the sight of the group at the kitchen table. 

"...was just comin' ta let you know that bastard escaped," Daryl snorted. "Went to check on 'im and found that idiot, Craig, sleepin' and the prisoner nowhere in sight. Sorry he got here ta bother ya," Daryl grumbled.

"It's ok, Daryl. We've reached an understanding with Jesus, here," Rick soothed. "We're going to take a group out to his community... meet with a man named Gregory, the kind of leader of their group... talking about an exchange. They might be willing to trade food and other things for our fighting skills. Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Make it easier on you, too, if you weren't having to work so hard, trying to hunt; to feed everybody. And, our scavenging has been a little slight on the food side...," he explained to the bowman.

"How ya know you can trust him?" Daryl asked. 

"Well, he's just one man... and we're taking a strong group out to meet this Gregory. I think we can handle it."

"When ya leavin'... and who ya takin' with ya?"

"Well... us four, I reckon," Rick replied. "Carl, if I can pry him away from Beth. I'd like for Beth to watch Judith while we're gone. Probably Glenn and Maggie, and Aaron. They're good at negotiating, too. We could use that. I think I'll leave Morgan and Carol here in charge of the place..."

"How about we bring Sasha and her brother, Tyreese?" Abe said. "Sasha is a damn good fighter and her brother is a fucking mountain of a man... even if he's as gentle as a teddy bear. He sure intimidates the hell out of people."

"Yeah, we can add the pair of them," Rick replied. "... and maybe Eugene too He's been doing really good lately, and he is pretty versatile... knows more than just fighting."

"Is that it, then?" Abe asked. "And, when do we head out?"

"We gotta have a meeting. Tell the town what's going on. Get everything in place and get our people together." Rick replied. "That'll take a bit of time... couple hours, I guess. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick couldn't believe it, as he knelt in the dust. This certainly hadn't been anything he would have imagined would happen. That fucking Gregory. He was the worst snake he'd ever met. Rick now realized why the man had become so hospitable... even offering to let them spend the night at Hilltop. It had given the bastard time to set them up. Rick had wondered why the man started out being so adamant about making any kind of deal with them into being almost overwhelmingly friendly... even insisting they spend the night and head out fresh tommorrow.

Even Jesus had seemed surprised by the man's change of attitude... and the later overwhelming generosity. Rick should have listened to his instincts... which had repeatedly poked him in the brain, telling him to not make any deals with that man, and to get as far away from him as possible.

But, his group had been relieved to have made the deal; and to be paid before they took out this bad group of bullies was amazing. Gregory had brought out loads of vegetables... stocks of smoked meat; and breads, butters and preserves and milk would be added later, he promised. He had even provided a truck for them to haul the goods back in. The vegetables and meat had already been loaded into it. Gregory told them they could load the rest in the morning, which they had done.

But, while they had slept, the conniving bastard had sent word to the enemy that Rick's group was here. And, as they opened the gates to leave the Hilltop this morning, they were met by a fucking army.

A man who called himself Simon had ordered all of them down on their knees, and seeing how they were so greatly outnumbered, they really didn't have much choice but to comply. After the group was kneeling, Simon ordered a couple of men to go around and divest them of their weapons. Then, as they knelt there waiting for God knows what, the door to an RV opened and a man stepped out. Rick stared, as did everyone else.

It would have been comical if it weren't such a serious situation. The man was nothing short of a comic book figure, Rick thought. The temperature outside was already in the eighties, even in the early morning hours, and the guy was dressed in a black leather jacket... as well as a red woolen scarf. He had his hair slicked back like he was Elvis and he was strutting around like he was God's gift to the world, or something; all the while grinning like a shark, with his mouth full of sharp white teeth. But, the one thing that certainly didn't appear comical was the bat slung over his shoulder, which had been wrapped in barbed wire. It was clean at the moment, but Rick was sure it was well used, and it didn't take much imagination to guess what for.

"...Well, well, well... What the fuck do we have here?" the man gave a throaty chuckle. "A group that wants to take something that doesn't belong to them, from what I hear..." The man strutted down the row, taking them all in. Rick kept his head down, as did almost everyone else, except Abe, who was looking at the man with anger. "...Oh, I'm Negan, by the way... a name you won't soon forget by the time I'm done with you shits" The man came to a stop at the end of the line, turning back to the man named Simon. "Oh, Simon, who is the leader of this group of fucking numbnuts?" he asked, his eyes locked with Abe's. 

"That would be Rick Grimes," Simon replied.

"That be you, you big bastard," Negan growled at Abe, swinging the bat down off his shoulder and sticking it in Abe's face.

"What of it?" Abe snorted, not denying the charge.

"Well, you're gonna wish you never fucking met me, Big Red, because the rest of your mother fucking body will be as red as your goddamn hair by the time I'm through beating you're ass to death, Mother Fucker!" Negan snarled, raising his bat...

"Nooo...!" Rick yelled, halting the bat before it could swing. His eyes were wide as he lifted his head, staring at the man. "I'm Rick Grimes ... not him... " he trailed off, knowing he had just signed his death warrent... but he couldn't let Abe take the fall for this.

Negan turned around to see who had yelled, his eyes locking with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen... eyes that put jewels to shame... and eyes that could melt the heart of the devil himself. "... Holy Fuck...! he whispered, losing himself for a moment. He hadn't seen the man as he walked the line, with everyone's head bowed except that fucking redheaded bastard that he had assumed was the leader. He now took a full look, when he was able to tear his eyes free from those glorious blue orbs that had captured him at first glance... and he fell, hard. 

'Holy Fuck,' indeed. The words didn't even do the man justice. Rick Grimes was simply the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Those long curls looked softer than silk. And, those plush lips sent his imagination to places he had thought were beyond him. Oh, what a man could do with such lips. God, he wanted to taste them, and the mouth behind them. He felt himself grow hard within his jean's, almost coming in his pants, as his eyes traveled over that tight lithe body. 

"...Goddamn... if Christmas didn't come early this year," Negan crowed. "And, I don't even fucking believe in Santa Claus. But, he sure did give me a gift I always fucking wanted. Rick Fucking Grimes! Goddamn... I think I died and went to heaven... if you aren't a fucking angel in disguise. I think I just fell the fuck in love...!" he ended.

Rick looked around at everybody, confused. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. His people were looking at him with just as much confusion. 

"... well... this makes all the difference in the world..." Negan snorted. "I was gonna kill the leader of this damn group and get all your heads where they fucking belonged. But, I can't kill such a creature as this. So... I guess this just ain't your lucky fucking day, Red," he turned his attention back to Abe.

"Don't you fucking touch him," Rick growled, coming to his feet, and rushing at the man, knocking him on his ass, sending the bat flying from his grip.

Rick was ready to beat the shit out of the cocky bastard, but a couple of men pulled him away from the man. Rick was shocked to hear the sound of laughter coming from the leather clad man. He got to his feet, looking at Rick with what could only be admiration and amusement.

"Goddamn... you are one feisty little fucker, aren't you." Negan chuckled. "You can do more than just sit and look pretty, can't you. Now, eh, eh, eh,..." he warned as several of the group looked ready to pounce on him, now. His men brought guns up, trained on the rest of the group. "Now, I'm going to take Mr Grimes back to my RV for a chat. The rest of you fuckers try and stop me and my men will blow your fucking brains out, understand!" He waited until the restless group settled down, then turned back to Rick. He motioned his men to release Rick, which they did, stepping back. He reached out a hand to help Rick to his feet, but Rick slapped it away. 

"Ok... you wanna act like that, huh," Negan smirked, reaching down and grabbing Rick by the collar of his shirt, and dragging him toward the RV, the other man scrabbling and cursing. He opened the door of the RV and tossed the feisty man inside, before following, closing the door behind them.


	21. Give the Devil His Due

Rick struggled to his feet, pissed at being manhandled by that asshole, swearing he was going to kill the bastard. But, before he could even think of an attack against the man again, Negan had shoved him down on the seat along the wall of the RV.

"Keep your ass in that seat, unless you want me to go back out there and bust a few heads open," Negan growled at him, plopping down in the driver's seat. "You and I are going for a ride... get the hell away from that group of yours... so we can actually have a conversation without any distractions. Then, we can come on back here and I'll decide what the fuck I'm going to do with that group of yours."

"You expect me to just sit like a damed trained dog?" Rick snapped. "I aint going any fucking place with you!"

"By god, you will do exactly what I say, or the first mother-fucker I kill will be that red-headed son-of-a-bitch you seem so fond of," Negan snarled. Negan wanted to kill that fucker anyway. He didn't like how close he was to Rick. Negan could feel the jealousy roaring through his brain at the thought of Rick with that prick. Negan was probably going to kill that asshole anyway when he brought Rick back... but no reason to tell the beautiful man that yet. He wanted to take him someplace quiet, maybe a chance to get to know him better... maybe a chance for a kiss; just a taste of the man...

Negan waited for a response, but Rick was silent, only glaring at him with hatred in those amazing eyes of his. "Good," Negan swung around in the seat, turning the key in the ignition. "And don't try any shit while I'm driving, either. I don't come back from this trip, my men will kill every fucking son-of-a-bitch left back there... and God only knows what they'd do to you. Do you understand?" When Rick didn't reply, Negan turned around to face him. "Understand?"

"I understand," Rick snapped, hanging his head to hide his rage, hating being under that bastard's control.

Negan grinned, turning back to face forward, heading away from the entrance of the Hilltop. They drove on in silence for some time, Rick brooding, thinking about how he wanted to kill the bastard in the driver's seat of this RV, and wondering exactly why the jackass had taken him off for this ride anyway. Unbeknown to Rick, Negan had been studying him in the mirror as he drove.

Negan was amused. He had a feeling Rick could be a real source of entertainment for him. Rick's helplessness, and his rage over it just tickled Negan's balls... almost as much as looking at those lush lips and long curls; imagining shoving his tongue between those lips, crushing the man against his chest as he explored that mouth, and ran his hands through those curls... sliding those same hands over that tight little body... and getting lost in those gorgeous cerulean eyes. God, yes, those fucking eyes! ... and getting his hands on that perky little ass...

Rick looked up to catch a glimpse of Negan's face in the mirror, spiriting a goofy grin. Rick wondered what the hell the man could possibly be thinking about to be looking so stupid. Just about then, Negan decided to pull the RV over to the side of the road. He switched the ignition off and turned around to face Rick. 

"Why don't you move on over to that table, sugar?" Negan grinned, getting a dirty look from Rick, but the man pulled himself up and moved to the other seat. Negan stood up and stretched, then brought his hand down to adjust himself, his cock hard and uncomfortable in his jean's, from all his fantasizing about the delicious man sitting at the table. Rick noticed, giving him a look of disgust. 

"All your fault..." Negan chuckled, "... looking so fucking delicious, making a man want to just eat you up, making my goddamn dick so fucking hard it could cut glass..."

"What the fuck do you want?" Rick snapped, cutting him off.

"Well, I'd think that was pretty goddamn obvious," Negan snorted. "I'd like to have that sweet little ass of yours spread over my dick... riding me into the sunset. Holy fucking hell! But, I guess that could take a bit of negotiating to get you to drop those jeans of yours and bring my fantasies to reality." Negan chuckled at the look of rage on the man's beautiful face. "... yeah.. just like I thought."

"Tell me why we're really here?" Rick growled.

"I really would like to get to know you better, Rick," Negan smirked. "That is not a lie. "But..." Negan gave a dramatic sigh. "... I'm really here to lay down the law, to explain what your life is going to be like from now on, your group's lives, I mean... cause I haven't really made up my mind about you, just yet." Negan said.

"First, of alI, I can't believe you were so stupid. Your piddly-assed group thought they could take out the Sanctuary!? Those are some giant-size balls you fucking have, there. Now, I can admire that shit, even if it is stupid as fuck. I have outposts bigger than your little fucking community. We are everywhere. We already control a lot of communities and yours will soon be joining them. Your group will answer to me, provide for me and I will protect them. You belong to me... you got that?"

"I don't belong to anybody," Rick snapped.

"When I said you, I meant the whole community, Rick." Negan chuckled. "... but, as you are the leader of said community, that does include you. And, if you don't like the fucking rules, you can take it up with me. I'm the judge, jury and executioner, baby. Every life in that community belongs to me... to do with as I choose. Now, I will be coming to your community in one week... and you better have something good for me.... or your sorry asses will be even sorrier.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rick growled.

"Let's just say I am the tax man... and I come to collect. You pay your taxes in supplies to the Sanctuary. If I'm satisfied with the tribute, your community is safe. If not... well, just keep me satisfied..." Negan drawled, grinning suggestively. 

"If you hurt any of my people..." Rick started.

"...eh, eh... you mean my people, don't you?" Negan smirked.

"... if you hurt anybody," Rick growled. "... you'd better fucking kill me, because I'm coming for you."

"Ooo... you're coming for me...." Negan grinned. "That sounds kinda dirty, doll..." Negan licked his lips.

"Watch your back, asshole..." Rick retorted, making Negan break out in laughter again.

"Yeah, you sure are feisty," Negan snorted. "One of the reasons I like you so damn much.... along with the rest of your many.... attributes.." Negan grinned. "But, hell, now that the rules are firmly established... you wanna try some negotiations... cause there have to be negotiations."

"What do you mean?" Rick frowned.

"See, it's like this, honey.... I'm a nice guy, I really am...." Negan grinned. "...but your group can't get away with the stunt you tried to pull. Most communities I take over never even get the opportunity I'm giving you. I just go in, kill somebody... as way of introduction... and lay down the rules. They provide for the Sanctuary and the Sanctuary protects them. That's how it is."

"But, you were wanting to seriously cause me some problems." Negan explained. "And, now, you are going to have to do some negotiating to save somebody's hide. You need to come up with something that can possibly change my mind about beating one of those fuckers to death, Rick. It's as simple as that. What can you offer me that would give me as much pleasure as killing one of those sorry bastards, or more, honey? 

"What do I possibly have to negotiate with. I won't barter lives. If you want to kill me, just get it over with. I won't give you anybody else's life to save my own." Rick murmered.

"You don't seem to understand, Rick. Your life is not up for negotiation. You are the only one I have no intention of killing. But, you need to do something to try to save other lives. Now, what can you offer to save some lives?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to offer you a damn thing. And, you are going to have to kill me if you kill any of my people. I won't stop until you are dead." Rick replied.

"Goddamn it, Rick..." Negan couldn't hide his frustration. "You just can't seem to get it through your head, can you? Even if you were able to kill me, it wouldn't bring any of those fuckers back, now, would it? Can you live with that? Not that you'd live long, anyway. My people would revenge my death... but it wouldn't be easy for you." Negan tried to explain. "Do you realize just what you look like...? Do you know what would happen to you before they killed you? You are a beautiful man and really bad things happen to beautiful men..."

"If you fucking touch me..." Rick started.

"Hold your goddamn horses there, darlin'," Negan snarled. "I wasn't talking about myself. I do not rape. I was talking about my people... and they only follow my rules because I'm here to enforce them. Every fucking person who is with me is there because they want to be. I don't force anybody to be with me."

"Then, what is all this negotiating shit about? Don't tell me it wasn't about me bargaining my body for the lives of my people." Rick snorted.

"That's right, Rick... negotiating. That is not force. I'm not forcing you to do anything. You would be giving me something you have given someone else before, something you would enjoy as much as I would. How would it hurt you to do something you enjoy, anyway. Don't think I don't know just how close you are to that fucking red-headed bastard. Well, if you want to save his goddamn life, you need to give me something you've been happily giving him. It's only fair." Negan said.

"Fair?" Rick couldn't believe the audacity of the man. "How in the world can you live with yourself. You are trying to force me to be with you, lying to yourself, as well as everyone else... and calling it negotiating. How can you say that's not rape? I don't want to be with you. Yet, you tell me I don't have a choice, if I want to save the lives of my people."

"That's just it, baby. You do have a choice. It's not force if you agree to it. You have a choice. I'm not forcing you." Negan argued.

"What the hell kind of choice is that?" Rick cried. "... no... I won't do it. I'm not going to have sex with you for any reason. I won't do it. You will just have to kill me..."

"Fuck, Rick... you are going to drive me fucking mad," Negan exploded. "I told you I'm not going to kill you. I just need to get something out of this if you want to save all those sorry ass lives. My people are going to be pissed anyway if I don't kill someone. They'd understand me negotiating this. They wouldn't like it, but they'd understand. They'd understand my way of thinking, even if they'd just take you if it were them. They wouldn't negotiate. They'd have you and still kill your people. I'm not such an asshole. I just don't want to hurt you. Why can't you understand that?"

"You want to hurt my people," Rick argued. 

"It's not personal, Rick. It's just what I do. I take out one to save many. Can't you understand that. I strike fear in the rest of the group to keep them in line. That shit saves a lot of lives. How is that so damn bad? And, I give them protection in exchange. It's not such a bad deal, after all. But, I'm making an exception with your group. I'm willing to let them all live in exchange for something from you."

"I can't do it. I can't bargain my body," Rick replied.

"God, Rick," Negan moaned. "Ok, I guess I'll just have to do something else. You won't negotiate so you won't be rejoining your group. You are going to go back to The Sanctuary with me."

"No," Rick cried. "You cant do that." Rick was in a panic at the thought of being torn away from his family. 

"Oh, that got your attention, huh." Negan was actually surprised. "You weren't willing to negotiate for your friends lives... but the thought of me taking you away from them, and back to the Sanctuary with me, has you all up in a panic. Have I finally found something that will break that will of yours?"

Rick stayed silent, keeping his head down, after his outburst, having given Negan something to use against him.

Negan reached across the table to grasp Rick's chin, pulling his face up, staring at the fear in those eyes now. Strangely, he wasn't as satisfied as he'd thought he would be. He wanted to see respect for himself in those eyes, not fear. He had liked Rick's spirit. That fight in the man reminded him of himself. He would have loved to have this man as an ally, a member of the Saviours. He knew that wasn't possible, now. He still wanted him... in all of his glory, not a fearful broken man. But, he couldn't lose the opportunity to get something... and maybe more in the future. If he played this right, he might end up getting exactly what he wanted in the end... which was this man as a lover and a partner. It just depended on how he worked this. He had an idea. Hopefully it would work.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rick," Negan said softly, which was truthful. He didn't mention how he had no qualms about killing other members of Rick's group, though... except, maybe that teenager. He knew that was Rick's offspring, without a doubt, though the man looked hardly old enough to have a teenager. But, the boy was still a kid and Negan had a soft spot for kids, even though he didn't let it show.

"What do you want?" Rick asked, hopelessly.

"I want you, Rick... God, I fucking want you..." Negan breathed. "I know I'm not the first man to say that to you... besides that red-headed fucker, I mean. Jesus, I don't know what you see in that bastard! But, I won't force you. If you will just give me something, anything... I will let them all live, every one of those fuckers. Come on, baby. Just give me something."

"What... do you ... want?" Rick sighed. "Just tell me what you want."

"Ok, Rick," Negan stood up. "I'm going to take it easy on you. All I'm going to ask for is a kiss... but a real fucking kiss, not one of those damn pecks. You give me a real goddamn kiss... and I will let you and your group go home. Hell, I'll even let you keep the shit you got from the Hilltop. And, I will be there at your doorstep in one week to collect on what I'm owed. If you try any more shit though, they will all die. You don't get any more chances."

"Is that all?" Rick asked, skeptical. "Just one kiss?"

"At the present time, yes..." Negan replied. "But it has to be a real fucking kiss... and no guarantee that I won't want more in the future... if your group doesn't hold up their end..."

"Ok," Rick agreed. "Hell, it's just a kiss, anyway. It means nothing."

"That's right, Rick. It means nothing to you," Negan said, "... but it better feel like something to me, or you won't be returning to your home." Negan couldn't help but threaten Rick. He meant to have a real fucking kiss from the beautiful man in front of him, something very passionate. Negan reached out a hand and Rick took it this time, letting Negan pull him to his feet.

Negan pulled Rick in against his body, and Rick stiffened. Before he knew what was happening, Negan backed up against the wall of the RV, pulling Rick with him, then spinning the smaller man around so he was now pressed against the wall. Rick let out a gasp of shock, as Negan shoved a leg between his, and pulling his head back by the hair, tilting his head back, as he brought his mouth down. Negan's mouth was on his, hungry, hot and wet, the tongue sliding easily between Rick's parted lips.

Rick hadn't recovered from the shock yet, and put up no resistance. Negan brought his knee up, pressing against Rick's crotch, his free hand sliding over Rick's hip to grab a handful of his ass, pressing Rick's dick against his knee. 

"You're supposed to be participating, here, Rick." Negan rasped, against his mouth. "Don't make me do all the damn work."

Rick didn't want to participate. Negan was overwhelming him. But, he knew the man wasn't going to let him out of the deal. Hopefully, he could get this over quickly. He pushed his tongue forward to meet Negan's, moving his mouth against Negan's. The kiss deepened, became more passionate, Negan's knee continuing to grind against his cock, which was starting to harden, much to Rick's mortification.

Rick finally pulled away, gasping. He was flushed, aroused, his dick hard from Negan's attention to it. Rick didn't want that. And, he didn't want the man to ever kiss him again... the bastard was way to good at it. Negan was a man who knew how to make things happen with that talented mouth of his.

Rick backed away and Negan let him. Negan had got what he wanted... a response, one that told him Rick was indeed susceptible to him. It was enough. He would break the man down, eventually. It was all he wanted.


	22. Glimpse of Teeth

Rick headed to the front gates, a little late, because he'd been getting everything ready for Negan. He hadn't known when the man was going to show up... and certainly not today. Negan had said one week. It had only been three days. What in the hell did he possibly think they could have collected for him in just three days. Rick had only gotten back late last night. He and Abe and Michonne had worked their asses off, trying to find things the man might be satisfied with. Michonne had been a quiet warrior, suffering in silence, but Abe had been a total ass about it, bitching about Negan... and how he wanted to shove that bat right up the bastard's ass.

Rick and Abe weren't on good terms right now, even though they were working together. They'd had a major blow up after they had gotten back to Alexandria, after the Negan incident. Negan had explained their new role as gatherers for the Saviors... when he'd brought Rick back from their little rendezvous.... telling them he and Rick had come to an agreement that saved everybody's life. The smirk on Negan's face, when he said it, looking strait at Abe, had set Abe off. Rick had to yell at Abe to cool it, because the red-head was about to lose it. His imagination had gone wild, thinking what that bastard had been up to with Rick. And, Negan was taunting him, wanting him to think the worst; wanting Abe to attack him, just so he could kill him. Rick knew it. 

Rick had told Abe he would talk to him when they got back home... even though Rick really didn't want to talk about it with Abe at all. When Abe still wouldn't stop harping on it, Rick lost his own temper, telling Abe to shut the fuck up. Surprisingly, Abe had done it, probably realizing how far he was pushing his lover.

The silent ride home had been torture. It wasn't until late that night before the three lovers got the chance to sit down to talk about what had gone on with Negan. It had been a long day. They had put away the supplies they got from Hilltop when they returned to Alexandria. Then, a meeting was called, to explain everything that had happened with the Hilltop community and the double cross by the leader, and their new life of servitude to a man named Negan, who had a community called The Sanctuary. 

The Alexandria community was upset about Rick's group making a deal like that. They didn't understand why he just let some asshole take over their community. But, Rick wasn't up for their attitude, especially since most of them contributed very little to the community as it was, though they shared the bounty Rick and his people provided for them. He told the people Negan's group was huge... that he had no choice but to bow to their leader... and that he was lucky nobody had died at the end of a goddamn barbed-wire wrapped bat, the lunatic called 'Lucille'. 

And, by the end of everything, the day had passed over into evening. Carol had brought over a casserole, and Maggie and Glenn came over to Rick's house, along with Beth. Daryl was there, as well. They talked. Beth had gone off outside with Carl, to get his version of what had happened. Rick had decided they'd have several teams go out for a couple of days scavenging, and try to find things that would interest the lunatic so he wouldn't have a reason to hurt anyone in their community. 

Judith had gone to bed hours before, and Carl, who was exhausted headed off to bed right after dinner, prompting Beth to tell Glenn and Maggie she was going to go on home, too. Daryl and Carol left about the same time as Beth, leaving only Glenn and Magie. Maggie wanted to talk about how they were going to get that prick to back off. Glenn wasn't sure now was the time for that. Rick knew it wasn't the time for it, saying as much, telling Maggie to bide her time for now. His suggestion seemed to piss Abe off, though he didn't start any problems. After Glenn and Maggie left, the trio did the dishes and cleaned up. Then, Abe demanded an explanation from Rick. 

"Now, I want to know what the fuck went on in that damn RV, Rick." Abe snapped. "And, I don't want to hear any bullshit from you. Just what did you do to keep him from killing anybody?"

"Abe, can't you see Rick has had a rough day. Can't this conversation wait until tommorrow. We could all use a good night's sleep," Michonne tried to defuse the situation.

"Fuck no, Michonne, it can't wait til tommorrow," Abe growled. "I want to know what the fuck happened. He was all down for killing my ass, before you attacked him. Then, he drug you off, took you someplace, and when you came back, you were cowed. He sure took the fight out of you... but just how did he do it. Did you let that son-of-a-bitch fuck you to save my life?"

"No..." Rick hissed.

Abe stared at Rick a minute before he spoke. "I know how bad that fucker wanted you. And, he was like the cat in the cream when he came back. You can't tell me he was acting like that over nothing."

"You think I'd let that bastard fuck me?" Rick snapped. "...,yes, he wanted to, but I refused... told him I wouldn't trade my body for anybody's life. I told him he'd have to kill me if he hurt any of my people..." Rick said, his voice softening. "He called it negotiations. But, when he couldn't get me to give in, he threatened to take me back to the Sanctuary. I panicked..." Rick cried. "... so I gave him something he could use against me." Rick paused for a moment, then, "I'm sorry, Abe... Michonne...." he whispered. "I just couldn't be separated from my kids. Hell, Judith is just a baby. The thought of losing my kids was too much. So, I gave in. I let him have something..."

"...you said you didn't let him fuck..." Abe snarled.

"...and, I didn't..." Rick cried. "I let him kiss me... and... I kissed him back... Hell, he insisted on a real kiss... I had no choice... I couldn't let him just take me away..."

"A kiss..." Abe was incredulous. "Just a fucking kiss? I don't believe it. He was acting like that over a fucking kiss..."

"That's all it was, Abe..." Rick sighed. "... but he was acting like that... because he got a rise out of me. I responded to it. That's why he was crowing like a rooster. I'm sorry..." Rick apologized.

"You liked it?" Abe snapped. "That mother fucker was going to beat my brains out... and you wouldn't have fucked him to save me... but you share a kiss and your fucking dick gets hard... Is that what you're telling me, Rick? That fucking psycho that wanted to kill me turns you on?" Rick was staring at Rick now. "And, you say you love me..." Abe said softly.

"I do love you," Rick cried. "I don't want to be with that bastard."

"No... your dick just gets hard for him..." Abe sneered.

"Its not that simple, Abe. My body reacted... but my mind didn't change. I hate that lunatic as much as you do..."

"I find that hard to believe," Abe snorted.

"I don't know what to say to you, Abe," Rick replied. "I only did what I was forced to do. My adrenalin was roaring. How can you possibly think I'd want someone like that. He forced a reaction out of me... with his knee grinding against my dick... it was the friction... it wasn't like I wanted it..." Rick cried. "What the hell would you have done, Abe? Would you have let him take you away from your family?"

"I don't have a family, Rick... " Abe snarled. "They are fucking dead. So, I don't have that choice, do I? 

"I'm sorry...Abe. I didn't mean it that way," Rick apologized. "...but, I thought.... I thought we were kind of a family, now..." he said softly.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, Rick." Abe growled. "When you made that deal, it wasn't because of me or Michonne.... it was only for your kids. That was the only family you were thinking about. Now, I'm not faulting you on that, just stating facts. But, you were willing to let us die before you'd give that bastard anything.... even a kiss. It makes me wonder exactly where we stand in your life.

"The kiss wasn't offered as an option until the end. He just wanted something... I'm sure he was trying to cause problems between us..." Rick tried to explain. "What would you have done if you were me, Abe?

"I'm not you, Rick," Abe stated. "That's why I was disposable. He wanted to kill the leader until he found out it was you. Then, he was even more determined to kill me, after he found out there was something between us. The son-of-a-bitch was jealous. That's all. He wanted you for himself and he wanted to get rid of the competition. Well, he certainly got what he wanted... he caused problems between us. Wonder what he'll do when he finds out about Michonne... or even Daryl?"

"I'm not with Daryl... and he doesn't need to find out about Michonne..." Rick said, softly.

"But, it was ok for him to know about me... ok to put me in the line of fire..."

"Abe, stop trying to make me the fucking bad guy," Rick cried. "He targeted you right from the start.... not because of me. And, it was only that kiss that saved your life as well as everyone else's. So, I think the least you could do is be grateful."

"Go to hell, Rick." Abe yelled. "I won't ever be grateful for you sucking face with him. I'd rather you let that son-of-a-bitch kill my ass. That way I wouldn't feel as betrayed as I do, right now. Abe turned and headed for the front door. 

"Abe, wait. Where are you going?"

"Someplace away from you!" Abe yelled, jerking the door open, then slamming it behind him, as he left.

Rick started to rush after him, but Michonne grabbed his arm. "Let him go, Rick. He needs to cool off. He can't hear anything you have to say right now..." Michonne said.

"What about you?" Rick asked. "Aren't you mad at me too? I betrayed you both, didn't I?"

"Oh, I'm furious as hell, Rick Grimes..." Michonne hissed. "...but not at you. My fury is directed at that son-of-a-bitch that forced you to do something like that in order to keep your family together. I don't blame you. And, I understand arousal. The man used the oldest trick in the book, just to confuse you and make you feel guilty." Michonne explained. "A body can respond to touch... and you are an especially sensitive, sensual man. Hell, you responded to Abe when you had never even been with a man before.... Now I know there was an attraction to him; but... a body can respond even without that. Stimulation can cause arousal, but it doesn't mean a person actually wants it. So... don't guilt yourself out. Just give Abe some time... He's a hot-headed man... Let's just go to bed. We've got to go out tommorrow... find enough shit for that bastard to choke on..." Michonne grinned. "Besides, now I get you all to myself for the night," she chuckled. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Abe came back the next morning, sporting a hangover and a bad attitude. He barely spoke to Rick... only what was absolutely necessary, saving most of his commentary for Michonne, though it wasn't much either. He was still angry, but he would never let his family down. The trio went out scavenging together. Carol and Daryl went out, taking Carl with them. Glenn and Maggie teamed up with Sasha and her brother Tyreese. Morgan was left in charge of Alexandria.

Rick's team was out the longest and gathered the most stuff. They had found a medical supply store that nobody had touched. They'd also found a hardware store and loaded up on tools. They raided the snack and soda machines as well. They came back with quite a haul, figuring they were also helping their own community.

When they'd gotten back last night, it was so late they didn't put the stuff away or inventory it, as Daryl's group and Glenn and Maggie's group had. But the other teams had gotten back much earlier. Rick decided they'd get some sleep and do it in the morning, since they still had several days before Negan would arrive.

So, Rick had been caught unawares when Negan had suddenly shown up. He was in the storage room, making an inventory of all the items his group had found. Sasha had come running to inform him the lunatic was at their front gates.

Rick quickly left the inventory, locking the storage back up, and headed for the front gates, wondering who had been there to greet the man, hoping they hadn't caused any problems. When Rick reached the gates he saw that only the inner gates had been opened, but the outer gates were still in place. One of the Alexandria guys, Matt, was standing in front of the gates, confused as to what he should do. Rick motioned him aside. He left in a hurry, glad to be away from the man on the other side of the gates.

Rick looked at Negan. The man was merely standing there, grinning in apparent amusement, his bat slung over his shoulder. His eyes slid over Rick, greedily, before returning to Rick's face, and he licked his lips, teasingly, causing Rick to blush, remembering, and Negan chuckled at the response.

"... you're early..." Rick snipped, pulling open the outer gate.

"I missed ... you," Negan smirked, then turned as he heard a growl, watching a walker stumbling up the road. "Hold on a minute, darlin'." Negan told Rick, sauntering toward the growling creature. His bat came off his shoulder, swinging toward the thing... connecting with a wet-sounding thump. The walker was lifted into the air with the force of the swing. As it lay on the ground the bat came down again on it's head, crushing it. Then, Negan turned and sauntered back to Rick.

"Service..." Negan grinned. "Just keeping up my part of the deal. Protecting you fine folks, and all. Now, why don't you show me around this sweet little town of yours, honey," he grinned at Rick, walking up to him. "Here... hold this for me?" he handed the gory bat to Rick, leaning close to him.

Rick turned on his heel and walked away, putting space between them, blushing as he heard Negan laughing behind him, as he followed him. Rick knew Negan's eyes were on his ass. He could feel it. But he pretended he didn't know, and kept walking. 

It didn't take Negan long to catch up to him, so that he was walking slightly ahead of Rick, but still close. They came to a stop as they reached the town center. Negan leaned over toward Rick. "Where's Red?" he whispered. "Can't believe he'd leave you alone with the big bad wolf." Negan chuckled at his own words. 

Rick chose to ignore the question. "We hadn't finished inventory yet." Rick said, instead. "You came early."

"Better early than late, huh?" Negan grinned. "Don't worry, Rick. I just came to have a look-see at this little town of yours. I'm not really expecting you to have the mother-lode ready for me yet."

"What do you expect us to have today?" Rick asked.

"Nothing specific, Rick." Negan grinned. "Like I told you, I just wanted to have a look-see around this sweet little town of yours. I will decide what I take today as I take in the sights. But, there are no penalties for coming up short, yet. We'll worry about that later. Now, why don't you show me where you lay that pretty little head of yours."

"Why do you need to see my home?" Rick asked, afraid what Negan would find out about him... worried about the man finding out about Judith and Michonne, and Rick's strange living arrangements..."My house isn't any different than anybody else's. Nobody in this town is more privileged than anyone else."

"Maybe I just want to see where you and Red shack up together. See what makes the two of you click." Negan smirked.

"A house has none of that in it. It's not the reason we're together," Rick retorted. 

".... why are you so determined to keep me away from your house, Rick? If it's just a house, why are you making such a fuss?" Negan asked. Rick's negative reaction to Negan wanting to see his house was making Negan curious. When he said he wanted to see Rick's house, he'd not even been that interested. It was only an offhand comment. But, as Rick tried to keep him away, his curiosity was piqued. 

"Not trying to do anything..." Rick said. "Just don't understand why my house is so important to you."

"Oh, Rick... you really can't lie at all can you," Negan said, gruffly. "You don't want me anywhere near your house... and that only makes me more determined to see what you are trying to hide. Now, are you gonna take me, or do I need to ask one of these other fine folks about where the Great Rick Grimes lives?" Negan leaned close to whisper in Rick's ear again. "... and I won't be nearly so nice to them as I am to you... when I ask..." Negan threatened.

Rick knew he had no choice. Negan was going to find out about Judith and Michonne.... but maybe he didn't need to find out everything. "Ok..." Rick sighed. "I'll show you my house... but it really isn't anything special."

"Why don't you just let me make that judgement for myself," Negan smirked. "Lead the way, darlin'. Show me where you live, now."


	23. Devil Comes a Calling

"Well, well, well..." Negan let out a low whistle. "Rick Grimes, I thought you said your house was just like everyone else's in town. I've already seen a bunch of houses on the walk here. I don't think I've seen a single one the size of the one I'm staring at right now... and I can't help but wonder why you have such a big fucking house for you and your lover and a kid."

"Uh...it isn't that different... ," Rick said, nervously. 

"Hell, Rick, it's a fucking mansion!" Negan snorted. "What on earth could you need so much room for?"

".... it's just ...," Rick couldn't come up with a lie, so he trailed off awkwardly, eyes on the ground.

"Well, hell, darlin', I didn't mean to make it a big-ass deal!" Negan chuckled. "Come on, let's just go on in. You can still show me where you lay that pretty head of yours."

Now that the conversation was over, it became even more awkward for Rick, thinking about showing Negan around his home... and trying to explain all the bedrooms. He walked up the steps, reaching for the door knob. But, the door was jerked open just as he reached it... and Abe stood there. 

Abe was silent for a minute, his face turning red with anger. But, somehow he managed to not explode... even as Negan moved closer to Rick, with a taunting grin on his face. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Abe looked over Rick, glaring into Negan's eyes. "It hasn't been a week yet."

"Whoa, hold up there, Big Red." Negan showed his teeth in a vicious grin, slinging an arm over Rick's shoulder just to push the big guy's buttons, and pushed past the man, entering the house. "Since when do you think you have the authority to dare question me about anything? I own this fucking community and everything in it," he retorted, pulling Rick along with him further into the room.

Abe closed the door and walked over to face the man, seething at the possessive hold Negan had on his lover.

Rick could see exactly what Negan was doing, pushing Abe's buttons... and he wanted to defuse the situation immediately. He didn't want Abe to get hurt or killed because he tried anything against Negan. He tried to move away from Negan, but felt Negan's hand tighten on his shoulder like a vice, holding him in place.

Negan was staring into Abe's eyes, challenging him... waiting for the big bastard to explode so he had an excuse to take his fucking ass out. And, he could see the rage boiling in those blue eyes.

Rick knew he had to do something... and wrenched himself away from Negan, knowing his shoulder was going to be bruised... but better that than have Abe come to blows with Negan in a jealous rage. He knew how that would turn out. Even if Abe won, he'd lose... because Negan would kill him. Rick placed his body in between the two men, hoping he didn't get hurt in the process, just as Abe surged forward. Rick was pinned between the two men for a moment, before he pushed back against Abe, moving the immovable force backward, away from Negan.

"Abe... no! Please...!" Rick pleaded. 

"Ahhh... babe... let the man try... "Negan grinned. "If he wants a piece of me... I'm right the fuck here..."

Rick swung around to face Negan, wanting to punch that cocky grin right off his face. "Just stop it," he snapped. "I know exactly what you're trying to do... and I'm not going to let you do it. Leave Abe alone. He didn't do anything to you. And, you just want an excuse to kill him. But, if you hurt him I'll kill you!"

"He started the shit, darlin'," Negan snapped, losing his grin.

"No... he did not. He asked a legitimate question... maybe just phrasing it wrong for your liking," Rick argued. "But, you were early. You said one week and it's only been three days. And, you know nobody here likes you, so why would they be even remotely friendly"

"They should be fucking grateful they aren't dead!" Negan returned volley. 

"Why would they be grateful for technically being indentured servants?" Rick retorted. "They have done nothing to be treated in such a manner. You are just being a tyrant."

"You trying to deny you were going to try to attack my people, Rick?" Negan growled. "That doesn't sound innocent to me."

"That was me, not my people. If you want to blame anyone, blame me." Rick said. "But, at least be honest with yourself... you would have come for our community, regardless. That's what you do... you said it yourself. So, what do you want, you want to try to antagonize my lover or do you want the tour..." Rick stood waiting.

Negan took several deep breaths, attempting to get himself under control. He wanted to kill the redhead, but he knew Rick's words were true. His only real reason for wanting the man dead now was jealousy. The man had something he wanted.... Rick Grimes.

"Ok, Grimes, you have a point... but still doesn't excuse Ole Red's rudeness. I demand an apology!" Negan stated

"He owes you nothing," Rick replied. "But, I'll apologize if you need one so badly."

Negan grinned. "Just how are you going to apologize, darlin'... in a manner I'll find acceptable."

"You fucking touch him, I'll kill you!" Abe roared, trying to shove Rick aside, but not wanting to hurt him.

"You'll fucking try," Negan smirked.

"Stop it, just fucking stop it... both of you!" Rick yelled, a hand on the chest of each man to keep them apart. "I'm not a fucking bone for the two of you to fight over. Abe, you already know how I feel about you, so you have nothing to prove. And, Negan, you know I feel nothing but contempt for you so why do you keep trying? ...

Before anybody could say anything else.... "Why don't you all stop yelling," Michonne snapped, standing next to the rail, holding a crying baby in her arms.

Rick forgot both men instantly, heading for the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he reached the top, taking his crying daughter into his arms, speaking to her softly, trying to calm her down, rubbing her back soothingly and rocking her gently in his arms.

Negan just stared in shock... not sure what to think. Abe hung his head. He had not meant for Michonne and Judith to be outed. Now, he could have put them in danger as well as himself.

Michonne quickly headed downstairs to take control of the situation. "Abe, go take a walk... Now!" She ordered. "I will handle this."

Abe shook his head. "... but...." he tried to speak, but Michonne cut him off... " I said Now!" she snapped.

Abe headed for the door, his head, hanging. Negan didn't pay any attention, his eyes glued to Rick and the baby in his arms. 

"I think you should leave too," Michonne said to Negan. "Your fighting has woke Judith, and all the tension in here is affecting her."

"... Judith? So, it's a girl," Negan said softly. "How old?"

"About 3 months....," Michonne replied. "Could you leave now, please?

"Not on your fucking life!" Negan hissed. "I ain't going nowhere until I find out a few things. She belongs to Rick, doesn't she... hell, you don't even have to answer. I can tell by the way he's acting she's his. Yours and his?" he raised a brow. 

"No....," Michonne replied, wearily. "Her mother is dead."

"How?" 

"I think you need to talk to Rick about that... since you've decided you aren't leaving." Michonne said. "Rick, I'll see you later," Michonne said, heading for the door, leaving Rick and Negan alone in the house with Rick's baby.

Rick decided to come back downstairs... since Negan wasn't going to leave and Judith was awake now. He had soothed her crying, but she was too wound up to go back to sleep. He checked her diaper, but it was still dry. He guessed he'd go ahead and fix her a bottle. Rick was going to lay her in the bassinet, but Negan came over.

"May I hold her," Negan said softly. 

"I'd really prefer you didn't..." Rick said.

"Hell, Rick, I'm not going to hurt her," Negan snorted. "Just figured I'd help you out while you fixed her a bottle... that's what you were going to do, right? Come on... don't be an ass...."

Negan put the bat by the door, reaching out his hands for the little fluff of humanity. Rick reluctantly gave her over to the man. Negan cuddled her close, sticking his nose into her wispy blond curls and inhaling , enjoying her sweet baby smell.

Rick turned away to fix her bottle, nervously.

"God.... how I've always wanted one of these," Negan said, speaking mostly to himself." My wife and I never had any rug rats, and none of my wives have had the fortune either... but hell you have not one, but two. You are a fortunate man, indeed. And, she's a beauty... just like her daddy, aren't you, princess?" Negan said softly to Judith, who peered up at him with brilliant blue eyes.

Rick came over to where Negan stood, reaching for her, but Negan pulled back, holding out a hand for the warmed bottle. "Let me," he said softly.

Rick stood there for a moment, undecided. He really didn't even want Negan holding his daughter, alone feeding her... but he could see that she was calm in the man's arms, feeling safe, so he decided to leave it at that handed the bottle over to the man.

Negan pressed the nipple against Judith's little lips softly and her mouth opened and latched on, nursing hungrily, as her gaze held the man's above her. Negan walked over to the couch and sat down, mesmerized by the baby. "Come on over and sit down, Rick," Negan said, glancing up at Rick for a moment. "Join us."

Rick hesitated for a moment, then walked over and sank down on the sofa, with a sigh.

"... that's right, darlin'," Negan gave a soft chuckle. "This is how it should be... me and my two babies..."

"No... my daughter and I do not belong..." Rick started to object.

"...Mine!" Negan interrupted. "Yes, darlin'. You and this little angel are mine. This is what I've always wanted... a family... and you have given it to me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you some upsetting news, Rick. I just decided I'm going to have to move here... to Alexandria. No other way we can raise this little princess, can we?" Negan explained to a shocked Rick.

Rick couldn't speak, for a moment... he was so shocked. But, when he found his voice, it was hard to keep himself under control. "No fucking way!" he hissed. "You and I are not going to ever be together... alone raising Judith together. That is my daughter. And, Abe and Michonne are helping me raise her. You can go to hell!" Rick reached for Judith, wanting her out of Negan's arms immediately... but Negan turned away, keeping Rick from Judith.

"No!" Negan retorted, his voice icy. "Don't upset our little angel, Rick. If you do that I'm going to be fucking pissed off... and I can't say exactly what that would cause me to do. So just sit there and be nice, and everything will be hunky dory. We'll discuss this like gentlemen after this sweetie goes back to sleep... Understand!" Negan threatened.

No, Rick didn't understand. But, he couldn't argue with Negan about it right now... so he stayed silent. But, this was definitely not the end of it.


	24. Take a Little Walk

Judith had just fallen back to sleep when the front door opened and Beth and Carl walked in. Carl glared at Negan, but didn't start anything, not wanting to wake his sleeping baby sister. Beth walked over to where the two men were sitting, putting out her hands for Judith. "I'll go put Judith back to bed. She's asleep anyway, and she sleeps better in her own bed," Beth said, softly.

"And just who the hell are you?" Negan hissed.

"I'm Judith's baby sitter. I take care of her for Mr Grimes." Beth replied. 

"But, Mr Grimes is here right now, isn't he? So, I don't think there's any need for you to be here." Negan growled in irritation... causing Judith to stir and let out a whimper.

"Maybe you should give Judith to Beth. Judith knows her and will calm down. Besides, we need to talk, don't we?" Rick chimed in nervously.

Negan stared at Rick for a moment, then gave a slow nod, before handing the baby over to the pretty blond. Beth took Judith, rocking her softly in her arms as she headed back upstairs, Carl following her. Rick stood up, heading for the door. 

Negan stood up quickly, grabbing Rick's wrist to stop him. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?" he growled.

"We need to talk, right? ... but not here. I don't want to upset my daughter again, if it gets loud." Rick jerked his wrist free. "And, you need to keep your damn hands off me." he hissed, heading for the door. 

Negan stood there stupidly for a minute, then rushed after Rick's departing figure, grabbing his bat as he headed out the door. "Hold the fuck up, Rick!" Negan crued, as he hurried after the man. "Since when do you think you can give me fucking orders around here. You may be the leader of this community, but I own your ass." Negan snapped, as he caught up with Rick.

Rick had stopped walking, and swung around to face Negan. "You don't own shit... especially not me..." he retorted.

Negan gave a wicked grin. "I have a fucking army..." he lifted the bat up, pointing her at Rick, "... and lovely Lucille here... that would beg to differ."

"Just what the hell are you going to do... kill all of us? Don't think that would help you out any. You want us to work for you. That won't happen if we are all dead, will it? Guess you'd have to work for yourselves then, wouldn't you?" Rick retorted. 

"You think that smart mouth is going to help your cause, Rick?" Negan hissed. "I don't have to kill everyone, now, do I? ... just start with ole Red, huh. That'll get your ass back in line in a hurry."

Rick hissed in a breath at the threat, causing Negan to grin, knowing he'd scored a hit. "...is that all you got?" Rick said, harshly. "You threaten to kill my lover if you don't get your way. Well... news flash, asshole, killing Abe still won't get you what you want. Sure as hell won't get you me!"

"I already got you, darlin'." Negan hissed. "You want me as much as I fucking want you. Your dick definitely said yes to me in that goddamn RV!"

"...just a bodily reaction..." Rick snorted. "Nothing more than friction. Didn't mean a goddamn thing, no matter how you tried to make Abe think otherwise."

Negan couldn't help it. His temper got the better of him. Rick just knew how to push his buttons. He stared in shock at what he'd done a second later... watching Rick's hand go to his face in surprise, as well. Negan had slapped him... the handprint standing out bright red across his fine tanned cheek. Negan glanced down, at Lucille, lying in the dust, unaware he'd even dropped her... and didn't see what was coming. Next thing he knew he was on his ass next to Lucille, staring up at Rick... who was now being restrained by a couple of his men. 

Negan ran the back of his hand across his mouth, glancing at the blood. "What the fuck?" he said, surprised that Rick had actually punched him in the face. He wasn't even really upset about it... And, it upped his admiration for the beyond pretty man, who was fiestier than he had imagined. 

"You fucking slapped me!" Rick retorted.

"Well, punching me was a little fucking excessive, don't you think?" Negan snorted, getting to his feet, bringing Lucille with him. "You were denying the truth about us... lying about your feelings for me.... I just tried to slap some sense into you."

"I was just telling the truth... and you couldn't take it," Rick answered. "There is nothing between us and never will be... except my contempt for you..." Rick struggled against the men holding him.

"Oh, let him the fuck go," Negan waved to his men dismissively, "and get the fuck lost. Get yourself a gander at this fucking town, I can handle this shit, myself," Negan snapped, irritably, watching Rick steady himself on his feet, as the men walked away. "Sorry I slapped you. You just pissed me off." Negan said softly, waiting for Rick to reciprocate, but Rick didn't say anything. "Well... aren't you going to accept my apology... or apologize yourself?" Negan growled.

"I ain't sorry." Rick retorted, and Negan burst out in a loud laugh, causing Rick to look at him like he lost his mind.

"Damn, Rick. You are just like a little fucking kid, aren't you," Negan chuckled. "You want to pout, instead of manning up, when you don't get your way. Has anybody ever had the fucking balls to say no to you? Thank God, it's only your mentality that's childish, because that fucking body is one hundred percent kick-ass x-rated godamn adult... even if it is a little on the smaller side. But, hey you'll get no complaints from me on that. Some great things come in small packages. And, if you think your attitude has put me off, you're wrong. I like that fiestiness... makes me more fucking determined than ever to find out what the fuck you're like in bed..."

"You will never fucking know!" Rick snapped. 

"Oh, darlin', you are going to be mine, one way or another. Just have to wear you down," Negan smirked. "Now, let's go for that little walk..." Negan chuckled, "...and have that talk..."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Michonne had gone strait over to Glenn and Maggie's when she left Rick alone with Negan. She knew Carl and Beth were there and needed them to run interference. She gave them a quick rundown on what was happening and told them to head strait over there and for Beth to get Judith. Rick might not be able to defy Negan without consequences, but Beth coming over to babysit couldn't be called an act of defiance. She knew Rick would be able to take care of it after that. She also knew the girl would be subtlety effective. And, Carl would be more productive if he had the girl to consider. He wouldn't be his usual hotheaded self... a trait that showed who his father was more than the boy's looks; cause Carl hadn't really inherited his father's looks. He was physically so much more Lori's son... but his attitude was all Rick. But, Beth was a calming influence on him.

Once Michonne had sent the pair out to their task, she headed off to find out where Abe had gone... hopefully far out of Negan's sight. Negan just wanted to use the threat of harm to Abe to control Rick... and Abe just couldn't help feeding the fire. When Michonne found out Abe had went out with his construction crew to work on the fences, she was relieved. And, she was also relieved that Negan's men had allowed it... and hadn't forced the group to stay in town... although some of Negan's men had followed, to keep an eye on them. 

Michonne headed back to the town church. Glenn, Maggie, and Father Gabriel were there when she arrived. Daryl and Carol showed up a few minutes later. "We saw some of Negan's men at Eugene's house and they just left mine," Carol said. "They were in and out at my place... not much to interest them."

"Same with me and Glenn," Maggie said. 

"Well, of course, Negan came to our house," Michonne said, wearily. "And, him and Abe got into it... woke Judith up. Rick was trying to play referee. Negan and Abe were just having a pissing contest over Rick, anyway.... Negan pushing Abe and Abe responding. Like any of that is gonna impress Rick. I think it made him mad at both of them. But, he couldn't do much about it."

"Then, Negan found out about Judith. Don't think he really noticed me much, at that point; though I'm sure he'll question Rick about it soon enough. That son-of-a-bitch and his fixation on Rick is starting to piss me off, too. But, Negan doesn't seem to concern himself with me much... he underestimates me. He's too stupid to see me as any real threat, to his getting what he wants," Michonne finished.

"Why the hell doesn't he just leave Rick the fuck alone?" Daryl snorted, angrily. 

"Because nobody can seem to leave our pretty Rick alone, can they, Daryl?" Michonne sighed. "I just wish people could see past that face of his."

"Did you?" Daryl snorted.

Michonne looked at him, in surprise, Daryl usually so quiet, not showing his jealousy over Rick. But, his comment clearly showed his feelings... not something the bowman usually did.

"No.. I guess I didn't..." Michonne said softly. "...but he wasn't yours, Daryl..." Michonne met Daryl's sea-green eyes.

"Don't I fucking know it..." Daryl grumbled. "...always the bridesmaid, never the fucking bride..."

Michone shook her head, turning her attention away from the brooding redneck.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"... so Rick, tell me about yourself..." Negan said. 

"What...?" Rick came back, glancing at the grinning man walking beside him.

"Tell me about yourself... like where you're from where you grew up, schools, teachers... first kiss, first fuck... shit like that... Hell, I already know you had to grow up right here in Georgia... You sound just like a southern peach... yep... just as juicy as you look... mmmh, mmh." Negan smacked his lips.

"... we didn't come out here to talk about me..." Rick snipped. "This isn't a goddamned date."

"It isn't?" Negan feigned shock. "Then, what did we need to talk about?"

"You know damn well what!" Rick was getting irritated. "We need to talk about this so-called arrangement... our servitude to your group... the rules, what is expected of us, what you want us to supply you with, how much stuff you want... that sort of thing," Rick replied. 

"Ahhh, shit, darlin', I already told you all that. You go out and find stuff. I decide if I want it and how much of it I want. And, if I'm not happy... well you just gotta make sure I'm happy, honey... " Negan grinned. "But, that shit is boring. And, it's a repeat of what I already told you. Now, tell me about you."

"Why?" Rick asked. "Why do you want to know about me? What relevance is it?"

"The relevance is that I want to fucking know... that's all you need to know. I want to know about you. We need to get to know each other better before we... you know..." Negan smirked.

"We are not going to be doing anything!" Rick snorted. "You and I together is only in your mind."

"Well... if that's the damn case, it can't hurt you to humor me then, can it?" Negan grinned. "Hell, I'll even start by telling you something about myself. I ain't from around this area. I grew up closer to the midwest, my parents moved around a lot, my father being a salesman, and all, but they stuck close to the midwest states. It wasn't until I became an adult that I got to traveling around a bit. Went down to Florida with a few buddies of mine. Met a gal from good ole Georgia there, sweet little Georgia peach. Almost as sweet as you, honey," Negan winked at Rick, who gave him a pained look. 

"...but, to make a long story short, I followed her home and into bed, shacked up a couple months, gave her a real good dicking. Then, it was over. But, I found I liked the South... nice neighborhood... lots of pretty peaches around, and I loved sampling them. How about you, darlin'. How many of these peaches you sample?"

"I'm not that kind of person," Rick retorted. "I actually care about people."

"Don't tell me you saved yourself for marriage... shit, that sure was a fucking waste. A prime grade-A peach like you denying the world a taste of your fine self. And, fucking boring as hell, too. Damn, wish I'd ran into you years ago. I would have put some fun in your world... or maybe not. You are the fucking type a man just falls goddamn hard for, aren't you. Something about you, Rick Grimes... something that makes people want to fucking hold on to you. You're a keeper... that's for sure. Now, I think I understand why Ole Red has such a fucking obsession with you... kind of starting to feel that damn way myself. But, the difference is... I'm the big man in charge here, and I get to have what I want. Ole boy is just gonna have to step the hell aside."

"That's not how shit works," Rick said. "I decide who I'm with, not you. And, I will never be with you." Rick started walking again, as he and Negan had stopped when Negan had gone on his little rant. 

Negan let Rick get a few feet away, before he rushed to catch up with him. "Fuck, Rick, you gotta stop walking away from me." Negan threw an arm over his shoulder. "But, I do enjoy the view of that sweet little ass of yours," Negan leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Rick tried to jerk away, but Negan tightened his grip on Rick's shoulder. "No you don't, sugar. You are gonna stay right the fuck here with me while we stroll around this little town. And, you are gonna talk to me, Rick... none of that fucking silent treatment shit. So, tell me, darlin', is Carl and Judith full brother and sister? They got the same momma? They do, don't they?" Negan crowed like he'd made some big discovery. "And, she's dead, right? ... recent too, seeing how Judith is only about three months old. Must have been the little wife."

"Yes." Rick gritted. 

"Well, hell, Rick, that boy of yours is about thirteen, I'd guess... so you must have been pretty young when you had him, and you being such a priss and all, you had to be married to his mama. Lot of years before you had another one. Probably a slip... little accident, right. So, what happened? How'd you lose the little woman?" 

For once, Negan actually seemed concerned, so Rick gave him an honest answer. "She died in childbirth. She wasn't really built for birthing babies, that's why we only had Carl. I didn't want anything to happen to her. Luckily, she was in the hospital when she had him, but the world went to hell, and then it happened. And, I lost her. I wasn't even there when it happened... and Carl had to put his own mother down... before she turned..." Rick felt the warmth of tears spilling down his cheeks, and was surprised. He thought he was over Lori's death, that he had moved on. But, here it was, back... stirred up in his memories... and he was feeling the pain all over. This was definitely not something he had expected.

Negan was a little surprised, too. He hadn't realized how much pain this beautiful man carried inside him... or how fresh his wife's death was in his mind. He just couldn't help but want to comfort him. His arm slid down, hand on Rick's back, pulling him against his chest, as they came to a stop.

"It's ok, Rick. You don't have to talk about it any more. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you any pain... last thing I'd ever want to do. Thought you were over it. You seemed to have moved on. It's ok, darlin'. Shhh. Hush now. It's ok." Negan held Rick pressed close, his other arm going around him, trying to sooth him, whispering softly to him. He wasn't even thinking sexually. It was just comfort. He wanted to comfort Rick, wanted to make everything ok for him. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

Rick pressed into Negan, enjoying the warmth of that embrace. He let Negan hold him, melted into the soothing words. It felt so good to let someone else worry about things for a moment, to not have to be the man in charge, to not have to be strong. Negan rubbed his back softly, pressing his lips to the top of Rick's curly head, feathering tender kisses, as he whispered soothing words to the man.

Then, Rick shoved Negan away, hard, remembering who he was, remembering what he was. "Nooo," Rick cried, shaking his head, trying to clear it. "Fuck, no!" He started to back away from Negan. "Don't touch me!"

Rick continued to back away, with Negan trying to follow, confused. Negan didn't know what had happened. One minute Rick was letting him comfort him, then he got all panicky and tried to run away. Negan just couldn't let him do that. He wanted this man... not just for sex, but for something much more. He needed Rick... needed him in a way he hadn't needed anyone since 'her'. And, there was no way in hell he was ever going to let this man slip through his fingers. Rick was the one, his second chance. He knew he'd fucked up the first one, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose his second chance, no fucking way in hell. All he had to do was convince Rick of that.

But, Rick wasn't in the mood for being convinced of anything, his mind in a panic, and all he wanted to do was escape. He stared at Negan, eyes wild, then he turned and ran. Negan was too shocked to move, at first, then he took out after the man.

But, Negan, unlike Rick wasn't used to running. Rick was out of sight in no time. Negan stopped running, standing there, staring out into space, not knowing what to do. Where in the fuck could the man go anyway? He wasn't going to leave Alexandria and his kids. He wouldn't abandon his people. He had just panicked, in that moment, had been afraid of the closeness between them

Negan grinned suddenly, realizing he had made progress with Rick, after all. And, with Negan, the theory was why take an inch when you could take a whole fucking mile. He headed over to Rick's house. The man would have to show up there sooner or later.. as soon as he got over his panic attack. And, Negan would just wait for him there.


	25. Have a Little Talk

Negan was whistling as he walked up to Rick's house. When he reached to open the door, ready to let himself inside, it was opened suddenly, and the fierce warrior princess he'd met earlier was firmly planted in the entrance.

Well, well... we meet again," Negan grinned. "And, just who might you be?" 

"Didn't Rick tell you?" Michonne asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Would I be asking if he had?"

"One never knows with someone like you," Michonne replied.

"Well, he didn't," Negan smirked. "So...?"

"I'm Michonne, Rick's partner," Michonne stated.

"Partner?" Negan was confused. "As in...?"

"Partners in everything. Work, life... " Michonne replied. "I could have told you all that if you had asked earlier, but you didn't, far too interested in having a pissing contest with Abe..." she frowned, "and tormenting Rick."

"Now, hold on a moment... life partner... as in wife and mother?"

"Their mom... is gone, yeah.... but I've been doing a pretty good job of filling her shoes," Michonne sniffed. "And, I don't like you coming in and disturbing my family."

"Your family?" Negan was incredulous. "I thought Rick and Ole Red were together?"

"They are," Michonne replied. "But, so are Rick and I. We are one big happy family." Michonne chuckled, fudging the truth a bit... but Negan didn't need to know everything.

"But, Rick is so..." Negan couldn't think of the word to describe how he thought of Rick at the moment. He was still reeling, trying to take in all this information. "He doesn't seem the type to go in for anything like what you're describing..."

"Yeah. But, hey, it's the end of the world, right. I never would have thought of getting myself into such a situation in my previous life, either. But, I'm happy, and that's all that matters. We're all happy... or at least, we were..." Michonne trailed off, but Negan knew what she meant; they'd been happy before he came. 

"We'll have to chat about this another time," Negan snorted. "I'm just gonna wait for Rick... inside." Negan took a step forward.

But, Michonne didn't move, still blocking the entrance. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know right now," Negan admitted. "But, he has to come home, doesn't he?" He would have gone forward, but Michonne was like a damn statue.

"But, I thought he was with you?" Michonne said, curious..

"He was..." Negan rolled his eyes dramatically. "...but he got a little upset and ran off..." Negan frowned. "I decided to come back here and wait for him, so he and I can get a few things straitened out. He will have to understand he can't pull this crap." Negan said, irritably.

"So... Rick ran away from you..." Michonne couldn't help the laughter that escaped her...and was reduced to a fit of giggles. The idea of Rick simply running away from Negan was so ridiculous that it was funny.

"I don't know what the fuck you think is so damn funny," Negan snapped. "Rick sure the fuck isn't going to think it's funny when he has to face the consequences of his actions." Negan shoved past Michonne, entering Rick's house. He went over and planted his ass in the middle of the fucking couch, staring defiantly at the warrior princess. She certainly wasn't laughing, now, nope, not even smiling. 

Michonne walked over, slowly, to stand in front of Negan so he had to look at her. "What was that comment supposed to be about?" She demanded. "What consequences?"

"That is information I don't feel a need to share with you," Negan snorted. "Now, where are those kids that were supposedly babysitting little Judith, Rick's boy and the blond girl?"

"Her name is Beth..."

"I don't really give a fuck what her name is ... I just wondered where she, and Rick Jr. were... I thought they were watching the baby."

"I sent them back over to Beth's house, told them I would watch Judith today," Michonne said.

"Now, let me get this strait... " Negan leaned forward on the couch. "You were here... and left. Then, blondie and Jr. show up to babysit.... Then, you come back and send them home so you can watch the little moppet yourself..." Negan glared at Michonne. "None of that shit makes any sense. Why didn't you just stay and watch her in the first goddamn place? And, those kids just showing up wasn't coincidence, either, was it? You sent them over here, didn't you? Just to break up any shit Rick and I might have had going on, right?" Negan smirked. 

"You and Rick didn't have any shit going on," Michonne stated. "You just use people to get close to him... well I'm not about to let you use an innocent baby to force Rick to do anything...."

"Now, hold on a minute, bitch!" Negan snapped. "I never used Judith for a damn thing. I think she's an adorable little thing. I've always wanted kids myself, but wasn't fortunate enough to have any... I was just enjoying my time with the little angel. Don't you ever accuse me of using a child to get closer to Rick again, or you will live to regret that accusation." Negan threatened

"What the fuck can you do to me besides kill me?" Michonne snapped. "And, if you think killing anyone will get you closer to Rick, you're more of a fool than I thought you were."

"Oh, I have no intention of killing you, but I could take you back to the Sanctuary, use you as walker bait... you and that red-headed son-of-a-bitch. You think that would get Rick's fucking attention?" Negan growled. "Now, why don't you just run along and see if you can find that pretty lover of yours. Tell him I'm at his house with his precious little angel. Maybe that'll get his ass back here. Now, mind you... I'm only gonna be here an hour. If Rick doesn't have his cute little ass back here by then, I'm just gonna have to take little Judith home with me." Negan gave a vicious grin.

"I'm not letting you take Judith anywhere," Michonne vowed. 

"As if you can stop me from doing a fucking thing," Negan sneered. "Look, I really don't give a fuck about you or anybody else in this goddamn place except Rick. I could kill the whole lot of you and sleep like a fucking baby. So, I suggest you go find the man... because if he wants to be a little bitch, I'll show him what a mother-fucker I can be." Negan ended. "Oh... tick tock... tick-tock," he added, looked at his watch pointedly, arching his brows

Michonne stood there for a minute, but decided it was probably in her best interest to do what he wanted. They would deal with this bastard sometime in the future. He wouldn't always be in control, Michonne thought, as she jerked around and headed for the door. 

Michonne headed back over to the church, hoping Daryl hadn't left yet. If anyone could find Rick, it would be him. The man was like a bloodhound on a trail when he was looking for something, and that was what she needed right now. There wasn't any time to spare if she wanted to keep Negan from stealing Rick's baby girl.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》

Negan sat on the couch a few minutes, before he pulled out his walkie. Regardless of what he'd said to Michonne, he didn't really want to steal Judith from Rick. Oh, sure, he'd love to have her, but he wanted the whole package...father and daughter. He could have the perfect family he'd always wanted, plus he could have Rick's fine ass in his bed every night... while having him by his side every day. God, what an amazing life that would be...

He almost forgot what he was doing, getting lost in the fantasy of a life with Rick. Then, he heard the squawk of the walkie, as Arat spoke, "Sir, did you need something?" She asked tentatively. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I do. Get some of the men and go find Rick Grimes." Negan ordered. "The little fucker ran off on me..." Negan growled. "...now, I don't want him hurt, mind you, just brought back to me. I'm over at his house, right now....thanks, Arat. Negan released the button on the walkie. Now, he'd wait. If Michonne didn't find her lover, Negan's people sure as hell would.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Michonne found that Maggie and Glen had left the church, as had Eugene. Only Daryl, Carol and Father Gabe were still there. She headed over to the side of the building where Daryl seemed to be holding up the wall, Carol sitting in one of the church pews not far away, and Father Gabe at the front of the church, near the altar.

"Glad you're still here, Daryl," Michonne said, walking up to him, noticing Carol turn her head at the voice.

"Why's that?" Daryl murmered.

"I need your help," Michonne replied.

"How so?"

"I guess Rick and Negan had a disagreement... and Rick ran off..." Michonne sighed. "Negan is pissed off about it and he's threatening to take Judith back to the Sanctuary if Rick isn't brought to him within the hour."

"Fuck Negan," Daryl snorted.

"He'll take Judith," Michonne pleaded with the hunter.

"He ain't gonna take Rick's baby." Daryl stated. "He just wants to use her to get his hands on Rick and I'm not gonna help that mother-fucker do that. It would be bad enough if Rick wanted him... which he don't... but that cocksucker just can't take a goddamn hint and leave Rick the fuck alone," Daryl snorted.

"It doesn't matter, Daryl. Right now, Negan is calling the shots. Who knows what will happen if he doesn't get what he wants. We can't let anything happen to that little angel" Michonne pleaded to Daryl.

"I told ya, he ain't doing anything to baby girl... just talking shit. It's Rick he's after... and this ole boy ain't gonna help his fuckin' ass out by finding the man for him..." Daryl turned on heel and headed out of the church.

"...Daryl...plea..." Michonne started after him, but Carol, who'd gotten up some time during the conversation, reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let him go, Michonne," Carol said softly. "Daryl already said no. He won't change his mind. And, he's right... Negan won't take the baby, not without taking Rick, too. He is only after Rick, and threatening to take the baby is his one guarantee of getting him. But, he might do something to the rest of us, if he doesn't get Rick... so I'd suggest we team up and go look for the man. Hell, you know Rick wouldn't leave Alexandria. He's around somewhere..."

"...you don't have to look for me..." Rick said softly, walking in through the open door of the church. "And, Carol's right," he sighed. "Negan will hurt other people because of me... he has said as much. For some reason, he has a fixation on me that I don't understand, don't want to understand, but it's there. I've done everything I can to discourage him, but it only seems to make him obsess more. I don't know what to do." Rick was at a loss. "And, I don't think I helped matters just a bit ago..." Rick continued. "I had a weak moment and he took advantage of that. I let him get a little too close to me. Now, I think he's more convinced than ever that he can get close to me. That weakness seems to have encouraged him into thinking I could have feelings for him.."

"...Rick...." Michonne looked defeated. "You know you can't ever have a weak moment with a monster like that. You always have to be on your gaurd."

"I tried to be..." Rick cried. "... but he brought up Lori..."

"...Ric..."

"...it's," Rick cut Michonne off. "It was just the way he brought her up..." Rick sighed. "he was so soft and caring... and he lulled me into dropping my gaurd, made me forget... and the pain of her loss just overwhelmed me... and... I broke... and he was there... and he offered comfort... and it felt so good... and I forgot... forgot who he was for a moment... But, then, I remembered... and the horror of what I let happen, how I let him in, it just hit me," Rick gasped. "And, the only thing I could do was run... run away, get as far away, as fast as I could, from the man. He has something about him, Michonne, something that can get inside you... like he just instinctively knows your weaknesses and rips right into you. I don't know how to protect myself from him," Rick admitted. "If it was a physical fight, I know how those work... but he works inside your head..." Rick trailed off. 

Michonne reached out and pulled Rick into her arms. "It's ok, baby. I'll figure out something. I made the thing with you and me and Abraham work, didn't I?"

"But, I don't want to be with that monster, Michonne, " Rick moaned.

"That's not what I meant, love. I meant, I'm good at dealing with tricky situations. Let's go face him, together. I should have never let him get you alone... even though I don't know how I'm going to stop him from obsessing over you. Hell, I can't even get Daryl to stop... and he's a whole lot easier to deal with than that asshole." Michonne whispered against Rick's curls, kissing them softly, as she held her lover's head against her shoulder.

They stood there like that for a moment... Rick clinging to her like she was the last piece of wood from the sinking ship, that was his life. And, she probably was. Michonne was always the stable head. He was always on the verge of an emotional breakdown... and Abe was more apt to tip him over that fine line than to pull him back from the edge. But, Michonne could reach over and jerk him back, and soothe his soul. God, how did he ever get so lucky to have her in his life, he'd never know. He loved this woman... more than he'd ever loved Lori he realized... Oh he had loved Lori, he didn't doubt that... but this was on a whole new level.

And, he couldn't lose that... Rick pulled away from Michonne, straightening himself out, standing straight and determined. No... he couldn't lose her. "I love you..." Rick whispered. "I live in your essence. And, I can't live without that."

Michonne smiled. "Ok, don't go getting all mystical on me, hon. Let's go get the big bad wolf..."

"Yeah," Rick smiled at her. "Let's..."


	26. The Big Bad Wolf

Michonne and Rick approached his house, hand in hand, Arat and Simon trailing behind. Rick and Michonne had met up with Arat and her group of about five men, including Simon, just a short distance from the church. When Arat told Rick she was taking him to Negan, Rick had actually laughed at her, telling her there was no need, since he was already headed that way. Arat had looked at him as if she didn't really believe him, but still sent the other men with her away, except for Simon, who had insisted on staying. Arat told Rick to go ahead and go to Negan then, and that she and Simon would just follow him to make sure he didn't get lost on the way. Rick actually found that thought amusing; but only for a second.

Rick walked up the steps with Michonne. They stopped at the front door. Arat and Simon were still standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting. Rick took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. It turned easily under his fingers, and he pushed the door open smoothly, before stepping across the threshold, followed by Michonne, who closed the door behind them.

Negan was still sitting in the same spot on the sofa, where Michonne had left him, and his eyes glanced at her, before locking on Rick. A big grin lit his face. "Well, well, well. Did you bring your gaurd dog to protect you from big bad Negan?" Negan chuckled at Rick. "Now, I always thought Red was my competition... but I guess I was wrong. You were hiding the real threat, weren't you. Or, at least that's what you believed..." Negan drawled. "But, the truth, darlin', is that you really only need protection from yourself... because you and I both know what you really want, and 'Ole Red' is a damn poor substitute."

"Do you ever get tired of talking?" Rick snorted.

"Never!" Negan smirked. "In fact, I love the sound of my own voice... almost as much as I love the sound of your sweet southern drawl. Honey, you should bottle that shit. You'd make a killing on the market... or at least you would have, before the world turned to shit. That voice just makes my fucking dick hard... and nobody has ever been able to do that before. That's why we are destined to be entertwined.

"Well, maybe you should take a break and listen for once, then... really listen," Rick said. "You just might hear some advice that would do you some good."

Negan looked over at Michonne, "You can leave, now." Negan was dismissal. "I don't think Rick needs your protection any longer. He seems to be able to speak for himself just fine. And, I give you my word, I will not hurt him... never planned to hurt him in the first place." Negan said softly.

"She's not going anywhere," Rick growled. 

"I already told her I wouldn't hurt you," Negan snorted. 

"But, I never promised I wouldn't hurt you," Rick replied. "Your people outside... they could never reach you in time to save you if I shot you, could they?

"You wouldn't do that, darlin'," Negan grinned. "And, the reason you wouldn't do that is because you aren't stupid. If you killed me, who do you think you would have to deal with. There are only a couple of my people that could maybe lead the Saviors... and neither choice looks good for you. If Arat took over, it would, at least, be a quick death, for you and all your people... except for maybe little Judith. See, Arat has a real affinity for babies, same as I do. But... she wouldn't hesitate to put that boy of yours down." Negan explained. 

"But, the problem is, I really don't think Arat would be taking over. Simon is the much more ambitious one. And, you wouldn't like him in charge, nope, not at all. Now, I control him pretty well, but I know his deep dark secrets... and those are something you don't want to come to understand. He hates kids and babies... but he would put them down pretty mercifully, just to be rid of them. But, adults, on the other hand, he does like to make them suffer. Simon is very much a sadist, in that sense." Negan continued to speak, his concentration back on Rick again.

"And, Simon has a few little quirks, too. If I were killed, but not dead-dead... I'm sure he would chain me to the fence, too. He'd wanna keep me around. He has a sort of morbid fascination with me, you see. And, I'm sure he'd wanna keep you and your lady around, too... but not for anything you'd enjoy. Simon's always had an eye for the pretty ones... and you have a few in your community, your lady friend, for example," Negan glanced over at Michonne.

"If that bastard touches her...!" Rick snapped.

"Whoa... hold on there, darlin. You didn't let me finish..." Negan chuckled. "And, I find your attitude positively hypocritical. You don't want Simon to touch your lovely lady, but you let 'Ole Red' touch her... and you," Negan sniffed. "And, by the way, honey," Negan directed his words at Michonne. "I don't have a goddamn clue why you let that ape anywhere near you or the lovely Mr Grimes." 

Negan turned his attention back to Rick. "But, beside the point. Anyhow, darling, as I was saying, you really wouldn't have much choice in the matter. If Simon decided he wanted to fuck her, he would, with or without her cooperation... the same as he would you." Negan added.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rick rasped.

"Just what I said, Rick." Negan came back at him. "I'm trying to explain what would happen if Simon were in charge of the Saviors instead of me. First thing he'd do is form his own harem. He kind of pictures having my lifestyle, I believe. But, he is not as nice as me. He like to play rough, and consent is something that only applies to himself. Now, as I said, I have him under control, but if he were allowed free of that collar, oh, the hell he could cause. And, as I also informed you, he has an eye for pretty things... which is not gender specific. The difference being that he likes to hurt pretty things, which I do not. No... life under Simon's rule is definitely not something I would even wish on an enemy..." Negan ended, staring at Rick, waiting to see if the lovely man had a comeback.

Rick certainly didn't disappoint. "Guess, we'd have to make sure we killed him after we killed you, then... " Rick drawled, that sweet southern sound doing things to Negan's brain, as well as other parts of his body. Negan shifted, slightly, to ease the tightness of his pants. Rick didn't seem to notice, but Negan saw that Michonne had, her face a little more pinched over his arousal, knowing it was Rick's presence causing it. "...as well as taking out Arat." Rick continued. As you said, those two were the only ones who could possibly lead the Saviors..."

"Bravo, darlin', bravo," Negan applauded, with a grin on his face. "See! You were listening to what I had to say, after all. Glad to know you were taking me seriously. I was telling you the truth, after all. But... what I failed to mention... was that all of my people are 'Negan'. I said the only two who might be able to lead the Saviors were Arat and Simon... but it doesn't mean everybody else wouldn't try. So, you see, killing me would not be in your best interest. I control not only Arat and Simon... but I control all of the Saviors. They only refrain from their true natures because I make them. But, to unleash that upon your community. Whoo... that is not something you'd ever want. Most of the Saviors feel the way Simon does. They just like to take. They don't give anything in return. Me? Now, I'm a negotiator. I like to trade. Which is what we're doing, now. So, let's get down to negotiations..." Negan ended.

"...What!?..." Rick sputtered, confused. "What negotiations? You said there were no negotiations, that you would decide what half was, what you wanted... and if you were satisfied.?"

"True... true..." Negan frowned. "Annnd... I have decided I'm not satisfied." Negan stated. "I also said you would have to make sure I was satisfied; unless you wanted something very bad to happen to the people you care about. Now, I've already figured out you were really lying when you said you would let me kill 'Ole Red' rather than give in to me. You were bluffing. You got me that time, darlin', I have to admit. But... I know the truth, now. But, I don't think you're as fond of him as you are the pretty lady in the room." Negan chuckled, noticing the wince Rick had tried to hide, knowing he'd struck a nerve. "So, that is the negotiation, we have here. I am going to have to have one of you. Now, you know I'd prefer you... but I'd settle for the fierce beauty..."

"You aren't going to touch her," Rick snapped.

"Whoo...yeah," Negan grinned. "Just what I thought. You can't even bluff your feelings for her, can you? She's got you locked down tight, doesn't she. Now, you might care about Red; god only knows why, but your only real thing, with him, is lust... something else I don't get. But, she's the queen of your heart, isn't she?" Negan smirked. "See! That's why I gotta separate you two. Now, I was going to settle down here in Alexandria... make myself at home. I realise that's not such a good idea. That is not how I'm going to win you over, is it. Nope. What I have to do is remove the competition. Now, if I leave you here with Red, not that I really want to do that... the thought of that bastard touching you makes me want to fucking explode... but, without your queen, you'd get tired of him. He's just a novelty, right now... a new experience... but that wears off. Love... and being in love are totally different things." Negan said softly.

"I'll kill you before I let you take Michonne," Rick spat, his teeth clenched in an effort to control his rage.

"Well, that's why I said we were negotiating," Negan grinned. "Now, what is it gonna be, Rick. Her..." Negan licked his lips slowly, "... or you?"

"Rick... please..." Michonne cried, jerking Rick around to face her, getting his attention. "Don't give in to him. I'll go. You don't have to leave. Let me."

"No!" Rick stated. "You are not going to sacrifice yourself for me."

"But, it's ok for you to sacrifice yourself...?" Michonne cried. 

"I won't let anything happen to you. If that means I surrender to protect you, then that's what I will do. You stay and take care of my kids... and Abe; make sure he doesn't do anything crazy... he's not a calm mind like you. Keep the peace, please. And, this isn't the end. Just, remember..." 

"Oh, hell, Rick. Don't act like it's the end of the world," Negan interrupted. "You will see your queen again. I'll be bringing you back in two weeks... for a visit. I still have pick ups, after all. But," Negan turned deadly serious. "...visits are all it's going to be. And, those visits are for your kids, Rick.... unless you wanna bring curly locks with you..." Rick threw Negan a glare, letting him know that wasn't even up for discussion. "Nope..." Negan chuckled. "Well, ok, then. As I was saying, those visits are for your kids. You can glance at your queen or Red... but that's it. You will not even attempt to speak to them. If you break that rule, you can kiss any child visitation goodbye. You got that, darlin'?" Negan stated. "Now, why don't you say goodbye... to her and let's get the hell out of here. I've got a whole new world to introduce you to, baby," Negan grinned, standing up.

"My kids... ?Abe...?" Rick gasped.

"Well, ok...honey. I understand. You can go have a moment with Judith. And, we can stop at wherever your boy is, to let you have a proper goodbye. But, fuck Red. He never deserved you in the first place and I sure as hell am not going to let him touch you ever again. Your queen can have a minute. At least she's deserving of a goodbye. But... that's what it is, Rick. Goodbye. The next time you see her, you will be at my side," Negan said, finalizing his deal with Rick.


	27. Lay Me Down in Darkness

Rick lay there, the darkness surrounding him like an oppressive blanket. It was comforting in a way, as it matched his mood, which was about as dark as it could get. He couldn't sleep, not because of Negan's loud snores; Abe had been a snorer, too, maybe even louder than Negan. It was a bit irritating, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He couldn't sleep because he was in the last place he ever wanted to be, with the last person he ever wanted to be with... and he missed his family. He missed the smell of Judith, the sweet baby scent of powder and formula and baby skin. He missed Carl... the teen attitude, with the son's love. He missed having Abe or Michonne's arms around him, mostly Michonne's, he realized. Negan was right about that. Michonne was his heart.

It wasn't that he didn't love Abe, because he did. He truly did... But he wasn't in love, maybe lust; and he wasn't even sure why, to be honest. Why had Abe got to him in such a way when he'd never felt that pull to another man. Abe had just overwhelmed him, not that he had fought it that hard ... And, for once in his life, he had decided to just roll with it... to experience it. And, he had been happy with that decision, even though he hadn't completely given himself over to Abe, as he had Michonne. That was probably the most telling thing of all; something that should have given him a clue as to who he was really in love with. But, it meant nothing, now. He was stuck in a place where he couldn't make his own decisions.

He thought back to leaving Alexandria. That had been an ugly scene. He had went to say goodbye to Judith. That had gone ok. She was still sleepy and not really old enough to understand what was going on, yet, though he thought she might miss his presence for a time. So he held her, kissed her, and put her back in her crib, where she drifted back to sleep, and he left her room with tears in his eyes.

With tears starting to flow, now, he'd hugged Michonne and kissed her... asking her to take care of everyone for him. She'd promised she would. They hadn't said the words goodbye to each other, simply because that was too final, and neither wanted this to be the end for them, praying to find a way back from this current hell they were in.

Then, Negan had taken him over to Glenn and Maggie's, where Carl was with Beth. That's when everything started to go south. For once, Beth wasn't a calming influence on Carl. Carl had lost it, telling Negan he wasn't going to take his dad. And, Negan, being the smartass he was, just couldn't help but stir the pot; daring Carl to try and stop him.

Carl had tried to do exactly that, rushing at Negan with fists flailing... having not really learned how to fight yet, but determined to take Negan down. He even landed a few solid punches to Negan's ribs and stomach. Maggie and Glenn were yelling at Carl, trying to get him to stop. Rick was just in shock over how his son had gone off. All the noise had attracted Negan's people, though. Arat and Simon had been waiting outside, along with a hand full of Negan's soldiers. All the rest had headed back to their vehicles as Negan had ordered, telling them they were headed home.

Arat and Simon burst through the door, with Simon grabbing hold of the teenager and yanking him away from Negan, slamming him against a wall, and pressing a gun to his head. 

That's when Rick got over his shock. "Don't you fucking touch my boy, you son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled, lunging for Simon. 

But, Negan grabbed Rick before he could reach Simon, an arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him back against himself, holding the struggling man tight.

"Let go of me," Rick snarled, struggling against Negan's iron grip on him.

"Whoa there, tiger. That boy of yours had the balls to think he could take me on," Negan crowed. "Now, he's just been put in his place."

"That bastard has a gun to my boy's head," Rick exploded. "And, you goaded him into trying something in the first place. What did you expect he'd do?"

"...well I guess I expected him to do exactly what he did, and to get taught a very valuable lesson. When you think you're man enough to fight an adult, you need to suffer the consequences of those actions," Negan grinned. "But, my man Simon, here, hasn't pulled that trigger yet, has he. Because he's a real man, who's waiting for me to tell him what to do. He knows who the boss is. And, that boy of yours is going to learn. Now, you're lucky I actually like the kid, or I'd have his ass put down for the stunt he just pulled. But, I think we'll just give him a few days in the hole..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rick cried. "What do you mean 'you'll give him a few days in the hole'... my son ain't fucking going anywhere!"

"Your 'son' needs to learn a lesson, darlin'." Negan stated. "He needs to learn not to mess with the wrong person. I won't put up with his shit the way you do. He's going back to the Sanctuary with us for a few days, to take his punishment."

"I said no," Rick growled. "My son is not getting punished for something you goaded him into doing. If you want to punish someone, punish me. I'll take his time in the damn hole... if you want...."

"Dad, no," Carl grunted, from where Simon had his face pressed against the wall, holding him in place, while Negan made his decision what to do with the kid. If it were up to him he'd have already put a bullet in the punk's head. Negan was just too damn soft on the young ones.

"You aren't taking his fucking place, Rick," Negan snorted. "What the fuck does that teach the boy? Besides, I want you with me, not in the fucking hole..."

"He won't do it again..." Rick argued. "He knows the consequences. Please, just let it go, this time, then. Please..."

"Ooh, baby, how can I refuse you when you use the word please," Negan whispered in Rick's ear, pulling him closer, even though Rick didn't know how he could, as tight as he'd been pressed before. Rick also felt the hardness of Negan pressed against the small of his back. The fucker was turned on.

"Oh, hell, Simon, let the little bastard go." Negan watched as Simon pulled the gun away from Carl's head, then gave him a shove toward Maggie, Glenn and Beth; hard enough that only Beth's arms catching him had saved him from face planting into the floor... which had been half an idea Simon had anyway. Since he couldn't kill the little bastard, he sure wouldn't mind seeing the fucker bleed some.

"Now, let's not have any more of this fucking nonsense," Negan smirked. "Lovely Rick here is going with me, and I don't want any more shit about it from anyone. He will be coming with me when I do my pick-ups, to have visits with his kids...," Negan let out a long whiny drawl, acting like he was being all magnanimous, which he probably thought he was. "... as long as junior, here, doesn't decide to act stupid again. But, Ricky-boy will no longer be living here in Alexandria. He is a Saviour, now, and he will be living at home, with me!" Negan stated, just to make sure he was understood. "So, everyone can just say goodbye to your pretty little sherriff. He will never be coming back here for anything more than a visit ever again." Negan reminded the people in the room of his former statement.

Negan bent down, planting a kiss to the side of Rick's pretty neck, taking the moment to inhale the scent of him while he was there. "Goddamn, but you smell motherfucking good," he growled deep in his throat. 

Negan turned and headed for the door, dragging Rick along with him, until he reached it. Simon had his gun pointed at the occupants of the room, just in case anyone tried to stop Negan from taking the pretty leader again.

"Daaad," Carl cried, though Beth had a tight grip to keep him from following Negan. Simon gave a nasty grin, just hoping the kid tried. Even if Negan didn't want the kid killed, he wouldn't give him another free pass... and Simon was just itching to pistol whip the fucking brat.

At the door, Negan shifted Rick a little, lifting him up, so he was no longer dragging the man, but was now carrying him. Having handed his bat off to Arat, he carried Rick out onto the porch, stopping at the commotion out in the yard. Daryl was trying to fight his way through Negan's soldiers, to get to Rick. But, there were too many of them for him to gain any ground.

"Leggo a me, mutherfuckers," he growled. "Ya ain't takin' Rick any goddamn place." he struggled against the men, one who had an arm around his neck, while a couple more were gripping his muscular arms. 

"Daryl, please, noo," Rick cried, afraid of what would happen to the man. "Negan, please... don't... don't..." Rick begged for him not to kill Daryl.

"Sorry, darlin', but I'm all out of passes today," Negan frowned at Rick. "But, let me tell you what. I'm going to be nice and not kill the son-of-a-bitch. Boys, teach that mother-fucker not to interrupt me again. I am fucking tired of this shit. Beat some sense into that goddamn idiot, so he learns to keep his fucking mouth shut," Negan gave the order, carrying Rick down the steps, heading for his truck.

"Nooo!" Rick screamed, struggling in Negan's arms. "Please... nooo!"

Negan ignored his struggles and pleas. He was out of patiance for the people in this fucking place. He was taking Rick the fuck home.

Simon gave an evil smile, as he went to join the men holding Daryl. Finally! He was going to get to fuck up somebody, and the damn redneck was as good a choice as any. The guy holding Daryl, around the back of the neck, let him go; just in time for Simon to slash the pistol across his face opening a gash across the man's forehead, which readily began bleeding. Daryl let out a howl... and Simon laughed, swinging the gun back in the other direction, slashing across the redneck's cheekbone this time. He reared his foot back, and drove the toe of his work boot right into the mangy dog's crotch, sending him howling to the ground. Between Simon and the other three men, Daryl was beaten unconscious, Simon's boot probably the last thing he felt, slamming into the side of his head, hard enough to make it lights out, though that boot had already left it's memory in his sides, stomach, legs and back; as well as the shot to his groin.

A lot of Alexandrians had stood back and watched in horror as Daryl was beaten unconscious, hearing Rick's haunting screams, as he pleaded for mercy for the redneck, all the while being held helpless by Negan, as he waited for his men to finish, so Simon could drive him and Rick home... as if they'd only gone out for a Sunday drive.

Negan easily lifted Rick's sobbing body into the truck, sliding in after him, pulling him into his arms, as Simon came over; to hop in the driver's seat, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Shh, shh, baby. It's ok." Negan soothed Rick, kissing the soft curls gently. "We're going home, now. Everything will be ok. I'm going to take care of everything. We'll enjoy the afternoon together. Maybe you and my wives can watch a movie with me? Wouldn't that be nice this evening, after dinner? The ladies are gonna love you, darlin'. How could they not. You are simply gorgeous. They'll probably want to spend some time with you, doll. And, I'll just have to indulge them a bit. I have been a little neglectful of them lately. But, I'll chase them off after a couple hours, so we can have some time to ourselves..." 

Negan rambled on, petting Rick and bestowing soft kisses to his curly head, as Simon guided the truck over the road, heading back to the Sanctuary. And, Rick was too far gone to even realize what Negan was doing, alone hear a single word he said.

Rick had arrived at the Sanctuary in a daze, his sobs finally ending somewhere out there on the road, without his even being aware of it. When Negan pulled him out of the truck, he just stood there. Negan had just thrown him over his shoulder and headed inside. Rick didn't come out of his daze until several hours later, when he found himself in a room with a lot of beautiful women.

He found himself lying on a sofa, surrounded by them. They were petting him like he was a puppy or something, fingers running through his curls, a hand rubbing his back, another resting on his leg. One of them was even holding his hand and pressing a hand to his forehead. Rick pulled his hand away, trying to shrink away from their touches. It wasn't sexual, but he didn't want them touching him, even if they were only trying to soothe him.

Finally, he pulled himself into a sitting position and moved away from them, sliding to the far end of the couch, scrunching himself into the corner, wishing he could just disappear. The women didn't pursue him, thank God. They just watched him with curious eyes. Rick could see they didn't want to distress him any further. They only sought to comfort him, knowing he wasn't here willingly... They felt sympathy for him. But, he was also someone new and pretty, so they were interested in him.

Rick looked around the room, his eyes coming to a dead stop as they crossed over Negan's form, sitting in a recliner across the room from the couch. Negan's eyes were like a cobra's, locked on it's prey. Apparently, he'd been watching Rick for some time, because the serious look on his face suddenly broke into a huge grin, making Rick wish he could retreat back into his daze and not be aware of the nightmare he had woke up to.

"Weelll... hello, gorgeous. Welcome back to the world of the living." Negan purred. "Had me worried there, for a while. Thought your fragile mind had checked out on me. You are a delicate little flower, aren't you? I never realized that before." Negan said, softly. "You were always such a scrappy little thing. But... you can't take it when your friends get hurt. You don't need to worry about that old dog. He'll recover. I didn't have him killed. He just needed to get with the program... and that beat down was the way to make sure he did just that. I think he'll, behave now, when he's in front of his master again, and keep his bark quiet." Negan gave Rick a smile.

"Why?" Rick rasped, his voice still rough from all his yelling and crying earlier. 

"Why, what?" Negan was confused.

"Why did you have to try to destroy my people, when you already had me?" Rick moaned.

"For one thing, darlin', those aren't your people any longer. They are mine," Negan stated. "You are a Saviour, now. And, the only people you need to be concerned about are Saviours... other than your kids, of course...." Negan explained. 

"It was my boy that had a gun against his head today," Rick retorted. 

"That's right," Negan countered. "It was your boy that struck the first blow, too. And... your 'boy' should have had to take his punishment for his actions. But, I was generous with him. That's why the dog got such a beatdown. If that boy had taken his punishment, maybe it wouldn't have gone so bad on the other one... you get my drift, sugar?"

"You took it out on Daryl because I didn't let you punish my son?" Rick was incredulous. 

"That's right, Rick. Consequences. That's what you have to be aware of. Anytime someone gets a pass, someone else will have to absorb that. Nobody gets a free ride with me... " Negan said. 

"I said I would take Carl's punishment," Rick argued. 

"And I said that was unacceptable," Negan answered. "In fact, you are exempt from punishment. If your behavior warrants punishment, someone else will have to recieve it for you, understand?" Negan gave Rick a smile. "So, just remember that, darlin'. You could be hurting a lot of other people if you decide to misbehave."

"You are a real fucking bastard," Rick spat.

"Ohhh, honey, I'm a real sweetheart when I wanna be," Negan chuckled. "Now, how about you join me and the ladies for a bite to eat, now that you rejoined us in the land of the living. I know you haven't had anything to eat, yet. Hell, I was out there at Alexandria too damn early for that. You probably don't eat much anyway, looking at how slim you are... bet you're a coffee for breakfast kind a guy... if you have any. Am I right?" Negan grinned. "But, hell, it's past noon already, heading into dinner time. You've gotta be a little hungry by now," Negan said.

"I'm not," Rick said defiantly, his stomach letting out a growl, to betray him, causing Negan to laugh.

"Now, darlin', that most definitely is a lie," Negan chuckled.

"I don't want anything from you," Rick retorted.

"Oh, honey, it's way to late for that. You already made a devil's bargain with me. You are going to have to live up to that deal. You said I could have you over your girlfriend. Now, I'm holding you to that, Rick. If you want to act like a little bitch, I might have to rethink this deal we made," Negan frowned.

"How in the hell do you expect me to eat after what I've been through? ...my son...? Daryl...?" Rick cried. "If I tried to eat anything it would just come back up. I don't know if I could even keep water down, right now."

"Ok, darlin'. I understand, you've had a rough day... but you can't go without food and water," Negan said, sympathetically. 

"Give me some time, please," Rick pleaded. "Maybe later. I just can't, right now."

"Ok, my little delicate flower," Negan said, softly. "I'll let you have some time, but I expect you to eat something for dinner, even if it's just some fruit and vegetables... maybe a little milk or cheese, and you are gonna need to try to drink some water before that, even if it doesn't stay down, ok?"

"Ok.. " Rick replied, relieved Negan wasn't going to try to force him to eat right now. He was being honest when he said he didn't believe he could keep anything down, right now, even if he was hungry. 

"Well, seeing as how my company is probably only going to make it worse for you, I guess I'll forego the pleasure of dining with you and my lovely wives today," Negan said. "I'll just head down to the mess hall and grab a bite to eat with my crew." Negan stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, and Rick," Negan turned back, framed in the doorway, " just because I'm not around, doesn't mean I left you unguarded. There are a couple a big ole boys right outside. Don't try anything stupid, ok. They won't hurt you... but they sure as hell won't let you escape either. Got it?"

Rick gave a slight nod of understanding, and Negan gave him a grin and a wink and walked away.

Rick wished he could have said he had a miserable rest of the day, but it wasn't true. Negan had left him with the wives until quite late, actually. And, the women were really nice to him. They were sympathetic to his plight, telling him they were there because it was the best situation for them under the circumstances. 

Rick told them his community was different. Nobody got to be better than anyone else. It didn't matter who went out and scavenged. They shared everything. He said they were a family.

Sherry, the seeming leader of the group, or at least it's spokesperson, told him that was why he was in the predicament he was in. His group didn't have enough warriors... so a group like Negan's could come in and take over. She said he was lucky he was so pretty because Negan liked pretty things, but he also liked someone a little fiesty, so it was no surprise Negan wanted him. She told him he had nothing to worry about because Negan would treat him good. He'd take care of him and he'd never hurt him.

Rick wanted to tell her he didn't need Negan to take care of him, but it didn't seem to matter, anyway. 

There was one girl among the group Rick wondered about. Sherry said it was her choice. She had decided to become Negan's wife just to have an easier life. Rick thought there must be more to it than that. The girl didn't seem happy with her life. He felt sorry for her. He didn't think she could be more than eighteen or nineteen years old, barely more than a child, and hardly old enough to make such a decision. No wonder she was having trouble adjusting. Negan was old enough to be her father, he thought. That disturbed him a lot... almost as much as his own situation.

It was actually dark before Negan returned to the room, and Rick had fallen asleep, feeling exhausted. He had managed to drink a bit of water before that though, and surprisingly, without Negan's presence, he had even managed to keep it in his stomach. The ladies had wandered off leaving him alone... except Sherry, who seemed to want to mother him, or something; he wasn't quite sure. But, she had been the one to wake him when Negan returned, gently shaking him awake. He had tried to straiten up, but Negan had his nerves a mess again and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Damn, darlin', don't need to act like a scared rabbit, every time you see me, Negan said, softly. "I don't wanna hurt you, Rick. Surely, you know that by now."

"There's more ways to hurt than just physical," Rick mumbled, surprised he was able to come up with enough courage to even speak.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that," Negan sighed. "Well, come on Rick. Guess we'll leave these ladies fine company and go have some dinner in my room."

"Maybe you should let him have a room by himself... for a bit" Sherry suggested, seeing how tense Rick was.

"And, maybe you should mind your own business, sweetheart," Negan retorted. "Go get yourself a drink and let me handle Rick, ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Sherry frowned. "Not like you ever listen to anyone, anyway."

Negan walked over to the couch where Rick was sitting. "C'mon, darlin', let's go." Negan reached down and pulled Rick up off the couch, an arm going firmly around his waist, to make sure he came. Rick decided trying to resist wouldn't help matters, and let Negan lead him out of the room.

Rick had been surprised when Negan took him to his room, sitting him on the bed, then going back to the door to order their supper brought up to them. Negan didn't even sit on the bed next to him. He sat in a chair a short distance away. When the meals arrived, Rick was surprised again. Negan had ordered him some broth and fresh fruit, along with a cup of tea. 

"Yeah, I know," Negan chuckled, taking the dome off his own plate. He had fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn on the cob, along with a fresh glass of lemonade. "Sorry, honey. I know your tummy is a mess, but I'm hungry. So... you drink that broth and tea and try to eat a few bites of the peaches, anyway. Hell, I'll even finish em for you... just so you try to eat a little bit." 

The smell of the fried chicken, which would normally have Rick salivating, only made his stomach roll. He grabbed the cup of tea and took a large swallow, just to keep from getting sick. It was hot, and settled into his stomach, surprisingly calming it a little. He didn't say anything to Negan, deciding the man actually was trying to be nice to him. He looked away as Negan's teeth bit into the chicken, taking another sip of tea.

Rick managed to drink the broth and tea and even take a few bites of the peaches, which turned out to have that sweet sour taste mix fresh peaches always had, unlike the canned kind that had been saturated with sickly sweet syrup; by the time Negan had finished his meal. Negan had reached over and took the rest of the bowl of peach slices and ate them, washing them down with the rest of his glass of lemonade. 

Negan got up and went over to his chest of drawers, rummaging through it, pulling out a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms, tossing them on the bed beside Rick. "There's a towel and some soap in the bathroom. Go take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll take mine when you're finished. I think you need a good night's sleep." 

"You expect me to wear your clothes?" Rick asked.

"Well you don't have anything else, do you?" Negan retorted. "Tommorrow, we'll see what we can dig up for you. But, tonight you'll have to be satisfied with what you can get. Hell, they're clean. You won't get my cooties from wearing them. Just, go take the damn shower, Rick. I'd really like to get one myself, before we hit the hay. And, that's all it's going to be, honey. I'm not even gonna try to cuddle with you tonight, ok. I can see you're gonna need some time... and I'm willing to give you that. I'm really not the bastard you think I am," Negan sighed.

And, Negan had kept his word, mostly... After he'd finished his shower, the man had leaned down and gave Rick a soft kiss to the top of his damp curls... chuckling, "....get under the covers, darling', while I get the lights. Negan was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He shut off the light and crawled into bed under the covers. "Goodnight, Rick. See you in the morning," Negan said softly. 

It didn't take long for Negan to drift off to sleep. But, Rick wasn't so fortunate. So, there he lay in the darkness, listening to the rumble of Negan's snores, and replaying the episodes of the day in his mind. And, he wished he could be superman and turn back time... start over from before they had ever met Negan. Back to when he and Abe and Michonne had been a happy little family. He wasn't even asking for time to go so far back the world was normal again... because he was happy with the family he'd made with Abe and Michonne, and didn't want to lose that. So he was only asking for a short time...just a little bit, that he could have back. Surely, that wasn't too much to ask for, was it?


	28. Light of a New Day

Daryl let out a moan, his eyes squinting open... to see mostly darkness around him, except for the light at the desk, where Denise sat working on some notes or something. Maggie came over to where he was laying on a bed, checking on him, he supposed. He felt a dull pain all over his body, not quite sure why it wasn't worse, after the beating he'd taken.

"How are you doing, Daryl?" Maggie asked.

"Feel like shit," Daryl responded, gruffly.

"Yeah," Maggie said softly. "Denise patched you up. Took a few stitches to those gashes on your face. That Simon is a real bastard. He's the one that did you the most damage. Those other guys only put a few licks in, half-hearted at best. I don't think they really wanted to hurt you that bad. But, Simon was really trying to mess you up. He seems to enjoy hurting people..." Maggie trailed off.

"Yeah, I felt his enjoyment," Daryl grunted.

"Denise gave you some pain meds, so it's not as bad as it could be. And, fortunately, it's mostly bruises, other than the concussion and a couple cracked ribs, she thinks... can't be sure without an x-ray..." Maggie explained. "...and that kick to your... uh... private parts..." Maggie blushed a bit, "...you'll probably be sore and swollen there for a few days..."

"Guess, I'm good to go, then," Daryl grunted, starting to get up out of the bed, but Maggie pushed him back down, gently.

"No, Daryl, just lay there and rest." Maggie said. "You don't need to do anything else. You've done enough. You've taken enough for the team, as they say. And, there is no way to get Rick back right now, anyway." Maggie said, sadly.

"Just gonna let that bastard have Rick... to do what he wants with him... and we all know what he wants..." Daryl snorted.

"No," Maggie replied. "We are not going to let him have Rick... but there's nothing we can do right now. We need to find some help. We can't get Rick back without help... and a plan. We are going to start to work on that tomorrow..."

"So, Abe.... Michonne... everybody ok with waiting?" Daryl questioned. 

"Not exactly." Maggie admitted. "Abe blew up when he found out Negan took Rick. He wanted to go after him at that moment. Michonne finally talked some sense into him. He's still pissed as hell, but she convinced him we needed help... and a plan, because going off in a rage was only going to get him killed."

"So... what's the plan?" Daryl asked. 

"Go back to sleep, Daryl." Maggie said. "We'll figure it out tomorrow." 

For once, Daryl didn't argue. Even with the pain meds, he still felt like hell. He was going to try to get some rest and deal with this tomorrow. Maggie was right. He'd taken enough for the team, for one day.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Negan was up early the next morning. He turned over to face Rick, who was curled over onto his side, facing Negan, now... probably done in his sleep, unaware. Negan knew he sure as hell was turned away from him when he went to bed last night. He wondered how long it had taken for Rick to go to sleep last night. He was sure it had been a while. Probably hadn't even been asleep more than a couple hours, yet.

Negan wasn't going to wake him. The guy needed to rest and Negan just wanted to wach him a bit while he was sleeping and vulnerable, without all his defenses up. Despite everything, Rick looked nothing short of beautiful, with his face soft and relaxed. He was a work of art, for sure... from that sculpted face to that chiseled body, his soft curls framed on the pillow, and his deliciously full lips slightly parted, with his soft puffs of breath, almost silent in the quiet room, coming from between them. Negan remembered the taste of those lips, their softness... and he couldn't wait to taste them again. His eyes wandered down Rick's frame. He wanted to slide his hands over that skin, that he just knew would feel like silk, glide his hands over those lean muscles, and touch intimate places... places only his lovers had been fortunate enough to have access to.

But, he would have to wait... Rick wasn't about to let him touch him, like that, yet. But, Negan was sure he'd find a way to get Rick to submit to him, soon. The man was a sensuous creature, after all. He'd had two lovers. How long would it be before Rick was craving some attention... and Negan would be the only one he could turn to. So, Negan would give him the time to simmer... until he reached a boil. Then, Negan would provide Rick the comfort he was in such desperate need of.

For now, Negan would get up and get dressed, and go see what he could find for Rick to wear... hopefully tight jeans and t-shirt to show off that beautiful body and tight little ass of his. Negan felt a work of art like that should be shown off. That's why he kept his wives in sexy clothes all the time; and speaking of wives, he was going to need some intimate attention from one of them, since he wasn't going to be getting it from Rick, yet. He thought he'd have one of them ride his dick today, and he could fantasize about his beautiful acquisition being the one really riding him, Rick's tight little ass squeezing his cock, as he rode him... his cries of ecstacy filling the room.

Negan shook his head, trying to clear the image, seeing that his dick was already hard with just the thought of being in Rick's ass. He climbed out of bed, and pulled his clothes on. He had shit to accomplish and fantasizing about fucking Rick wasn't going to get it done. He gave Rick one last look, sighed, licked his lips, then turned, shaking his head, in regret, and headed for the door.

He spoke to the two men outside the door, giving them their orders. "Keep an eye on him, but don't disturb him. He needs his sleep. But, don't let him do anything stupid if he wakes up, like jumping out the fucking window, ok. He just might be crazy enough to pull that kind of stunt. And, you don't want to know the consequences to you if he hurts himself, do you?" 

"No, Sir" the men answered in tandem.

"No, sir, indeed," Negan muttered, as he walked away.

Negan went to his wives lounge first. His dick was hard and throbbing, and he needed relief. He was a little surprised to find the lounge empty, then he remembered how early it was. His ladies never got out of bed this early, even if most of the Sanctuary was bustling. Oh well, he'd just have to go to their room... but which one. Sherry was usually his favorite. She was beautiful and snarky, the way he liked, while still being an amazing fuck. But, today he wasn't in the mood for her witty repartee. He would have gone with his new one, Amber. She was pretty pure, like Rick would be, for him... but she was also a sad sack who would depress the fuck out of him. He wasn't in the mood for that shit today. 

Finally, he decided on Frankie. She was actually bi, told him she had fantasies about Arat sometimes. He told her it was fine, as long as they were only fantasies and she didn't try to act on them... because cheating was cheating, even if it was the same sex; and he'd hate to have anything happen to one of his best soldiers over one of his wives. Frankie had assured him she didn't want Arat harmed either, and would never act on her feelings for the fierce warrior. But, one thing Frankie was good at was lightening a mood. She could fuck you senseless, then grab a beer with you after. She may have looked high maintenance, but she wasn't... and she was a natural redhead, carpet matching the drapes. So, yeah, Frankie was the one.

And, Feankie didn't let him down. He had to wake her up, but she didn't complain about losing her beauty sleep, like most of the others would have. She just brushed her flaming mane out of her eyes, motioned him inside, and closed the door behind her. Then she let her silky little negligee drop to the floor... no bra confining those high-sitting small breasts of hers. She had a lean athletic build, but she knew she looked fabulous. And, Frankie was one of his wives who really enjoyed sex... unlike Sherry, who pretended she didn't enjoy it with him, when he knew how much of a lie that was. Must have been some sense of misplaced loyalty to her ex, Dwight. She didn't think she should love fucking Negan so much. Frankie peeled off her panties, letting them join the negligee on the floor, as Negan watched her, mesmerized, almost forgetting to undress, until she cocked an eyebrow sharply at him.

"Oh hell, yeah..." he mumbled, yanking his t-shirt over his head, then unfastening his pants. He sat on the bed, pulling his shoes and pants off. The he laid down on his back, his cock saluting Frankie nicely.

"I can see the effect that pretty-boy has on you," Frankie chuckled. "But you came to me for comfort. Won't let you touch him, will he?"

"Just ride my dick, will you?" Negan moaned. 

"Sure thing, boss." Frankie replied. "Just go ahead and close your eyes and pretend it's him, ok? I don't mind. Maybe I'll pretend, too."

"Make sure it's Arat you're pretending about and not him. I'm a little jealous, want to keep him all to myself, even in dreams. Pretend Arat is wearing a strap-on. That'll get your juices flowing." Negan closed his eyes, picturing Rick.

Frankie laughed again, climbing into the bed, straddling him, and slowly sinking down on his hard length.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Morning came early for Alexandria, as well, even though most hadn't gotten much sleep. Abe and Michonne hadn't gotten any. Carl had only a few hours, as did Glenn, Maggie and Beth. Daryl's sleep had been fitful, due to his pain, but he was up and at the church to attend the meeting, having taken some more pain pills. He moved stiffly, taking a seat near the back.

There was a new person up front with Father Gabriel. And, nobody seemed particularly happy to see him, even though Father Gabriel had put him up last night when he had arrived late. There had been a new man, Justin, on the gate, and he'd sent the man over to the church, and Father Gabriel, after being told by the gentleman that he knew Rick Grimes. Even Father Gabriel hadn't been exactly pleased to see him, even though he put him up for the night, telling him he could attend this morning's meeting and tell the people why he came. Father Gabriel had told him Rick Grimes had been taken to the Sanctuary by Negan, so he couldn't speak to the man personally.

"Before we get started, 'Jesus' would like to speak. I know everyone is upset with the man, but this is God's house and we need to respect that fact," Father Gabriel stated. "Please give him a few minutes of your time. Then, we can make a judgement on what we will do."

Jesus stepped forward to the sound of discontented mumbling from the crowd. "I know you are all mad at me, and with good reason. But, I truly did not intend for any of this to happen. The Father told me Negan took Rick Grimes. I had come here to find out what was going on, and to see if I could help. I came from Hilltop... but I am not really a fixture there. And, when I came to this community I was only trying to help the Hilltop community." Jesus explained. "Gregory, the leader of that community, has never been one for helping anyone but himself... just as he did, once again... but, he won't be causing any more trouble. He has been confined until they can find a new leader."

"But, that's besides the point. Hilltop would like to make up to you for what has happened, but the citizens really have no weapons or training on how to fight. It is really mostly a farming community. But, I do know several other communities around this area. We could go and talk to their people and see if we could get some help. Now, I know this is going to take a little time, and it won't rescue your leader quickly, but it is all I got. And, I don't believe you have a better offer. If we could find some weapons and someone to train on their use, Hilltop will join you in trying to rescue your leader, and ridding our communities of this menace of Negan and his Saviors." Jesus finished.

"How the hell we gonna trust you, when you got us in this mess in the first place," Daryl growled.

"It wasn't my intention. I didn't know Gregory would be such a rat. But, I really want to help, as does the Hilltop," Jesus replied. 

"Guess you're right about our options," Maggie replied. "I think we should give you a chance to make good on your offer. But, what does everyone else think?"

"It's a place to start," Michonne said. "I'd say yes. She looked at Abe, who simply nodded. He wasn't in a talking mood today, and only Michonne could reason with him, so he let her be in control. Carl nodded his head when Michonne turned to him. "Ok," Michonne said. "Now, where do we start?"

"Why don't we go out and look for some weapons, first. We'll need them. Then, someone can come to Hilltop to train our people. I'd like to go to some of these other communities to ask for help. I think I need to take a couple people with me. We can search for weapons on the way. I'm thinking Maggie for her diplomatic skills, as well as her fighting skills, and Daryl..." Daryl looked up, shocked to hear his name, and not overly eager to go anywhere with the irritating con man, who had caused this problem to begin with. "I think Daryl could be a strong asset for me and Maggie... if the two of you agree?" Jesus said

"I'll go with you," Maggie said. "Daryl?"

"Yeah, guess I gotta. I need to keep you safe, after all. Don't really trust this dude," Daryl mumbled stiffly.

"Ok, we'll form several groups to go out searching for weapons... as well as scavenging, so Negan doesn't suspect anything when he comes back... if we aren't ready to go to war yet," Michonne said. "I think Carol should stay here in charge, because she's strong enough to do that. Abe and I will team up, Carl and Beth can team up with Glenn, and with Maggie and Daryl going with Jesus..."

"What about me?" Sasha spoke up. "My brother and I could go out, too."

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked. 

"We're part of this community, too. And, we can take care of ourselves." Sasha replied.

"Ok, then," Michonne looked over to Aaron and Eric...

"Of course, we'll take care of Judith," Aaron replied, before she even asked. "Or, at least Eric will. I plan to be out there helping scavenge, too," Aaron added. "I'll go with Sasha and Tyreese, if they don't mind. "

"Glad to have you," brother," Tyreese said.

"Thank you," Michonne replied, gratefully. "Olivia is with her now. Well, let's get this show on the road... after we get a bit of breakfast, that is. Can't start out without putting a little something in our fuel tanks." She gave a halfhearted smile, trying to rally the team, even though it wasn't easy to do.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Negan gently shook Rick awake... but Rick still startled, jerking away from the man, scooting across the bed, in his haste to put distance between himself and the grinning lunatic.

"Sorry, darlin'," Negan dialed back his grin back to a smile. "Wasn't trying to scare you. Just figured it was time for you to get up. It's past ten, already. I let you sleep in. Didn't figure you slept much last night." Negan said, softly. "But, hell, honey, you're going to have to get used to me being near you. I ain't gonna go nowhere... and neither are you."

"How'd you expect me to sleep. It was a rough day, then I had to share a bed with you." Rick grumbled.

"Well, get used to that, too. This is where you will be sleeping all the time, darlin'," Negan couldn't help that his grin was back in place. Being near Rick just made him so happy... even when the man was such a grumpy ass, like now.

"What do you want?" Rick groaned. 

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot." Negan chuckled. "Found you some clean clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt... just what you like to wear. Sitting over there on that chair. Why don't you get dressed and I'll give you a tour of the place, give you a chance to get to know you new home."

Rick crawled out of the opposite side of the bed, heading for the bathroom, picking the clothes up off the chair on the way, resigned to having to spend time with Negan. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he had a frown on his face. "You think you could have gotten them any tighter?" Rick grumbled. 

"You always wore tight jeans at Alexandria," Negan snorted. 

"No, I did not," Rick denied. "I can barely breathe in these things."

"Bullshit, Rick Grimes. Your jeans were always tight, and I loved the view of that sweet ass of yours in them." Negan argued. "And, these are even better. They have that stretch to them, so they mold to that fucking fantastic body of yours. That's the way a man like you should always dress." Negan smirked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rick snapped. 

"Skintight clothes, Rick. When you're a work of art like you are, everyone needs to see it. My wives are always dressed like that." Negan observed, licking his lips, as his eyes scanned Rick's body, the t-shirt as tight as the jeans, and Negan could see Rick's nipples through the thin piece of material.

"I ain't one of your wives," Rick stated.

"Thank god for that. The little ladies are a bit much, sometimes. That's why I like a hot little piece of testosterone ass, like you around." Negan grinned. "And, even if you aren't one of the wives, you still belong to me. You are mine now, as much as they are. So, I will be dressing you any way I fucking well please. Got that, darlin'." Negan gave Rick a light warning.

"No need to threaten me," Rick bristled. "I know you think you own me. I'm here, though, because you threatened people I love. Let's just make that clear. And, I don't think you have the right to dictate what I wear."

"... now, that's the problem, Rick," Negan sighed. "You don't think. That's why you're here. If you'd been thinking in the first place, you would have never got yourself mixed up in my affairs with The Hilltop. Then, I wouldn't have had the need to discipline your Alexandria group. You don't make plans to kill a bunch of my people and expect no type of retaliation for it. And, I think I was pretty goddamn lenient with you on that score, don't you? I haven't killed one of those fuckers, have I?" Negan's voice had risen as he continued to speak, his anger coming out. "So, you need to get this strait right now, Rick. I fucking own you. So.... I can damn well make any decision I want for you. And, you will simply have to do as you are told. And, my choice of what you wear has been such a decision. Now, please tell me, you understand, and we are not going to have this conversation again," Negan snapped.

Rick nodded, cowed, knowing he was in no position to argue, even though he hated having to submit to this man.

"Ok, then," Negan grinned, putting the conversation in the past. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to wear those old boots of yours though, until I can find you a new pair... because a cowboy just has to have his boots..." Negan smiled. "So, get those on and let's go have a look at the place."


	29. Just Another Day on the Boulevard

Rick's feet were tired, after traipsing all around the watchtower, Negan called the Sanctuary. He'd seen more than he ever wanted to, and remembered very little, Negan's constant chatter distracting and irritating; giving him a headache. The man just never shut up. And, he was constantly looking back, to see if Rick was still with him. Where the hell did he think he was going to go, anyway? It wasn't like he had a single friend here to help him out. A couple times Negan had looked back, and thought Rick was too far away... and came back to grab his hand, pulling him along for a while, until Rick got the hint. If he didn't stay close he'd be holding hands with the man.

Negan was like the damn Energizer bunny. He just never stopped. And, the routes he took made Rick think he was trying to get him lost. Nothing made sense with this guy. And, now, they were headed down another flight of stairs, Rick's having been up and down several already, his boots clanging on the metal treads, his thighs getting quite a workout, as if he needed one; though the sound was nearly lost beneath the loud clump of Negan's own work boots. Thankfully, this time, they headed strait across the floor, and about fifteen minutes later; after detouring around several areas of market stalls or booths, where people were trading things for points; but they were sticking to a general direction, for once; ending up at their destination.

Negan led him through the heavy plastic strips of curtains and out to a loading dock... or unloading dock, as the case would be. Finally, something interesting. An escape route... if Rick could ever figure out how they got here. He didn't remember the way they came in, either, but he had been too traumatized to even think at that time, alone remember the way to the Sanctuary, or the way to the front door. He really couldn't be sure. He would be finding out though, when Negan made his first trip back to Alexandria. But, if Negan thought he was going to keep Rick here for very long, he was in for a big shock. Rick had no intention of staying... but he needed to give his people some time to come up with something, to make sure they were all safe. Once Rick knew his people weren't at risk any longer, Negan could go to hell, and Rick wouldn't mind one bit sending the bastard there.

"Hey, Simon, what we got?" Negan grinned at his number one, who was standing beside Dwight, who held a clipboard and pen, and was busy scribbling things on it as Simon called them out to him.

"Well, hey boss," Simon greeted Negan, his eyes sliding over Rick's body, with a poisoned grin, before doing that Negan lip-licking thing. Rick swore the bastard must want to be Negan. He sure imitated a lot of his gestures. He was a version of the man, for sure. "You bring your pet with you?"

"I ain't no fucking pet," Rick growled, causing Negan to smirk, giving Simon a little leeway, just because it pissed Rick off.

"Well, you ain't no Savior, nor a wife... so that just leaves a pet. You sure as hell ain't a soldier," Simon sneered, turning his attention back to Negan. "Those pants are nice, boss. He looks real cute in them, t-shirt too. But, you should try him in leather, maybe a nice matching collar, with a chain attached..."

"Probably not, Simon," Negan said. "Leather usually looks better on someone taller, like me. Think Rick looks best like this, though I could do with some new boots for him if you run across any." Negan reached to wrap an arm around Rick's waist, pulling him against his side... watching Simon's grin fade a little. 

Negan knew Simon wanted Rick, had probably been fantasizing about him, probably having the man in a pair of leather chaps and a collar, and nothing else, while he forced him to perform some sexual act on him. Simon was a deviant. He was all about sex and pain. And, Negan knew the man couldn't find anyone willing to let him play with them at the Sanctuary. So, his fixation on Rick was understandable. Rick was fucking hot, as well as being beautiful... and he was a small man... the kind Simon had a thing for, other than himself, of course. Negan also knew Simon fantasized about him... but that was more the fact he wanted to be Negan, than anything, and it turned sexual to compensate. But, there was no way in hell Simon was ever gonna be with him. Simon just wasn't his type. Rick was his type, He liked his men small and pretty, the same as Simon did... and, Simon was right about the leather. God, would Rick look good in it. But, Negan would never admit that to the man. He needed to spoil Simon's fantasies of Rick.

"Enough about my latest acquisition, Simon," Negan said. "What we got on the offering table today?

"Boys already unloaded the pigs from the Kingdom, along with the vegetables and stuff. Got some trash from the heapsters... need to sort through it, let the nerds see if they can use any of that shit." Simon replied, talking about the scientific boys that worked on putting together things... making the handiest things out of trash. They were the Sanctuary's own version of Eugene. Of course we don't have the food from Hilltop, since you let Alexandria have it...." Simon frowned.

"I got something better, in exchange," Negan grinned at Rick, making him tense with anger, wanting to punch the man so bad. And, Negan was well aware of it, too. That's why he teased Rick. He wanted to see how far he could push, before Rick lost his temper, and had to atone for his behavior.

"Guess you did, boss." Simon agreed. "But you aren't gonna believe what we got. Travis and the boys found a new group, yesterday, in a place they call Woodbury. Man, that is one nice set-up... not as nice as Alexandria, but not bad. Guy named Martinez is in charge. Now, we was lucky to run up on the place when we did. They were working on repairing it. Seems the old leader had a run-in with a group from a prison... got himself killed. This Martinez was his right hand. Lot of the people got killed. So, they've been rebuilding. If they'd had a few more months, they may have had a fortress in place. But, we decided they had a lot of extra guns and shit around, so we took it off their hands... well Travis and the boys did, anyway. But, we got a bunch of weapons, and an agreement in place for other things, once you go check the place out. Maybe we could move house there, build that fortress ourselves, take out the little Martinez man," Simon suggested.

Rick stayed silent on this new information. He wasn't in the mood to let anyone know about his dealings with the Governor, or how he'd gotten rid of him and a lot of his men. He was surprised Martinez was still alive. He wondered how that little weasel had escaped his boss's fate.

"Let's just hold off on the whole moving house bit, Simon," Negan said. I'm pretty satisfied with where I am now. But, maybe I'll have Arat put in charge of the tributes from them. Travis is a little green. She can teach the boy the system, then turn it over to him."

"Hell, I could take over for Travis, boss," Simon said.

"You're already busy with Hilltop and the heapsters, Simon," Negan reminded his number one.

"Hilltop is boring as hell, boss. Travis could handle that. It's all set in place. And, Arat can take care of the heapsters if she wants. My talent would be better served elsewhere," Simon argued. 

"Hilltop is boring, huh," Negan said, his eyebrows rising in question. "Well, Simon, did you have your head up your ass when all this plotting was going on to kill a bunch of our people. Why weren't you on top of that shit?" Negan growled.

"Gregory was on the ball there," Simon explained. "He kept us informed. He was on it."

"Gregory is a worthless piece of shit, Simon. That's why you wanted Hilltop in the first place. It was an easy fucking job. Their leader was a whiny asskisser that you didn't have to worry about. But," Negan paused for effect, before continuing, "...he certainly wasn't 'on it', as you said, or it would never have got to this point... even though I certainly benefitted from your lack of attention to Hilltop," Negan glanced at Rick with a grin, before turning back to Simon.

"Nope, Simon," Negan frowned. "I don't think you need to be put in charge of this new community, after that colossal fuck-up. You're lucky I haven't taken all your privileges away. So, you just concern yourself with what you got, and make sure this shit doesn't happen again, understand."

"Yes, sir," Simon verbally deferred to his boss, keeping his head down, as a form of submission.

"Damn strait, Simon," Negan smirked. "Now, I've got to go see if I can feed this skinny little thing here," Negan's attention was back on Rick, so he missed the glare Simon sent his way, as he turned his back. "Oh, I'll get back with you later..." Negan threw back over his shoulder. "And, Dwight, why don't you hand that clipboard over to Simon. Don't need to be doing his job for him. Go take a break. Grab something to eat, for Christ sake. You're skinnier than Rick here is. And when you come back, why don't you work out front, keep an eye on those walker gaurds. They've been slacking a little. Keep them in line, ok?" Negan ended, leading Rick back through the plastic curtain strips. 

Negan led Rick back into the maze, to one of the boothes that was serving up food. The first smell that Rick detected was the scent of coffee. His nose perked up. He couldn't hide it, and hated the sound of Negan's chuckle.

"That's the perks of being the boss around here." Negan smirked. "Coffee... And, it looks like they just brewed up a fresh pot while we were out on the dock.... Being the boss means I don't have to trade points..." Negan gave a side whisper, as if they were conspirators of some sort. "...not many people around here have enough points for coffee. Hell, they can get drugs quicker... aaand, I can share it with whoever I choose. Today is your lucky day, darlin'. How would you like a nice hot cup of coffee, baby?" Negan grinned at Rick.

"And, what is the price for it?" Rick asked, suspiciously, wondering what Negan would expect from him in exchange for a cup of coffee.

"Hell, Rick, you act like I'm such an asshole," Negan frowned. "I'm simply offering you a cup of coffee. You'd think I was forcing you to earn your keep. I've never even suggested that, have I?" Negan asked. "You are mine, Rick. I take care of my things."

"You don't need to keep reminding me of that," Rick grumbled.

"Seems like I do," Negan smirked. "Well, do you want a cup of coffee or not?"

"Yes..." Rick couldn't deny he was wanting one. 

"And, what do you say, honey?" Negan grinned. 

"Thank you," Rick gritted, from clenched teeth.

"Thatta boy," Negan retorted. "Get us a couple large cups of coffee, Betty," Negan told the old woman who was manning the booth. "Thank you, darlin'," he purred to Betty as she poured up two large styrofoam cups and handed them over.

Negan handed a cup to Rick, then led him over to another area, where a guy was cooking on a grill, fixing up breakfast items. "Let's get us some bacon and eggs, darlin," Negan steered Rick right up to a small table, set up next to the grill.

"Hey, Joe, could you get me a couple plates of scrambled and bacon?" Negan asked the guy manning the grill.

"Sure thing, boss," Joe replied.

"Let's go up to the lounge, darlin'," Negan said, when the styrofoam plates and plastic forks were handed over to them, headed for a staircase, with Rick in tow.

'Jesus', Rick thought, headed back upstairs behind Negan. They ended up back in the lounge where Rick had started out yesterday, parking themselves at the table, where a bowl of fruit was already set up, and other things would be added throughout the day, for the ladies. Nobody else at the Santuary used this lounge but Negan's wives.

"That's some great stuff, there," Negan pointed to the fruit. "Kingdom keeps us well supplied with a mix of fruit. Ladies love it. Practically live on it. But, you can have what you want, too." Negan told him, sitting across from him at the table.

Rick felt guilty, as he looked at his food, hungrily. He took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes, savoring it, not seeing the look of pleasure on Negan's face, as he watched him, while shoveling eggs into his own mouth. 

By the time Rick took his first bite of scrambled eggs, the real kind, not the powdered form he'd been eating at Alexandria, Negan was already halfway through his own plate of eggs, and had already eaten two of the four slices of bacon.

"Come on," darlin'," Negan chuckled. "Eat up. Ladies will be here soon, wrinkling their noses in disgust at our food choices. They never eat breakfast, never get out of bed before noon..." Negan didn't mention his early booty call to Frankie, but then, she had actually spent most of that time in bed... just not sleeping, until after. Negan smiled, remembering, then caught Rick looking at him strange. 'Saved you sweet little ass, honey,' he thought. "Yeah, the ladies will come in and have some fruit, for lunch. Then, grab some tea or water from the fridge, most likely. Probably be surprised to see me here. Don't usually come in here until later in the day. But, they will enjoy seeing your pretty face, for sure." Negan finished his breakfast, and sat sipping his coffee. 

Rick didn't bother to comment. Nothing needed to be said. He finished his meal in silence. By the time he finished his coffee, Negan had finished his own, and was making his way through a shiny red apple. Before, either said anything, the ladies started to arrive. As Negan had predicted, one of them glanced at their empty plates with a frown, but said nothing. 

Sherry came dragging up the tail end, as usual, but when someone looked like that, or any of his wives, really, they could be forgiven almost anything, as could Rick, the latest addition to the beauty department, although Rick wasn't, as Simon had so correctly stated, one of his wives. He also wasn't the pet, Simon believed him to be either. And, though Negan would never admit it out loud, Rick was very much a prisoner, a highly pampered one, but still...

And, Negan knew exactly what was going on in that pretty little head of his, though he pretended he didn't. Even as he'd teased and joked with Simon, earlier, he'd been aware of Rick's sly scanning of the area, looking for an escape route. And, as he'd teased and flirted with Rick, acting like he was calm as could be; his brain had been on high alert. And, no matter what Rick thought, he was never going to get away from him. Rick was his, and Negan planned to use all his charm and charisma to seduce the beauty. Soon enough, Rick was going to be willingly sharing his bed, and that delicious body of his.... without ever having a clue how it happened. 

"What in the world were you thinking about that has you smiling like that?" Sherry quipped, having stopped at the table and grabbed a shiny apple, catching Negan in an unguarded moment.

But, Negan was quick to recover, grinning, "Can't share all my secrets, honey," he purred. "... but I might have been thinking of how you could put that sassy mouth to better use." Negan smirked.

Sherry rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Rick, causing him to tense up, nervously. "What about our pretty-boy here. Would he be joining us... when I put my mouth to better use. There are a lot of things my mouth could do with him..." Sherry said softly, licking her lips, as she locked eyes with Rick's gorgeous blues.

"The lovely Rick is off limits, wild thing," Negan chuckled, though a bolt of jealousy raced through his body at the thought of anyone touching Rick but him. "The only lips that will be doing anything to him are mine," Negan said. "And, I plan on doing a lot of things to him," Negan grinned as Rick's face flushed. "... as well as having him do a lot of things to me," Negan added softly, staring deeply into those amazing fucking eyes, seeing a hint of fear in them.

Negan broke the gaze, not wanting to see fear. He had thought to get some arousal out of Rick, with his suggestive comments... but had scared the man instead. So, he decided to back down a bit. Too much for Rick at the moment. But, Negan had no plans to stop. He'd get Rick used to him sooner or later. He reached out to grab Sherry instead, pulling her down on his lap. "Why don't you give me a sample of that sassy mouth of yours right now," he smirked, smashing her mouth against his.

Sherry wasn't a shrinking violet, though. She gave as good as she got; her slick tongue pressing into Negan's mouth, eagerly, tangling with his. They kissed hot and heavy for a moment, as Rick turned his head away, awkwardly. Finally, they parted lips, both breathing heavily. "Now, that's how to use a mouth, honey " Negan breathed, looking at Rick as he said it. "I'll see you in a couple hours..." he said softly to Sherry.

"I'll be waiting," Sherry retorted, standing up and sinking her teeth into the apple, before sashaying across the room to the fridge, pulling out a cold bottle of water.

"Well, darlin', I better take you back to our room. I think you've seen enough for today," Negan grinned at Rick. "You might as well go ahead and get some more sleep. I'll see you for dinner. I'll order something special, now that you've got ot your appetite back and can enjoy it with me." Negan explained. "Hell, I got a lot of shit to get done," Negan added, getting up out of his chair.

"Oh, forget about the trash. Somebody will take care of that shit." Negan said, when he noticed Rick eying the styrofoam and plastic left on the table, grabbing Rick's hand and pulling him out of the chair, toward the door.

When they reached their room, Negan pulled him inside, then into his arms, his mouth finding Rick's in a deep kiss, before Rick knew what was even happening. Then, he let him go. He'd gotten what he wanted. "See you for dinner, darlin'," he gave Rick a wink, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rick had been taken by surprise, by the kiss. Negan had been so casual all morning. So, he hadn't even had the chance to protest. "You son-of-a-bitch, he growled, angrily, after Negan was already gone, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Might as well do as Negan had suggested, and get some more sleep. Wasn't anything else to do, stuck here in this room. And, he was well aware of 'frick and frat' standing gaurd outside the door, to make sure he couldn't go anywhere.


	30. Dreaming in Someone Else's Dream

Daryl was pissed. He didn't know where he was. He knew he should have been leading this expedition, but that Jesus freak had insisted he knew where he was going. And, that's how they ended up here, wherever here was. The last thing Daryl remembered was walking through the woods, bringing up the tail end, protecting Maggie's back, with Jesus leading the parade, when he felt a sharp sting in his ass. He'd had time to jerk his head around, to see some sort of dart sticking through his pants, before the whole world went dark.

When he woke up, he was surrounded by darkness, but he was confined in something, and it was moving. After a moment of searching, he realized he was in some sort of crate, large enough to move around in, but no way he could stand up. And, he wasn't alone. Jesus's body was laying on the floor next to him, still out from whatever drug had been in the darts they were shot with. And, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out shadows... looked like they were in some sort of old wooden wagon. He could hear the faint sounds of the horses, now, and the rumbling creaking of the wagon itself. He thought they might be in one of those covered wagons, like he'd seen on a western show on tv when he was a kid. This sure was strange.

Daryl wasn't exactly gentle, when it came to waking up his sleeping 'buddy', either; seeing as how it was all his fault, they now seemed to be in another mess. He did wonder, briefly, where Maggie was, since she wasn't with them, hoping she wasn't hurt. Then, Daryl shoved the toe of his biker boot hard into the fucker's ribcage, several times, just to give him a nice little wake up call. 

Jesus came awake, groaning. "What the hell?" he muttered, struggling to sit up, coming awake. 

"Uh-huh," Daryl mumbled. "My thoughts exactly, moron," he hissed, just as the wagon they were in hit some sort of big bump, jostling them hard; so that they ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor of the crate.

"Get the fuck off me," Daryl growled, trying to untangle himself. 

"Excuse me," Jesus snorted. "That wasn't my fault."

Daryl gave a huff, as if in disbelief, before finally extracting himself, shoving the other man away from him, hard. "Stay the fuck away from me " he warned. 

"As if I had an option," Jesus retorted. "If you didn't realize, we seem to be stuck together in some small container. I can't get too far away."

"Just don't touch me," Daryl mumbled. 

"I'll try to control myself," Jesus grumbled... then, let out a small chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny," Daryl growled.

"You... us...this situation," Jesus said.

"What?"

"I wanted to get to know you... guess, I got my opportunity, " Jesus said softly. "Kind of hard not to get to know someone if you're stuck in a box with them."

"Whadda ya wanna get to know me for?" Daryl was confused.

"Well... ever since I met you, I thought you were kinda cute, in a weird way." Jesus admitted. 

Daryl was silent for a moment, before he replied." "What about Rick?" 

"Oh, Rick's beautiful, no doubt about that." Jesus said. "But, I've never really been all about that. I've always liked a little quirkiness, someone different, you know what I mean?"

"Not really," Daryl mumbled. 

"Oh, yeah," Jesus sniffed. "You're hung up on pretty-boy, too. Must be something in the damn water."

"What the world you talkin' 'bout," Daryl was even more confused, but he realized he'd lost his anger toward his traveling companion, and it was probably somewhere around the time the man had said he thought he was cute. 

"Well, Daryl, in case you haven't noticed, Rick seems to have his plate full."

"I met 'im first," Daryl argued, slightly.

"Not the point," Jesus replied. "Why not give someone else a chance?" he said softly.

"Are you flirtin' with me?" Daryl was shocked.

"Not exactly," Jesus replied. "I did that before. You never got a hint, even though pretty-boy did. He tried to push us together, probably to get you off his tail... but now, without him around, maybe you'll see me...:" Jesus trailed off.

"... maybe..." Daryl mumbled, non-committal. 

After that bit of conversation, they rode in silence, Jesus sensing Daryl didn't want to talk anymore. It seemed the redneck was deep in contemplation. Well, at least the man wasn't angry anymore. That was a plus. And, Jesus was sincere in what he'd told Daryl. He did think the man was cute. If they hadn't been in the middle of an apocalypse, he might have even asked the man out on a date. Jesus knew the man was gay, what with his infatuation with, 'The Rick Grimes', and all. So, there was a chance he could get close to the lone wolf. The thought made him smile. Hell, he might even have found a boyfriend, if the redneck ever decided to give him a chance. Stranger things had happened in his life, the damned apocalypse, for one.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick woke, with a start. He hadn't expected to fall asleep, when he went to bed. For one thing, his sharing a bed with Negan just didn't make for peaceful sleeping conditions, plus missing his family. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep. He also couldn't believe the audacity of Negan, as he realized the reason he'd probably startled awake was because he was wrapped up in Negan's arms, Negan's body pressed firmly against his back, arms tight around his waist. He knew damned well this was not how he'd gone to bed.

He began to struggle to get out of Negan's firm grip, and it seemed the man's arms actually tightened around him. Rick started to panic. He remembered being held in this kind of grip before; he remembered the Governor, remembered the fear that he was going to be raped by that bastard. And, then he felt the scream building in his throat, though he tried to prevent it... but then it was rushing past his lips in the form of a banshee wail.

Negan was startled out of his sleep, badly enough, that he had released Rick, and almost thrown himself out of the bed backward. This had not been something he'd expected. After they'd had dinner and taken showers, he'd wanted to spend the evening getting to know more about the beautiful man who was being kept by him. He figured getting to know each other might soften Rick up some; might make him more susceptible to seduction.

But, Rick had been sulky, telling Negan very little about himself, though Negan had literally been spilling his guts to the silent beauty. In fact Rick had acted rather bored like he could care less about Negan's life. There were only a couple times when he even commented on anything Negan had said. Once he had told Negan he wasn't surprised, because he knew Negan was an asshole. That had hurt, because it was the truth and because he had told Rick about his wife, and his having cheated on her... and with somebody he couldn't have given two shits about, but had had an affair with for several months, anyway.

The other comment had been early on, when Negan told him he was a sports coach, teaching teenagers. Rick had said he didn't believe him, that he wasn't fit to be teaching impressionable kids anything. Negan had felt offended by that. He thought he was a good coach. But, he didn't want to argue with Rick, so he let it drop.

The only thing that Rick had let slip was that he was sorry about Negan's wife's cancer, and that she hadn't deserved it, after having an asshole husband like Negan. Negan didn't reply to that comment at all. He agreed with Rick. But, when Negan tried to get any information out of Rick, it was like getting blood out of a turnip. Rick stayed closed off. 

And, Rick was getting tired of listening to Negan talk, and was drifting off frequently. So, Negan finally gave up. He was going to get to know Rick. It was just going to take time. Negan thought Rick would have been more alert, having taken a rather long nap after eating brunch. But, he hadn't even seemed too alert during dinner, barely paying attention to Negan's constant chatter about what was going on with the Santuary. Negan realized Rick was totally not interested in life in the Sanctuary, not even a little curious. The man seemed to think he wasn't going to be here long enough to care about any of these people.

Well, Negan was going to make damn sure Rick stayed a permanent fixture at the Sanctuary. Fuck Alexandria. Those people were never going to have Rick back. Now, he did plan on getting baby Judith. And, he was willing to bring Rick's boy on board, too. The boy could be trained into being a top soldier for Negan. He was a gutsy little bastard, and Negan really did like the spunky kid. But the rest of Alexandria could go to hell. And Rick was going to become a Savior, whether he wanted to or not. 

But, back to the present, Negan thought, shocked at that scream. Yeah, he may have pressed his luck there; waiting until Rick was fast asleep, then scooping him into his arms, spooning him like he had once done with his wife... though Rick wasn't his wife. He wanted that kind of life with Rick, even if he didn't deserve it. He could never get that closeness with any of his wives. What they had was a business arrangement. Sure, he had great sex with them, and even had some fun with some of them sometimes, but he could never ever confuse it with a real relationship. And, that was what he wanted with Rick. He saw the potential there, if he could just get Rick on board.

And, sure, he realized Rick might be a little upset at his having taken advantage of his vulnerability in sleep, to cuddle with him... but hell, screaming like that? That was a little uncalled for....

Rick had drug himself to the side of the bed, and was staring furiously at Negan, the lights from outside shining brightly into the bedroom, where Negan had forgotten to draw the drapes. Rick wasn't only glaring at him in anger, Negan realized, but there was a terror in his eyes, as well. And, Negan knew, he hadn't caused that. Rick was dealing with some entirely different shit. And, Negan was curious, and even felt an anger toward whoever had caused Rick to feel such terror. Right now, though a little shocked and confused, the only thing Negan was concerned with was trying to calm and comfort the man in his bed.

"...what the hell..." Rick cried. "... were you trying to do?"

"I... wasn't trying to 'do' anything, darlin'," Negan sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have, but I just wanted to hold you... nothing else, not sexual... I just wanted to hold you... like I held Lucille..."

"You mean... the wife you cheated on...?" Rick burst out.

Negan winced. Those words, that reminder, hurt. "Yeah... the wife I cheated on..." Negan said softly. "But, I loved her, Rick. I really loved her. I don't know why the fuck I cheated. But, I remember holding her. And, she loved me, too... And, there's something about you that reminded me of her, don't know what, but... and I just wanted to feel that again. I wanted to feel that again..." Negan trailed off.

"I don't know what you had with your wife. You cheated on her, though you said you loved her; and the woman in the affair meant nothing." Rick replied, regaining some of his composure. "That is just fucked up. But, I am not your wife, nothing like her, either. And, I sure as hell, don't want you trying to cuddle with me. You know that. I am only here to protect my people, not as a playmate for you." Rick growled.

"You said you would come instead of Michonne..." Negan frowned. "What did you think that meant?"

"And, you say you don't rape," Rick sneered. "Extortion. You expect people to trade sex for things. And, you think I should do the same thing?"

"Not exactly, darlin'," Negan admitted. "I never really wanted Michonne. But, I would have taken her, and married her," he added. "... made her a wife. And, I would have enjoyed fucking her. She is a hot beautiful woman, after all. But, the reason I would have done it was to keep the two of you apart. But, I really wanted you, Rick; not her, or anyone else. With others, it is just business, just sex. But, with you, I don't know, honey. There's just something about you... and not just your looks, either; although those are certainly heartbreaking... even my Lucille couldn't hold a candle to you in the looks department, and she wasn't a dog by any means," Negan gave a lopsided grin. "But, there is just something that draws me to you. I don't want to just fuck you, Rick. I want to make love to you. I want to build a life with you. How can you not feel this attraction between us... or are you just in denial?"

"What in the hell do I have to be in denial about?" Rick snorted. "I have a life, already. Why would I want to be a part of yours? I love Michonne. And, I love Abe. I will never feel anything but loathing for you. But, if you want to force me to have sex with you, to protect my people... that's all you will get. Sex. You might use my body, but you will never get close to my heart." Rick swore. "So, is that what you want. Are you going to order me into your arms? Because that is what it will take. I'll never be there willingly."

"... no, Rick. That's not what I want...." Negan said softly. "But, I will take what I can get, and maybe someday you will soften that heart of yours to let me in." Negan sighed. "But, forget about tonight, darlin'. I won't touch you again tonight. You can go back to sleep, safe in that knowledge..." Negan got up off the bed, sadly, going to pull the drapes against the light, leaving just a crack to see his way back to bed. He crawled back in, turning his back to Rick, feeling the dampness of tears on his own cheeks, from Rick's rejection. But, hell, what did he really expect anyway? He didn't know... he just knew what he had hoped for.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Maggie wasn't sure where she was, but she was sure she didn't like it. Her hands and feet were tied, and someone had put a gag in her mouth. There was a bunch of straw under her, but she thought there might be wood under that... a wooden floor. A moving wooden floor? She must be in some sort of wagon. She could hear the creaking of rolling wheels and the whinny and huff of a horse occasionally, so she put it together. She just didn't understand why she and the boys had been taken. Whoever took them didn't want to kill them, or they would have done that back in the woods. But, what did they want with them. So far, she hadn't heard anyone speak, to know how many people were out there. But, it also worried her that somebody had been able to sneak up on them, without Daryl being aware.

She tested the bindings, finding them tight. Whoever tied her up didn't want to chance her getting loose. She had been awake a while but had no way to tell the length of time, but the sky was starting to lighten and she could see shadows. She managed to get herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the side of the wagon. But, she couldn't see much. Apparently, the wagon was covered with some sort of canvas. She realized it was one of those old-fashioned covered wagons. It might have been an interesting way to travel, if she hadn't been someone's prisoner. She looked forward, noticing the seat, now, and someone's solid backside perched on it. The dawn seemed to be coming, it seemed.

Whoever was driving this wagon must have cat eyes, being able to travel through the woods in darkness without a light source; not even for the horses. Someone like Daryl, perhaps, but they still did have a sort of home on wheels, whereas Daryl was the type to travel much lighter, sleeping on the ground, putting out some kind of noise-making device to alert him to walkers, perhaps. Yeah, Daryl would make do with what he had, maybe even sleep in a tree, for safety, she imagined, though she had never seen him do that. But, whoever their captors were, they were of an ilk that Daryl would be familiar with.

She leaned into the wooden side of the wagon, getting herself comfortable, waiting, watching as the sky got lighter. She felt no panic. These people hadn't harmed her, yet. She'd just wait to see where they were going, to find out why they had been taken prisoner, tranquilized in the process.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》

It wasn't long before the woods started to thin out as the sun began to rise, and the wagons begin to make their way off the path through the woods and onto an old road. Maggie could see the solid figure of a man now, a sturdy looking fellow, probably older, by the shape of him. He looked a little hunched, as people did when they grew older, but she was sure there was plenty of vigor in the senior, even so. He still looked pretty stout. And, she could see past him through the opening, where they seemed to be coming toward a wall, though it still seemed a distance away, yet. She glanced out the back opening, where the canvas had been tied shut, but there was still a small space that gapped open. There were several more wagon's behind the one she was in. It was like a parade of them, leaving the woods. Somehow, she felt a bit like Alice in wonderland. This was so strange.

About a half hour later, if she was to guess, Maggie saw that they were drawing up to the wall, which had enormous gates built into it. But this must have been a back entrance to someplace. It didn't have the right look to be a front entrance. Then, she heard shouts. There must have been people on watch, and they were sounding the alert, she supposed. Then, the sounds of chains creaking, as the gates began to open. So, the people were known by whomever lived inside these walls. The wagon pulled through the gates, traveling for some distance, before it drew to a stop, and the driver climbed down from his seat.Maggie noticed the other wagons following them inside the gates, before the creaking chains signaled that the gates were being drawn closed behind their caravan.

"Well, well, well, as I live and breathe," a deep masculine voice reached Maggie's ears. "Good to see you, Zeb. But, what brings your carnival to town. It's a bit early for the circus. You know we have nothing ready for you yet... it not being anywhere near late summer. Got a couple months to go before harvest."

"I know when harvest is, Zeke," 'Zeb' gave a throaty chuckle. "But, I brought you my own harvest... some trespassers in your woods... seemed to be looking for someone or something. Didn't think they were part of those 'others', so I just secured 'em and brought them to you. Let you decide their fate. But, thought you should know, anyway," 'Zeb' explained.

"Ok, Zeb," 'Zeke' sighed. "Let's take a look at 'em. I'll question them, see if they're up to any mischief, then decide. But, why don't you and your kinder stay for the day, enjoy the place, check out what we got going. You can spend the night even and head home in the morning." 'Zeke' encouraged.

"Well, friend, I think I'll take you up on the offer. Let's go check out the riffraff first. I got the girl in my wagon. She's a bonny lass, I tell you, but right full of sass, about like my Lily was. Still miss that sweet lass..." Zeb trailed off, as they neared the wagon.

"We all miss 'Sweet Lily'," Zeke said softly. "There wasn't a horsewoman in miles better than her. It was shocking that she fell from one to her death, but I guess it was the way she'd have wanted to go. She wasn't born to be tidied up as a housewife. But, she sure gave the boys a run for their money. Not a one could tame that wildflower."

"And, I wouldn't have wanted them to," Zeb replied, pulling the knots loose on the string that held the canvas flaps together, to close the back of the wagon, pulling them open, to reveal the stormy-eyed pretty brunette, who glared at them from the inside of the wagon.

"Well, there she be, Zeke, and I believe she's spittin' mad. My Cal used the tranc darts on her, as well as the two men. Seems to have ticked her off. Figured it might. That's why I had her secured and silenced. Didn't wanna attract those dead son-of-a-bitch's, if they were out there, and she started caterwaulin' like my Lily would have under similar circumstances." Zeb explained.

"I think you might be right, Zeb," Zeke agreed," She does look madder than a hornet. What about those two men? Where'd you put them?" 

"They're over in Cal's wagon. Put them in a crate. Locked 'em up good, chains, and padlock. They both looked a little wild to me... didn't trust them not to get away. But, didn't figure they'd make much noise if they woke up, either." Zeb led his friend over to his oldest son's wagon, unknotting the rope and opening the flaps, to reveal the two men in the crate.

Zeke's eyebrows pulled down, as he squinted at the men in the cage. The sandy-haired one had his head down, and he certainly looked pretty wild, looked like he was a part of the forest itself, one of the creatures... but the other one, he didn't appear as wild as Zeb seemed to think. In fact, he seemed a bit familiar. And, when he raised his head and Zeke saw those shiny blue eyes, he knew, at once. It was the wandering gypsy boy, Jesus, whom he'd met a few times, as he wandered to the Kingdom, every few months, or so; although he was really hardly a boy, more of a whippet-thin young man.

"Hello, Zeke," Jesus gave him a wan smile. "Guess I should have used the front entrance. Your 'friend' seemed to take us as trespassers. But, I was really coming to see you... and trying not to be conspicuous. Didn't know you had watchdogs in the woods."

"You know these critters, Zeke," Zeb asked.

"I know one of them," Zeke admitted. "Guess, if they were traveling with him, they must be his friends. You can let 'em go now." Zeke said, wearily.

Zeb motioned for his son to help him release their prisoners.

A few minutes later Jesus, Daryl and Maggie were standing there in front of Zeb, Zeke and Zeb's son, Cal. None of the trio appeared very happy, but Jesus was trying to keep the peace.

Finally, tempers were under control, to an extent, that conversation was possible. Jesus decided to do the talking, because he was afraid Daryl or Maggie might flare up. Jesus introduced Daryl and Maggie to King Ezekiel, 'Zeke'. He didn't really know Zeb or his people, so he figured he'd leave those introductions to Zeke.

"Well, Jesus, I'm sorry my friend mistook you for trespassers. But at least he knew enough to bring you here. I guess you know Zeb by now. That's his oldest boy, Cal," Zeke pointed to the young man standing by his father. His other son, Caleb, is driving that other wagon... suppose Mary is sleeping in the back." Zeb nodded. "Mary is Zeb's wife. And, that far wagon over there with the strapping young Buck, is his youngest boy, Jonah. 'Ole Zeb had a daughter, Sweet Lily, but she passed a couple years ago. It was rough on all of us to lose that darling child." Zeke said sadly.

"We came to ask for your help?" Jesus said.

And, what kind of help would you be needing?" Zeke asked, cautiously. "Could, we maybe head over to the theater and talk about it?" Jesus suggested.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Zeke exclaimed. "Why don't we all head over there. I'll have Jerry get us some nice cold teas... fresh from the spring. Zeb you might as well wake Mary up. She can catch up with the ladies. I'm sure they have plenty to talk about. Meet us over at the theatre." Zeke headed off, leading the way, with Jesus following, and Daryl and Maggie also, reluctantly. 

Daryl and Maggie were a little impressed upon entering the theatre, through a side door, both ready to turn around and head right back out of it upon seeing a huge tiger lying on the stage, next to what looked like a throne. They didn't do this, but they also advanced no further inside, standing next to the door. 

o

Jesus, turned back, noticing their hesitation, "Oh, that's just Shiva. She's perfectly safe, as long as you're on good terms with the King," Jesus smiled at Daryl, who flushed, embarrassed at showing a weakness, with his fear of the beast.

"Oh, yes," Zeke agreed. "My girl would never hurt a soul, except in protection of me, or if I asked her to. Besides, she is chained, just in case.." Zeke chuckled.

That's when Daryl noticed a big man standing near the drapes, who moved forward to stand beside the throne, as King Ezekiel climbed the steps to the stage, making his way to his seat.

"Oh, this is my man, Jerry. He's as protective of me as my lady Shiva is." Zeke chuckled, as he introduced the man to the newcomers, settling onto his throne. "Now, go ahead and take seats," Zeke indicated the rolls of theatre seats below the stage. "Let us learn why my friend, Jesus, here, was traveling to the Kingdom, with these companions, in search of me, and in need of my assistance, shall we?"


	31. A Meeting of Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've just been so caught up in other stories here on the site, I've neglected my own. There are some really good ones out there right now. Thanks for continuing to read my palid contribution to this world, though it really pales in comparison to what I've been reading, and the rapid updating these authors are putting out there. Fascinating stuff. Thank you again, anyway.

Morning came earlier than Rick wanted. He had fallen back to sleep after the incident with Negan, though he wasn't sure he could. And, Negan had stayed true to his word, leaving him alone. Rick was surprised Negan hadn't woken him up though. The man appeared to have been awake a while; as he was sitting in a chair across the room, watching Rick. The man was freshly showered and had clean clothes on. 

"Finally awake," Negan smirked, noticing Rick had woke up. "Thought you'd sleep all fucking day. Come on. Get out of fucking bed. I've waited long enough on your ass. Go get a shower and get dressed. I've got shit to do today, and I can't be babysitting you." Negan huffed.

"I don't need a babysitter," Rick grumbled, sliding out from under the covers, heading for the bathroom.

"You sure as fuck do need to be watched, Rick. Can't have you doing something stupid, like a child, can I? Negan responded.

When Rick didn't bother to respond, Negan let it drop. He really wasn't in the mood to play with Rick today, anyway. Playing with Rick only caused him more problems, got him feeling all warm and fuzzy over the guy. That was not where his head was needing to be today. He had been going to take Rick with him today to check out that new place, Woodbury. But, Rick's piss-ass attitude had changed his mind. Rick had made it clear he never intended to be a saviour, much less Negan's lover. He had been clear that Negan would have to order him to do anything. Well, Negan was going to give himself a little break from Rick today. And, Rick could just take his place with Negan's wives from now on. Negan had business to attend to.

When Rick came out of the bathroom, his damp curls framing his face, and his sleek body wrapped with only a towel around the waist, Negan's breath caught for a moment. The only thing he wanted to do was sweep the man up in his arms and take him back to bed. Negan felt his dick harden at the thought of it. But now was not the time. He had business to attend to. He'd worry about Rick tonight.

"Your clothes are on the dresser. Get dressed. I'll drop you off on the way." Negan said, gruffly. 

Rick picked up the clothes from the dresser, a frown on his face. "What the hell are these?" he asked.

"Those are your lounging pajamas, Rick," Negan explained the black silk apparel. All my wives wear lingerie. I like to come home to see them, dressed like that for me. They were only dressed up when you arrived, because they had planned on having dinner with me," Negan smiled. "I didn't know I was going to bring you home that day. That was just a spur of the moment thing in Alexandria. That fucking red-head pissed me off, and I wanted to get you the hell away from his influence. So, get dressed, darlin'. Don't have all day here," Negan ended.

"Why are you putting me with your wives," Rick growled. 

"Where the hell else would I put you, Rick?" Negan replied. "What you and I have is a business arrangement, just like my wives. You said it yourself. You don't want anything else. So, that is where you go. You're going to be treated like the rest of my wives."

"I'm not one of your fucking wives," Rick snapped. "I'm a prisoner. Lock me away in a damn cell somewhere, like you were going to do with my son."

"You're not a damn prisoner, Rick," Negan growled. "You came here of your own free will. Nobody forced you to do any damn thing."

"I had no fucking choice," Rick argued. "You were going to take Michonne!"

"And, that would have broke your heart, Rick, I'm sure," Negan sneered. "But, it was still a choice. And, I was being fucking generous, as it was. Alexandria belongs to me. Every fucking person in it belongs to me, including Michonne, and including you. But, being the magnanimous fucking person that I am...," Negan spread his arms out wide as his voice raised, belying his anger. "...I gave the two of you a goddamn choice. I didn't have to fucking do that. I could have just fucking taken her, or you, or both your-all goddamn asses."

Negan lowered the volume of his voice, but the anger was still there. "But... I gave you a fucking choice, Rick. And, you chose to come with me. You wanna call it a business deal, fine. But, don't you fucking dare say you are a goddamn prisoner!" Negan's eyes were steely, now. "Now, darlin', get the fuck dressed," Negan snapped. "And, Mr Grimes, that was a fucking order!"

Rick wanted to scream in rage, but he jerked around and headed back to the bathroom, with the pajamas in hand.

When Rick came out of the bathroom, his exquisite body now encased in the black silk, Negan smiled. Even though the silk covered his body, it seemed even more intimate than the tight clothes he'd forced Rick to wear before. The silk slid against the contours of his body, and Negan saw the outline of his cock, free against his thigh, and not quite limp. The slide of the silk over it was bringing it to life. The rage on Rick's face meant he was aware of that fact as well. Negan was amused. He had a feeling the walk over to the wives room would have Rick sporting a full erection. He wondered how the man would explain that. Not that it mattered. The wives wouldn't be there yet. Hell, it was only nine am. Plenty of time for it to go away before they got there. But, not enough time for Rick to prevent anybody else from seeing it, and thinking the cause was related to Negan and not the sliding silk. 

Negan nodded at the slippers, smile still in place. "Well...," Negan drawled.

Rick moved forward and slid his feet into the slippers. 

Negan reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door. "Let's go get you settled for the day, shall we?"

Negan was slightly disappointed when they reached the wives' lounge area. Rick's cock was only partially erect. Man, the bastard must have a lot of fucking willpower to have managed that. But, the swell in the front of the silk still got the gaurds' attention, their eyes glancing at Rick's crotch, then looking away. Negan grinned at Rick's frown, leading him into the room, taking him over to sit on the couch.

"There you go, darlin'. All nice and comfy. Now, you behave yourself today, and try not to miss me too much," Negan grinned, his conversation meant for the gaurds' ears. If you need anything, the boys," Negan gave a nod in the gaurds' direction, "... will be happy to take care of it for you, so just ask 'em." Negan leaned down close to Rick. "Give me a kiss, a real fucking goodbye kiss, darlin'," he hissed into his ear.

Rick recognized the order for what it was, lifting his face, to press his lips against Negan's. But Negan moved his head slightly away, his eyes glued to Rick's, waiting. Rick knew what it meant. His hand reached up to pull Negan's head down, bringing their mouth's together. Negan's hand shot out to tangle in Rick's curls, holding him in place as he made the kiss much more intimate, pushing his tongue past Rick's lips, to savor his delicious mouth for a moment. Then he let Rick go, raising up away from him

"Well, thank you, darlin'," Negan grinned, licking his lips, staring into Rick's angry eyes. "Now, that's the way a man likes to be sent off in the morning," Negan turned and strolled away, leaving Rick sitting there, fuming.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》》》《》《》

The town was well hidden behind a wall made up of vehicles, then sandbags, and weighted tires; but a well-structured gate was placed in the center of it all. It was pretty well constructed already, but not quite finished. Negan figured it needed another layer on top, probably some stakes and a barbed wire fence... plus it needed some more gaurds. That was what they were missing. Probably all they needed for completion. Good thing his man, Travis, had found it when he did. Simon was right. This place would have been a fortress before long. Might have needed a tank to bring down those walls, if at all.

As they approached the gate, the watch gaurd signaled down to someone below, and the gates slowly opened, the dragging noise of chains heard from outside. Negan could only guess what they had rigged up to work the gates, but he was sure it wasn't the finished project. He grinned at the thought. They weren't going to get the finished project now. Negan planned to keep them too busy to finish. He couldn't have them totally capable of defending themselves, could he. And, he'd already decided they shouldn't be allowed too many guns either. He needed them a little dependent. He was thinking he might need a few soldiers to move in here, just to hold that idea in place.

As the gates opened, he got a glimpse of the place, and he was a little impressed. It wasn't Alexandria, but it was a town. Damn Simon for being right. It was better than the Sanctuary. Then, he looked at the young man on gate duty. Well, they certainly didn't have the best looking men around, if this one was anything to judge by. He was a rather plain looking fellow, and a little on the scrawny side. The way he was flushed and breathing hard showed the exertion it had taken for him to open the heavy gates. The man up top had climbed down, as well. He looked a bit plain too, but he seemed to have a bit more musculature to his frame, though it certainly would have benefitted from some weight training. His observation of them both was soft... they were soft.

Negan hopped out of the truck, and strolled up to the open gate. "Well, I really hope neither of you sad fucks is the leader of this group here. I'm not sure you're gonna be of much benefit to me. Slim, there, looks like a good stiff breeze could blow him away," Negan nodded at the scrawny guy. "... and you aren't much better. Piss-poor examples of humanity, if I do say so myself. Now, whose in charge?" Negan grinned.

"Hello, Sir, my name is Logan," the man from up top introduced himself. "And, slim over there is known as Billy."

Negan rubbed a hand over his face. At least neither of them was Martinez, the supposed guy in charge. He guessed he could be happy about that. But Logan hadn't answered his question either.

"Well, that's sweet of you to introduce yourself and all, Logan, but I asked who was in charge," Negan growled. "Well, that would be Mr. Martinez, Sir," Slim spoke up.

"It's Negan, boy. Remember that," Negan's voice had a dangerous tone to it, now. "And, why isn't Mr Martinez here, at the gates to greet his new boss?" Negan frowned.

"Well, Sir...Negan, he wasn't aware you were coming. And, he was a little busy. One of the men got himself bit when he was out a few days ago and didn't say anything about it. Well, seems he died during the night, and turned, killed a few of the folk... and seems we had a bit of walkers to take care of this morning," Logan explained. That's where Martinez is, along with most of the townfolk... out burning the bodies. We were low already, and this hit sure doesn't help. Our manpower or woman power is gravely low."

"Well, Logan, why don't you take us to your leader, then." Negan smirked. "Maybe we can help him with his problems."

"Sure," Logan nodded. "I'll take you on out to the edge of town, to the Pitts. That's where we burn the dead."

Negan returned to the truck, climbing back up inside it, nodding to Simon, who drove the truck through the open gates. Logan rushed over to a truck parked near the gates and climbed in, starting the vehicle, motioning for Negan to follow him, leaving slim to pull the gates closed behind Negan's other two vehicles that had followed Negan through the gates. Even for little meet and greets, Negan always brought his team of soldiers... tough able men whose job it was to protect their boss, make sure nobody pulled any shit.

Negan could see the black smoke rising from a distance, which meant the fire had just started. Must have just finished hauling the bodies to the Pitts. When they got closer, as the town was petering out, Negan also got a smell coming from the Pitts, over the breeze. And, it was putrid. Burning walkers was never a good smell... but it was as if there was more to it than that. The stench was overpowering, and he pulled out a handkerchief to hold over his nose. He noticed Simon's face scrunching up, as well. He couldn't help the small smirk, amused that Simon was driving and couldn't do anything to escape the stench.

When they saw Logan coming to a stop, they followed suit, and once the truck stopped, Simon was able to get his own handkerchief out and rescue his poor nose. Logan climbed out of his truck, and Negan followed his example. The man didn't even seem to notice the stench... used to it, Negan guessed. And the Pitts were aptly named, Negan thought, looking at the three craters in the ground. They were just three large pits in the ground. Negan walked around eying the two that weren't on fire. They were about half full of ash and partially burned bodies. And they stank.

One of the men by the burning pit walked over to where Negan stood, a little distance from the stinky pits. He wiped the grimy sweat from his brow and held out a hand in greeting, which Negan just stared at like it was a foreign object. When the man realized Negan wasn't gonna offer a hand, he withdrew his own, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm Martinez," he said, as if Negan couldn't figure that out on his own. 

Negan looked over the smaller man. This one was a soldier, he saw, though he didn't seem to have a true leadership. He'd been a second too long, and it would take time to become a true leader. Negan didn't see him as an attractive man, but he was interesting. And, with a little help, Negan figured he could whip this town into shape. Negan just wasn't sure how much he wanted to help him in that direction. The town, of course, was a real find, but Negan wasn't so sure about the people in it. Martinez was the only interesting face in the crowd of plain-faced creatures standing around the burning pit, mooning about like cattle. 

Negan was wondering if it was even worth his time to bother with any of them, or if he should just get rid of them all, and set up an outpost here. Hell, he could take Martinez as one of his soldiers, if he was trained up a bit. The man did have an interesting face, after all. As he was mulling it over, Martinez trotted back to his herd and told them to head on home, leaving only a couple to keep an eye on the fire til it died down. And, like a herd, they all went meandering back into town.

Yes, definitely had to get rid of them. They were useless, about as useless as most of the people in Alexandria... but Alexandria did not have a herd of cattle. There were some very interesting people among the useless group. And, Rick had been the center of that core of people. Also, there were some attractive people, besides Rick, who was beyond attractive, anyway. But, even Martinez, the leader, wasn't attractive, though he was an interesting specimen. The jury was still out on whether he was interesting enough...

Martinez came back over to where Negan was. "Would you like to go to my home, used to be the Governor's, but it's mine now..." Martinez asked, which Negan liked. It showed he wasn't stupid to assume he was in charge of any fucking thing. The man asked if he'd like to go there, didn't just say let's go there. He was giving Negan a great deal of respect, like he probably had given the former leader, although the former leader hadn't been smart enough not to get his ass killed, had he?

"Sure," Negan grinned. "Let's go to your house. We really need to talk about some things, anyway," Negan ended. This talk was going to determine if Martinez lived or died. Negan had already decided the people had to go. They were useless and he didn't want to waste time on them. It would be their own decision on how they went. They could leave the town on their own wander out there and try to find someplace else else to live... probably get killed fairly soon, as they hadn't the sense to stay alive; or his soldiers could take them out the easy way, execution style.

Negan'd have a talk with Martinez, find out if he was smart enough to give up this worthless group, and become one of Negan's soldiers, or if he really wanted to be the leader that badly; because Negan didn't want another leader. He was the only one. Everyone else just followed. 

When they got back to town, Martinez took them to the big mansion, the Governor's mansion. It reminded Negan of the one at Hilltop, though the design was nothing like that. Martinez led them into a conference room. And somebody served them iced teas. This was surprising. They had functioning electricity and running water. Martinez explained the generators, which had been set up by the former leader, and that he'd managed to keep going. Negan was impressed. It sounded as if Martinez would be useful, and this town could be a nice outpost.

"So, Martinez, tell me about this place, how it came to be," Negan encouraged.

"Oh, it was all the Governor. He led us here, built the town, ran the town," Martinez gushed, sounding like he missed the former leader. "Now, the man was something else. He had it all figured out before we even found this town of Woodbury. He said we needed to find a town and turn it into a fortress, build up a wall around it that would keep out the walkers and mankind alike. Said we should have gaurds atop the walls, and make decisions on who to let in, people that could be useful to us. Of course, there were the townfolk that came with us. He didn't care much for 'em. But, they made it appear normal, and he said he kept them around for decoration," Martinez explained.

"Decoration, huh," Negan smirked, not wanting to say much, letting Martinez talk. "But, he had his soldiers, who were the real important people," Martinez continued. "And, he had his scientist, who I'm not sure what he did... mostly just followed the Governor around like a puppy, clearly infatuated with the man. I guess, I could see why, if you were that type of guy, I mean. The Governor was a good-looking guy, the ladies were always swooning over him. And, he bedded most of them, but didn't give them false hope they'd be his wife, or anything... just let them know it was a casual thing, a form of comfort. He had the doc, along with a couple nurses, to take care of the sick. And, we had an engineer. He's the one who got our water system going, as well as the electricity. I learned a lot from him, and we kept this place going. The doc is gone, but we still have one nurse," Martinez said.

"So what happened to this 'Governor'," Negan asked.

"He got stupid... We captured a guy looting one of our storage holds. We brought him here, for the Governor to decide his fate. The woman he'd been with had killed some of our men, and already had a death sentence. She was put in a cell to await trial. But, the Governor took a real interest in the guy. I'd never seen him so obsessed before. But, hell, the guy was a beauty. Even I could see where someone would want him. But, I just ain't bent that way, myself. Maybe if he'd looked a bit less masculine, I might have been tempted. But, he was clearly a man, no matter how extraordinary he looked," Martinez shook his head.

Negan thought back to Rick, and he could understand how the Governor could have found himself in the same situation if he'd found a guy like Rick... but Negan found it hard to believe there was someone else out there like that. Maybe a pale version; which made him think a little less of this Governor, who may have been similar to him, otherwise.

"So...?" Negan shrugged his shoulders when Martinez didn't continue.

"...oh, yeah," Martinez continued. "Well, the Governor kept him here in the mansion for a few days, trying to seduce the guy... but he wouldn't cave. Finally, he decided to just take what the guy wasn't going to give..."

Negan hissed in a breath, but said nothing, letting the man continue.

"Now, I'm not a man who believes in that kind of shit, you understand," Martinez said. "...but the Governor was not someone you messed with. He was mean, really mean... and his head was fucked up, too. Besides, the rest of his soldiers didn't have a problem with anything he did. I was only one against many in my opinions... so I didn't speak up. And, I stayed away from the mansion. Later, I went over to the jail to shoot the shit with the gaurd, found the fucker dead and the prisoner escaped.... " Martinez explained.

"I knew the Governor had left strict orders not to be disturbed," Martinez continued. "But, everybody's ass would be in a sling if he wasn't informed of the escape. So, I rushed over to the manse... but it was too late..."

"So, the prisoner killed him?" Negan commented.

"That's what I thought, too, at first," Martinez nodded his head. "I got to the manse and the front door was open, but not a gaurd in sight. I made my way upstairs. Found those fuckers dead in the Governor's bedroom, just inside the door. Figured the prisoner must have taken them out, just like she did the jail gaurd," Martinez said. "And, the guy was gone..." Martinez continued. "...but the Governor was laying on the floor, bloody, with a chunk of glass sticking out of his eye. I thought he was dead, then he let out a moan. I had him taken to the infirmary... just to wait and see if he made it. He did... the tough son-of-a-bitch. And, he was still obsessed with the guy, who was the one to take out his eye, by the way. Apparently, the guy was a bit of a scrapper, too."

Negan was starting to admire this guy. He seemed to be pretty tough as well as pretty, and he had taken on a madman and won. He was thinking he'd like to meet this guy... maybe offer him a job.

"You would have thought that would have been the end of it, wouldn't you?" Martinez gave a huff of a laugh.

"But, the Governor just wouldn't give up," Martinez shook his head. "He was determined he was going to have that guy. And, finally his location was found. Some old prison. Took in a tank to take down the fences... released a bunch of walkers, to help distract them. But, somehow, the fucker escaped again. And, the plan with the walkers was a miscalculation, too. Those fuckers turned on us. We barely made it out ourselves... " Martinez was shaking his head again.

Negan couldn't help laughing this time. This guy really had him interested, now. He needed to meet the man, even if it was only to shake his tenacious fucking hand. That was the kind of guy he needed for the Sanctuary. Hell, he could take Simon's place as his right hand.

"So, I take it, the Governor got killed in that fiasco?" Negan asked, seeing as the man was no longer around.

"...no..." Martinez sighed. And, Negan thought the damn man must have had nine fucking lives, like a damed old alleycat.

"It would have been best if he had, but no, he lived, just to go on with his mad obsession," Martinez said. "And, he managed to find where the guy had ended up... again. I swear the bastard must have been part bloodhound... It was a walled community. When we made it there with a troop of soldiers, the guy wasn't there. He was a little busy, leading a herd of walkers away from the town, along with a group of his friends."

"But, the Governor took the town and settled in to wait for his return," Martinez continued. "Killed the town leaders and a few other people. And, took a couple pretty people... for entertainment purposes," Martinez grimaced to show his disapproval over that. 

"Somehow the guy got warned and didn't fall into the trap, the Governor getting the ambush, instead. Most of the men were killed, along with the townfolk. Luckily, I escaped over the fence, not in the mood for dying for something I wanted no part of in the first place. And, I came back here." Martinez hung his head.

"This place wasn't much, without soldiers to gaurd it. And, the Governor had neglected it's care while he was searching for that guy. The people who were still here were the decoration. They had no clue how to take care of themselves, although the engineer was keeping the water running and the generators, which were getting low on fuel. But, the supplies were almost gone and people were getting cranky. I gathered up a few of them, told them we were going on a suppy run, and that they were going to have to help if they wanted to survive. They could take orders, at least."

"And, that is where I'm at now," Martinez raised his head. "We are surviving, but barely. I was actually glad to see one of your men show up. And, even as green as he was, he was a soldier. Giving up weapons for some help was not a problem. These people don't have any talent with weapons anyway," Martinez admitted.

"So, what are you trying to say, Martinez?" Negan asked, though he already had a good idea.

"What I'm saying is you can have this town if you want it." Martinez said. "I don't care. And, these people are pretty worthless, except the engineer and nurse. I'd like to join your team, if you'd let me. I can be loyal, even if I don't agree with the boss. I was loyal to the Governor, and he was bat-shit crazy. So, what do you say, Sir... Negan?"

Martinez looked the man in the eye, now. Negan saw the desperation there. And, it kind of interested him, as well as disgusted him. He hated that the man had no pride, begging him... but he would definitely be loyal. And, he was a soldier. He'd managed to hold this shithole together.

After a moment, Negan decided the man's goals matched his own. He was going to turn this into an outpost. He'd send some of his people down here, leaving the nurse in place. He wanted to take the engineer with him. He could be useful. But the rest of the people had to go. He would leave a dispatch of soldiers here, and send more down later. This would serve well as an outpost.

Negan stood up, grinning. "OK, Martinez, you got a deal. I'll take this shithole off your hands, and with my men running the place it will make me a fine outpost. Now, you will have to fill me in on these storage holds you have on the way back to the Sanctuary. Then, you'll be sent out to train with my soldiers. You should make a pretty good Saviour, I think. I'll fill you in on all the rules on the way there. And, first and foremost, I am the boss, the only boss. You will do what I tell you, when I tell you, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Martinez said, rising from his seat.

"Ok, let's go. We'll ride with Travis, since you know who he is, already. "Welcome to the Saviours, Martinez."


	32. Spreading the Honey

Rick was fuming, after Negan left, but what could he do? Negan had forced him to wear this silk contraption as a form of humiliation, treating him like he was nothing more than another one of his whores. It was bad enough that he'd been forced share a bed with the man, then put into tight form-fitting clothes. But, now he was wearing lingerie? Everyone at the Sanctuary believed they were fucking, so why this extra humiliation. He had only come here to protect Michonne. He hadn't expected the humiliation. He should have been in a cell. That would have been more respectful... not forced to sleep in the same bed with the man. What was being done to him was something else entirely.

It had been easier being the Governor's prisoner. That bastard hadn't really had anything to use against him, no leverage. Negan had more than enough leverage. He held the lives of his lovers and his children in his hands. Rick had no power now. If he fought Negan, his family would pay. God, he hoped his people were doing something to make themselves safe; because once Negan didn't have them to hold over him, that son-of-a-bitch was going to learn just exactly what Rick was capable of. Rick didn't care if he died in the process, as long as Negan went first. But, if at all possible, Rick wanted to take out as many saviors as he could, right along with Negan.

Rick decided he wasn't going to mope around. He was going to enjoy his time away from Negan; plus he had a plan to learn more about the Sanctuary. That plan was to use Negan's wives, who didn't seem overly fond of the man themselves. It was a business arrangement, Negan had said. So, Rick decided he was going to pour on the charm and see if some secrets could spill. Plus, the gaurds didn't seem very bright either. He knew he was an attractive man, and his looks could cause them to underestimate how intelligent he was. He might learn a lot more than Negan realized, when he left him alone. Rick had decided he was going to really put on the southern charm today, and use his looks for his benefit. What did he have to lose?

Rick pushed his anger deep down inside. He had to put out the charm, now. The wives wouldn't be here for a while, so he'd start with the gaurds. He stood up, ran his hands through his hair several times, mussing it up a bit, knowing it looked sexier that way. He bit at his lips to make them even fuller and pinker, even a bit damp. Then, he strolled over to the doorway, where two big burly gaurds were standing, thinking to himself, what a trollop he was acting, and hating himself for using his looks this way, but knowing it was for a good cause.

The gaurds straitened up as he approached, clearing their throats nervously. Their eyes were definitely taking him in, glancing at his crotch, which was still slightly aroused... probably thinking what a nympho he was. Rick would let them think that. He also noticed how they licked their lips, nervously. It let him know they would have liked to touch him, if they could. They weren't even able to hide their interest in him. It disgusted Rick, but he didn't let any of that emotion show on his face.

"Uh... hello..." Rick said, softly breathy, his southern drawl heavy in his voice. The gaurds shifted, feeling suddenly uncomfotably. He knew how sexual his voice could sound. They probably thought this was what Negan was used to hearing in bed. They were wrong, of course, but it was ok if they thought that. He took a second to glance down. Yeah, it was affecting them. He allowed himself a slight smile.

"Uh... " one gaurd said gruffly. "Do ya need something..."

"I dont mean to be such a bother," Rick said, softly, apologetic, "... but would it be possible to get a cup of coffee this morning. I know it's a hard commodity to come by, but Negan gave me some yesterday.... and I'm sure if you tell the lady who it's for, she would be happy to let you have a cup for me..."

The two men looked at each other, not sure what to do. Coffee was one thing hardly anybody got except Negan. It took a lot of points for a cup of the stuff. And, they were pretty sure Betty wouldn't give them a cup just because they said it was for Negan's newest lover. They'd need Negan to tell her himself. And, the man wasn't here... but he had left instructions for them to get Rick whatever he wanted.

So they were at a loss. They didn't want to make the boss mad by upsetting the beauty... and to be honest, they really wanted to please the pretty man in front of them...They liked the way he smiled at them, and licked his lips. And, they liked the smell of him, drifting into their nostrils; with him leaning so close against the door jamb... clean and fresh and woodsy, with a bit of muskiness, that was just his own natural body scent. God, Negan was a lucky man. Rick Grimes was fucking hot.

"Is that a problem..." Rick said softly, his gorgeous blue eyes opening wide and innocent.

They both gulped, loudly. "uh... we... don't have the a-au-thor-thor-ity..." one of them stuttered. "... for that par-par-ti-cular item..." 

"Oh..." Rick let out a soft disappointed sigh, looking down at his feet for a moment. Then, he glanced back up, giving a small smile. "Maybe, I could go with you... she... Betty? surely, she would let me have it..."

The two men looked confused. They didn't know what to do. Negan had said they should do whatever this man asked. But, did that mean taking him down to the ground level, among the masses. But, they really did want to make him, as well as Negan, happy, and Negan wanted them to keep Rick happy.

"I guess... we could do that, the green-eyed gaurd said. The wives aren't going to be here for a while, so, if we make it quick..."

Rick gave them both a bright smile, as they led him out of the room. "Thank you... so much..." he enthused. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 

The gaurds didn't take the meandering path down to Betty's booth, as Negan had done. It was a strait shot... and Rick paid attention. He remembered the way to the loading bay from here. That would probably be the best exit, but not during the day. And, all the booths would provide adequate cover during the night. Not that he thought an escape would be that easy. Negan would never leave him alone at night. Not, unless Rick could make him angry enough to lock him in a cell... but then he'd have to figure out how to escape it; though he had an idea about that, already. But, he needed to make sure his people were safe first. So, it would be a few days... but he was putting his plan in motion.

Betty was startled to see Rick at her booth without Negan. She'd never seen one of his wives here, though she had seen them around the sanctuary. They just sent the gaurds to fetch food and drink for them... and they never drank coffee. The coffee was mainly for Negan, but usually Simon had a cup in the mornings, too. He was in such a position of power to have that right. Dwight would get a cup sometimes, but not a regular.

And there were others who used points for coffee for special occasions. Others used points for coffee a couple times a week, and gave up other things. Of course, Betty could have coffee. It was hers. She grew the coffee beans in her little green house. She'd been doing it for a few years. She grew many things in her garden, but the coffee was prized the most because it was the hardest to grow. But her gardens made her one of the highest priority people here. She had workers to tend her gardens, but nobody touched her coffee plants but herself... not even Negan.

She was surprised when Rick came here without Negan, but it didnt take her long to be charmed by the lovely man. When he'd been with Negan, he'd been so quiet; but now he was very pleasant. He praised her coffee, and she could tell he was sincere. She could feel herself blushing at the compliments he handed out. And, she told him she grew the beans herself in her greenhouse; she was rather proud of the fact.

Nobody had ever expressed any interest in the fact she grew the beans before; only cared about the cup of coffee that was the finished product... though Negan knew, and left her to it, giving her an exalted position. She found herself telling Rick how she tended the plants... and then getting into the rest of her gardening, as well. And, he really seemed intrested.

She couldn't do enough gardening to feed all the Sanctuary. Only the privileged usually got to taste the fruits of her labors... and though she took pride in her ability to provide, she wished she could have produced enough to supply all of the Sanctuary, instead of just a few. Rick promised to come see her greenhouse in a few days. He said he would be delighted. He had been drinking the cup of coffee as she'd blathered on, and when he got ready to leave, she made sure he had a fresh cup to take with him.

He thanked her, graciously, and agreed to visit her greenhouse as soon as he could. His two gaurds had been so caught up in his words, as he spoke to Betty, they had totally relaxed; and they all strolled back to the lounge together, Rick wearing a little secret smile. Once back at the lounge, Rick thanked them ever so graciously, and said he would just have some of the fruit for breakfast, so they didn't have to bother with getting anything else for him. They basked in the warmth of his smile before going back on gaurd duty.

Rick sat down on a sofa and enjoyed his second cup of hot coffee. Then he had a fresh juicy red apple and some cold water from the fridge, while he waited for the wives to arrive.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Rick had actually learned a lot about the Sanctuary from Negan's wives. They'd came into the lounge around noon, trailing in slowly, grabbing pieces of fruit and glasses of water or tea from the fridge. They had been a little surprised to see Rick there, but didn't seem too upset about it. In fact, they didn't seem upset at all, only curious. It wasn't long before they wandered over to where he sat. The one with the carmel-colored hair sat on one side, and a redhead sat on the other side. The Carmel haired one introduced herself as Sherry, while the redhead said her name was Frankie.

Rick heard Frankie say that the young blond was named Amber, and there was a brunette named Tanya. Rick forgot the other girl' names. But the all stayed close, although only Frankie and Sherry were engaged in the conversation; mostly Frankie, who was quite the talker. Amber actually seemed more depressed than anything. Rick wasn't even sure she was aware there was a conversation going on around her. Rick let Frankie talk, just prodding her in the right direction occasionally.

Rick soon realized, though, that Frankie was quite fond of Negan, unlike the other women. And, Rick also noticed the looks Sherry was throwing his way. He knew he didn't have her fooled. She knew he was fishing for information about the Santuary, even though he was trying to be subtle about it. She just watched him, with a bit of a smirk on her face; letting him know she was aware of his game. Rick needed to talk to her alone, but didn't know how to make that happen. 

As it turned out, Sherry took care of that problem herself. "Hey, Frankie, I'm gonna go have a smoke. Why don't you give our pretty guest a break, and he can go with me," Sherry interrupted the redhead.

"Oh, I wasn't aware we had another smoker among us," Frankie frowned. "Does Negan know about this? He really isn't fond of that nasty habit. I think that's why Sherry does it. She really seems to enjoy pissing him off."

"I was smoking when I met Negan, Frankie. You know that," Sherry defended herself.

"It's ok," Rick interrupted the two ladies. "I don't smoke often. It's just the stress." Rick gave Frankie a bright smile. "And, I will try not to make a habit of it," he soothed the redhead, and she gave him a small smile, as he stood up to join Sherry. "Just don't let her be a bad influence on you, Rick," Frankie said. "Give Negan a chance. He's not as bad as you think. He's really a pretty decent guy, once you get to know him."

Rick wisely stayed silent on that subject, following Sherry out of the room. The gaurds let them pass, but one of them trailed behind them. Must be because of him, Rick thought. The women were free to come and go as they pleased. The gaurds were only around to play fetch for them. But, Rick knew he was a different matter. No matter how Negan dressed him up, or where he placed him, Rick was a prisoner.

Rick followed Sherry down the hall to a door that led outside, surprised when the gaurd didn't follow them out, seeming relaxed. Must have been his earlier influence, Rick thought. They stepped out onto a large metal landing, with steps leading to the ground. Sherry sat down, her legs dangling over the side, nodding at Rick to join her.

Rick waited, staring longingly at the steps, leading to the ground. "I didn't bring you out here to show you an escape route, Rick," Sherry said softly, pulling a crumpled pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of the pocket of her short silk robe. "Besides, there are gaurds down there. They would never allow you to escape." Rick waited a few seconds, before sliding down beside her. "You didn't bring me out here for a cigarette, either." he replied. "No..." Sherry said. "But you may have a hard time explaining that to Negan when Frankie tells him, and she will. She actually likes him, though she doesn't love him any more than any of us do. She's in love with Arat; has been for a while. But, they can't be together," Sherry said, bitterly. "Negan's rules..."

"Rules...?" Rick asked.

"Yeah..." Sherry replied. "Negan can have a dozen wives if he wants, and we all have to be faithful to him. It's an exchange for the good life," she sneered. "We're really his whores. Wives is just a nice word. He doesn't have any love for us... though I think he does have some affection for Frankie. But, it's just sex, and just business..." Sherry put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, taking a deep drag and blowing out a plume of smoke.

"But, you don't have to stay," Rick said softly. "You are free to come and go as you please, aren't you?"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Rick" Sherry replied, taking another drag off her cigarette. "We aren't really free. We may be allowed to move around the Sanctuary freely, but we aren't free. We have to go to Negan if we want out of our contracts and we will be sent back to the world of labor. But, if we actually tried to leave the Sanctuary... let's just say, it wouldn't turn out well," Sherry said.

"You mean he'd kill you?" Rick was shocked.

Sherry smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "He'd never do it himself..." she said, softly. "...but it would be done. We could walk out those gates, but we wouldn't get far, before we got a bullet to the back of our heads, executed as a traitor, for wanting to leave." Sherry was silent a few moments, letting Rick digest that information, while she smoked her cigarette. 

"I know what you are trying to do Rick," Sherry said. "You are gathering information and trying to make friends with the gaurds. It's a dangerous game, Rick. You are trying to find a way to escape... but if Negan finds out, you won't be the one to suffer. Not everyone here is a bad person. In fact, a lot of people here are just like your people at Alexandria. But, anyone that would try to help you would suffer terribly before they died. So, choose wisely who you want to put in that situation. Don't treat our lives so casually," Sherry said finishing her cigarette, and grinding out the stub on the metal.

"I'm not trying to get anyone hurt," Rick said. "Negan could just kill me if he wants..."

"Ohh, Rick..." Sherry sighed. "You don't understand. You are different from anyone here at the Sanctuary. Negan is obsessed with you. He would never punish you. But, he would kill to keep you. And, not only your people, but ours, too. Just think about that, when you're doing all your plotting and scheming. Our lives are not disposable... so don't treat them like they are." 

Sherry got to her feet, ready to head back inside. "Rick, I don't think you're a bad guy, I really don't. And, I'll admit, you are a treat for the eyes..." Rick's face flushed at her words, even though he knew he was attractive. "But," Sherry continued. "don't let your hatred of Negan destroy us all.

Rick remained sitting on the landing after Sherry went back inside. The words she'd said resonated with him. He didn't think everyone at the Sanctuary was bad. But the problem was, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of a possible escape. He would try not to cause any trouble for the women, but he really had no power to stop Negan from retaliating against anyone he thought helped Rick against him. And, Rick truly didn't have a plan for his escape quite yet. Besides, he needed to find out if Alexandria had come up with anything to free him. He was just worried it was going to come down to a war; because Negan would never release him.

Speaking of the devil, Rick realized he had a view of the front gates from where he sat; as he watched the caravan pull through the gates. And, even at the distance, he could tell Negan, as he climbed out of one of the trucks. What he hadn't expected, and was surprised to see, was the man that followed Negan out of the truck. Rick hadn't seen Martinez in a while, but he remembered him. The man hadn't really changed at all. Rick hauled himself to his feet and went back inside, heading back to the lounge, his gaurd falling in behind him.

The gaurd repositioned himself at the doorway, and Rick went over to the fridge, removing the pitcher of tea and pouring himself a glass. He placed the pitcher back in the fridge, and went to sit on the couch. Frankie was sitting there, but Sherry had wandered off to sit in a lounge chair in the corner, nursing at something a lot stronger than Rick's tea. This time the brunette named Tanya joined him and Frankie on the sofa. Rick tried to be casual, as he sipped at his tea. He was pretty sure Negan would show up here soon. And, he didn't want to give Negan any clues as to what he was up to.


	33. Giving in to the Madness

Negan really wanted to go see Rick, but he had other business to attend to. He had to get Martinez settled in, and he had to figure out where he was going to put the man. He was thinking he might stick him at one of his outposts. But, he'd need to be brought up to the Sanctuary code first. He had to learn the rules. Everyone had to know and obey the rules here, or their life expectancies were greatly shortened. (Everyone except Rick, his inner voice said.)

Negan sighed. He knew just how lenient he'd been with former Alexandria leader. But, part of it was because he wanted a real relationship with the beauty. And, he was doing everything he could to win the man over. He hadn't even ordered the man to have sex with him yet, though it was an implied part of the deal they'd made. And, it wasn't because he didn't want Rick. He'd never wanted someone so much in his life. He got aroused just thinking of the guy. But, he wanted Rick to want him too, and right now, that was the last thing Rick wanted.

And, Negan had glanced up when he arrived, surprised to see Rick sitting outside on the landing. Negan often glanced at the wall, knowing Sherry sat there. It was a bit of a habit to glance there. Rick's presence had surprised him. He hadn't forbidden the man to go anywhere, but thought he'd just stay in the lounge. That's why the surprise. He wondered what Rick had been doing there. And, he wondered if Sherry had been the reason for Rick's little adventure. He'd find out later. He herded Martinez inside, dropping him with Simon, telling his number two to get their new Savior settled. Then, he headed towards the lounge, wanting to see Rick.

Negan casually walked into the lounge, greeting each of his wives with intimate kisses, saving Rick for last, not wanting anyone to know his weakness for the man. It was difficult not to pull Rick into his arms and plunder his lush mouth, but he restrained himself. He walked over to the sofa where Rick sat, reaching out a hand to pull Rick to his feet. Rick came reluctantly, not wanting to put on a show for anyone. 

"Come on, darling. Let's go have a chat," Negan's voice was husky. He pulled Rick toward the door, heading back toward their room, for some much-needed privacy. 

The last thing Rick wanted to do was be alone with Negan, as he sensed his emotions. But, he didn't want the humiliation of Negan doing anything to him in front of the ladies. It was bad enough in private... and he was worried what was going to happen. He prayed he could deal with it, prayed it wouldn't be too intimate... because he didn't believe Negan was going to drag him off to his room just to chat.

Negan took Rick to the room, closing the door behind them, before sitting Rick on the couch. Then he went over to his whiskey bottle on the smell table by the door, pouring a generous amount into a glass, before turning to look at Rick, who was watching him nervously.

"Would you like a drink, Rick?"

"Do I need a drink?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just needed to know if you were going to do or say something I'd need a drink to deal with," Rick replied. 

"I was just being polite, Rick," Negan said. "People usually have a drink when they have conversation, that's all."

"What do we have to talk about?" Rick asked. "You already set the rules. You give the orders and I have to obey them."

"That's not exactly the truth, Rick," Negan frowned. "You were the one who said if I wanted anything from you I had to order you. So, I'm ordering conversation."

"Perhaps I should have that drink, then," Rick replied.

Negan walked over and handed Rick the drink, then went back and poured himself one, before joining Rick on the couch; but giving the man plenty of space, not wanting to start the conversation with a fight.

Negan took a sip of his whiskey, enjoying the burning trail it left all the way to his stomach, where it sat in a warm glow.

"So, beautiful," Negan couldn't help but smile at the grimace Rick made at the word. "...What were you doing sitting on the landing outside when I arrived?"

"I didn't know I was restricted from going there," Rick replied.

"You aren't restricted, Rick. I was just curious. Nobody uses that landing, except perhaps Sherry when she goes out to smoke... nasty habit, really. I hope she isn't giving you any bad ideas, darling"

"Sherry went for a cigarette, and I joined her; just to get some fresh air. That's all there was to it," Rick replied, trying not to cause trouble for Sherry.

"I don't believe you just joined her, darlin'," Negan said. "I think she asked you to join her. Isn't that about how it is?"

"Why would you think that?" Rick questioned. "Do you not think I'm capable of making a decision by myself? I happened to make decisions by myself all the time before you made me your prisoner."

"Oh, I'm well aware that you're capable of making decisions by yourself, sweetheart. You've made a lot of bad ones all by yourself. That's why you're here," Negan replied. "But, I don't believe you just decided to go with Sherry to get some fresh air. You've shown no interest in any of my lovely companions to this date, and I don't believe you had any sudden interest in getting to know any of them today, including the lovely Sherry. What I do believe is that Sherry wanted to get to know you," Negan told Rick, seriously. "And, I have a problem with that."

"Why would you have a problem with that?" Rick asked. "I thought you wanted me to be friends with your wives?"

"Friends, darlin'. Just friends... and I meant all of them, not individuals," Negan explained. "Now, I don't think you and Miss Sherry were up to anything sexual. But, she does tend to have a bit of a conniving streak in her, and I don't trust her not to be filling that beautiful head of yours full of unhealthy ideas."

"Well, you can rest easy then, because the two of us were not plotting anything together," Rick replied. 

"Now, you saying that just doesn't reassure me, baby," Negan stated.

"What is it you want, Negan?" Rick grumbled.

"I want you to reassure me, darlin'," Negan replied.

"And, just how am I supposed to do that?" 

"Don't think it's possible, sweetheart," Negan sighed. "But, you could take my mind off my worries by distracting me for a while. You could have a nice meal with me and provide dinner conversation, just normal conversation... like asking me about my day, telling me about yours... keeping the meal nice and pleasant. And, afterward, you could keep my mind occupied by watching a movie with me, laying on the bed with me, in my arms, and just watching a movie. Then, we could take a shower, and cuddle for a while, before we go to sleep. A few kisses wouldn't be remiss. What do you say, darlin'? Does that sound like a plan, or what?"

"Is that an order?" Rick asked warily, taking a bigger sip of the whiskey.

"Dammit, Rick," Negan grumbled. "Fine! Be that way. But if you're going to make me order you, I'm going to want more than just cuddling and kisses..."

Negan threw back the rest of his whiskey, and sent the glass sailing against the wall, smashing it, the bright shards splintering in all directions; but not close to them, since he'd tossed it at the far wall.

"Ok, Rick," Negan said loudly. "I'm making that shit an order. But, before we do anything else, take your fucking clothes off. I want you naked, so I can look at you, then bring that gorgeous ass over here and suck my fucking dick! And, don't act all shy about it, either. You've been polishing 'Ole Red's' knob for some time, so I know you know what to do. You want me to be a jackass like you're being. You got it. Now, that's your fucking orders!" Negan demanded, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs in invitation, though his jaw was clenched tight in fury. He had not wanted to do this, had not wanted Rick this way; but Rick wanted to act like a little bitch, so he was going to treat him like one

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》》》《》《》

Daryl was fuming. He couldn't believe they'd wasted all their time trying to get that arrogant son-of-a-bitch to help them rescue Rick. And, that Jesus character was being all placating to the pretentious bastard still; after what his friend had done to them, tying them up, keeping them prisoners. He was starting to rethink his feelings about Jesus, too. Maybe he didn't like him, after all, just like he'd felt to begin with. All this bullshit was getting on his nerves, and he could tell Maggie wasn't in the mood for the nonsense either. He was just about ready to blow, when the familiar voice of their kidnapper spoke up. Daryl had almost forgotten the man was here, just now remembering he hadn't gone with his wife and sons, preferring to stay with 'Zeke'.

"What would you like to say, my friend?" Ezekiel turned to his friend Zeb.

"Now, you know I'm not one to criticize your decisions, Zeke... but this time I'm afraid I have to ask you why you are so quick to come to the conclusion that you have?" Zeb stated. "I know you want to keep the peace with that Saviors group, but will that be at the expense of everyone else in the world? And, you know sooner or later, there will be more compromises. The Saviors ask more of you all the time, and humiliate your people. You told me yourself how one of them constantly antagonizes Sir Richard, trying to provoke him... just for an excuse to use violence against The Kingdom. How long before they invade the Kingdom?" Zeb asked

"Zeb, I understand your concerns. But, I can't start a war with this group. We are a peaceful community, and I wish to keep it that way. I don't want to have to make the choice, but my community has to come first. I will keep the peace with the Saviors and keep my people alive," Ezekiel explained.

"At what cost?" Zeb replied. "Will you be slaves to this tyrant forever? You are a good friend, and I hate to see you like this. You have many warriors, and I'm sure they would not like the fact that you would not consider helping anyone else over a concern for their safety."

"I would help anyone, Zeb. You know this," Ezekiel said. "I would offer shelter to any stranger that asks, provided they would help the Kingdom... just as I have offered it to Jesus in the past. I am not heartless. But, I won't start a war with a group of people over someone I don't even know. Now, I'm sure this Rick Grimes is a decent person, but he is not my concern. He caused this problem for himself by making a bad decision and drawing the attention of Negan and his Saviors' attention to his community, and I don't feel it's the place of the Kingdom to try to bail him out by going to war with a community that has been peaceful with my own."

"...King Ezekiel," Jesus spoke up. " ...I have to say that I am responsible for Rick and his group deciding to go against the Saviors. So, I feel I need to make up for that. That's why I came to you for help. The Hilltop has no warriors or weapons; and we have a coward for a leader. Gregory was the one who informed the Sanctuary of our plans. Rick was only trying to help us. He shouldn't have to suffer for that."

"You may have asked for his help, which was not a bright idea on you part, Jesus. But, he didn't have to agree to it. The decision he made was his own. And, subsequently, he has to deal with the consequences," Ezekiel replied. "Now, that is all I have to say on the matter. Daryl...Maggie..." Ezekiel looked at the pair standing beside their stadium seats, the wild redneck looking furious, and the pretty brunette also appearing angry, but more in control of herself, "...I'm sorry... I truly am. But, I cannot risk my Kingdom over the life of one man, a stranger; even if he is a good man. I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere for the assistance you require."

"Now, you may spend the day here and rest and take time to recoup," Ezekiel added. "I have a busy day. But, you will be welcome to spend the night if you wish. We have rooms for guests. You are welcome to the hospitality. I will bid you farewell, for as I said, I have a busy day. Please, enjoy the hospitality of the Kingdom, and I wish you luck on you future journeys. The Kingdom will offer you peace in the future." the King ended, dismissing the two Alexandrians, but nodding to Jesus to stay a moment longer.

Daryl stomped out of the building, too angry to think strait at the moment, Maggie following him outside. He stopped a few feet beyond the exit, trying to get his anger under control, so he could decide what to do next. Finally, he turned to face Maggie.

"We'll find another community, Maggie... and they'll listen to us, and they'll help us. Maybe Abe and Michonne were already successful. I promise you, I'll get Rick back, no matter what I have to do," Daryl swore.

"This isn't all on you, Daryl," Maggie replied. "You don't have to shoulder all the responsibility for rescuing Rick. We're all in the together. We will get Rick back."

**Author's Note:**

> Went through and edited tags because apparently they were incorrect and irritating. Hope this will clear up the misdirection


End file.
